This, I Promise
by iGaoch
Summary: It's been years since Naraku, and the gang continue doing what they do (with children this time). The inu brothers face fatherhood, war, and the prospect of losing the women they love. Sesshomaru finally realizes the challenges of trying to live in two worlds, the reality of immortality when you love a mortal. RxS, KxI, SxM
1. From Curiosity To Love?

_**1 - From Curiosity to Love**_

The moonlight stared down into the quiet forest. The sounds of crickets filled the silence. The rustling of leaves could be heard from the gentle blowing wind from the north.

Rin's breathing was harmonious as she slept quietly and safely underneath the fur blanket. The now seventeen year old girl was at peace as she slept under the stars.

Sesshomaru sat up slowly, trying not to wake up the person sleeping next to him as he covered her with a blanket. His bare chest felt the soft breeze as he lifted his head and sniffed the air. He detected no danger around them and looked back down at the sleeping figure of Rin.

The seventeen year old Rin slept peacefully next to her lord with a sated smile on her lips. Her hands were rested next to her head as she breathed softly.

Sesshomaru's face was emotionless, but his eyes held an emotion in them as he looked down at her; an emotion that he did not want to even acknowledge.

He reached down and tucked away a strand of hair from Rin's face. He laid his lips gently on the forehead, lingering as he took in her sweet scent.

He sat back up and watched as she sighed in her sleep, her hand reaching for his. He slowly caught her wandering hand and held it in his inhuman beautiful ones.

He felt himself smile one of his rare smiles, then immediately stopped himself. He frowned down at her as he once again wondered at his present situation.

Never had he ever thought he'll take a human—shall he call her his mate or lover? He sighed and clenched his teeth. He slowly let go of her hand and stood up and quickly dressed himself before looking back down at the sleeping human.

He had decided to leave her to the old miko—what was her name again? K something. Sesshomaru rubbed his brow.

Kaede!

He frowned and again began to rub his brow, a habit that he has picked up on ever since he had taken Rin as his.

He sighed and dropped his hand and glanced back down at her.

She had started traveling with him and Jaken again when she turned sixteen. She had made him promise, much to his annoyance at himself, that he will let her travel with him when she turned sixteen.

He had hoped that by making her live with the old miko and his hanyou brother, Rin will live a normal and safe life. He had sent her to the old miko's village to improve her _human_ skills and if she had wanted, she could live with them.

Though he groggily admit that he had hoped she would chose to come back to them again. Even though after the second time of losing her and going back to hell to bring her back had frightened him, he had realized that she needed to stay away from him.

He frowned even more and sat down next to her and reached a hand towards her to only drop his hand and looked down at it as if it wasn't his.

He wasn't a fool. He had noticed her changes. She was no longer young Rin and has transformed into a Rin who he had begun to desire, much to his disgust at first. After all, having raised her himself, he had thought the emotions disturbing.

He grimaced, but then stopped and growled softly at himself.

He had stayed away as long as he could for the first year. He had hoped that she'll miss being with the humans and go back, although in the back of his mind, he knew he could have just ordered her to go back.

Rin was still the same young Rin in a few ways. She was still willing to do anything for her lord.

He breathed out heavily and looked up towards the moon. It was a full moon today. It was a full moon when he had finally given into his attraction for his young ward.

Never would he imagine it'll be like this. That having this kind of relationship with Rin will be so…

He paused in his thoughts and dared not go farther with it. He looked back down at her and reached down to cup her face in his left hand. So easily he could kill her. So weak humans were, but he could never bring himself to hurt her or bear the thought of anyone else doing the damned deed.

He has been her protector since that fateful day when she had discovered him and tried to '_nurse'_ him back to health. When she had kept coming back, bringing human food and water, he had been curious as to why a human girl would even dare come close to a youkai.

_Had she even known he was a youkai?_

When he had seen her bruised face, his curiosity had taken over him and he had asked out of curiosity how she had received them. Instead of answering him, she had just smiled, a tooth missing.

Sesshomaru pulled his hand back and stared down at the soft smile playing on her lips now and was tempted to bend down and touch them. Even now her smile did something to him.

When he had smelled her blood in the air and seen her slaughtered body, he had tried to turn away, but…

He growled and looked back up into the sky.

He had to admit to himself now that the only reason why he had followed her scent was out of curiosity. Seeing her corpse, he had wanted to not care, but _her smile_. He couldn't forget her smile and had decided to _test_ Tenseiga on her. From then on, she had followed him and he had let her.

Why though he asked himself.

When Jaken kept complaining about the human child that was following them, he had told Jaken to not complain. It wasn't Jaken she was following he had replied callously.

During those first few weeks, he was still curious as to why a human child would not be scared of him. Even now he could still see _it_ in her eyes. From the very beginning, she has looked at him, not with fear like everyone else did, but as if _he_ was her world.

He looked down at his hands and studied his claws and demon marks. Humans were taught to be afraid of youkais. Of _him_. Even youkais trembled at his name.

It had begun with his curiosity and is now…love? He frowned at the word. Emotions and feelings were for the weak and he despised anything that was weak. Yet he oddly felt that, he was indeed feeling something for Rin.

Did that mean _he_ was weak?

He rubbed his brow, but quickly threw his hands down when he realized he had begun that annoying _human_ habit again. He thought back to the beginning of all this.

He remembered she had not spoken at all in the beginning. He had unconsciously sensed when she was hungry, cold, or tired. Even though she had not asked, he had felt _obligated_ to make sure she was well fed. He had even ordered Jaken to hunt for her when he had taken her to a human village, unable to stand the smell of her dried blood and dirt.

He had requested that the villagers bathe and clothe her. The villagers being afraid of the dai youkai had done what he requested. She still wouldn't talk though, but she had been against going into the village without him and had refused to let go of his sleeves. Relunctantly, he had gone into the village with her. He had planned to leave her there, but when he tried, she had followed him. When he had commanded the villagers to take her back, she had begun to cry.

Her tears, even then, had shook him and he had went back for her immediately and decided he will let her do as she wishes and said that she can travel with him if it was what she wanted. She had rewarded him with a smile and that was the beginning of beginnings.

In the back of his mind during that time, he kept asking himself why. Jaken had repeatedly asked the same question until Sesshomaru had thrown a rock at him causing the small youkai to keep quiet from then on.

He stared down at the girl to his side and remembered when she had first begun to talk. Her first word had been his name.

He had been teaching her how to fish that day after he had realized that she couldn't. While Jaken was away getting fire wood, he had decided to teach her. He had noticed the smell of blood in the air. Inuyasha's blood. The smell of the hanyou's blood had disturbed him. Something wasn't right with the smell. It had no trance of human blood anymore and he sensed Inuyasha's power then, youkai power.

Sesshomaru had decided to go sate his curiosity. He was only a several yards away when he heard his name. He had stood frozen for a while, knowing it was her voice and had turned around to see her holding a fish in her hands running towards him.

He saw the look of fear in her eyes and realized that she had thought he was leaving her. He had looked towards the place where Inuyasha was, then back down at the small girl. He had then taken her back to the small stream and watched as she continue fishing, the thought of his hanyou brother no longer in his mind.

He felt an odd warm feeling in his chest and stomach as he felt a bit of pride fill him, knowing that he was and still is the first one she will always call for and trust most.

She had begun speaking only after that incident. Slowly.

He had known that traveling with him would not be easy so he had ordered the dragon youkai to travel with her, letting her ride on the youkai. When she first saw him, for some reason, she had asked if the dragon had a name and when he had replied with a no, she had smiled again and asked if she could name him Ah and Un.

Jaken had been mystified as to why it would have two names and Rin simply replied that it had two heads.

It had been then that Jaken had asked what _her_ name was.

Of course, up to that moment, both youkais had only referred to her as 'the girl' or 'the human'.

When she finally spoken her name, he was curious as to why she had looked at him with those eyes and that smile.

Soon though, he began to understand why the human child looked at him so. It was the emotion that humans call love.

Years later, he would ask her the question behind her smile then and she would replied with that word and also that she had been happy to know that Jaken-sama and Sesshomaru-sama had cared about her. She had said that was the day that she had begun to love them, the two people who had cared enough to ask for her name.

In the present, his eyes soften even as his face remained expressionless. He looked down at her. She had repeatedly told him that she loves him every night since they had become more than just lord and ward.

He closed his eyes and smelled the air. He sniffed once, twice and was suddenly standing up. Even though he looked calm and emotionless, Sesshomaru was at his most dangerous at the moment.

He didn't look back at the sleeping Rin as he moved to block her from view as best as he could and shifted his gaze to the area that the familiar scent was coming from. It was a scent that he remembered from his pup days, way before the death of his father or Inuyasha's mother.

The forest was dead silent now as if the leaves and crickets knew what was about to occur. A drifting cloud covered the moon, blocking its light and casted a shadow over Sesshomaru and everything around him.

He waited with silent patience. His amber eyes did not waver as he saw movement in the shadows.

Sesshomaru's face was emotionless as Jaken walked out into the small clearing, the small youkai tripping over his feet with haste. The small green imp looked very much frighten, he pulled on his sleeves and kept glancing backwards. He was shaking as he approached his lord. His gaze kept shifting back to where he had come from. He swallowed hard before he turned to an emotionless Sesshomaru.

His voice quivered as he spoke. "Sesshomaru-sama, I-I know I shouldn't be here, bu-but-"

He swallowed again and stepped aside saying no more even as he began to shake.

Sesshomaru felt a powerful presence from where Jaken had come from and sharply looked up.

The moon was still covered and Sesshomaru couldn't make out the shadow's face, but he didn't need to.

He already knew who it was.

A large figure, standing to maybe seven feet tall stood among the trees, his face and body covered by the shadows.

He stepped forward and right at that moment, the moon decided to reappear and casted light on the new comer's face.

His bald head reflected off of the light as his rough features and sharp eyes pierced into Sesshomaru.

At first glance, the figure was not human at all, but for those who knew his past, they knew he was in his way, human.

His eyes were the color of dark bark brown, his eyes sharp with an edge of harshness in them. The side of his face had black stripes running down to his chin. He had the same marks on his arm bands.

Sesshomaru stood still and unafraid as the hanyou walked towards him with a slow lazy gate of a dangerous lazy tiger. Sesshomaru stood still and calm as he watched and waited for the hanyou to speak first.

Iko stopped several yards away from Jaken and studied the dog youkai before him. Iko bowed his head in acknowledgement and crossed his arms as they both stared at each other.

The moon hid behind another wondering cloud and shadows casted towards the three inhuman men.

Iko finally broke the silence.

"It has been a long time, Sesh." Iko's rough voice cut the silence as he used the old nickname.

Sesshomaru was expressionless. He didn't even twitch. "General Iko of the Tiger clan, you're far from home are you not?"

"I can say the same. It is said that the Western Land no longer has a lord," Iko said as he stared at Sesshomaru.

"The Western Land has a lady. It has no need for a lord," replied the dog demon.

Iko rubbed his chin as he studied the dog demon. "Hmm, if you say so, but I'll recommend you that the Western Land will be in need of its true lord soon." Sesshomaru's eyes lit up with a curious glint. "I do not think your mother will be able to fight off a war with the Northern Lands."

Iko had finally caught the dog demon's attention. Sesshomaru's amber eyes studied his old friend.

"Your lord will be wise to not start a war with the Western lands, Iko."

Iko ran a hand over his head. "I do not recommend my lord of anything, I simply follow orders."

"Including attempted assassinations?"

Iko did not answer the question right away. His eyes unreadable as he studies Sesshomaru.

"This is not an assassination. My lord does not know I am even here. Is it bad of me to just want to warn an old friend?"

Sesshomaru was silent as he simply stared at the hanyou.

Iko smirked. "Still a man of few words I see Sesh."

When Sesshomaru simply stood there with his amber eyes staring right into his, Iko shifted uneasily as he looked at the youkai who had once been his best friend, the one he had been closest to when he was just a cub.

"I warn you because if I am asked to use Tohaikai," Iko paused as he watched Sesshomaru's eyes shift down to Iko's sword sheath. "I make no promises of what will happen."

Sesshomaru stared down at the famous ancient sword. It's as famous as his father's two swords.

_Tohaikai, the sword of oblivion, _Sesshomaru thought as he stared at it.

He had heard rumors from Jaken that the ancient sword had reawaken from it's a twenty thousand-year sleep, to only awaken to choose a hanyou wielder.

That was what sparked Sesshomaru's anger at Inuyasha getting Tessaiga when he had found out that his father had given the stronger weapon to his hanyou brother.

He had wanted to be equal to Iko's power with swords, even though he had always known he over powered Iko in youki.

When he realized that Tessaiga will never chose him to be its wielder he had given up on it and realized he will instead create a more powerful weapon for himself.

Iko went on. "I ask of you now Sesshomaru, to take your rightful place as the lord of the Western lands and we'll negotiate on sharing the lands. I do not want a blood bath between the two lands, Sesh."

Sesshomaru turned his head away in disgust.

"You dare ask this Sesshomaru to _share_ land with that low youkai lord." His voice was low and deadly now.

The shaking Jaken stepped away from his lord as he saw Sesshomaru's amber eyes began to glow red as dark as blood. The deadly red aura surrounded him. The air cracked with power. Even Iko stepped back when he saw Sesshomaru's reaction.

"You are as pathetic as a ning—" Sesshomaru was growling when he stopped, to Iko's and Jaken's surprise and relief.

Sesshomaru's amber eyes came back and the red aura disappeared as quickly as it came. The dog demon quickly turned around and knelt beside the still sleeping human that he had been so carefully and successfully hiding from view until now. His hands reached for her as he clenched his teeth.

Sesshomaru had forgotten Rin was still there as he had no time to move somewhere else. If he had let his demonic presence be known to her, she would have woken up and now was not a good time to wake up.

Iko's eyes widen even more in shock as he stared the youkai cradling a human in his arms. Never in all his life of knowing the dog youkai had he imagine the day that he'll see Sesshomaru, the youkai who hated humans the most, be doing what he was doing now.

"Is that a _ningen_?"

Sesshomaru did not look up at the hanyou, his eyes only on Rin as she stirred awake.

Rin felt his presence and felt that something the strange emotions emitting from Sesshomaru. Slowly, her eyes opened and stared up into a pair of gold eyes. Her eyes were droopy from exhaustion.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" She reached a hand up to his face, her face filled with worry. "What is wrong?"

She was about to sit up when Sesshomaru forced her back down and laid her head on his Mokomoko.

"Sleep." The word was short and cut, but the edge to it made seem harsher than it should have been.

Rin's eyes narrowed even as she obediently laid her head down on the fur and reached a hand up to Sesshomaru's face and traced his demon mark on his cheek.

She whispered, "You seem to always be worried Sesshomaru."

She tenderly smiled at him before her words fell from her sleepy lips and sleep took her again.

Sesshomarulooked down at the again sleeping Rin. Sesshomaru trailed a hand over her cheek tenderly before he slowly stood up to face a still shocked Iko. A moment of silence filled the air as the moon came back out and Iko got his first good look at the human girl.

"What kind of fucking hypocrite are you?" Iko finally whispered out in anger as he stared at the human woman.

He could smell him all over her from here and had no idea why he had not smelled her strange sweet human smell on the Western lord or in the area before now.

He swallowed hard and realized just how strong the dai youkai is.

He was shock to see the look on Sesshomaru's face when the dai youkai had looked at the girl…and his voice!

Iko shook his head in disbelief.

"And you were just about to call me pathetic?!" Iko practically snarled at him. "I never thought I'll live to see the day where you will become the very father that you criticized Sesshomaru."

Iko truly wanted to attack the dog youkai, but dared not to.

Even though he had Tohaikai, Sesshomaru, if he was correct, had two very famous powerful swords and by the time he can even pull his sword out, Sesshomaru would have killed him with ease.

Sesshomaru's amber eyes flashed in anger, his lips curling slightly down. Iko shifted uneasily as he looked into the angry eyes.

Sesshomaru said nothing to Iko's surprise. Sesshomaru would have been angry at him and defended himself once long ago.

Then Iko's eyes flashed and he looked back at the human girl.

Slowly an idea began to form in his head. After a moment of silence, Iko finally looked back up to Sesshomaru, his eyes with a hidden meaning behind them.

He slowly stepped away from Jaken and Sesshomaru.

"I came and delivered my message to you. Do what you will with it old _friend_."

As he was about to teleport out, he turned his head enough so that he can look at Sesshomaru through the corner of his eye.

"One last thing," Iko said quietly. Sesshomaru's eyes shifted to him. "It was foolish of you to have taken a human mate. After all humans are so pathetically fragile. Someone just might use her to get to you. We wouldn't want that, would we? She might just end up getting hurt…or worse."

Iko heard Sesshomaru's threatening growl and the sound of metal sliding against leather, but he had already teleported out as Sesshomaru pulled out Bakusaiga.

Iko's plan playing into place as he smiled to himself.

_I would show you, my dear old friend...what it feels like to lose the one you care for most_, Iko said to Sesshomaru telepathically before disappearing altogether.

Sesshomaru's eyes were blood-red again, the red aura engulfed him. He growled after the now gone Iko.

Jaken stood frozen as he watched his lord.

Sesshomaru felt a feeling of dread fill him as he heard the hanyou's words enter his mind.

How Iko, a hanyou, had talked to him telepathy or even get past his mind barrier bothered Sesshomaru, but even more was the last message.

He calmed himself down and turned towards Rin and as he sent Jaken away, he knelt beside her.

Sesshomaru watched her, golden eyes masked. His mind couldn't get the image of seeing her lifeless slaughtered body.

Iko's word echoing.

* * *

**_Disclaimer_: I DO NOT NOR EVER WILL OWN INUYASHA! Besides... I like Sesshomaru more (No offense Inuyasha!) **


	2. Two Skies, Two Worlds

_**2 - Two Skies, Two Worlds**_

Rin hummed to herself as she walked ahead.

With hands behind her back and still humming, she turned slightly to look over her shoulders at Jaken who was following not far behind her.

Ah and Un trailed after her as always. The dragon youkais kept their guard up and eyes on their mistress, still shaken from the night before.

Jaken looked the same as always except there was something in his eyes as he watched his lord's mate. He swallowed hard and followed her as he thought back to everything. Jaken has not been shocked when he had found out what Rin and his master had done. He had actually been expecting that to happen between them ever since she had come back to travel with them.

Indeed Rin had grown up into a beautiful human, Jaken reluctantly admitted to himself. He kept his watchful eyes on her and his senses on alert.

**How dare that low and pathetic hanyou threaten his lord like that, **Jaken thought as he glowered. H**e was lucky that Rin had been there last night or Lord Sesshomaru would had certainly killed him. If it was me, I'll surely be dead**_._

He snorted and shook his head in anger.

When Rin heard him, she turned around and began to walk backwards, facing him. She was watching Jaken as Ah and Un watched her as she stopped humming.

With an amused smile on her lips, she asked, "Is something the matter Jaken-sama?"

Jaken shook his head. "Nothing to concern yourself with, Rin."

Rin nodded her head even with doubt in her eyes. Jaken had stopped talking harshly to her ever since she and her lord had become more than just lord and ward, which is literally not talking to her much at all anymore.

"Where is Sesshomaru-sama, Jaken-sama?" Rin's lips curved into a frown.

That morning before the sun had risen; she had awoken to find Sesshomaru leaving. He had told her that he'll be gone for the day. She had not been sure why and when asked, he just given her the gentle look that told her not to worry.

"How should I know," Jaken grumbled even though he had a pretty good idea. Rin turned her attention back to him, her earth brown eyes observant. "Sesshomaru-sama does and goes where ever he wants. I cannot read our lord, Rin."

He watched as another frown played upon the young human's lips.

"Are you sure you don't know?" She eyed him closely. "Rin thinks Jaken-sama knows, but Jaken-sama is hiding it from Rin," she stated as she studied him.

Jaken swallowed hard and looked away.

Whenever Rin speaks in third person, even though Kagome and the others had corrected her language when she was with them, it means she is either upset or too angry to remember speaking properly.

He quickly looked at her hand, making sure she was not reaching for her sword. During her time with the Kagome and them, Kohaku and Sango had taught her the art of demon slaying and at that moment, Jaken was a demon. He swallowed hard.

Jaken had seen her killed a demon before and it had not been a pretty sight, with her agility and stamina, she was the strongest ningen he had ever seen, but then again, she had been trained by two top demon slayers and Lord Sesshomaru himself.

He sighed. He knew she could do whatever she wanted to him with no consequences.

**It's not like Sesshomaru-sama would ever punish her for doing anything to me**, Jaken thought as he hung his head in despair.

The young girl felt her lips curving up into a smile when she noticed Jaken staring at her katana, fear in his eyes. She tried to be serious.

"Rin will never hurt you, Jaken-sama," she said and he quickly looked away from her katana in embarrassment.

"As if I'll ever be scared of a low human like you," he snorted, flustered. Then suddenly realizing what he had just said, Jaken threw himself to the ground, covering his head in terror. "I-I didn't mean to say that! Oh, Sesshomaru-sama will kill me! Cut me up and…!" The words became a mumble under his breath.

Jaken was more scared of Sesshomaru than Rin at that moment. He remembered Sesshomaru's demonic aura from last night. Rin stopped walking and stopped holding her laughter back as she went over and helped up the small youkai.

"Jaken-sama, really? I will never hurt you." She laughed some more and began to walk forward again.

Jaken quickly followed. "So you will not tell Sesshomaru-sama?"

Rin nodded. "Of course not." Then her eyes fell away. "Even he says that sometimes…" Rin's voice trailed off sadly as she looked ahead, not daring to look back at Jaken.

Jaken knew to keep quiet.

The discussion of what Sesshomaru and Jaken were hiding from her was forgotten and silence fell as they moved ahead. She began humming again several minutes later and when the lake's reflection could be seen from the sun's light, the young woman laughed.

Rin ran towards the lake, flustering Jaken as he ran to catch up, yelling, "Rin, wait for me! Rrriiinnn!"

The dragon youkais sprinted after their mistress and the sound of musical laughter could be heard in the afternoon light. The sound of her name drifted with the wind and was carried away with it.

...

Sesshomaru paused as he closed his eyes and let the wind gentle blow his hair. He could have sworn he had heard a very familiar laughter in the wind.

The dai youkai stood still and listened to the sound until the wind stopped blowing and the leaves stopped rustling.

His amber eyes opened slowly and he once again began to walk.

Oddly enough, for a youkai who can teleport and fly, he had chosen to walk for the rest of his journey.

Iko's words came back to him; _to lose the one you care for... become the father that you criticized_.

Sesshomaru frowned. He knew what it felt to lose the one you cared for most.

He had lost Rin once long ago and he will never again lose her. He will _kill_ anyone who causes her death.

As he got closer to his destination, he let his scent into the air so it could be known to anyone who could smell him and feel his presence in the surrounding area.

He searched out and found the aura he was looking for. He waited until the other person sensed him too.

He stood still and waited for the person to come to him. He wanted to think more.

Sesshomaru rubbed his brow and sighed.

Iko's words ringed some truth. Sesshomaru was foolish to had taken Rin as his mate, even if the ritual had not been done, he now considered her his mate.

He could think of no one else he wanted to be with.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and stared upward into the sky.

During the day, the sky was far different than the night sky. There were no stars nor could the moon be seen.

Instead the sun was shining so bright, not even Sesshomaru could look at it with his heightened senses.

Just like Rin, he thought.

She shined so bright, there were times he thought he couldn't look at her without being blinded and like the sun Rin belonged to an entirely different world.

Something closed inside of Sesshomaru then, when he realized the words he had just spoken. He looked away from the over bearing sky.

Sesshomaru was the moon.

He belonged to a world shrouded in shadows and darkness. He became a light that had guided a small weak human girl without knowing why he had done so.

He remembered the monk's words to Rin that day when he had tried to stop her from following him; she was still a child.

"_Humans and youkais live in different worlds_!"

Sesshomaru had known that all along, but it wasn't until now that he… He closed his eyes and dropped his hands to his side.

He remembered his father's pitiful death over his human lover and hanyou son.

A death not deserving of the great Inu no Taisho. They had used Izayoi against his father and the great inu no taisho was killed.

Iko's words of Rin being used against him were what scared him the most.

He had already lost her once and knowing how his father died didn't help. He knew what could happen when youkais, especially dai youkais like him, began to have feelings for someone weaker than they are.

The person would be used against them and many times, all of their stories ended tragically.

Sesshomaru remembered the time he had gone to hell to bring Rin back and he would never, n_ever_, forget what it had felt like to lose the one thing he had… Sesshomaru paused.

Sesshomaru clenched his teeth. He repeated his last thought.

He would never forget what he had felt when he had lost the one person he had ever truly love.

**There**, he growled to himself. I admit it! I love Rin, a human!

He unclenched his teeth and felt his shoulders sag.

When he had realized that Tenseiga could not save Rin, it was then that he realized that nothing mattered without Rin.

Not even his sword, the symbol of his power.

He clenched his hands into tight fists. Sesshomaru finally made up his mind.

He will never again lose Rin.

Suddenly he sensed someone coming in his directions and his amber eyes opened.

Someone jumped down and landed right in front of him, a few yards away.

The man wore a very familiar red hakama. His long white hair was blown across his face when the wind blew their way.

There was a moment of man growled in annoyance.

Inuyasha's face was curious, but at the same time, annoyed.

"What the hell are you doing around here? Where's Rin?" He asked.

During the time that Rin had stayed with them, he had grown fond of the girl and since Kagome and Rin made him swear, he had to be _civilized_ to Sesshomaru.

Humph, Inuyasha thought as he studied his half brother, be civilized to _him_?! But something with Sesshomaru's posture cause Inuyasha to try and be patient and _civilized_ with him.

Sesshomaru stood still, his eyes was looking anywhere, but at Inuyasha as he said his next words slowly.

"I have decided to return Rin."

Inuyasha's annoyed face fell and was replaced by a surprise one. He blinked once, twice.

"What?"

When Sesshomaru finally looked up, Inuyasha noticed something different about his half-brother's eyes. They held something in them, something that he could swear was pain…

"Is there a problem with Rin coming back to your miko's village?" Sesshomaru's voice was flat and emotionless, but Inuyasha was not fooled.

"Why are you sending her back if you don't want to?" His voice had lost the annoyed angry edge, instead he sounded confused.

Sesshomaru simply stared at him. His emotionless mask unmoved.

Inuyasha finally became annoyed again and rested the Tessaiga onto his shoulders.

"What the hell is this all about Sesshomaru?!" He snorted and glared at his brother. "Does Rin know your sending her back?"

Sesshomaru was quiet for a long moment before answering. "There is a war coming Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's eyes widen.

Sesshomaru continued. "This Sesshomaru will be needed soon in chichiue's land. If we are indeed going against the Northern Lands, I will be needed to protect the land of chichiue. I will have to become the true lord of the Western Land."

Inuyasha's ears prick. "What makes you think she'll be safer here? Keh, what makes you think she'll even come?"

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha before answering. "This place will not be touched by the war. Even if it was, this Sesshomaru…I trust that you will protect her."

"Why can't you then? I mean, you're always leaving that-Jaken, is it?-with her and your strong."

"You do not want to see Rin then?"

Inuyasha growled. "No! That- What I meant is- Sesshomaru, are getting a mate behind her back?"

Sesshomaru blinked and for the first time, Inuyasha saw an amused then confused look on his cold brother's face.

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably. He didn't want to look the fool.

"I mean, isn't that part of being the Lord of the West? Getting a mate to bare you full blooded youkai?" Then Inuyasha's face changed into anger. "Are you that much of a bastard!? Rin _loves_ you! I have no idea why, but she does! Do not tell me you do not know that! How could you-"

"I am not getting a mate, Inuyasha. Cease your foolishness." Sesshomaru almost seemed to be smirking at him as he waved away Inuyasha's words.

That only made Inuyasha angrier if not surprised. "Then why the hell are you leaving her with us? She'll be safer with you."

Sesshomaru's eyes and face turned back into the emotionless mask and Inuyasha swallowed hard.

"Rin will distract this Sesshomaru. She will only be in my way." His cold emotionless voice replied.

Inuyasha snorted and shook his head.

"I do not expect you to understand Inuyasha," Sesshomaru whispered. "Will you help me or not?"

Inuyasha studied his brother's face. He knew he saw some type of feeling in them for Rin.

He just didn't understand why Sesshomaru would send Rin away like this…but when he saw the desperation in his brother's eyes, only then did Inuyasha finally realize that Sesshomaru trusted _him_ to protect someone that may be the most important person to the dai youkai.

Stiffly, but hesitantly, Inuyasha nodded.

Sesshomaru almost sighed in relief, but of course he did not.

Instead he kept his mask on and finally spoke his plan out loud, making sure no one was around.

"You are to come for Rin this night."

Inuyasha blinked. "This fast?"

Sesshomaru nodded slowly, his eyes now filled with an emotion Inuyasha thought he'll never see in his brother, sadness.

"This Sesshomaru will be sure that she is asleep-"

"Wait! What? Asleep?"

Sesshomaru nodded again and an annoyed look crossed his face, but left as it quickly as it came. "Will you let me speak?"

Inuyasha grunted and stubbornly nodded.

"It'll be the best if Rin is to leave less attached than she already is. It is for the best. She's human. They tend to forget quickly." Sesshomaru continued quickly when he saw Inuyasha's mouth open. "This Sesshomaru spoke the truth when he said that Rin will be a distraction! If you truly care for her Inuyasha, you will keep her away from me. She will be brought into this and she _will_ be used." He paused and took a shaky breath in.

"You will come for her this night. We will be camped near a lake a few hundred miles east from here. My scent will be around. Swim through the lake with her and AhUn, because," Sesshomaru added hastily when Inuyasha made a move as if to ask a question. "I have no use of him during this time and I will much prefer to have him with her. Jaken will be coming back to the Western Land and to gather the army. You must swim through the lake and make sure Rin is on AhUn and not in the water so she will not awaken. Your scent will be long gone and anyone looking will not know where you have gone for the first few days. Rin must be kept hidden and _safe_ during this time."

Sesshomaru paused and looked up into the sky and downed back at Inuyasha. "Will you do this for me, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was silent as he listened to the plan. It made sense in a way except…

"Wait, why not just tell Rin? She's a stronger than what you believe her to be."

Sesshomaru blinked. He had been hoping that Inuyasha would not realize that too.

When Inuyasha saw the look in Sesshomaru's eyes, his eyes widen. "You want _**ME**_ to explain it to her?! You, bastard, if you think you're getting off that-"

"It is not that," Sesshomaru trailed off, his eyes closing. He did not want Rin to become even more involved than she is right now. When he reopened his amber eyes, they were angry. "Will you do it or not?"

Inuyasha was about to argue, but saw the look in Sesshomaru's eyes. Inuyasha bit his tongue and repeated over and over again in his head, _be civilized, be civilized,__** BE CIVILIZED**__._ Inuyasha breathed out shakily.

"Fine. Whatever."

"Something else. Have you kept it clean?"

Inuyasha nodded. For Rin's fourteenth birthday, Sesshomaru had some of the village men build Rin a rather large hut that stood alone out of its own in the forest close to the village, but isolated in its own way. There was a dirt path that leads to the hut from Inuyasha and Kagome's own house and where Inuyasha could sense Rin's surroundings and if Rin was to scream, could be heard.

"Yeah, Kagome goes out and clean it every week."

Sesshomaru nodded in approval. "Remember. Tonight when the moon is at its highest peak."

Before Inuyasha can say anything, Sesshomaru had teleported out. Inuyasha cursed after his brother and returned home as fast as he could.

He spotted Kagome with Sango. He sighed and watched as Kagome grabbed Minaro, Sango and Miroku's oldest son, as he tried to run away.

"I don't want a bath! NO!" He struggled against Kagome as she tried to drag him over to the tub of water.

"You need a bath Minaro-kun!" Kagome said as she caught the dirty little boy.

Minaro's dark brown hair was covered in mud and his whole body was slopped with the stuff.

He struggled and then stopped struggling and suddenly Kagome shrieked and let go of him as she covered her chest from the eight year olds already perverted hand. Minaro grinned and dashed away from a shocked Kagome.

"I am going to kill that monk," Sango said as she tried not to laugh at Kagome's expression.

She held in her arms a nine month old baby boy. He gurgled and looked up at his mother. His chubby hands reaching as he cooed and talked in baby gibberish.

Twin girls around the age of Minaro, a bit older though, walked behind Sango and watched as Kagome began to chase after Minaro again.

Both girls looked exactly alike except that one had longer hair than the other and one had shorter hair. They were both a spitting image of their mother.

The one with shorter hair giggled as she watched her brother run around from an angry Kagome.

The other one laughed, but when she spotted Inuyasha, she stopped and a big smile came on her face.

_**Oh, no**_, Inuyasha thought as the girl with the longer hair ran towards him.

"Inu-kun!" She squealed as she dashed into him, almost knocking him down.

Inuyasha grumbled something about a little brat, but she didn't notice. Instead she tried climbing up on him and surprisingly, Inuyasha lifter her up and as she rode on his shoulders, her hands smoothed over his ears, playing with them.

Sango looked over at Inuyasha and smiled. "Taka, don't bother Inuyasha-kun."

Inuyasha tried to at least look annoyed, but he couldn't. Not at that moment.

Tamae trailed behind her sister and looked up at her 'uncle' Inuyasha. "Inu, you look mad." The little girl observed.

Taka bended over and looked at Inuyasha's face. "Tamae-chan is right. Why are you mad Inu-kun?"

"But Inu is always mad though," Tamae observed as she grinned up at him.

A vein popped on Inuyasha's head as he stared at the two little girls and put Taka down. "I am _not_ always mad! Now go and play with Minaro."

Both girls shook their heads at the same time, amusing Inuyasha at how similar they looked. Taka glowered at Inuyasha as Tamae rolled her eyes.

Inuyasha tried not to growl at the two obviously now angered little girls.

"Minaro was playing in the mud. We don't want to play with him! He's dirty!" Tamae grumbled.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes this time. "It's only mud da-"

"Inuyasha!" Sango snapped as she glared at him.

Inuyasha finally growled and with quick reflexes, caught Minaro and threw the kid into the tub.

Minaro didn't know what hit him when he landed in the water. He raised his head up, his hair wet, but that made it even muddier. He cried out angrily at Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha glared back at him. "Get a dam- I mean." He sighed and looked over at the two little girls. "Tamae and Taka, go throw water at him if you want or do whatever you do when humans take bathes. Just make sure he gets clean."

Inuyasha quickly rephrased his words when he saw Sango throw a venomous glare at him.

Sango watched as Tamae and Taka willing got some buckets and began to throw water at Minaro. Minaro screamed and began to throw water at them too.

When Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and Sango, all three adults could hear laughing children and splashing water.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked when she reached them, she watched her mate as he stared hard into the ground as if thinking.

There was a moment of silence between the three comrades, except for laughter and splashes in the background, until Inuyasha said slowly, "Sesshomaru was here."

"What?" Kagome gasped.

Sango almost dropped Rokuro, the baby. She clutched him tighter to her.

Even though things have settled down between them all, and it seems that Sesshomaru no longer wants to kill Inuyasha, a feeling of unease is still there whenever the dai youkai's name was mentioned.

Inuyasha nodded. "He's sending Rin back. I have to go get her tonight."

Kagome's brow furrow. "This early? Why?" Rin usually visited them during the end of harvest season. It was only spring.

"Yeah. That bastard wants to do it tonight. Says that a war is coming soon."

"A war? Between who?" Sango asked.

"For sure it's with the Western Lands and I think that Sesshomaru said something about the Northern Lands."

Sango gasped and both Inuyasha and Kagome turned to her.

"What," Inuyasha asked.

Sango looked straight at him. "If it's true that the Northern Lands are planning a war against the Western Lands, there is going to trouble."

Inuyasha scrunched his eyes. "What? What's so important about them? Anyone dumb enough to want to fight Sesshomaru isn't someone to be scared of."

Kagome rolled her eyes at him. "That's not true, you idiot." and turned to Sango. "He's right about one thing though, only someone dumb would want to fight Sesshomaru...or someone who knows he is strong enough to have a chance at beating Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha's ears perked up. "Someone stronger than that cold bastard besides me? I'll like to see that day."

Sango shook her head at both of them. "I heard it from Miroku once. It's said that the Northern Lands' lord is not a very strong youkai compare to Sesshomaru it seems, but..."

"But?" Inuyasha snapped when Sango paused.

Sango looked at both of them with a serious look. "But he is feared almost as much as Sesshomaru because of one of his general. The famous Iko of the Northern Tiger Clan who is very loyal to his lord."

Suddenly Inuyasha's eyes became intense. "He sounds familiar. Where have I heard of him?"

Kagome had no clue as in who this demon was so she asked instead. "Who?"

Sango pulled the Rokuro's chubby hand away from her hair as she said, "Miroku said that there were rumors that Iko is a hanyou, except he is a rare hanyou that is said to have more youkai blood than human and that he may even be at a level of a powerful youkai, even a dai youkai. What makes it worse? Is that he is the wielder of Tohaikai, the ancient sword that has been asleep for over twenty centuries to only awaken after it's slumber to chose a hanyou wielder."

"Tohai-what?" Inuyasha asked in confusion.

Sango sighed. "Inuyasha, really?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Tohaikai: To meaning sword and haikai meaning oblivion. Need I say more Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha growled. "Shut up!" He turned back to Sango. "Keh, if it's the sword of **oblivion**, and so _dangerous_ then why haven't I heard of it after all this time?"

"Because," Sango whispered. "The odd thing is that Iko doesn't like to fight or go into battle. The sword is famous for its bloody past, but its present wielder isn't a big fan of battle. Surprisingly for a hanyou with mostly youkai blood."

Inuyasha raised one eyebrow. "How is that even possible? Youkais always love blood and battle. Except for the lowly cowards."

Kagome stood back and rested a hand on her chin as she began to think. "Something still doesn't make sense though."

Sango and Inuyasha turned to her. Kagome went on. "If he doesn't like to use his sword or fight, then why should he be even considered in this war?"

"Because," Everyone turned around to the voice that just spoken to find Miroku walking towards them.

The monk hadn't changed a great deal since Naraku's death. He now wears a black robe instead of purple and he still has Shakujou, the old staff, but the sutra beads were gone. His free right hand was bare as it held Shakujou.

"I heard that Sesshomaru and Iko have a long past…and that Iko might even hold a grudge towards him. It'll be of no surprise if he is willing to attack Sesshomaru."

As he said this, he reached his arms out for his son and Rokuro gladly went into his father's arms and as Miroku held him, the baby boy patted his father's cheeks and said something that sounded a lot like "Oto-san".

Miroku smiled at his son and talked gibberish back at him.

Kagome and Sango smiled at the two of them as Inuyasha frowned slightly.

"Where do you even keep 'hearing' these things?" He asked as he watched Miroku play with his son.

Miroku looked up at Inuyasha and smirked. "A monk must never reveal his secrets."

"Isn't it supposed to be a magician whose not supposed to reveal his secrets?" Kagome asked as she smiled.

Miroku shrugged. "Same thing really. We have a way of tricking people into talking, if you know what I mean," He said as he winked at her.

Sango glared at him and he only smiled at her and turned back to a Rokuro who was still talking to his father in gibberish.

"Keh, righteous monk you are," Inuyasha breathed under his breath.

Then Miroku's face looked back up to them, serious this time. "Though even if what I've heard is not true, if this war scares Sesshomaru enough to make him send Rin back into _our_ protection. Then I believe this war is more serious than we may fear."

Sango looked down as she got lost in her thought.

Inuyasha sighed as his hand ran over Tessaiga's hilt. His eyes intense with thinking at what Miroku had said.

Kagome, feeling a sense of nausea and fear, looked over at Inuyasha. Without even realizing it, her hands moved down to covered her abdomen as she pondered on what Miroku's words could mean.

* * *

**Disclaimer: AGAIN, I don't own Inuyasha! He belongs to Kagome! and NOOO NOT KIKYO!** (To all those Kikyo and Inuyasha fans.. If you are one, this story is NOT for you.. Sowwi!) **Not that I have anything against her...**


	3. Forever Not

_**3 - Forever Not**_

Rin sat still on top of the tree branch as she watched the sun began to set over the mountains across the lake. The sun's golden red reflection was mirrored on the lake's surface, the growing pink sky along with it. Rin's hand smoothed over her katana as she waited silently.

Jaken shuffled here and there, preparing to set the fire for that night. He threw alerted glances around the surrounding area and kept glancing up at Rin. Ah and Un was resting underneath the tree; Ah's head raised high on alert as Un remained low.

"Jaken?" Rin asked quietly as she traced her finger over the katana sheath.

"What Rin?" Jaken asked as he knelt down and placed the firewood into a circle.

When the young human didn't say anything, Jaken looked up. Rin was staring towards the woods.

"What is it Rin?" The small youkai asked again as he wiped his hands with his sleeves. He glanced over at where Rin was gazing at.

"Sesshomaru-sama is keeping something from Rin. What is he planning?"

Jaken scratched his head and studied the human girl. "How would I know?! Sesshomaru-sama is a dai youkai of great importance and he is too busy to tell me anything!"

Although it's not from the lack of trying to know what he does, Jaken thought. He shuddered and roughly rubbed his head where the bruised from where Sesshomaru had thrown the rock.

"What are Sesshomaru-sama's plans for Rin, you think?"

Jaken bended down and placed more wood into the fireplace, hesitating for a bit before finally deciding to say what he was about to say. "I suspect he will do to you what all other youkais do to their human lovers."

Rin turned her head towards him. "What do you mean?" Her eyebrows were furrowed together in confusion. She tested the waters with a saying she hadn't said in a while. "Rin will be with Sesshomaru forever."

Jaken snorted and tucked his hands inside his sleeves. He turned away from her and sat down with his back behind her, his eyes closed.

"Why do you keep saying that: Forever? Humans don't have forever Rin. Humans live and die. They are as weak as animals. That's why youkai always uses them. Rather it's to eat them or use them in any way that will benefit them. I'm surprised Lord Sesshomaru has kept you all these years."

He paused, hesitating for a while. "Never forget though. He has always looked upon you as _his_. A possession that he fancies and that's all. Truthfully, that's how dai youkais view everyone around them, even youkais." Jaken opened his eyes and stared into the lake. "I will admit, Lord Sesshomaru protects you, but anyone will protect what is his."

"That's not true. I am more than a possession to Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin argued as she turned towards Jaken. Even as she said the words, her voice confident, she felt the small poison of doubt crawl into her heart. "Sesshomaru-sama is not using me."

Jaken shook his head sadly. "Youkais are good actors Rin." He dared not look back at the human girl. "If Sesshomaru acts like he feels anything for you, it's probably nothing. Ask anyone! How many times have youkais taken human lovers and eaten them later on or left them when they were done being useful! How many times have youkais fooled and manipulated humans?! You do not have forever Rin! I once told you long ago that Lord Sesshomaru will one day establish his empire and you will no longer be with us anymore by then. Forever! How foolish is it for humans to use that word."

Rin's heart was pounding painfully as she felt her eyes watered. She jumped down from the tree. The fireplace separated Jaken and her. Ah and Un looked over at their mistress, sensing her distress.

"You are wrong Jaken. Sesshomaru is not using Rin!" Even to her ears she knew her words sounded so feeble.

She knew it was childish of her and very unlike her, but she turned and ran away from the small youkai. She couldn't deny what he said last though. She was human and humans truly don't have forever.

Jaken stood stock still as he heard Rin run farther and farther away from him. He swallowed down a lump in his throat. He turned around and watched Rin's disappearing figure run into the woods.

Ah and Un stood up to follow her, but Jaken shook his head at the youkais. The small youkai's hand reached up and touched the skin beneath his eye, as if he was feeling something wet there.

"Let her go. It cannot be helped." He walked over to the youkais and stood head down beside Ah and Un. The dragon youkais growled at Jaken, knowing that he had caused their mistress's distress. "It is the truth anyways. Partially."

**Forgive me Rin**, Jaken thought as he sighed.

Rin kept running. She ran as fast as she could, as if it would take away everything Jaken had told her. She chocked back a sob as she tripped over a branch. She stumbled through the woods, blinded by tears.

She kept running until she found a small waterfall, the stream coming from the mountain and leading down the waterfall and into a small pool. If she had been in a better mood, she would have enjoyed the beautiful scene that felt like it came from her dreams, but she only tumbled and landed on her knees into the pool as she tripped again.

**What is wrong with me**, Rin thought as she tried to stop another sob from coming out.  
Rin didn't understand what was going on with her. Today she had felt more upset with the disappearance of Sesshomaru than any other time that he had left them and she felt sick at the moment as she tried to stand up in the pool and she had never run away from Jaken before.

When she sat at the edge of the pool, her legs still in the water and her senses back and she had stopped sobbing, she felt ashamed of herself.

She raised her knees up and rested her head on it as a sick feeling came to her stomach. She felt like puking. Never had she run away like this from Jaken before. She was used to his insensitive words, but today she had been more upset than ever at what he said.

To her horror, she felt more tears trickling down her face. Tears are a sign of weakness, she thought as she remembered Sesshomaru saying that once to her when she was a child. She curled up more into a ball as the feeling of nausea suddenly appeared. Tears running freely down the face of an emotionally confused Rin.

…

This was how Sesshomaru found her moments later. Sesshomaru had smelled her scent when he had been teleporting back, and when he smelled the salty tears, a feeling of possessive concern filled him.

**Who would dare make her cry**, he thought as he calmly, but quickly moved towards her.

He was surprised to find her here. He was expecting her to be with Jaken, maybe arguing again over pointless things. He walked slowly out into the opening. He felt an odd ache in his chest when he saw his mate curled up in a ball at the edge of the pool.

She looked so weak at the moment and very fragile. It's a surprised he was not disgusted with the act of weakness from her. Instead, Sesshomaru crossed the distance between them, at an inhuman speed, and scooped her up in his arms.

Rin knew Sesshomaru was near. She had sensed him and it was only later on that she wondered how she had sensed him. Neither the less, when she felt his arms around her, she had buried her head into his chest as she felt an odd feeling of ease overcome her. The nausea fading as she felt her shaking sobs stopped, feeling shamed at her emotions.

A peaceful silence engulfed both of them as Sesshomaru firmly, but gently, held Rin as she began to calm down. When Rin settled down, Sesshomaru pulled her away from him and held her face in the palm of his hand. Rin saw the question in his eyes and even the concern expression. She smiled weakly at him, trying for her best comforting smile.

"I am fine now, Sesshomaru-sama," her voice trailed off and she turned her face into his palm and kissed his hands before trying to pull away.

When Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her and Rin looked up at him, questioningly. The dai youkai said nothing as he looked down at her. His face was emotionless, but something in his eyes was warm and comforting.

Rin didn't move a muscle when Sesshomaru bent down and rested his lips upon her brow. She felt the small gesture down to her bones, her heartwarming at the small sign of affection from her lord. She relaxed into his arms and thought maybe he had missed her as much as she had him.

Sesshomaru felt oddly at peace as he held her. He still felt the ache in his chest, and even though she said she was fine, he knew better. He always does, just like she always knew what he wanted, without even asking. Sesshomaru realized that Rin knew him more than anyone else has ever. He took in her sweet scent and caught whiff of another smell on her…

He remembered smelling the same thing on her from last night, but he had waved it away. But for sure this time, he knew it was there. It was a particular smell, but he couldn't figure out what it was. His mind was full of concern for his mate at the time being and something else. As it was last night when he had realized that Iko's smell was near.

A small fire of anger sparked inside of him at the thought of Rin distracting him. The smell was nagging his mind, something was very familiar about it, but with the intensity of a war and old appearances and the fear of something happening to her was too distracting.

Speaking of distractions.

Rin noticed the change in him immediately. She raised her head and looked up at him and saw anger in his eyes, but it was gone so fast, she wasn't sure she had seen it.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Her voice was soft with concern as she moved.

Sesshomaru set up a quick, but powerful barrier around them before turning his attention back to his mate.

Rin thought best to not ask him and instead she leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips. The ache of missing him fading slowly away as she whispered against his lips, "Rin missed Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru gently returned her kiss, slowly cupping her face in his hands, careful of his claws. In the back of his mind, he wondered why she was speaking in third-person as he slowly opened her mouth.  
When Rin felt Sesshomaru pick her up, she slowly wrapped her arms around him, breaking the slow kiss for a breath. She leaned in and kissed his jaw and skimmed her lips across his cheeks.

She didn't know when she was naked until she felt her bare skin touched the water. She gasped and felt Sesshomaru's strong arms around her as he enclosed her in his warmth.

"Sesshomaru missed Rin too," He whispered quietly into her ear, so quietly that Rin thought she had not heard.

Rin closed her eyes when she felt him kiss her shoulders. I may not have forever with you, she thought as turned around and wrapped herself around him, but I'll always have you tonight and the rest of _my_ life.

Slowly, Sesshomaru wadded both of them deeper into the pool until they were hiding behind the waterfall.

...

Sesshomaru slowly untangled himself from Rin. He breathed out slowly as he bent down and kissed her cheeks. He looked away from her slender body as he went and picked up her clothes. He clothes her as quickly as he unclothes her without her realizing.

He slowly picked her up in his arms and slowly removed the barrier around the waterfall and began to walk back to the lake. He walked slowly and took his time. It was almost time for Inuyasha to come, but Sesshomaru wanted to spend a few more minutes with Rin in his arms.

He felt a painful ache begin in his chest at the thought of her being gone from his side. His eyes furrowed and he would have rubbed his brow if his hands were free, but instead he looked down at the sleeping Rin. She was laying her head on his chest, her breathing in and out. The woods were silent tonight.

Sesshomaru…did not want to let her go. He admitted it to himself, but… He frowned down at her. It was for the best though. The ache in his chest grew with the thought.

When he reached the lake, Jaken was sitting with his back to him. AhUn raised its head to greet their master and mistress.

"It is almost time, Sesshomaru-sama." Jaken's voice had an edge to it that it did not have before.  
Sesshomaru said nothing as he stood still, his gaze studying the small human in his arms. Sketching her face into his mind.

Sesshomaru felt Inuyasha's presence and turned towards that way and soon enough Inuyasha appeared and landed in front of Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha for once didn't look piss at his brother. His eyes were oddly sympathetic and at the same time…sad.

"You sure 'bout this Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked even as he took Rin from Sesshomaru's arms.

Sesshomaru forced himself to hand Rin over to Inuyasha. For the first time in Inuyasha's life, he saw an emotion on his cold brother's face. It was pain.

Inuyasha gently carried the girl in his arms. He hadn't seen her in several months. Rin was asleep peacefully still. Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Did you do anything to her? She's so—"

"No. She is tired." Sesshomaru didn't care to explain as to why she was tired.

Jaken's back stiffened when he heard Inuyasha moved over to AhUn. Sesshomaru watched as Rin was laid on top of AhUn's back and Inuyasha pulled the youkai towards the water.

Inuyasha stopped and looked back at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's face was in pain. Inuyasha had a feeling that he won't be seeing Sesshomaru with any kind of expression again in a long time. He saw the small imp's face and was shocked to find Jaken's face masked in an emotionless expression, his eyes hard.

Inuyasha turned to go, but stopped when he heard Sesshomaru call him. He didn't turn around. Seeing Sesshomaru's face in pain was something he was uncomfortable with.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru's voice was soft and no longer sounded calm. "Do not explain to her about the war."

The hanyou's ears perched up. "What?" He turned around and stepped back into the water. Sesshomaru looked like he was being tortured. His eyes were eyes of a man being sliced over and over.

"It is best for Rin." Sesshomaru stopped and closed his eyes. Inuyasha was speechless. Sesshomaru had never before shown this side to him before and he knows no one else has ever seen this side either, not even Rin. "The life I will live as the Lord of the West will no longer be suitable for a human. Youkais and humans live in different worlds." Sesshomaru turned away from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He hesitated, a feeling of dread filling him, but at that moment. He knew Sesshomaru's words were true. His half-brother's words came back to him. _If you truly care for her Inuyasha, you will keep her away from me._

Inuyasha slowly, backed away into the water, AhUn following him.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha whispered. He couldn't say anything else. There was nothing left to say.

Sesshomaru dared not turn around, but with his heightened senses, he could hear the water moving…and Rin's heart drifting farther and farther away.

* * *

**Disclaimer: _Inuyasha = NOT MINE! Belongs to... Who wrote Inuyasha again? Hmmmmmm *thinks... then... LIGHT BULB* Oh yeah, Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi! Love her for creating Inuyasha!_**


	4. Plans and Disappearance

_**4 - Plans and Disappearance**_

Iko's face was masked; his brown eyes deep in thought as he walked down the corridor. The hanyou's right hand smoothed over Tohaikai's handle. He trailed his finger over the design on the sword.

"So, he really did send her away." Iko's deep voice was the only sound in the corridor even as he talked to the shadow following him.

"Yes, milord. I followed your orders, but by the time I was there, she was already gone," The shadowed figure stepped forward and quickly followed behind his master.

The figure stood to about 6 feet, few inches off. His face was covered by the dark hood. A dark cape covered his whole body, but the sheaths of his swords could be seen sticking out.

Iko mused over what the man had just said; his stride slowing. He suddenly stopped in his tracks and didn't even flinch when he heard the sound of rushing air towards him, his senses on high alert.

It happened in a blink of an eye.

The flash of steel caught in the candle light with the echoing of clashing cold metal in the air.

"Iso. This is the welcome you give a brother." Iko's voice was soft, but deadly as he turned around.

Behind Iko, the man picked up the small dagger that had been thrown at his master and smoothly sheathed his sword that had knocked the dagger from reaching its target.

Someone jumped down and the wall shook from the land. The youkai stood to his fall length, taller than Iko's seven feet, about eight feet.

The youkai looked a lot like Iko; bald, buff and burly looking except he had eyes of a tiger, a tan yellow with golden brown stripes in them. He has the same demon marks like Iko on his face and arms. He had the gaze of a predator and a chilling coldness in them. He wore a tiger pelt around his waist while Iko wore a white tiger pelt over his left shoulder around to his waist, symbolizing Iko's importance to the clan.

Iso laughed a big open mouth laugh at Iko as he walked towards Iko and the man. "I knew that pet of yours would do that." He stopped in front of the small man.

The man didn't even back down from the youkai, even though he only stood 5'10 to the eight feet youkai.

Iso laughed again, his sharp canine teeth glistening. "Brave little pet you have, _General_. You choose them well." The word General came out as a mockery.

Iko stared at his brother. "What did you hear?" Iko's eyes were cautious.

Iso smirked and licked his lips, his hands rubbing together. "Seems that the rumors of you taking part in this war are true. Very surprising since what happened between you and that dog youkai!" Then his eyes flashed. "Plus…where have you been and who sent who away?"

Iko turned away from Iso and signal for the man behind him to follow him. "It's nothing of your concern. Do not forget who your General is, Iso. I may follow the orders from our Lord Mefisuto, but you follow my orders."

Iso clucked his tongue against his teeth and flashed a smirk at Iko. "Come now, _brother_. You can trust me," he laughed.

Iko ignored him and walked on. The man followed Iko, but not before he threw the dagger back at Iso.

Iso caught it with ease in the air. "Remember! If you're making any plans on defeating that dog, I'll gladly help!"

Iko kept ignoring Iso and signal for the man behind him to walk by his side. When he made sure that Iso was no longer near or in hearing distance he quickly asked, "Was she with him when you followed him?"

The man shook his head. "The dragon youkai you talked about wasn't there anymore either. At first glance, it looked like they flew…"

Iko shifted his gaze down to the man. "But…?" He heard the uncertainty behind the voice.

"There were odd track marks where they had rested last night. After studying the area, I was told that a youkai human like presence has been to the area."

"A hanyou?" Iko mused as paused in his stride. He rubbed his chin. "Could it be that Sesshomaru is so desperate, that he'll call on the help of his hanyou brother?" He began walking again as he thought it through.

"What will you do milord? I will gladly follow the trail of the hanyou if given enough time or I can trail after Lord Sesshomaru." The man said, breaking Iko's thought.

Iko turned forward again. "Leave Sesshomaru. Your top priority is to find that human that was with him. I will let Sesshomaru do what he will for the preparation of this war." He stopped and turned to the man, causing him to stagger backwards. "Listen well. The odds of are against us. Many believe with Tohaikai we will win, but only fools will think that. I have learned to never doubt Sesshomaru's skills. That human will be our key to this war, without her, we have no chances of winning. Find her, watch her and guard her. I will send for you and when the time comes, you will bring her to me, but make sure you _do_ find her. Time is of the essence." Iko's voice was harsh as he grounded his words into the man.

The man nodded and stepped back. "Of course milord."

Iko turned away from him and waved him away. "Wait for my call...and remember _why_ we are doing this."

With a silent nod, the man backed into the shadows and disappeared.

Inuyasha sighed with annoyance and glanced back towards the trail. "Is she still not coming out?"

Kagome glared at him. "No. Can you blame her? But I am worried. She has barely eaten since she woke up five days ago." She bit her lips and looked up the trail too.

Sango sat Rokuro down on her lap as she looked from Inuyasha to Kagome. "Did you even bring her lunch?"

Kagome threw a glance at Inuyasha at the same Inuyasha looked over at her and in unison, they both said,

"Kagome did it."

"Inuyasha did it."

Kagome stood up and faced Inuyasha, anger in her eyes. "What do you mean I did it? I was busy with Tamae and Taka!"

Inuyasha growled at her and stood up towering over her, but not matching her fire. "Me? Keh! I had to go chase out that damn demon with Miroku!"

"Miroku could have done it himself!"

"Sango could have taken care of _her_ daughters herself!"

Kagome threw her hands up in the air. "Sango has to take care of Rokuro and Minaro! Miroku could have taken care of that demon himself and if you're helping him, then why are _you_ still here!"

Sango sighed. "Ah, guys?"

Kagome and Inuyasha ignored her and turned their backs to her.

"Sango is their mother! Right now, Rin is under _our_ care! Since I was busy, you could have at least fed her!"

"Even if Sango is their mother, she has to take care of Rokuro! What's wrong with helping her out?"

And the argument went on until Kagome decided to grab the nearest thing to her and throw it at Inuyasha.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha yelled as he ducked the cooking pot and a few more silver wares and even a broom.

Sango and Rokuro watched in amusement as Inuyasha dodged the items and ran out of hut and Kagome followed close behind.

Sango looked down at Rokuro who looked after the couple. The baby was laughing and pointing at them, his chubby hands waving around.

"I guess we have to do it ourselves, huh?" She shook her head and set Rokuro on her hips and grabbed the pile of food on the way out.

As she walked up the trail, she could still hear Kagome and Inuyasha yelling. She laughed with Rokuro and watched as the baby reached a hand out towards the leaves and branches.

Kagome stopped running and suddenly sat down, her hands covering her face. She had chased Inuyasha all the way to the rice fields and was suddenly crying now. She had no idea why she was crying either. When Rin had come back, she was pained at the look on the young woman's face when they had told her that Sesshomaru had asked Inuyasha to sneak her back and before they could have explained farther, Rin had thrown them out and refused to listen or talk to anyone.

Inuyasha gingerly walked back to her when he realized she had stopped chasing him and was now crying.

"Kagome…?" Inuyasha nervously knelt down beside her. **Man, what's up with her,** he thought. She has been randomly having tantrums and always ends up crying like this.

Kagome shook her head and kept silent as she sat there on the ground. Looking nervous and out of place, Inuyasha just knelt there beside her, a worried expression across his face.

The villagers all watched the young couple and decided not to interfere, since they were used to this happening almost every day now. The planting of rice went on and they politely ignored the couple, the men threw pitied glances at Inuyasha.

Before he could say anything else when he had realized that Kagome was no longer crying, they both heard a shout. Kagome raised her head and wiped her eyes and caught sight of Sango. Inuyasha stood up and helped Kagome up, his hand holding onto her closely as he turned toward Sango's voice.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" Sango yelled. She was holding Rokuro in her arms and was making sure he wasn't going to fall. "Rin is gone!"

"What?!" Kagome and Inuyasha yelled at the same time as they rushed over to her.  
Sango nodded. "I was bringing her food, but she wasn't there! Her katana is gone too!"

"Damn it!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran toward the hut, letting go of Kagome's hands.  
Kagome watched him leave and was about to follow him when Sango grabbed Kagome's arms.

"You haven't told him yet have you?" Sango asked.

Kagome looked to where Inuyasha had gone. "This isn't the time to be talking about this Sango."

"It's kind of hard to ever talk to you about this! You're always around him!"

Kagome looked at Sango and bit her lips. "I'll tell him…sooner or later."

"Sooner is better than later. You're not scared are you Kagome?" Sango asked wryly.

Kagome shook her head. "Of course not! Why would I be?"

"Then why haven't you told him?"

Kagome shook her head and stepped away from Sango. "I don't know! Look, we have to go look for Rin! I'll tell him after, okay?"

Sango doubted she would, but nodded anyway.

The villagers raised their heads and watched the two running woman and then went back to work. The village was always restless with this group.

* * *

Disclaimer: _**Inuyasha = not mine, we should all know who owes this Anime, if not, please do go find out before you read anymore Inuyasha Fanfic.** _


	5. Ashes in the Wind

_**5 - Ashes in the Wind**_

Rin ran as fast as she could, jumping from branch to branch, her hand catching the limps as she went.

She had woken up in the hut Sesshomaru had built her for her fourteenth birthday. When she found out that Sesshomaru had secretly sent her back to Inuyasha and them, she had been devastated.

Rin willed back a sob as she covered her mouth and her feet almost missed a branch. Her hair was tied back and her katana at her side. She couldn't stop now. She didn't want to stay with Inuyasha and them. She loved them of course, but she just couldn't. There was no use being there without Sesshomaru coming back.

She was angry at herself now as she pushed from branch to branch, willing herself to go even faster. Why did Sesshomaru not tell her! Was he really just using her all this time?

Rin stopped herself from thinking about it. She needed to get away from Inuyasha and them for a while. Maybe she'll go back, but for now, she just wanted to get as far away as she can.  
At first she had refused to let anyone see her, and then she had stopped eating and now, she felt the consequence of the lack of food.

Her train of thought was broken. She stumbled on a branch as a nearby roar shook the forest, the sound of wings and fluttering of birds entered the forest. She quickly caught a branch and landed safely on the ground and heard the roar again.

"Youkai..." The word was not even fully out yet when she had begun to run toward the sound.

As she got closer to the opening towards the roar, she saw a giant serpent shooting blackish green liquid down into the ground from its mouth. The thing was huge with large ugly green black scales covering its body and white scale around its head.

Rin slowed down behind a large tree, her hand taking out her katana out slowly as she hid her body from view and hid her scent, a skill Sesshomaru had taught her when she was fifteen.

Rin steadied herself, prepared to jump out at the serpent, not afraid of its size and at that moment was willing to kill any youkai to takeout her anger on a certain dai youkai. Years of training with the stoic dai youkai had taught her to be patient and learn of her enemy's movement and even in a dire moment, to maintain calmness.

Rin's back stiffened as she saw a flash of steel in the air, the sun blocking her view from the owner of the sword. It sliced down at the serpents head and landed with a soft thump on the ground behind it.

The serpent laughed, "Didn't even cu-"

With a gruesome scream in pain, the serpent's body splinted into two halves, the guts and gore spilling out.

Rin watched cautiously at the figure that had cut down the giant youkai. She watched him; it was a man, as he sheathed both his swords to his right side and walk over to something black on the ground.

"Damn it! That was my last one too!" He sighed and suddenly stiffened, his head turning towards her as if he could feel her. She didn't even flinch when their eyes met and she hid her dismay at being found out.

His face, which had been annoyed, quickly was replaced by a charming and friendly mask. Rin kept her katana at her side even as she slowly sheathed the weapon back into place. Her senses were alert when he began to walk towards her. She didn't need a sword to protect her, no matter how good this stranger may be.

"Sorry, if I bothered you there," His voice was friendly and open, his black hair cut short and professional looking, his swords clanged together at his side. "But as you can see, everything's taken care of."

Rin took her eyes off him to study the giant youkai, but quickly she gazed back at him. "Are you hurt?"

He shook his head and stopped in front of her, his eyes moving up and down her body. He looked at her face and Rin could have sworn she saw a flash of surprise and grief cross his face, but with a blink of an eye, his mask was back on. His brown eyes were laughing. "Do I look hurt?"

Rin was not in the mood for jokes and was about to leave when he asked, "What's your name?"  
She threw a cautious glance at him, sensing the urgency behind his voice along with curiosity. "Rin. You…?"

He smiled brightly and put his hand over his heart, giving her a bow. "Call me Enzeru." When he straightened up, it was already too late to warn them both.

The side of the serpent that was closest to them had suddenly rose up by itself and swung at Enzeru. Before Enzeru can even detect it, it hit him and sent him flying. Rin screamed in surprise and quickly, with the movement of a warrior, she pulled out her katana and sliced at the demon.

It easily deflected her. The serpent youkai was trying to put itself together again, its sides wiggling like worms, its insides still falling out as it moved closer to its other half.

Rin quickly ran over to Enzeru who was now unconscious and was heavily bleeding. She felt his pulse and cried out soft in joy when she felt a slow pulse. She turned back to the serpent and moved quickly.

She dodged a swing from its tails and made sure to not touch the foul spilling insides, it burned acid and the ground it touched was black and smoking. She rolled to the side when the tail end reconnected and slammed down to where she had been and quickly ran towards it again, her sword slashing at the tail, blood squirted out and it hissed in pain, the head almost together now. She knew that cutting it wouldn't help.

She felt the adrenaline running through her as she dodged and rolled from the swings and the flying acid. She felt some of the stinging acid on her shoulder and quickly tore off that piece of clothing.

She jumped onto its tail when it swung down at her and quickly dodged the acid being spitted at her and ran up to its head and sliced it in half, but it just reconnected and threw Rin off. She landed on her feet and quickly rolled when the tail slammed down on her. She was quicker than it, but she knew that this youkai was a lot stronger than most youkais.

"As if _I_ could be killed by a mere ningen," The youkai yelled out in triumph and opened it mouth and rushed towards Rin, giant fangs glistening with green poison.

Think Rin, think! She said to herself. She suddenly remembered. She reached into her pouch and grabbed out a few slips of Miroku's purifying scrolls and with a quick prayer, she threw it at the thing and when it touched it, the serpent hissed in pain and was withering on the ground, thrashing. Its head reached towards Rin in anger, but it quickly burst into flames and turned into ashes.

Rin stumbled and stabbed her katana into the ground to help her stand up. She was breathing hard now and the adrenaline was fading from her body. She sagged against her katana and looked at the ashes of the youkai and slowly pulled her katana out and dragged it with her as she headed towards Enzeru.

She knelt down beside him and felt for his pulse. A sigh of relief washed over her when she felt it, but it was so weak and slow, she could barely feel it. She saw the hideous cut on his side and quickly looked around for something to cover the wound and saw the dark cloth that he had been complaining about. She grabbed it and as she ripped it into strips, she realized it was a cape. A ruined cape from the youkai's acid now. She gently lifted him up and began to bandage the wound.

"This will have to do for now."

She swallowed a down a deep breath and was about to pick him up when she felt someone running towards her from behind. In a quick flash, her sword was out and it was pointed at a breathless Miroku who had paused short when he saw the katana pointed at him.

Miroku glanced down at Enzeru and quickly went to their sides. His arms carefully carried the young man, no older than twenty. He threw a glance at the pile of ashes.

"It's good to see you running about Rin, but how about next time you want to take on a youkai; you wait for me or Inuyasha?" He turned to Rin and saw her angry, but pained look.

"Miroku. Don't make Rin go back," she whispered.

Miroku looked away from her and was about to say something, but thought against it. He tried again. "Rin…I know you're upset about all of this…but I promise you that you staying with us will be for your own protection."

"Don't you mean that Sesshomaru has had it with Rin so he has decided to dumb Rin on Inuyasha and everyone else? Rin will rather leave than become a burden," Her voice was pained. She was back to third person and Miroku knew what that meant.

Miroku looked into her eyes. "Rin, you know you will always be welcomed with us. I love you the way I love a sister, so does everyone else. I can't tell you much about why Sesshomaru sent you back, but ask Inuyasha. Okay? Promise that you'll stay though."

Rin opened her mouth, but then looked at the figure that was now on Miroku's back. Enzeru groaned in pain, his eyes squeezing shut as he reached for the wound on his side.

She looked away. "We need to get back. Enzeru needs help."

"Enzeru…?" Miroku looked down at the man and nodded slowly. "Yeah. We should really get going, the blood is leaking through"

They both began to run back to the village, Miroku hanging onto Enzeru and Rin following. The wind blew after them, carrying the foul ashes away with it…

* * *

Disclaimer: _**Inuyasha, yeah, I'm talking about the sexy hanyou (Altho there is an argument about how sexy he is compared to his brother...) does not belong to me. I do not want to fight with the already crazed fan girls and Rumiko Takahashi.** _


	6. Distance Between Stars

**6 - Distance Between Stars**

Rin watched as Tamae and Taka chase Minaro around with other village kids. Her katana lay in front of her, resting on her shoulder. Her left knee was rested next to the sword and her right leg folded beneath her left knee. Her head leaned against the sword as she sat in front of the hut, her mind trying to remember years of training on how to remain calm.

Kagome stepped out from the hut, wiping her hand on a wet blood stained towel. She looked over at the children and then turned to Rin. "He should be fine now, but it's a good thing you guys brought him back so fast. Any later..." She sighed and sat down next to Rin, her legs folding carefully below her.

Kagome gazed sideways and studied the girl raised by the cold and stoic dai youkai lord of the West. She had been amazed during their first meeting when she realized that Rin was not just any normal human girl, but the ward of the ningen hating dai youkai, Sesshomaru.

When she had come back to Feudal Japan after her years of separation from Inuyasha, she was surprised to see Rin again. Here. With Kaede.

What truly had surprised was how well Rin got along with Inuyasha, so well that her mate had shown a brotherly side to the little girl that even Kagome didn't know existed.

Even now whenever she watched Inuyasha and Rin sparring, she could see the way Inuyasha acted differently. Not that Kagome was jealous. It was just strange to see Inuyasha acting so brotherly towards anyone.

Kagome came back to reality and blinked her eyes and looked away from Rin.

Rin remained silent even as she felt Kagome's eyes on her. Instead she rubbed the edge of the sword.

Kagome bit back the urge to sigh in impatience. She had gotten used to the silent way Rin can be, just like Sesshomaru.

Finally, Rin's gaze shifted to Kagome. "That's good. Will he heal okay?"

Kagome nodded. "It was a big wound, but it'll heal in a few weeks if he doesn't force himself to do much," She paused and encircled her arms around the girl. "Now that you're out and talking…I need to talk to you, but first things first. Are you going to be okay Rin?"

Rin stiffened, but she slowly let herself relax into Kagome and rested her head on the older woman's shoulder. Kagome and Sango were like her older sisters. The closest family she has had besides Sesshomaru (If she could still count him as so) and the others after the death of her real family.

"I don't know. Were you okay when you and Inuyasha were separated for those few years," she whispered.

Kagome's face sadden, her lips turning at the edge and her eyes getting distant. She had thought she would never see Inuyasha again during that separation.

"It was hard. I won't lie to you; it was the worst time in my life. I didn't think we'll meet ever again." Kagome closed her eyes. "But…I was…okay in a way. I survived."

"But you and Inuyasha got back together," Rin said quietly, her head shifting.

"I never regret my choice of coming back. I know it's hard for you to be away from Sesshomaru, but one day you'll find someone who you'll love the way I love Inuyasha. It's not like that's how you and Sesshomaru are," Kagome said, trying to lessen the pain of separation for Rin.

Rin stiffened. Kagome looked down at the young girl, but Rin had turned her face away.

"Yeah. It's not like that's how it was between me and Sesshomaru." Rin swallowed the lie down her throat and looked down.

Kagome felt something was wrong, but did not question the teenage girl. It was hard for the girl; she had always been with Sesshomaru and practically thought the dai youkai was the world itself.

Kagome sighed. Sesshomaru. You're as dumb as Inuyasha.

Somewhere far, far away, Sesshomaru sneezed and the sound of a shocked Jaken echoed. (Lol, just had to add that. Who can ever imagine that… The Lord of the West sneezing!^.^)

Kagome squeezed Rin's shoulders. "Don't leave Rin. You belong here as much as ever. We've missed you since you left you know."

Kagome smiled at her and stood up to leave the girl by herself. Before she could though, Sango walked out and grabbed Kagome's shoulder and grabbed Rin. Rin looked up, startled. Sango threw a glance to silence them both and dragged them both into the hut.

Enzeru was lying peacefully and looking more to his regular color than before as he lay on the mattress.

Sango sat Kagome down and made Rin stand next to her, both of them cornering Kagome. Sango glowered down at Kagome even as Kagome nervously smiled.

Kagome sighed, knowing what was coming.

"Kagome-"

"I know. I need to tell him.."

"Tell who what?" Rin asked as she looked from one woman to the other. Her hand was retying the obi around her sword. "Did I miss something?"

Sango threw an accusing look at Kagome. "Kagome is with child."

"What?!"

"Sango-"

"Don't Sango me! You said you'll tell him after we found Rin and here Rin is, safe and sound, and there is Inuyasha not far from here."

Kagome squirmed underneath Sango's glare. Rin's mouth was hanging open before she closed it, reclaiming her calm manner.

"You're going to have a baby? Inuyasha's baby?" Rin whispered as she looked down at Kagome's stomach.

Kagome covered her abdomen. "I found out a not a few days ago. Sango guessed at it."

Rin's eyes were wide open now. All thought of Sesshomaru gone as she sat down next to Kagome. Silence was all Rin could conjure.

Kagome smiled slowly at her. "Surprised?"

"Well, yes! I mean I thought it was going to be sooner than this though. I mean, I was expecting you to be on your third child or at least close to Sango and Miroku now. "

Sango laughed as Kagome blushed. "What is that suppose to mean Rin?"

Rin blinked and then started laughing with Sango. "You know what I mean. Did you really think Sesshomaru built that hut for me without me asking him."

Rin stopped short when she said his name, her face turning sad. Sango and Kagome looked at the girl and hugged her.

"All will be well Rin," Sango whispered into her hair.

When they both pulled away, Kagome looked at them both. When no one else spoke, but just stare at her, she sighed. "Alright. I'll go tell him…"

But when she just sat there, looking nervous and hesitant, Rin laughed softly. She walked forward and took Kagome's arm. Kagome gave a yelp at Rin's strength as she pushed Kagome through the hanging door flap. Sango followed Rin and Kagome and stood by the door and watched as Rin push Kagome out even more, shouting Inuyasha's name.

The children were gone now and probably running around somewhere in the rice fields.

Kagome threw a bewildered look at Rin, but before she could back away, Inuyasha appeared.

He had an annoyed and angry look on his face. He looked past Kagome and at Rin. He was still mad at Rin for running off and making him search for hours even after she had returned. He had just gotten back in fact and was ticked off like hell.

"What?" He snapped at Rin.

Rin pushed Kagome forward. "Kagome has something to say to you!" and before Kagome could deny it, Rin ran off and went to stand next to Sango and both of them glared at Kagome. Sango waved at her to go for it while Rin just gave her a calm, but forceful look.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed together in confusion. "What did you want to tell me Kagome? Everything okay…?" He edged away in case Kagome was in another weird tantrum.

Kagome looked down and bit her lips. A habit she had been getting into. She sighed and took a deep breath. She took Inuyasha's hands and looked up into his eyes.

"Inuyasha…" She slowly and hesitantly placed his hand over her stomach. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide, confusion written on his face.

"Wha-"

"I'm pregnant."

If there was ever a time when Inuyasha was so shocked that he could have swore that the world had stopped moving and time itself froze, that everything and everyone no longer mattered, it was then. Inuyasha's eyes grew round; he blinked once…twice…

"You're what?"

Kagome let go of his hands and stepped away. Tears appeared. "I knew it. You don't want the baby." She stepped even farther away from him. Inuyasha's face was still shocked, but he fought it when he heard Kagome's words.

"Kagome," He reached for her.

"On no," Sango whispered as she watched Kagome's face.

Rin's face pinched together with worry as she watched Inuyasha's shock face and the tears falling from Kagome's face.

"What is happening over there," Sango said as she watched Kagome step from Inuyasha, Inuyasha's hand slowly reaching for her, shock still on his face, but wavering. "Damn it! This is one time I wish I could read lips."

Suddenly Kagome turned to run, but Inuyasha caught her hands and pulled her into his arms, embracing her and Kagome broke into a sob and it was muffled against Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha was saying something to her, but Sango and Rin couldn't hear them.

"I believe this our cue to turn away," Rin said as she stepped back into the hut, a smile breaking across her face.

"Right behind you," Sango whispered as she and Rin went back inside, leaving Inuyasha to comfort Kagome.

The sun was setting now and Rin watched as Inuyasha worried over Kagome, demanding that she eat this and 0that, but trying to make it look like he could care less. He cussed here and there, but Sango, Miroku and Rin could see the difference in Inuyasha.

Enzeru was with the village doctor, being treated and rested. Miroku had asked how Rin had met the man and she explained about the youkai and everything else. Miroku had simply nodded and became lost in thought. Rin shrugged it off and began to help Sango with the kids afterwards.

After giving them some time alone, Kagome and Inuyasha had left the village for some time before coming back, Kagome feeling better and Inuyasha less shock and back to his annoying hot-headed self, but everyone could see how the hanyou kept watching his mate. If it was even _mentioned_ to the hanyou about his behavior over his pregnant mate, that person will get throttled for teasing him.

Slowly, Rin came back to the present.

Rin smiled softly to herself and took a bite out of her of her rice as she watched everyone eat around the table. They were sitting on the mat inside of Sango and Miroku's home, since it was the biggest. Food was all over, but surprisingly there was still enough room for all nine of them, well eight since Rokuro was eating on his father's lap.

Rin smiled at the chubby baby eating in his father's lap. Miroku was feeding him, and different stains and combinations of stains were all over Miroku's robe, but Miroku didn't seem to mind as he played with his son, laughing with the baby.

Rin looked around the table and watched as Tamae and Taka threw rice at Minoru's hair and as Sango tried to stop them. Inuyasha was putting food after food onto Kagome's plate and Kagome rolled her eyes at him and teased him about caring so much, Inuyasha simply said shut up or snorted in disagreement.

Rin felt something odd in her chest. She was happy to see so much joy around her…but…

She looked down into her bowl. Sesshomaru, she thought silently to herself. She swallowed back a cry, and shook her head. She should stop thinking about him…but how could she, he was always on her mind and he was in every breath she took.

Suddenly she was feeling sick. Nausea filled her stomach and she suddenly felt the need to vomit. She squeezed her eyes shut and set the chop sticks aside.

"Rin?"

She opened her eyes and saw Sango looking over at her and caught Kagome's worried glance.

Rin smiled meekly at them and stood up. Kagome was busy trying to stop Inuyasha from filling her plate and Tamae and Taka were now fighting with Minoru and Miroku was trying to stop them with no hope, forcing Sango to step in, but not before throwing one last glance at Rin as the young girl got up and left the hut and went outside.

Rin ran out and threw up what she had just eaten, feeling even worse now. After a few moments when she was done, she slowly lifted herself up and knelt down, wiping her mouth and holding her stomach. Suddenly she felt hot tears running down her face and anger came to mind as did pain.

She was angry at Sesshomaru for leaving her without an explanation, but most of all, she missed him more than ever.

"Sesshomaru," She whispered silently as she looked up into the stars.

She remembered how once as a child watching her lord, Sesshomaru had been looking at the stars and she had asked him why he was always looking up. Rin remembered the soft look in his eyes that day or was that just a fragment of her childish mind.

He had said that for stars were like youkais. Time meant nothing. They could shine for so long without aging…but like all things, stars' have their own ending. He spoke of how the star that shined the brightest and greatest was the star that will always be remembered and that one day, he'll become the greatest dai youkai to live and his name will always be spoken with respect and fear.

When Rin had only smiled, he had realized that what he had said meant nothing to the small ningen child and instead he had said something else…

Rin closed her eyes and a feeling of peace overcame her.

Sesshomaru had told her that… Stars never change, that whenever she looks up at them, they'll be the exact same ones he'll be looking at… and in that way, with the far spread distance between them as a youkai and a ningen, they'll always be connected by the stars.

Rin laughed sadly to herself. It was a rarity for Sesshomaru to even act or say something like that to her… She is still surprised that he had said that to her, as if she was something to him; then and now…

Rin opened her eyes and once again looked at the stars… The only thing that is still connecting her to Sesshomaru…

Rin swallowed down a lump in her throat and felt more tears running. "Sesshomaru…" She whispered silently into the night… She couldn't stop the sobs now and no longer felt ashamed of her tears…

The air was still, the night was silent… The sky was cloudless, except for the sparkling of diamonds in the sky… Stars.

Sesshomaru sat still as he watched the stars from the tree branch. His amber eyes and face masked in an expressionless way.

Jaken was below him, sitting in the dark since the small youkai had no use of a fire. He was going over a few old battle plans and routes to take to recruit more soldiers. The small imp was making as little noise as he can. He threw a glance up at his lord.

Since Rin had been gone, Sesshomaru never talked anymore. Even though the stoic lord of the west had never talked before or then, Jaken sensed the difference…

The small youkai sighed. He felt the missing presence of Rin just like he had when she was not traveling with them when she was sent to live with Inuyasha and the others.

Sesshomaru had never talked much, but Jaken had always sensed that he was different in the presence of Rin and may even secretly talk to her when Jaken was not around.

Jaken sighed. This time though, Sesshomaru was something else. He wouldn't talk, no surprise, and he is back to his old, expressionless and cold self. Jaken had always realized how much Rin had changed Sesshomaru…but this? Sesshomaru was cold, expressionless and, dare Jaken even think it, sad. As if the missing presence of the ningen was weighing his lord down and causing him to give this aura of sadness.

Jaken threw one more glance up at his lord. It's a good thing he can't read my mind, Jaken thought. It was taboo to even say Rin's name anymore.

Jaken sighed and suddenly a gust of wind lifted the scrolls in his hand and with a loud annoyed squeak, Jaken ran after it, muttering something about a cursed wind.

Sesshomaru ignored the small youkai and gazed up at the stars. The gust of wind had changed the scent of the area, bringing him a newly aura of the night and…

He closed his eyes when he felt his name in the air. A soft almost caress whisper of yearning or was it just his imagination, although Sesshomaru imagines nothing. The only beings that imagined anything were ningens.

Rin had imagined about a lot of things and Sesshomaru could still remember a small ningen child singing to him and telling him of her dreams and the little tales of this and that. Only Rin could make him care about imaginations and dreams.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed together even as they stayed closed, but the emotion played across his face disappeared within appearing.

He could still remember Rin's tears that night. He never did ask why she had been crying. His hands curled into fists.

_Rin_, he thought and then out loud, but softly, he whispered her name into the empty air.

It hung around him, engulfing him in its sweet warmth, as if she was actually there with him. It was as if he could feel her. Sesshomaru's body relaxed and his hands uncurled.

Her face, peaceful and happy, was still sketched into his mind from that night. Her scent still lingering around him.

He opened his eyes and silently, watched as time passed him by. His amber eyes heavy, but not with sleep. Thoughts and memories passed beneath his eyes.

Memories and emotions were only fickle imaginations of ningens, but at times when he was with Rin, he couldn't help, but _want_ to remember those days and nights. He remembers all those years ago when Rin had asked him if he would remember her when she died. As if he could forget. As if he would. The thought of her dying though, brought back Iko's words.

Sesshomaru's eyes opened to look down at Jaken who had now caught up with the escaped scrolls. The war was beginning. It was during times like this that memories and emotions held no importance. Times like this when Rin should never enter his mind. Sesshomaru blinked slowly, his right hand smoothing over the hilt of Tenseiga, a constant reminder of Rin.

He has been through hell and back for her…but this was different. Then it was just his life in exchange to save hers. Now though, were the lives of his land, youkais who ruled under his father and the Western lands for centuries and who will once again stand with him, Sesshomaru, to fight this war. The time has come that Sesshomaru must face his place as the Western Lord and embrace it, the day that Sesshomaru had always known will come. A day where he knew Rin should no longer be at his side.

He was Lord Sesshomaru, the son of the great inu no taisho. He was said to be heartless, cold and stoic. Uncaring and evil… Powerful and wise.

What would he need with a ningen like Rin? Sesshomaru stared up into the sky, not quite focusing on it. What does he need from Rin?

Love…? Hope? All fickle ningen imaginations and Sesshomaru does not imagine…but Rin does and because Rin does, Sesshomaru couldn't help, but feel the yearning to imagine too. Sesshomaru's hand fell back to his side, his golden eyes closing and opening. What has happened to him? How could one ningen girl, woman, change him into a youkai who can imagine these things.

Sesshomaru shook his head slightly. The years of being with her have changed him. He was tired. Of what, he did not know.

His eyes drifted shut, but open back up to look back at the stars. He couldn't help, but say her name one last time.

"Rin…"

* * *

**Disclaimer: _*sigh* Inuyasha... Not mine.. Not really interested... Unless it's called Sesshomaru, then hell yeah, I'ma try and own it lol, jk jk, but yeah..._**


	7. Tears of the Unwanted

_**7 - Tears of the Unwanted**_

"Freeloader!" Minoru yelled at Enzeru when Enzeru had refused to help Minoru and his sisters clean the hut. The man sat shirtless except that his whole stomach and rib cage were bandaged and small spots of dark red blood stains could be seen.

Enzeru laughed and pointed an accusing finger at Minoru. "I have a reason to not help, you on the other hand are letting your sisters do everything!"

Minoru looked around at Tamae and Taka who were glowering at him.

"He's right Minoru!" Taka said as she pointed the end of her broom at her brother.

Tamae stuck out her tongue at him and began to dust the blankets outside.

Minoru muttered something about a damn freeloader and went back to his sweeping.

Enzeru smirked and sat with his legs crossed and watched the children. He began to whistle, causing Minoru to look over at him and give him an evil glare.

A week had already passed since Enzeru had been brought to the village and two weeks since Rin has been back and that Shippo had left to find Kohaku and Kirara.

The village next to Inuyasha Forest has been peaceful up to then with the sudden youkai attacks emerging here and there and…rumors have been stirring in the small village.

Enzeru's smile fell from his face and he turned to where the trail led to Rin's home. His sapphire eyes in deep thought, his hand rubbing his wrist.

**At Rin's hut….**

Rin sat down on her mattress and faced the opened door, her hand on an obvious bulge on her stomach.

Kagome was sitting next to her, her own hand on her stomach. She looked over at Rin and bit her lip.

"How could you not know you were pregnant Rin," Kagome whispered as she studied the young girl.

Rin's face was expressionless, something she has learned from spending so much time with Sesshomaru.

It was only that morning that Kagome noticed something strange with Rin's figure and then this afternoon, Rin told her that something was wrong. After minutes of questioning, the truth was realized. It was Sango who had confirmed it.

Sango was pacing back and forth in front of them. Rokuro sat behind Kagome and Rin, crawling after his little toy that Enzeru, who was actually a good craftsman, had carved for him three days ago. The small baby was the only one happy in the room, his cooing and gibberish talking was the only thing breaking the thick layer of tension in the room.

"What's strange is that it's showing so soon," Sango said as she looked over at Rin. "Kagome, you're barely showing and you're almost three months along." She threw a glance outside and back to Rin. "Are you sure you're almost two months along?"

Rin nodded curtly at the question, but said no more. Her eyes were staring out the window, her mind trying to comprehend what this could mean.

Sango stopped and crossed her arms. "I didn't show until I was at least past my first trimester. Who's the father Rin?"

Rin's mask broke and she turned her confused gaze to Sango and then Kagome. "What?"

"Who _is_ the father? I mean, this must be when you were still with Sesshomaru and I can't imagine anyone getting near you enough to do that with him around," Kagome said as she turned to Rin.

Rin stared at both of them, in clear shock. "A-anou?"

Sango uncrossed her arms and put them on her hips. "Well, it can't be Sesshomaru! If it was him, he would have at least smelled the baby, least of all send you here with child. Plus," Sango shook her head, her arms falling to her side. "Sesshomaru hates hanyous more than anything, he'll never sire any. I think he still dislikes humans a lot too, excluding you of course."

Rin's face went back into a mask and she turned away from both of them.

"I want to be alone Sango. Kagome."

"But-" Sango started, guilt flashing across her face. She knew she shouldn't have said that.

"Rin-" Kagome said as she reached for the girl.

"Please…" Rin whispered, interrupting their sentences. She moved away from Kagome and stood up, facing away from them.

Sango opened and closed her mouth. A moment passed before she nodded and picked up Rokuro. "We'll see you at dinner, Rin."

Kagome looked over Rin one last time, before she nodded and followed Sango out.

Rin waited until they were no longer in hearing distance before putting her hands over her face. She shook her head and sat down. This can't be, she thought to herself. A weird chocking sound came from somewhere near her until she realized they were coming from her.

Rin lifted her hands away and felt the tears falling from her face. She quickly wiped them away and pulled her legs up to her chest and sat still, her chin on her knees as she tried not to cry.

"No."

Even as she whispered the denial, a feeling of…bliss filled her. She sobbed, but at the same time, smiled. She couldn't help but feel pride and happiness at finding out she was having her lord's child. Pup, she corrected herself as she shook her head and laid her head on her knee.

Tears no longer fell from her face as she thought about the outcome. She closed her eyes. She couldn't possibly leave the village anymore. She raised her head. Rin opened her eyes.

Her hands smoothed over her abdomen. "I'll give you a good home. Someplace where you'll have a family." I don't want you growing up like I did, she thought quietly. Suddenly the idea of having her child…Sesshomaru's child…was something to look forward to.

She stopped and looked down at her stomach. The realization that the baby was Sesshomaru's finally hit her.

_Sesshomaru hates hanyous more than anything._ Sango's words came back to haunt her and Rin suddenly felt a sharp pain in her heart. She bit her lips and gently circled her arms around her stomach.

"Sesshomaru," Rin whispered as she chocked back a sob. He really was just using me. Rin thought as she felt tears fall from her face again. She shook her head.

Rin stood up. She was confused. Did Sesshomaru really use her? What about the baby? She whipped the tears away and slowly breathed in and out. She had to be calm. Sango always said that the baby feels what the mother feels. Plus she was looking weak, crying here and there.

She remembered how Sesshomaru always told her that she should always be calm and not let emotions overrule her. She breathed in and out, calming herself.

She opened her eyes and looked at the bulge on her stomach. "I hope you won't be as complicated as your father." She sighed and rubbed her belly. "Sango is right though. This is kind of early for you to be showing."

With her head clear, Rin suddenly realized something. She bit her lips and sat back down. She splayed her hand out on her belly. "Do you think it'll be a good idea to tell him." A sad smile came on her face. "He left me though. Maybe he didn't use me…but he still left me. Left us." She thought back to what Sango said about Sesshomaru being able to smell the baby inside of her. "Maybe he knew all along." She closed her eyes, her shoulders shaking. Is that why he left us, she asked herself as she rubbed her stomach.

The more she thought about it, the more she believed that Sesshomaru knew about the baby and…that's why he had left her.

Rin stopped trying to be calm. Her mask broken. She curled up into a ball and she cried for herself and her and Sesshomaru's child.

Inuyasha sat still and watchful as he kept his eyes in distance of Kagome. He wasn't sure still on how he felt about the…pup, but he knew he didn't want anything happening to Kagome. He sighed and rubbed Tessaiga's hilt.

Miroku tried not to laugh at Inuyasha's expression. The monk was sitting crossed legs next to Inuyasha underneath a tree as they both watch their wives playing with the children.

Enzeru was relaxing underneath a shade not far from them, his eyes closed and his right hand next to his swords.

"Hey, Miroku," Inuyasha suddenly said. Miroku turned to Inuyasha and put on his serious mask. "What's it like…you know...being a…" Inuyasha swallowed down a lump. "A father."

Miroku's smiled grew warm as looked over at his children; Rokuro was sitting on a mat next to his sisters, chewing on the wooden toy Enzeru had given him. Tamae and Taka were doing little dances around the baby, making him laugh and giggle. Minaro was nowhere to be found, but he'll be showing up soon to bother his sisters again.

"Well," Miroku leaned down on his knee. "I cannot put this into words. It's…amazing. They are a part of me and the woman of my life." He turned to Inuyasha. "But besides that, I love being their daddy. Though," He laughed. "Sometimes I feel like I want to throw them somewhere and have them there for weeks. Especially Minoru!" Then he smiled. "I love them. Maybe more than I love Sango." Then he slapped Inuyasha's back. "You'll understand soon, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha grunted and shoved his hand away. "Yeah, yeah." Even though he looked annoyed and uncaring, Inuyasha kept close to Miroku's words. He, himself, has never known what a father was.

Miroku was suddenly serious as he turned to Inuyasha. "You know, speaking of fathers…" Inuyasha turned back to Miroku. "Is Rin okay?"

Inuyasha sat up a little, his face narrowing. "Yeah, why?"

"Because," Miroku cleared his throat as he looked around. "Some of the village women-"

Inuyasha sighed. "If you say anything about where they are going to bathe, I'm telling Sango! What happened to 'woman of my life'?"

Miroku rolled his eyes smacked Inuyasha on the head.

"Hey!" The hanyou growled and made the move to stand up.

"Do shut up Inuyasha and listen to me!" Miroku quickly pulled Inuyasha down. He leaned closer to him. "People have been saying that Rin is with child. More exact, Enzeru's child," He whispered angrily into the hanyou's ears.

Inuyasha's ears perked up and he sat up straight and looked over at Miroku with wild eyes. "What!" He stood up and looked over at the man relaxing, but Inuyasha could see the amusement on the man's face.

"Get the fuck up Enzeru! I know you've been listening! What's this I hear about you and Ri- Wait, what!" Inuyasha turned back to Miroku so fast, it sounded like a whip. "Rin's WHAT!?"

Miroku coughed back a laugh and quickly stood up to step away from an angry Inuyasha. Tessaiga was being pulled out and Miroku quickly stopped Inuyasha before the sword could get out from its sheath.

"Calm down Inuyasha!" Miroku whispered as he yanked him down. "My god! It's not Enzeru's! They've only met and the villagers would only know if Rin was showing!"

Inuyasha threw an accusing glance at Miroku as if it was the monk's fault that Rin was pregnant. "She can't be pregnant! I don't even know what I'm going to _do_ with Kagome!"

Inuyasha's voice was lower now, but still angry.

Enzeru walked over to them and knelt down, his swords tied to his side. He had a strange calculating look on his face. "Rin's pregnant?"

Miroku nodded as he studied the man's face. "Yeah, apparently she is…or she's just getting fat." He made a face when he said the last part.

"Hmmm," Enzeru mused out loud as he rubbed his chin. Miroku's searching eyes never left his face.

Inuyasha was fuming now.

"This can't be! Who the hell is the fath-" Inuyasha's face suddenly went blank, shock.

Miroku jumped and shook Inuyasha's shoulders, afraid that the hanyou had gone into shock.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha!" Miroku shook his shoulder fiercely now, fear crossing his face as Enzeru slowly took a step towards Inuyasha.

"It can't be," Inuyasha whispered as he slowly straightened up, the blank and shock look still on his face. Miroku's hands fell away. Enzeru and Miroku looked at him in confusion.

"Can't be what?" Enzeru asked as he lifted an eye brow at him.

"That fucking hypocrite!" Inuyasha suddenly yelled and was gone in a flash.

Miroku and Enzeru looked after him as he ran towards the trail leading to Rin's hut.

"Who's a hypocrite," Enzeru asked as he turned to Miroku.

Miroku didn't look at him as he said out loud, "Seriously? It can't possibly be—"

"Sesshomaru's!" Inuyasha yelled when he had reached the hut to find Rin sitting on her cot. The young woman was looking down into her hands which had been on top of her stomach.

Rin looked up, startled, her hands covering her stomach protectively. "Inuyasha?!"

Inuyasha could see the bulge even with her small hands covering it. He was breathing hard. "That bastard got you pregnant didn't he!" It wasn't a question.

Rin stiffened. "How-"

"It's obvious! It explains why he looked like he did when I went to get you!"

Rin's eyes widen.

Inuyasha sighed and pulled on his ears. "That bastard looked like he was in actual pain and now I know why! That fucking hypocrite! Always getting on my back about me having our father's blood in my vein and being a hanyou and now he's sired one!"

"Sesshomaru? In pain?"

Inuyasha suddenly realized what he said and fell silent as he looked at Rin and realized that she has been crying. He shifted uneasily, but cleared his throat and looked at her.

"Rin, I don't know what to tell you honestly. It was as much as a surprise to me as it was to you. Hell, that bastard really gave me no choice. It was either to leave you with him and endanger your life or take you away and make sure you're safe. _**See**_? Not much of a choice."

Rin's face became confused. "Endanger? Wait, what are you talking about Inuyasha?" She sat up and looked intently at him.

Inuyasha opened and closed his mouth. Dang, he said not to tell her. What should I say? Inuyasha felt like pulling on his ears.

"Ahh," Inuyasha cleared his throat once more. "Well…Rin, that bastard is an idiot…but he had good intensions on sending you back."

"What do you mean by that though?" Rin stood up. "Protection from what! I can take care of myself! I took care of myself _before_ Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha was surprised by Rin's anger. She was usually very silent and calm, a lot like Sesshomaru.

"Rin…Hear me out, that idiot is doing this for your protection…" He sighed. "I can't tell you… He… He said it'll be best for you not to know and for you to forget him.. Which ha-ha, kind of hard to do now…" Inuyasha looked down at her stomach. "You know… Demon pregnancy only last for six months… Maybe that's why you're showing so early."

Rin blinked. "Six months?" Her hand traveled down.

Inuyasha nodded slowly. "Of course… Looks like tantrums and moodiness comes with it for both species. Thank god you're only going to be like this for six months!" Then he scratched his head. "But, god, both you and Kagome! Sesshomaru left me more than I can handle… Not that I don't mind- I mean…" Inuyasha sighed which merged into a groan as he finally rubbed his ear in irritation.

Rin laughed, she couldn't help but laugh at Inuyasha's total helplessness. This was the hero who killed Naraku, but he gets all flustered over pregnant ladies.

Rin felt her heart lift a little… So he did it for my protection, she thought. She smiled and watched as Inuyasha talk to himself about grouchy pregnant ladies and a certain hypocritical bastard.

She was still angry at Sesshomaru, but… She'll forget about it… For now.

Iko stood still as he looked over at the hill littered with dead demon bodies. The Western Land Banner was still up and the sound youkais cheering could be heard even from where he stood.

Iko was silent as he watched one lone figure standing above the rest, everyone cheering around him. In his hands was the banner of the Northern lands, torn and ripped.

Iko watched as Sesshomaru threw the banner into the fire and listened as more youkais cheered at their lord.

Even from this distance, Iko could see Sesshomaru's head turn away from all the blood and war, into a direction unknown.

The Western lord stood tall and glorious in his war armor, even if it was covered in blood.

He scuffed and teleported to their war camp miles away from the battlefield.

He looked around at the injured and wounded, some dead, some close to death. The sounds of pain creatures filled his ears as he helped give water to an injured youkai closest to him.

"Unfair!" Iko turned to the familiar voice. Iso was surrounded by youkai soldiers, wounded and bleeding. They were intently listening to what he was saying. "That fucking dog has Tenseiga to revive his dead! We have nothing!" Iso pointed all around them. "Look at our brethrens! Dead! For what! We may have lost this battle, but we _will_ win the next! That dog has no chance against us! We have Tohaikai!" He pounded his chest, and the ones who could, did the same, cheering at him.

Iso held the Northern Banner high as more cheers came from around the camp.

Iko watched in silent disgust and turned away to face someone who had been watching him since he entered camp.

Iko bowed his head slightly. "Ino… What are you doing here?"

Ino looked from Iko to Iso, studying her brothers. "Looks like Iso has full confident in you."

Iko spat on the ground and walked past her into his tent, Ino followed him. "Me? That idiot has confident in Tohaikai!" Iko took off his sword and hung it in the middle of the room. The ancient design on it gleamed in the candle light.

Ino stared at the sword. "Why did you not use Tohaikai today? You're _**kodora**_ wasn't even here today... You know we could have won this battle!"

"Do not tell me how to use my sword!" Iko snarled at her. "Enough has already died!"

"You could have saved thousands of our own soldiers!"

Iko snapped shut at that and turned away. He sat down on a chair facing the door and glowered at his sister.

"Tohaikai will kill thousands of soldiers on _both_ sides."

Ino went up to him. "Then next battle, we'll keep everyone back and let you go alone and use Tohaikai!"

Iko looked away from her. "You would feed me to the dogs?"

Ino glared at him. "If it means that we will win this war, then yes!" She crossed her arms. "You shouldn't even be afraid of dying! One swipe with Tohaikai and you will kill half of their army already! What are you afraid of?!"

Iko said nothing as he looked into his hands. "You understand nothing. Nothing of the importance of life."

Ino threw up her hands. "Life? What does this have to do with war! Death and war are brothers! You are so human Iko! Pathetic and weak! If only Tohaikai chose Iso!"

Iko glared up at her and she staggered backwards at his anger. "Of course I'm human! You and Iso never let me forget that! I am a fucking hanyou and you and Iso are youkais! Tell me something, _sister_; how are _you_ better than me! I do not want to take anymore lives with this sword!" He took Tohaikai into his hands.

Ino fell to her knees covering her mouth. The demonic power coming from Iko was chocking her. Tohaikai was shaking, along with its wielder, in anger.

Iko calmed down, and Tohaikai stopped shaking. Ino slowly staggered up.  
"Get out," Iko growled and when Ino got to the flap, he added. "Do not forget who you work under Ino."

He turned away and held Tohaikai in his hands.

"Damn you Sesshomaru… What I would give to have a sword to save the dead…" His voice trailed off. He sat down in his chair and placed Tohaikai in front of him, stabbing the sheath into the ground. "You are known for all the lives you have taken. The chaos you created." He touched the hilt. "You don't want to kill anymore, do you Tohaikai." The sword felt warm in his hands as if agreeing. "Neither do I." He closed his eyes and leaned into the sword. "I wish…I was human. Bring me the weakness and the death. What I'll give though…to have lived normally with her." He clenched his teeth. "Damn you Sesshomaru. Because of you, we lost her."

He opened his eyes and pulled back and looked at Tohaikai. "A life for a life."

He closed his eyes and leaned back. "My Emi. Your _**kodora**_ grew up to be a good man, just like you wanted. He misses you. I miss you." His fist clenched. "I'll avenge you even if it means going against him." He was silent for a bit before saying quietly into the empty air, "Sesshomaru, forgive me."

A single tear fell from his cheek.

* * *

**Disclaimed: _INUYASHA IS NOT MINE! _-.-_ I REPEAT - NOT MINE. Belongs to R.T._ **


	8. A Wanderer

_**8 - A Wanderer**_

**5 Months to go…**

Leaning into the wall, trying to be as flat as he could, Inuyasha sniffed the air around him. He sighed and slowly stepped from behind the hut and did a quick scan around the area.

A group of women passed him, giving him strange looks and whispered among them about the strange behavior of the hanyou.

Inuyasha ignored them and sneakily, with quick movements, ran from hut to hut, hiding.

His back was turned as he sneaked into a hut. He slowly edged into the hut. The aroma of food wavered around his nose. Inuyasha's stomach growled and he swallowed hard.

He stood in the front entrance of the hut, his back against the wall. His head was turned away from the entrance and was scanning out for two certain people. Before he knew it, a hand grabbed him from inside.

Inuyasha shouted in surprise and was dragged into the hut. Enzeru was laughing as he pulled Inuyasha down next to him.

Miroku was smirking as he chewed on a chicken leg. "Sneaking away?"

Inuyasha lifted a fist in the air as if to hit Enzeru, but slowly brought it down as he glared at the two men.

"Shut up! You two don't have to worry every second about losing your food…"

He looked down at the chicken and rice in front of him. He licked his lips and swallowed down hard. In quick reflexes of a starved man, Inuyasha quickly began to stuff himself. He chewed and swallowed, snatching chicken pieces here and there and even took the leg from Miroku's hand.

Enzeru was on his back now, laughing. Tears were rolled down his eyes. "Ahh, man, this is priceless!"

Miroku was laughing now too as he watched Inuyasha kneeling on the ground and chewing down on the food as if there was no tomorrow.

Inuyasha ignored the laughter and quickly ate. For the past month, Kagome and Rin had aimlessly eaten all of his food and were always asking for more, driving him crazy and starving him. Inuyasha shuddered and began to choke on the chicken he was swallowing.

Miroku leaned over and thumped his back. Enzeru was no longer laughing. Miroku looked over at Enzeru and in a few seconds, they burst into laughter again, falling and rolling on the floor.

Inuyasha set down the bowl and glared over at the two men on the floor. He sat down and crossed his legs, stuffing his hands into his sleeves.

"Will you two shut up already?"

"Ahh, Inuyasha. I'm sorry man, but," Enzeru slowly sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Man, does it suck to be you. Are Rin and Kagome not feeding you enough?" He burst back into laughter.

Miroku coughed and sat up, trying to stop his laughing. "Truly, we are sorry for you Inuyasha, but…" Miroku and Enzeru's eyes met and suddenly more laughter burst out from them.

Inuyasha glowered, his eyes and ear twitching in anger as he tried not to reach for Tessaiga. "You two wouldn't be laughing if it were you who was stuck with two always freaking hungry women."

Inuyasha threw his hands up in defeat and walked out on Miroku and Enzeru who were still laughing as Inuyasha walked away.

**4 More months….**

"Sit, boy!"

Inuyasha landed with a big thump to the ground, face first.

When he stood up again, he was furious. "What the hell Kagome!"

"I said I wanted fries! Not fried fish," she yelled at him as she threw items at him.

Inuyasha dodged them as he tried to walk over to her. "What the fuck are fries!" He ducked as Kagome threw a stool at him.

"Go get me some McDonalds!"

Inuyasha ducked another stool, to only be hit by a pot. "I don't know what the hell McDogal is! Kagome!" He rubbed his head and tried to reach Kagome to calm her down, but instead she began to hit him with the broom.

"How do you not know what fries are," she yelled between hits.

Inuyasha was desperate now and he quickly grabbed the broom and threw it aside and caught Kagome's flying hands and pushed her down onto the mattress.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Inuyasha yelled at her and he trapped Kagome's legs between his to keep her from kicking him. "I have no idea, what the hell fries or this McDald is!"

Kagome suddenly stopped struggling.

"Ahh, guys?" Inuyasha quickly straightened up and faced the door to find Rin watching them with an amused smile on her face. "Sango was wondering why she could hear you guys from way over there…"

She coughed and hid her laugh behind her hand as she looked around the room, littered with almost everything.

Inuyasha sighed. "Rin, do you have any idea, what the hell fries are?"

Rin's face turned confused. "Do you mean fried? As in fried fish?"

Kagome sat up. "Not fried fish! Fries as in potato fries? You know! Long, golden and crunchy when it's fresh hot?" When they just gave her a blank look, Kagome groaned. "If only I had known I'd be craving modern food!"

Inuyasha snorted. "I sure as hell wished I did." He growled and rubbed his ear in irritation, something that he has been doing a lot since Kagome's and Rin's pregnancy. "This is the sixth time you've asked for something that we've never heard of. I mean, who the hell eats anything called hambaorger! What the hell is it anyways and don't even get me started on shook milk!"

"It's hamburger and milkshake! Where does your thick head even get shook milk from?"

"Shook is from Shake! Why would you shake milk?"

"You don't shake it! You blend it!"

"What the hell is blend? I am not cooking you blend!"

It went on onto something with milked cows to goats milk is different from cow's milk and how 'blend' isn't a food. It ended with Kagome yelling, "SIT BOY!"

Rin leaned on the door as she watched them argue. Her hand rested on top of her huge belly as she laughed; her eyes unreadable as she watched Kagome and Inuyasha together.

**3 more months…..**

"Inuyasha! I need Sango!"

*Hear a "Yeah, yeah!" from Inuyasha as he hurries over to Sango's*

…..

"Inuyasha, my feet hurt!"

*Inuyasha sighs and walks over to Kagome.*

…..

"Inuyasha!"

*Inuyasha jumps up and fetches Kagome some water.*

…

"Um, Inuyasha… I think Rokuro's eating Tessaiga," Rin said as she watched the baby drool all over the ancient sword.

*An annoyed and tired Inuyasha snatches the sword away from the baby. The baby's lips trembled as Inuyasha looked down at him.

The hanyou panicked.

"Shhh! No, don't cry!" Inuyasha bent down to comfort the baby… But...

As Inuyasha bent down, Rokuro began to cry and the cry was followed by a loud smack. Rin glares at Inuyasha, trying not to grin as Miroku picked up his son; Inuyasha is rubbing the large lump forming on his head as he cursed under his breath about a perverted monk.*

**2 Months….**

"I need to lie down… I'm feeling a bit light-headed Inuyasha..."

...

"Inuyasha! I need you!"

...

"Inuyasha! Where are you?"

...

"Inuyasha! Damn you! Because of you, I'm so fat!"

...

"Inuyasha, go take a damn bathe! And I thought you were the one with the nose!"

...

"Inuyasha! Kagome's looking for you!"

...

"Inuyasha!?"

...

"Inuyasha, pay attention to what you're putting in there!"

...

"Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha!"- "Inuyasha!"

"INUYASHA!"

…

"AHH!"

Inuyasha slumped down on the wall as he sat with his hands covering his face. Rin sat on the edge of the cot, laughing silently.

"I hope Kagome's not wearing you down," she said as she watched Inuyasha rub his ear.

"Why are you so calm?!" He groaned and looked up at her with weary eyes. He had stopped being so annoyed and just finally looked worn out. "Hell, you're the one who's having the baby in two months! You haven't complained at all about anything!"

Rin smiled and looked away, her hand resting on her belly. Inuyasha stared at her stomach, still surprise at how…huge it was.

"Keh! I wish this would be over now!"

Rin laughed and turned back to her. "Inuyasha, if you think this is bad, I can't wait to see how you'll react when she is in actual labor."

"What!?" Inuyasha sat up quickly. "No way am I going to be there when she is in labor! You know how lucky I am to still even be alive?" He paused and touched the onyx beads around his neck. "Kagome has only sat me like three times."

Rin laughed, but quickly stopped and began to rub her forehead, a pained expression on her face.  
Inuyasha sat up and scouted over to her. "Rin?"

Rin waved him away with her other hand as she breathed slowly, in and out. "I'm fine Inuyasha." She smiled at him.

Inuyasha cast a worried glance at her and looked away.

Rin doesn't ever complain about her pregnancy like Kagome does, but he noticed whenever she rubs her swollen feet or her aching back or whenever she sits down, breathing hard.

It wasn't until now that when Inuyasha looked at her, that he finally felt it…Rin's loneliness.

His eyes soften and his next words were gentle.

"You know," he cleared his throat. "It's okay to complain once and a while Rin…"

Rin turned to him. "Hmm… Sessho-" she stopped when the first part of his name came from her lips. She looked down at her stomach. "Complaining is a sign of weakness."

Inuyasha snorted. "Keh! That bastard is a stingy asshole. Don't listen to him Rin. You spent too much time with him." He looked over at her. "You know, it's okay to just say something about it. I mean…you're not alone."

Rin was silent for a moment, so silent that Inuyasha was about to say something else when suddenly she turned to him, smiling and said, "Rin is fine, Inuyasha." Then after a moment. "Kagome is calling you."

He didn't believe her and was about to argue with her, but he then could hear Kagome calling for him. He shot her a confused look.

How did she hear Kagome before me, he asked himself.

He stood up and turned to Rin, but she had turned her back to him and was looking down into her hands.

Inuyasha was not good at times like these so he stood there a little longer before nodding and walked out.

Damn you Sesshomaru. With that last thought Inuyasha walked slowly out of the hut, leaving the young woman alone.

Again.

Rin sat by herself for a while after Inuyasha had left, hugging her stomach.

The young woman felt alone and out of place. She couldn't understand what to think of Sesshomaru anymore.

"Your father… Why does he have to be so complicated," she whispered as she felt the baby kick her, as if agreeing.

The baby had actually begun kicking a month back. She had only told Kagome and Sango, both had shared her happiness with her.

Sango and Kagome had still not figured out who the father was, and Rin refused to tell them, saying that if they want to know, they'll have to find out themselves. She was surprised Inuyasha had not told Kagome yet.

She rubbed her belly and smiled fondly. Then, her smile staggered. She wished Sesshomaru was here with her.

"But would he really care," her words were sad as she whispered them down to her stomach. She felt the unusual sensation of the baby kicking again, as if telling her that he/she could hear her.

She laughed softly to herself and hugged her stomach closer, but gently so that she doesn't hurt the baby.

"Just a couple more months, then we'll finally meet." A feeling of happiness spread through her.

She refused to think of Sesshomaru at that moment.

It has been funny for the past months, watching Inuyasha and Kagome. She smiled sadly. Rin had tried to not be such a big problem to Inuyasha. Kagome was enough for him.

But…it had been hard. Every night she would still look up at the stars, hoping that Sesshomaru was looking at them too.

She closed her eyes and shook her head. I better go and make sure Kagome isn't being too harsh on Inuyasha, Rin said to herself.

The couple has always been like that, but Inuyasha's been worried about the pup and all. Not forgetting all the random demon attacks for the last couple of weeks. Already two huts are still being rebuilt when a kappa had attacked the village.

Miroku and Inuyasha had been busy with all the demons attacks and protecting the village. Enzeru has been helping them in the replacement of Shippo, who has yet been back from the search of Kohaku.

Rin was worried, but she forced them all away. Having this baby is enough to think about.

She sighed and slowly got up, lifting her body with her left arm as her right hand rested on her belly.

She looked down at her stomach, which was huge now and she could no longer contain the secret of her pregnancy from the village. Of course, she never could, but then the rumors had been mixed with her getting fat, but now it's obvious which rumor was true.

She wrinkled her nose. She was annoyed with the rumor that the baby was Enzeru's though; a rumor she had been trying to clear for some time now.

Enzeru.

The name sounded distant as she walked down the trail. She thought about the mysterious man. He had come into their lives out of nowhere and has become a close friend in less than a few months.

For the past months, his wound has been almost fully healed and his humorous self has not changed at all. He had crafted stools, tables and fixed tools for farming and etc for the villagers. He had also carved toys for Rokuro and other children of the village.

He had even built a cradle for Kagome and was almost done with Rin's.

Kagome's cradle was something Rin or the others had never seen before, except Kagome it looks like a younger version of the old cradles that she had back in the modern era.

Enzeru said that it was a new invention from the northern lands. It was built so that it could be moved, rocked is the word he had used, from side to side. It was a circular shape, and the structure of it was something that Rin knew was definitely new technology. He had built the bedding with soft silk.

On the sides of the cradle, circling around the cradle; Enzeru had carved out a story line that he thought was good for Inuyasha and Kagome.

The story was of a hanyou born from a peasant and a great taro demon. It showed of the small hanyou growing up with his mother only, while his youkai father grew up with his mate somewhere else.

This part had touched Inuyasha, but the stubborn and arrogant hanyou had only snorted and said it interesting enough.

The story was not done there. It went on how the youkai father had taken away the little hanyou away from his ningen mother when it was discovered that the hanyou had great youkai abilities. The hanyou then had been taken away from his mother and never to see her again. He later befriends a youkai, whose father was a famous dai youkai of the land. The youkai one day turned his back on the hanyou because of the fact that he is a half-breed and later on, that youkai's father killed the hanyou's father.

Then on, the hanyou grew up and one day fell in love with a woman with the hands that created miracles with wood. The wood she carved looked so realistic, that they almost came to life. They were happy together for five years. She had died by the hands of a kappa. The hanyou had killed the kappa with anger, but was too late to save her. Enzeru had ended the story there.

The drawing of it was beautifully crafted and carved; almost realistic. Rin and everyone else had praised the carving. She had been particularly interested in the drawing of the hanyou's friend for some reason. It was a striking resemblance of someone, but she couldn't figure out whom.

Taka, Tamae and Minoru always traced the carving whenever they were over to bother Inuyasha (Which was ALWAYS).

Kagome had asked Enzeru where he had heard the story from and the man had just laughed and said he hears it from here to there which just confused them all.

Miroku had asked Enzeru where he was from and the man had shrugged.

"I'm a wanderer. I go here and there, always looking."

"Looking for what?"

Enzeru had just smiled and looked away from them, with a look they had never seen before on the optimistic man's face. "That is a story for another day."

With those words he had left them and went off to sleep underneath a shade by the rice fields.

Rin stopped and looked over to the hut where Enzeru was living in with the blacksmith of the village.

Enzeru couldn't stay with Sango and Miroku because all the children, and Inuyasha and Kagome didn't really even have any more room left for him.

Inuyasha had just asked a group of men from the village to help expand their small hut since he was busy with Kagome AND helping Miroku save the village. The men had gladly agreed to it, wanting to help the hanyou who was always protecting them, but it wasn't going to be done till next month.

Everyone had agreed that staying with Rin, even with her big hut that can't possibly even be call a hut, was not a good idea, especially with all the rumors that would have flown around and when Rin pregnancy was found it, an even worse idea. So it ended up with Enzeru staying with the blacksmith as long as he helped around the hearth and etc, but when the art of his craftsman of wood work was heard of, he began to use the blacksmith's home as a place to carve his work for the villagers and had even rebuild all of the blacksmith's wooden handles for his tools.

Rin still couldn't understand the man.

It was then that Enzeru waved at her and she waved back, smiling.

"Hmm…Enzeru seems harmless enough," she whispered as she laid a hand over her belly.

She smiled and turned away from Enzeru and opened the flap of Inuyasha and Kagome's door. The scene that was before her broke her heart, but at the same time, she smiled.

Inuyasha and Kagome had their backs to her, but Rin could see Inuyasha's head on Kagome's round stomach.  
She stood frozen on spot as she watched the special moment between the couple.

"See?" Kagome's voice was soft. Her hand was running though Inuyasha's hair now as he rested his ear on her belly, closely listening even though with his senses, he didn't need to do that. She was smiling contently as she watched Inuyasha's awed face

"I felt the kick just now," she said as she laid a hand over the spot that the baby had begun to kick again. "Sango said it should be about now that I'll be able to feel him kicking."

"Him…?" Inuyasha finally asked as he slowly placed his hands over Kagome's own over her stomach. He sat crossed legs in front of her as he looked down at their hands. The look of awe had not left his face.

Rin had never seen Inuyasha look like that before and she felt an odd feeling of sadness wash over her as she watched Inuyasha once again laid his ear to her stomach and began to speak softly to the baby.

Rin swallowed down a lump and slowly closed the flap; she felt like an intruder now upon the special moment. As she turned around, she bumped into someone.

She looked up into Enzeru's eyes and quickly looked away.

Rin couldn't look at him as she turned away and slowly walked towards the trail leading to her small isolated hut.

Enzeru looked after Rin's retreating figure, his hands clenched as he watched her.

"Rin…" he whispered after her.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER_: I'm really tired of saying this and probaly won't say it anymore. INUYASHA IS NOT MINE!_**


	9. Revelation

_**9 - Revelation **_

"Kohaku?" asked a bewildered Shippo as he watched Kohaku burst out from inside of the cave that Shippo had been looking for.

"_Run!"_

Before Shippo can ask more, the young man grabbed hold of the fox demon and dragged him onto Kirara.

Shippo quickly held on. "What's wrong with-Oh..."

Shippo was wide eyes as he looked back at what Kohaku and Kirara were running from.

A bunch of undead skeletons were chasing after them... They looked fresh from the graves, some with flesh still on them. Shippo shuddered and held on as Kirara jumped into the air.

"I need you to use your fox fire, Shippo!" Kohaku said as he looked back at Shippo.

"Wh-what?" Shippo stuttered as he realized that Kirara was now turning back to the army of zombie skeletons.

"They can be killed with fire! DO it! They'll never let us go if we don't destroy them!" Kohaku yelled at him before jumping down.

Shippo gaped at him and swallowed down a lump.

"You are _**so**_ paying me back for this," he screamed after Kohaku as he followed down.

He landed with the grace of a fox and crossed his arms across his chest as he stood next to Kohaku.

Kohaku sighed and patted Kirara's back as he took out his weapon and began to swing the sickle in circles as he stood next to Shippo.

"50," Shippo said calmly as he stretched and watched as the undead army ran towards them.

Kohaku cocked his head towards Shippo and smirked. "Only 50? I'll raise you up to 150."

Kirara made a sound as if she was sighing and threw both of them a look as if saying, Really?

Shippo turned to Kohaku and laughed. "150? You're not getting cocky are you Kohaku?"

Kohaku smirked. "Scared, Shippo?"

Shippo scoffed. "As if. I'll raise you to 200."

Kohaku grinned. "An easy 200 yen."

Shippo shook his head, smirking and said, "Exactly. I'll be 200 yen richer at the end of this."

Kohaku chuckled and swung the sickle like bow outwards at the same time that Shippo screamed, "Fox Fire!"

A burst of green flames erupted towards the undead and they flinched back, but the ones in the front were burned to ashes.

Kohaku hit the next row of undead, their heads falling off, some being cut in half.

Kirara charged head first, slamming one onto the ground and attacking and biting the ones surrounding her. Her feline strength surpassed the undead as she ripped and shredded them.

Shippo's abilities with fox magic have greatly improved and so has his fox fire. His combat skills were improved too, as he caught hold of a skeleton's armor and threw it into the group of undead behind him and quickly rolling away as one of them slashed him and used more fox fire on them.

Kohaku jumped on top of one and clutching it, rolled down, slamming it down onto the ground and quickly using his sickle cut off the legs of the ones surrounding him.

Kohaku breathed hard as he felt the adrenaline rush through him. He caught the sickle back into his hand and stepped back as more undead followed his steps.

_Damn_… he thought as he swung his weapon into a circle, cutting off undead skeletons, but it was then that he realized that his attacks have been feeble.

He watched the ones he had cut down rebuild and stand back up.

His eyes strayed to where Shippo and Kirara were fighting now. Shippo's victims had not gotten back up; instead, they were burned to ashes. Kohaku's eyes widened.

"Shippo!"

The fox demon punched the skeleton in the face and turned to Kohaku and quickly yelled out Fox Fire and charged towards his friend. Kirara following.

As Kohaku cut more down, Shippo was standing beside him now and Kirara was fighting more off before she too came to stand beside them.

Shippo was breathing hard. "Looks like fire is the only way to stop them."

Kohaku nodded gingerly, his hand reaching for the bag around his shoulder, patting it. Shippo's ears flicked when he heard the hollow sound of a wooden box in Kohaku's bag.

He noticed that when Kohaku touched the box, the skeletons suddenly moved faster towards them.

Quickly he did a complicated hand sign and breathed out slowly. "Stand back."

Kohaku did so and brought Kirara back with him and watched with awe as Shippo shouted out, "Fox Fire!"

This time though, it was larger and the color was mixed with blue at the ends as it erupted towards the skeletons.

The defying screams and yowls of the undead filled Kohaku's ears and a chill went down his spine.

When the fire died out, a pile of ashes stood where all the skeletons had been.

"When did you learn—Shippo!" Kohaku quickly ran forward to catch the fox demon.

Shippo was unconscious. Kohaku quickly put him on Kirara and dared not look back at the disturbing mountains as they flew away. The feeling of the sickly sweet aura still in his mind.

"Milord! How could you entrust something so important to that ningen!" Jaken said once more as he ran over to Sesshomaru.

The small youkai was still shocked and even jealous that Sesshomaru had asked that ningen boy who was the brother of that demon hunter that was always with Inuyasha and them. Jaken was stricken to know that

Sesshomaru had not chosen him to go on this important mission, but had instead, chosen a ningen! A ningen who tried to kill Rin too!

Sesshomaru didn't even acknowledge that he heard Jaken. Instead, the dai youkai simply stood still and calm. His expressionless mask was cold as he turned around and began walking back towards the camp.

Jaken scramble after him, silent. He sighed. At least hit me or something, Jaken thought, not knowing how he really felt about this new Lord Sesshomaru who was always _too_ quiet now.

"_Too!"_ Jaken said under his breath as he huffed.

Sesshomaru heard, but made no acknowledgement. He simply kept walking.

Jaken swallowed down a lump. He had not heard his Lord talk in months. All he simply been doing is giving battle plans to Jaken and his other Generals or he makes Jaken delivers messages, but besides that, Sesshomaru no longer spoke, or even hit Jaken when he _tries_ to be annoying! **TRIES! ON PURPOSE!**

The dai youkai was no longer the Lord Sesshomaru Jaken had once known. Even before Rin came into their lives, Sesshomaru had been better than this.

Did Rin mean that much to you, milord? Jaken asked in his mind as he stuffed his hands inside of his sleeves. He knew better now to never mention Rin's name. He had tried to once last month and…Jaken shuddered.

Sesshomaru had given him the coldest glare Jaken has ever gotten, something that made him sick to the stomach and made him feel like he was looking at death itself.

Sesshomaru and Jaken reached the camp and Jaken quickly went elsewhere to check upon the statics of their army and the other camps, as Sesshomaru walked on and into his tent.

Youkais saluted and bowed to him, some kneeling, as he walked by, but he only nodded briefly at each of them, quiet and to the observers, calm.

When Sesshomaru reached his tent, he smelled the familiar scent of an inu youkai from inside. Slowly he opened the tent and stepped in to find a kneeling Hiroto.

The inu youkai was still and silent as he felt the Western lord walk past him and to his desk Hiroto slowly stood up, knowing that Sesshomaru would not talk.

"Milord?" Hiroto finally broke the uneasy silence. Sesshomaru's only movement of acknowledgement was to slowly cease his hands from reaching for a scroll.

Hiroto stood tall. "Our scouts have reported no movement of the enemy camp and our seers predict no upcoming battle. I wish to ask for permission to go home."

Sesshomaru slowly turned around to face the youkai and Hiroto quickly looked away, but making sure he could see the dai youkai's face, expecting a simple shake of the head.

"Do you know what you ask of this Sesshomaru?" The cold calm voice shocked Hiroto, but he hid his emotions well. He knew Sesshomaru hated displays of emotions. Instead he looked into the unreadable amber eyes.

He had not heard the dai youkai talk in… many years. Besides the fact that Hiroto had not seen the dai youkai since he had left to wander the lands, leaving his mother in charge of the Western Land. When Hiroto heard of the war, was quick to side with the dai youkai since Hiroto had respected his father, the great inu taisho. Son and father…are vastly different though.

"Hai. I would not ask if I did not think this was important," Hiroto said quietly as he bowed his head. "My wife, Amaya, I realized now that she carrying my pup and I have been waiting to ask you. I must go home. She is expecting our pup soon. I wish to be with her during that time, sire."

The silence that followed his explanation made Hiroto nervous as he looked up at the dai youkai.

"Milord?"

"If the Southern Lord's mate is to bare pups, then why have I not been informed," Sesshomaru asked quietly as he looked at the youkai.

Hiroto was surprised. He had not expected Sesshomaru to even care…much less, ask questions.

Hiroto hung his head in shame. "It was foolish of me, but I did not comprehend the change of Amaya's scent. The change of scent of females with pups. Her smell is the same, yet with the odd odor to it," Hiroto swallowed. "I did not realize it until three moons ago; by then war has kept me busy."

If Hiroto had been looking at the dai youkai, he would have seen as shock crossed the dai youkai's face, removing his cold mask.

_Change of scent_.

Sesshomaru quickly turned away to mask his shock. "Go back to your mate Hiroto, Lord of the Southern Lands. Be sure that your loyalty is with me and when I call upon you, you will return to this Sesshomaru's side."

Hiroto shoulders sagged with relief and joy. "Sire!" He knelt onto his knees. "The Southern lands will always remain loyal to the Western Land. I was always behind your father and we will always owe a debt to you. My army will be left in your care. They will follow your every command if anything is to go awry. My loyalty is to only you. I will return in due time."

He quickly got up and left the tent, feeling lighter for the first time in three moons.

For the first time in Sesshomaru's life, besides the times of Rin's death, he is shaken to the core.

Rin had an odd smell to her scent when he had last seen her, and he could swear…

No, Sesshomaru shook his head. It can't be. I would not let slide such a thing, he argued with himself.

Slowly Sesshomaru began to rub his brow and in frustration threw his hand away when he realized he was doing the ridiculous human habit again.

I would know. Nothing passes me, Sesshomaru said to himself. But the more he thought of it, the more the truth finally hit him.

_Rin is carrying his pup._

Sesshomaru stood still, frozen as the truth passed through him. He left Rin with Inuyasha and them. Not just Rin now. But…_his_ pup.

A hanyou.

Sesshomaru stopped breathing for a second when he realized that his and Rin's pup will be a hanyou. He imagined a child with Inuyasha's dog ears. He tried to be disgusted with the fact of having a hanyou as his child. Tried to be rebelled, but he couldn't help but feel possessive and pride. Rin belongs to him and so does their pup…_His_.

Sesshomaru's hand went still over Tenseiga's hilt. Losing Rin is different from losing Rin _and_ his first born.

Sesshomaru could no longer leave Rin with Inuyasha. Not when she is carrying his pup. He could and would not trust anyone with both lives; the life of the woman he...

Sesshomaru paused. Love...and the life of his first born. His and Rin's.

_Theirs..._

His hand shook, but he quickly regain control of his emotions.

She is a ningen. Weak and helpless. Their pup will be a hanyou. Disgrace to all youkais.

He walked slowly over to flap and stood in front of it. Unmoving and expressionless, but his eyes showing something else.

Iko's words came back to haunt him. Inuyasha's words. Rin's trusting look she had given him before he gave her to Inuyasha. Rin's smile, something that has always had a great affect on him, even if he doesn't quite want to admit it.

Sesshomaru, the strongest demon in the land, finally bowed his head in defeat. He walked out and found Jaken immediately.

"Jaken."

The small youkai jumped and turned to Sesshomaru, a startled and shock expression on his face.

"Find Tsukiko and Yuzuru; send them to my tent," With those words Sesshomaru quickly left the shocked youkai's side and began to plan.

As Sesshomaru walked calmly, but quickly, he could only think of one thing.

_Forgive me Rin_.

"What's in the box?" Shippo asked as he slowly sat up.

Shippo had regained his strength and was now asking about the box. It was obvious now that the undead were aiming for the box.

They were underneath a giant tree, hiding in the shade, making themselves as invisible as possible, hiding in the bushes, shrubs and trees.

Kohaku took off his bag and took out the box from inside. It was ancient.

The box was small, but made from very strong wood. It was plain looking, but Shippo felt something strange inside of him as he stared at it. As if the box was attracting him.

Kirara was the same as she went over to it and sniffed it.

Kohaku stared down at it.

"I'm not sure what it is or what's inside, but Sesshomaru-sama-"

"Sesshomaru?!" Shippo asked as he looked up sharply at Kohaku. "You've talked with Sesshomaru?"

Kohaku nodded slowly as he studied Shippo. "He was the one who told me to get this for him. That it is to be top secret. How did you find me anyways?"

Shippo pointed at AhUn. "Dragon demons are good trackers. Especially Ah and Un's kind."

AhUn looked over at them with no interest, but was eyeing the box. The dragon youkai had refused to follow Shippo onto the mountain, and Shippo couldn't budge it at all.

Shippo told this to Kohaku.

"Yeah," Kohaku said slowly as he looked down at Kirara. "Kirara had refused to come with me too. I thought for sure she was going to let me go myself, but I guess realizing that I was going up that mountain anyways, she followed."

Shippo glowered at AhUn as if to complain about the lack of loyalty, then he turned back to Kohaku. Ah and Un simply growled in response.

Both Shippo and Kohaku shared a knowing look.

"You felt it too."

Shippo nodded. "It was evil. Up there, but…"

"No. Not evil. It was saddening."

Shippo looked down at the box. "Yea. I felt…I couldn't stop thinking about my father."

Kohaku looked away. " I kept remembering my father too."

Shippo looked back at Kohaku. "It wasn't painful memories though."

"They were happy memories." They both said quietly in chorus.

They stared off at where the mountain had been.

"The villagers were talking about an insane demon hunter who went up to the sacred mountain looking for the shrine of the Mother Priestess Midorin. They also said something about the Huntress Cat and how she has come back, guessing that'll be Kirara, but coming back?"

Kohaku nodded. "I'm not sure what this is all about, but Sesshomaru wanted me to get this," He nodded to the box. "From her shrine. They acted as if they knew who Kirara was too. That is even more confusing. "

"Hmm," Shippo looked over at Kirara, but spoke to Kohaku. "If the shrine belongs to the Mother Priestess, why would there be undead guarding-"

"They weren't guarding. It was only when I touched the box and was coming out that they came from the entrance. Plus, I've been encountering them since my mission."

"Whoa. Wait, they were following you? So someone else besides Sesshomaru has been looking for it. Exactly what is in that box that is so important that even Sesshomaru would care?"  
At the same time, all eyes fell on the box.

Shippo reached for the box and when his hands picked it up, he almost dropped it.

He looked wildly up at Kohaku. He had felt a pulse. As if the box had a heart beat.

Kirara jumped on Kohaku's shoulders and watched with intense focusing on the box.

She mewed and both Shippo and Kohaku looked over at her. She jumped onto the box and pawed Shippo's hand.

"What is she saying?" Kohaku asked; a worried expression on his face. Kirara has been acting strange since they have started the mission.

Shippo listened carefully.

Even though Kirara and Shippo were different demons and Kirara obviously not being able to speak, Shippo realized two years ago that he could actually understand some of what Kirara says sometimes.

"She says," Shippo began, concentrating. "Something about— Twin. Something about Twin and…souls…demon…hanyou... I'm-I'm not sure. She's speaking words I have not heard before from her. Though, sounds like…she's trying to tell us to open the box?"

Slowly Kirara stepped off and jumped back onto Kohaku's shoulders and they all watched in silence. Again Shippo felt the pulse, this time his chest grew warm. Warm in a good way, but sadness thickening inside of him.

Shippo breathed out slowly, opening the box and instantly dropped it as if it was hot when he caught glimpse at what was inside. Something that shouldn't exist. Something that was the main reason of the whole conflict years ago.

"No. Not possible," Shippo was whispering as he slowly backed away from the box.

Kohaku's eyes never left what fell out from it, he couldn't believe it. It was impossible. "How...?"

It rolled towards Kirara and the cat youkai wasn't afraid of it, instead she went up to it and picked it up into her mouth.

She cocked her head at Kohaku and Shippo as if asking, what's wrong.

Shippo stared at it, his eyes fearful. Kohaku couldn't understand anything. Ah and Un slowly walked over to Kirara and he took bent down his heads and touched the thing with the tip of his nose, as if respecting it.

"The Shi-"

"Shikon Jewel," Kohaku finished quietly as he stared at it.

Shippo shook his head. "No. Kagome destroyed it along with Naraku."

"Wait! It's only half."

"What?!"

Shippo quickly fell onto his knees in front of Kirara and indeed, the jewel was broken in half.

"Plus, look. The Shikon no Tama was pink. This one is blue."

Shippo swallowed and sat down. It was blue. A strange glowing light blue.

"This makes no sense. It was destroyed. It wasn't left to burn with Lady Kagome like Lady Kikyo. It couldn't be back, even if it was, it'll be with Lady Kagome, not here," Kohaku said quietly as he put out a hand for it.

Kirara dropped it into his palm and Kohaku felt it.

The pulse.

It ran through him and he felt as his heart became one with the Jewel. It glowed even lighter, almost transparent now.

Kohaku was breathing calmly. In his mind as he stared down at the jewel. He felt an overbearing grief, but he was happy. Memories of the times when his father was still alive and before everything had gone wrong flashed through his mind. He remembers playing around with Sango and Kirara. His father teaching him to use a weapon and playing with him.

"Kohaku…you're crying."

Kohaku looked up and felt something wet run down his cheek. His other hand reached up and touched the tear.

Shippo looked at the jewel that was transparent now. He saw the outline of it, barely though.

"Is it really the Shikon jewel?" Shippo asked as he watched Kohaku placed the small jewel back into the box and stuff it back into his bag.

"I think," Kohaku said quietly. "Our answer may lie within this village. Kirara." Kirara turned into her big form and Kohaku jumped on. "You coming, Shippo?"

Shippo hesitated at first, but nodded. He had to find out what the truth was before going back to tell Kagome and them. There were times when people have created fakes of the Jewel before, but something was strange about this one.

"AhUn!" The dragon youkai turned to him. "Go back to Inuyasha and them." Shippo quickly made a leaf appear out of thin air and wrote quickly scrambled words on it and laid it in the pouch on Ah and Un's back. "Make sure they read that. Go!"

AhUn followed the orders and quickly left. The Jewel. They and Kirara had felt it.

This Jewel is unlike the one before, where they and Kirara had always felt a battle raging on inside of the Shikon Jewel between Midoriko and the demons…this Jewel _was __**pure**_.

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**Me: **You know...I am human-

**Inuyasha: **_So what? I'm half-human, wench, get over it._

**Me: **_ Thanks, Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha: **_What the hell are you thanking me for? Strange woman. _

**Me: **This is why I am glad _**I don't 'own' you**_. I can't live with this attitude.

**Inuyasha: **_Attitude?! Hmph. I can't be owned, I'll kill you first before anyone owns me!_

**Me:**YOU SEE WHAT I MEAN!


	10. Dawning Truth

_**10 - Dawning Truth**_

Iko slammed his fist. The table shook with the impact.

"He's what?!"

"Leaving, Iko-taichou. Our sources have told us that the Lord of the west is planning to leave camp," The messenger quickly bowed his head in fear.

Iko snarled and breathed out through his teeth, his claws digging into the wood of the desk. "Fool. Letting his guard down. Why would he-" Iko blinked as he paused. He turned sharply to the messenger. "Leave me!"

The youkai scrambled out, relieved.

Iko growled and slowly relaxed his claws. He smirked. "Sesshomaru, you really do have a heart."

The hanyou slowly began to pace and then stopped.

Iko slowly began to rub his wrist. Something began to outline itself on his wrist. Three jagged lines, the middle one longer than the two outside one; it looked like claws had scratched Iko's wrist.

In truth though, this was the mark of the Northern Tiger clan.

Iko stared down at it; he knew full well what it meant to be marked.

Only those of great importance and power could be marked. The Western Land was the crescent Moon. The Northern Land was the three slashes of the Tiger God. (No idea if one even exists… But adding it anyways XD)

Though, dai youkais like Sesshomaru who were born with the mark, marking them for their potential powers.

Usually those marked from birth are named heir to whatever their lineage is. In Sesshomaru's case, his father's land. Rarely a hanyou is born with the mark.

Others like Iko, hanyou and youkais that weren't born with the mark, but marked afterwards, are recognized for their strength and ability matching that of a dai youkai. Even a certain rare few humans were marked if they were powerful enough, but that was a very RARE for a human to be powerful enough to be marked.

Iko had been marked since Tohaikai has chosen him. He stared down at the mark as it grew warmer and redder, as if it was being cut. The mark was very valuable. It usually only was meant to be the symbol of a clan and strength, but in Iko's case. He had put a demonic spell on it so that he can communicate to a certain someone.

_Milord?_

Iko's face was masked as he felt the voice in his head. A feeling of relief spread through him.

_**You are well?**_ Iko asked as he strengthens their link.

_Hai…is it time?_

Iko closed his eyes. He sensed something amiss in the man's mind. Barriers. They have always been close. Why would there be barriers…?

_**You have something to tell me, kodora…**_ Iko asked using the nick name.

He felt the hesitation of the man. Slowly Iko forced himself into the man's mind and feeling sick and angry at the evasion, but he had to know.

"Forgive me," Iko whispered out loud.

Slowly, he pried away barriers that have been put up, feeling pride at how well his kodora built them. He broke the final barrier, feeling the pain of the man, finding what had been kept from him. He saw the images of the same woman that had been with Sesshomaru that night… Except…

_**She is carrying his pup… Hmm…**_

Iko quickly broke away from the man's mind, but kept their link.

_**I was not expecting a pup… She will be due soon? Hmm… It looks like our plan will have to be delayed… I believe that Sesshomaru will come there; maybe he has figured it out… We will have to change the plan… Maybe even have to kill the pup…**_

Iko almost lost their link when he felt the strong opposition to the idea. Iko gain back control and forced the man into submission. He felt the man flinch in pain physically.

_**Do not tell me you have come to care for her! Do not forget who you are loyal to!**_

Slowly Iko held off his power over the man.

_She will have opposed of this too…_

Iko flinched when the man mentioned Emi. The man spoke on.

_Why must we kill the pup…? We can use it against him… We can use them both… She would have opposed to this, Iko… _

Iko felt the pain and grief spill from the man's mind and into his own. Iko squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the man's grief growing along with his own… Iko clenched his fist, unable to deny the man's words… Emi would have disagreed with Iko's method of revenge… But Emi was no longer here… All because of Sesshomaru… He clenched his fist.

_**Do not speak against me… You are in no position to oppose me! **_Iko growled_**. You will obey me when I call for you… Do not get too close to them… DO not forget who you are kodora… **_

There was a silence between them…

_**She would have opposed to this... But do not forget whose fault it is that she is no longer with us…**_

With those words, Iko shut out the link, the mark disappearing as he fell to his knees and clutched at his head, screaming his agony.

"AhUn?" Sango asked as she peered up into the sky.

The dragon youkai landed gently in front of the demon slayer, he was silent as he moved his nose towards her. Sango reached out when she saw something in its mouth and quickly caught the leaf as it floated down.

Sango straightened up and read the leaf, recognizing Shippo's small hand writing.

Her eyes widen and quickly she turned around and ran back to the village, followed by the dragon youkai.

_**Weeks Later….**_

Rin watched as Enzeru's hand worked his magic.

Rin was due anytime now and Enzeru was working at a fast pace at the crib, before he had to leave. His wound was fully healed now, giving him aches here and there, but well enough that he no longer complains about the pain.

The mysterious man was deeply focused on his carving of the finished crib. He had just brought it over and Rin has been watching him finish the carving of the story on the sides of the wooden cradle.

The only sound was of the snips and the soft almost non-hearable slicing of wood and the chirping of birds. Rin was used to the silence, after spending so many years with Sesshomaru; she has become someone who enjoys it. (Even thought she was always the one to break the silence when she was with her lord.)

Enzeru on the other hand, was not.

He paused at his carving and looked slightly over at her.

"You're very quiet aren't you Rin-chan."

Enzeru had begun to use formality with them all since three weeks ago. No one could understand why all the formality now.

Rin's hand smoothed over her bulging belly, now very huge and she finally realized why…Inuyasha had told her that he sensed that she was going to have twins.

_Twins_. Rin's hand stilled over her belly as she felt the kicks. She smiled slowly.

She slowly turned back to Enzeru. "Forgive me. I am used to the silence."

Enzeru nodded and turned back to his work. "That's right. Kagome-chan said something about your lord being silent."

Rin's shoulders stiffen at the mention of Sesshomaru, sadness filling her. She rubbed the spot where the pups were kicking.

"Well, may I ask you questions then Enzeru?"

Rin saw the man stiffened. "Hai."

Rin slowly sat back, resting her sore swollen feet on the cot as she relaxed.

"Where did you learn to work with wood? You are amazingly gifted."

Enzeru's shoulders relaxed and he chuckled. "You can ask me anything and it's about this?" He paused for a moment as he switched knifes. "Well, I began with carving shapes from small block of wood. My nee-chan taught me when I was five." Rin could hear the smile in his voice now. "You think my work is magical. You should have seen my nee-chan's. Everything she created was magic itself. They looked so real, I think some of them even became real! My nee-chan was the one who taught me that the real magic is in the hands." Rin heard his voice lose its smile and began to be filled with sadness. She shifted up slowly to watch the man.

Enzeru's shoulders had sagged, his head bowed over the crib, hiding his face.

"Was?" she asked, even thought she already knew.

Enzeru paused, his hands stopping their graceful movement over the wood. Slowly his hands went back to working. "Yes. Was. She passed on to the underworld many years ago…"

Realizing what he had just said, Enzeru quickly looked up and smiled at Rin, but Rin after spending so many years with her lord, could read the emotions in people's eyes.

"Anyways, what about you? Any family besides Kagome-chan and Inuyasha-kun?"

Rin watched as he turned his head away. "No. When I was a child, my family was…killed by bandits."

Enzeru looked back up. His face masked. "Is that so? I'm sorry for your loss…Hmm…"

When the silence grew between them, Rin sighed.

"May I ask another question Enzeru?"

The man nodded, not looking around.

Rin bit her lips as she thought this through. "What do you think Shippo's message means? Do you believe that the Shikon Jewel still exists?"

When Sango had told them about Shippo's message, concern had spread among the group. Kagome had kept insisting that it was a fake and that she had destroyed the real one and Inuyasha had gone with her idea. Miroku had argued with them and Sango had just been confused. Rin was more focus on the fact that Sesshomaru had asked Kohaku to look for it…

Why would her lord care about this Jewel when he had barely cared about the Shikon Jewel?

Enzeru's hand froze for a slight moment before he continued his work again. "Well, never having met this Shippo, I'm not sure. I mean, I heard a lot about the Naraku and Shikon Jewel problem, but I never paid much attention to it. What do you think?"

Rin stopped biting her lips. "I hope it's not so. Seeing how many people died because of the fight over those shards."

"Well, since Kagome-chan says it must be a fake it must be. The Shikon Jewel…was it true that you could make a wish with the Jewel?"

Rin nodded. "Hai. That's what Kagome did. She wished for the Jewel to be destroyed."

"Then it's destroyed. Problem solved. This Shippo person and Kohaku kid must just be mistaken."

Rin studied Enzeru. "If so, then why would my lord be worried about this Jewel if he did not want anything to do with the Shikon Shards?"

Enzeru shrugged. "From what I've heard, your lord is pretty much confused at the moment." He snorted. "I mean, sending you here and all that during a war. Wouldn't it be smarter to keep you close to him?"

Rin thought through her words before speaking. "Milord has his reason to have sent me here without explanation. Please do not criticize him. Sesshomaru-sama is not someone to be easily confused or upset."

Enzeru did not respond and Rin's defense of her lord was left in the air.

Both of them remained quiet after that, until Enzeru put down his tools and slowly stood up.

"It's done."

Rin studied the crib as Enzeru stepped back, revealing his master piece. She watched the carving of the beautiful hand crafted story.

"What is the story?"

Enzeru was quiet for a long time before he turned to her and looked straight into her eyes.

"There once lived a pair of miko twins. Both of them rumored to have been daughters of a goddess. For twins, they were like day and night," He looked down at the crib. "It is said that they were raised by their father, who was later on killed by a youkai. One of the twin hated youkais ever since…. The other one… Well, she was more forgiving, though never forgot about their father's death. The miko that hated youkais spent her whole life building her demon slaying skills until throughout the land she was the most feared miko for all youkais. The other one spent her whole life building her healing skills, mastering the skill of range and was soon known as the mother priestess for her kindness and was also rumored that she could bring back the dead…"

Rin stiffened at this. A picture of Tenseiga came to mind. Enzeru saw her stiffen and paused. Slowly he pointed to a picture where it looked like a battle was playing. Two women with long hair were battling. On either side, flames were carved out…so realistic Rin could have sworn the crib was on fire.

"Even though they were so different, both sisters were close. They travelled together, balancing one another. Until the mother priestess fell in love with a youkai. A battle ensured when the other sister refused and opposed. She even tried to kill the youkai. The battle was said to be long and fearful, for even though the other sister was strong, they were both of equal strength. The mountains trembled with power. The sky cried with grief. The seas roared with anger. When the battle ended, it was the mother priestess that won. They both swore to never see one another again, both separating paths. The mother priestess settled down and stayed with her youkai in a village that both girls had grown up in after their father's death. The other miko traveled alone from then on." Enzeru paused and looked straight at Rin. "Do you know the story of Midoriku?"

Rin looked at him in surprise. "The miko whose soul created the Shikon Jewel. Yes. I know the story."

Enzeru nodded, something dawning on his face. "Oh yes. The catastrophe that was created by that youkai Naraku. I forgot. Your lord and Kagome-chan and everyone else were the ones to vanquish him, no?"

Rin nodded. "What does this have to do with the story?"

"Because," Enzeru started slowly. "Midoriku is -"

Enzeru stopped short, his lips closing as he stared at the flap of the door. His eyes hard.

Rin turned to where he was looking at, wondering why he has stopped and felt a small cry fell from her lips as she stared at the entrance.

Amber eyes stared hard at Enzeru. Slowly, the dai youkai's hand shifted to his sword, ready to pull it out when Inuyasha appeared from behind.

"I thought I smelled something! What the hell are you doing here Sesshomaru?"

Rin trembled. She couldn't tear her eyes from her lord. It was right at that moment that the two lives inside of her began to kick again. Her hand traveled down to her stomach, Sesshomaru's watchful eyes caught her movement and followed her hand down.

Rin couldn't tell what was going on with him; his face and eyes were masked in an expressionless masquerade.  
Sesshomaru looked back at Enzeru.

Inuyasha stood outside, not sure what to do. "Sesshomaru?! Didn't you hear me! What the hell are you doing here! Keh!" He threw his hands up in the air and looked over at Enzeru. "Enzeru! I need you at my place."

Enzeru snapped out of it and looked away from Sesshomaru. His hands that were clenched, relaxed. He nodded stiffly and turned to Rin.

"Will you be okay?"

Rin nodded slowly, her eyes glued to Sesshomaru.

The dai youkai's eyes followed Enzeru as he walked towards him. He didn't even move aside as Enzeru walked past him. The man had to squeeze through the flap.

Inuyasha let Enzeru walk pass him, not noticing the human's behavior as he watched his brother, not knowing rather to leave or go.

Sesshomaru turned his head a little sideways, looking at Inuyasha from the corner of his eyes.

Inuyasha's eyes caught Sesshomaru's and hesitantly, the hanyou walked away, throwing one last glance at the hut.

Well… Inuyasha sighed and stuffed his hands into his sleeves as he tried to not freak out about Sesshomaru's sudden appearance. What happened to keep her away from me? Inuyasha scoffed. "Keh! That hypocrite bastard!"  
If Sesshomaru had heard Inuyasha, he made no sign; instead he walked farther into the hut and stood beside the crib, his back to Rin.

Rin's heart was pounding fast and hard. Her breathing hitched as she watched Sesshomaru, not sure if she was dreaming or not. She was shaking. Rin clasped her hands together to stop her shaking and tried to sit up.

"Be still Rin."

Rin stiffened when she heard the sharp command. Heard his voice. She swallowed a cry, her whole body reaching for his. Her heart ached from all the months of his disappearance; the fact that he had left her was forgotten at that moment, her anger and pain that was all because of him, were nowhere to be found.

Sesshomaru stood still, refusing to look at her, not knowing why he couldn't. Why am I here, he asked himself.

"Are you well Rin?"

Rin rested a hand over her heart, trying to calm its beating. "H-Hai Sesshomaru-sama," she replied.

Sesshomaru slowly turned around and finally really looked at her and immediately knew that she was carrying not one…but two pups…

He still didn't even know how he felt about one hanyou pup… Now two. Sesshomaru frowned.

Rin's heart fell when she saw the frown on his face. She looked down at her hands, her trembling stopping has she felt the slight movement in her stomach. She refused to let her emotions show. That would cause Sesshomaru to frown more.

Sesshomaru walked over to her and awkwardly sat down next to her, his face still masked. He reached a hand out towards her.

When his cold hands touch her cheeks, Rin felt it down to her bones, her face reaching into that hand on instinct.

"Sesshomaru-sama…"

Something in Sesshomaru's chest clenched when he heard the ache behind his name and he would never admit what hearing her voice again was doing to him.

Sesshomaru slowly reached over and pulled her into an embrace; her head resting on his shoulder as he moved closer to make her comfortable.

This was the Sesshomaru that Rin knew. There was the one who everyone feared, someone she should be afraid of, but somewhere along the lines, maybe it was all those times that he has saved her or the excuses he made as to why he gave her gifts, to those times when he'll stop for her sake, saying that he was just resting; Rin realized that Sesshomaru cared more about her than he cares to let on. Maybe even more than he cares to admit to himself.

Sesshomaru slowly breathed in her sweet fresh jasmine scent. He now could smell the pups' scent mingling with hers. He still didn't know how to feel about having hanyou pups.

Sesshomaru slowly pulled away from Rin. Rin reluctantly let go of her lord and felt as he pressed her down onto her back.

Sesshomaru stood up and looked away from Rin.

"Do not move."

Before Rin could even ask why, Sesshomaru disappeared.

Rin panicked. He left. The thought that he has disappeared and left her again, distressed her. She was about to get up, when she remembered his order and slowly just laid still, trying not to cry.

Sesshomaru walked out and down the path to only find Inuyasha and Miroku looking in his direction. The miko, obviously pregnant, was standing by the door way, a concern look on her face.

Sesshomaru slowly came to a stop before them, his face emotionless.

Inuyasha clenched his teeth and clenched his claws. "You gonna tell us now, or do I have to beat it out of ya?"

The two amber eyes of the hanyou and youkai clash. Both brothers glared at one another, their hands tightening over their sword.

"This Sesshomaru does not have to explain to you."

"Keh! Don't be giving me that bullshit! What happened to keep her away from me?"

"Inuyasha is right Sesshomaru-sama," Miroku said calmly, but seriously. "You coming back here is dangerous. What if someone had followed you?"

Sesshomaru glared coldly at the monk. Miroku's hand tightened around his staff.

"Do dare accuse me of making such a foolish mistake, monk?"

Miroku stood his ground. "Foolish or not Sesshomaru… You are willing to risk her life."

Sesshomaru looked away, refusing to admit his failing. "It is none of your business monk."

"But it is ours, onii-san," Kagome said. Sesshomaru's face tightened at being called brother by her…yet again. Inuyasha stiffens, looking uncomfortable. Kagome rolled her eyes and continued, ignoring their reactions. "Rin is like my sister and she does not deserve to be treated like this by you. First off, you shouldn't have sent her away without telling her! I know you are angry at her for getting impregnated by a low human, but you should at least have told her!"

Miroku's coughed and looked over at Kagome with a wild look in his eyes. Inuyasha's eyes widen with shock, his hand fell away from his hilt, so did Sesshomaru's.

The look on the Lord of the West was skeptical even as he tried his best to keep his face blank.

"What?!" Miroku was the first to break the pregnant silence of shock.

Kagome looked at the three men in confusion. "What do you mean what? Rin getting pregnant by a human is what made Sesshomaru sent her away besides the war… Isn't it?"

She was shock at Sesshomaru's reaction and would have laughed, but at the three men's faces, she was only confused.

Inuyasha cocked his head towards Sesshomaru. "What are you talking about Kagome?! That hypocritical bastard is the father."

This time it was Kagome's turn to be shocked. "What?!" Her shocked eyes soon turned angry and even Sesshomaru felt an urge to back away from the pregnant lady.

"_You…_!" She glared at Sesshomaru and if looks could kill, Sesshomaru would surely be dead, nether less that he is one of the strongest youkai in the land. "You're the father! You impregnated Rin AND LEFT HER!"

Inuyasha laughed worriedly, edging slowly towards Kagome, his hands up in defense.

"Uh, Kagome. Calm down will you…this is not good for the baby—"

"Be quiet Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped. She threw her death glare in his and Miroku's direction. "You knew all along! You too Miroku!"

Inuyasha flinched from Kagome's lash of anger, Miroku swallowed and coughed, looking away from Kagome's angry eyes.

Kagome pointed an accusing finger at Sesshomaru. The lord of the west for once did not know what to do in the situation.

Give him hundreds of demons any day, just keep away pregnant angry mikos. The dai youkai's face was expressionless, but his eyes were wary.

"And you Sesshomaru! I thought you being the oldest one would at least have some wisdom in you, but it seems that stupidity runs in your family! You knock her up and leave her! Do you have any idea what that has done to her!"

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed with anger. "You dare speak ill of my lineage miko!"

Inuyasha quickly got between Sesshomaru and Kagome before they could start a physical fight.

"Sesshomaru! Kagome!" He growled and rubbed his ears. He turned to Kagome and reached for her shoulder to calm her down. "Common. Kagome go back inside. Getting all worked up like this ain't good for you or the kid." He turned to Sesshomaru and glowered at him. "Sesshomaru. You gonna answer us why you're here or not?"

Sesshomaru's face went back into a mask. He ignored Inuyasha and turned to Miroku. The monk straightened.

"Monk." Sesshomaru looked back to where the trail leads to. "Rin is hungry."

Miroku raised an eye brow. "Oh? Alright. I'll have Enzeru bring over some food."

Sesshomaru gave Miroku a blank look.

"The guy that was with Rin when you got there," Inuyasha answered Sesshomaru. He watched Sesshomaru turn to where Enzeru was standing, at the flap of the blacksmith's house.

Enzeru's sapphire eyes met Sesshomaru's amber ones when the dai youkai turned to him. There was an intense vibe in air as both eyes studied the other before the man quickly looked away and went inside.

Inuyasha had not seen the exchange between the two mysterious men instead he had followed an angry Kagome into their hut, her telling him how much of an idiot he and his brother were.

Miroku had watched the exchange, his eyes sharp. Anyone who knew the monk would have seen the dread and fear in them as he watched Enzeru.

The orange pinkish glow spilled across the sky like crimson blood as the day died. The setting sun's glow was fading, being consumed by the dark night. The village was quieting down for sleep as the sound of chattering birds and creatures was replaced by crickets.

Sesshomaru silently stood at the foot of the cot; his unreadable golden eyes never leaving the woman sleeping in front of him.

Rin had spent the whole day in bed, commanded so by her lord and had almost been pampered by him; except the whole day, Sesshomaru had remained emotionless and calm.

When Enzeru had brought food over, Rin had felt an odd discomfort at having both men in her hut and had noticed Sesshomaru's reaction to the human man. She had read the dislike in them for Enzeru and for the first time, Enzeru had not even tried to crack a joke with her.

Inuyasha and Miroku constantly came over to make sure Rin was alright much to the annoyance of the dai youkai. Sango and the kids coming over too had annoyed the dai youkai greatly and how Taka and Tamae kept asking why he didn't have ears like Inuyasha if they were brothers. Rin had tried not to laugh when Sesshomaru almost threw Minoru out for dare touching her in such a…inappropriate way. Sango and Kagome were happy at seeing Rin happy again, but an uneasy feeling of concern was always casted in the direction of Rin's hut.  
Now was peace and quiet for the two.

The dai youkai was quiet as he watched the peaceful expression across his mate's face. An odd feeling filling his chest.

It was then that he sensed the arrival.

"This is the first time she's had such a peaceful look on her face as she sleeps."

Sesshomaru did not turn around. Enzeru stood still and watchful at the door as he studied the youkai.

"I was expecting someone more deserving of her…" The man's voice was quiet, his face mask.

Sesshomaru made no move of acknowledgement. The dai youkai's eyes never leaving Rin's face.

Enzeru slowly straightened up. "Cat got your tongue milord?"

"Do you have a death wish human?"

There was a long eerie silence. It was not a question. Enzeru's hand traveled down and rested on top of his swords.

"I should be saying that to you."

Enzeru's jaw clenched. He did not understand why, but seeing that youkai standing so possessively over Rin made him angry... Especially since it was this very youkai that has made Rin cried.

Sesshomaru slowly turned around and looked straight into the human's eyes. Gold and sapphire clashed.

Enzeru's gaze did not waver nor did his voice. "I heard you were fighting a war up would all those youkais under you say if they knew their lord was with his human mate?" Sesshomaru studied the young man, golden eyes calm and stoic. "Someone once told me that you were never a talker."

When Sesshomaru remained quiet, Enzeru's hand slid down his swords. His sapphire eyes hard.

"Speak damn you. Do you have any idea what you've done to her!?" Enzeru paused to control his voice, his breath turning heavy. "Why did you not just leave her here instead of mating with her? You did mark her did you not? Or is she just a ningen whore to the great lord of the West?"

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed and in a split second his hand reached for the throat of Enzeru with inhuman speed to only catch thin air, but to the dismay of Enzeru, thinking he had escaped the claws, the ningen froze when he felt the edge of the healing sword, Tenseiga, against his neck. Enzeru had forgotten that Sesshomaru now had both arms back.

Enzeru slowly sidestepped the dai youkai's sword, putting himself between Sesshomaru and Rin. "I forget that your left arm is now back."

Sesshomaru edged Tenseiga to the ningen's neck. Enzeru slowly straightened up, his eyes unafraid. He turned his head sideways to expose his neck wider.

"Well, kill me," Enzeru whispered as he looked straight into Sesshomaru's eyes.

Sesshomaru's face was expressionless and serious as he laid Tenseiga against the man's exposed throat, the sword pulsing.

"I grew up being trained to know how to fight against dai youkais and I know how easily it will be for you to kill me without waking Rin and disposing my body afterwards. Go ahead, no one will stop you."

Enzeru walked forward, pressing the sword deeper into his neck. His arms limp at his side.

Sesshomaru's gaze hardened at the taunts, but with one look back to Rin's figure, Sesshomaru let Tenseiga fall and with quick movement, sheathed the sword and was back to Rin's side, his back to Enzeru.

Without even looking at him, Sesshomaru said, "I have no use of your death."

Enzeru clenched his fist as he turned around to face Sesshomaru, sapphire eyes flashing. "I advise you to mark her. She deserves at least that. She has greatly missed you. I would not hurt her anymore if I were you. You are undeserving of her Sesshomaru."

With those words, Enzeru left leaving the lord of the West watching over Rin as he tried to ignore Enzeru's words.

* * *

**Disclaimer... _Inuyasha is not mine and even if it was, it'll be all about Sesshomaru and not even be named Inuyasha _**

**_Xd_**


	11. Forsaken

_**Disclaimer: Okie! INUYASHA is not mine... Now law suite please lol, idk if i even spelled it right -.-**_

_**A/N: Okies... This is the longest Chap i've written so far for this fanfic. Word: 5,567 or about that LOL **_

_**Hope you enjoy this Chapter!**_

**_Want to thank all of those who has reviewed ~.~_**

* * *

**Ch.11**

"One more night and we're there!" Shippo yelled as he ran below them. The kitsune, fox demon, was faster than he was years ago as he moved from branch to branch with ease; keeping pace with Kirara.

Kohaku was silent as he rode on the back of the nekomata. His eyes deep in thought as he watched the forest below them, trying to hide his frustrations at finding nothing more about the new jewel… All they told them was that Kirara looked a lot like the nekomata that once belonged to the Mother Priestess Midorin.

His fists tighten on Kirara's fir and the nekomata gently nip at his hands to relax.

"Gomen nasai…" Kohaku said quietly as he relaxed his fists.

He could still feel the pulsing jewel in his bag… Strangely, Shippo had agreed with him that the jewel seemed to make them feel better every time they were near it.

They had first gone to where Sesshomaru's camp was to only be told by Tsukiko that Sesshomaru had left.

He closed his eyes and remembered it exactly…

_Kohaku walked calmly through the camp. Shippo and Kirara following; the kitsune and nekomata were trying not to gag at the smell of blood and death in the camp._

_Youkais raised their heads when they smelled the ningen, but then quickly looked away when they saw who it was._

_Kohaku ignored them all. _

"_Kohaku-san?"_

_The three of them stopped and turned to the voice. The youkai woman's stance gave an aura of power. She wore a black uwagi and spiked shoulder pads. Her breastplate was indented with the western land crest, a crescent moon. She carried a long bisento; a blue ribbon tied at its end. She stood to at least six feet tall, a muscular, but feminine build. Her face was slender and had a striking beauty to it… Long jaw line, full lips…_

_Her long striking black hair went all the way down to her ankles, but not touching the ground itself. Her strange alluring green eyes flashed as she saw Kirara and Shippo behind the demon slayer. She looked back at Kohaku._

"_Lord Sesshomaru left a forth night ago."_

_Kohaku's face was passive while Shippo groaned. _

"_Gone? Why would he be gone during a war!"_

_Tsukiko looked back to the kitsune. Her face was passive, but when she spoke the annoyance seeped through. "Lord Sesshomaru can do what he wishes… A young kitsune like yourself would not understand the stress war can give a lord."_

_Shippo rolled his eyes. "Sesshomaru has always done what he wants… You'll think the guy is serious and responsible, but nooooo, he's more like a hypocritical bas-"_

_Shippo quickly dodged when he felt the bisento slice at the air where his throat was. He rolled up, ready for a fight. Kirara hissed and quickly turned into her battle form, prepared to defend her friend if it came to it._

_Tsukiko looked like she had not moved an inch, except her bisento was out and held in a way that if she was to chose to use it, would have a deadly consequence. Her green demonic eyes flashed with anger, but her face was passive…_

_Something she musta learned from her lord, Shippo thought to himself as he clenched his fist. _

_Kohaku stepped between the two, surprisingly calm. His eyes traveled between them before he looked at Tsukiko and rested a gentle hand on Shippo's shoulder._

"_Shippo meant no offense Tsukiko-taisho… Forgive him," Kohaku said quietly. Shippo opened his mouth to argue, but was silenced by the hand squeezing his shoulder._

_Tsukiko looked between Kohaku and Shippo before she slowly brought her bisento behind her again. The danger in the air gone._

"_Beware little kitsune… Next we meet and you speak ill of my lord, you will not live to see another day." She turned her attention to Kohaku. "Our lord has asked me inform you that he will be at the place where future and past meets...." Her face lost its passive phase. Confusion written across her face. "I would ask, but since our lord wanted it to be a secret, so it shall be." She bowed her head. With those words, the youkai turned her heels and left them. _

_Kohaku slowly relaxed his stance. Shippo broke away from Kohaku and rubbed his shoulder; complaining about how Sesshomaru was a bastard._

That was two days ago…

Kohaku sighed and looked down at Shippo's figure, following them. The kitsune had grown to be quite powerful.

"What do you think Lord Sesshomaru is doing with Lady Kagome and my sister?" Kohaku yelled down.

"What do you mean? He probably visiting Rin! He did leave her there!"

Kohaku almost fell off of Kirara, but the nekomata quickly caught the falling demon slayer.

"What!" Kohaku yelled down as he upright himself. "There is no way that my lord will leave Rin during a war!"

He heard a sound like Shippo scoffing.

"Ha! That bastard did leave Rin with them! I was visiting for a day and when I got there, Rin and Ahun were there and Inuyasha forced me to come get you!"

That explains why Ahun was with him… Kohaku thought to himself before looked down again.

Kohaku shook his head in disbelief. "Sesshomaru-sama would never do so…Ever since the incident with Rin going into the underworld, Lord Sesshomaru has made extra care to not let Rin be by herself... Even when she was with Sango and them for those few years, he watched her from afar all the time. Remember all those times that Sesshomaru would take Rin away for those four months every year; he was just taking her back to his estate and teaching her how to fight and defend herself. He told her that Sango was a ningen and that Rin could learn more from him."

From below, Shippo's eyes widen. "Wha??? _The underworld_! Rin went into the underworld! And whoa! Major stalker. He was watching her? And ahaha, I should tell Sango what Sesshomaru said about her!"

Kohaku snapped his mouth shut. He was not supposed to let anyone know of what his lord had done with his time when Rin was training with Lady Kagome and them nor how Sesshomaru secretly taught Rin how to fight… Good thing he said nothing about the sword Sesshomaru forged for Rin… A sword forged from his lord's own fang. He swallowed hard and looked down.

Everyone thought Sesshomaru was off being lord of the West, but the truth was that the whole time that Rin was with them; Sesshomaru had never strayed far from her… Kohaku shifted uneasily. He didn't know where he got the idea from, but he had a feeling that Sesshomaru wanted nothing to do with the affairs of being Lord of the West… Sure he'll protect his father's land, but besides that…

"Hello! Earth to Kohaku!!"

Kohaku snapped his head back up. He looked back down.

"It… Uh…" Kohaku paused to breathe. Yelling while flying in there air was not easy. "Well, yeah. Lord Sesshomaru was asking his mother how to use the Tenseiga… And well…" He sighed. "Rin and I were dragged into the underworld by a hell hound and I lived because the Shikon shard had sustained my life, but Rin…" Kohaku trailed off.

He could still remember that day… When he had picked up Rin, his heart had gone cold when he felt how small she was… How lifeless… So cold… A chill went down his spine. Death was something he had lived with everyday when Naraku had possessed him… He himself had even died twice… First time revived by Naraku… Second time revived because of Lady Kikyo's purification of his shard…

"When Lord Sesshomaru had brought her back from the underworld, the Lady Mother used some type of jewel that belonged to the inu-tai-sho to bring her back to life when she noticed how… Upset Lord Sesshomaru was. If you can call his stoic expressionless face upset…" Though… Sesshomaru did act strange that day, Kohaku thought.

Shippo almost tripped on a branch, shocked. "Whoa… She died twice?"

Kohaku nodded and looked up into the sky. "The Lady Mother said that you can only escape death so many times… The next time Rin dies… There will be no more saving her." No more saving me…

He shook his head and looked back down to Shippo's figure. "Lord Sesshomaru leaving Rin… Especially during a war… Unlikely!"

Shippo was quiet for a moment, concentrating on his balance and movement and the branches in front of him, before yelling back up, "Well, we'll see! You still owe me 200 yen! Make it 500 yen when you find out that Sesshomaru really did leave Rin!"

Kohaku shook his head, a smile playing at his lips before he too fell into silence.

* * *

Momiji leaned into his hand as he sighed.

"I wonder how that koinu is faring..." He yawned. His hazel eyes lazily scanning the horizon as he watched another morning. The sun was just rising.

The golden glow was spreading throughout the tree lines… Already with his sharp hearing and eyes, he could hear the small critters waking to another morning… All the nocturnal animals were already in their dark hiding places, resting till the day turned to night again.

"You'll think after being alive for so long, I'll be bored with watching the sun rise," He said to the person standing behind him. A small lazy grin spread across the saru youkai's face. "But alas! I never tire of this world!" The youkai chuckled. "Now, may I ask why I am honored with your surprise visit? I haven't seen you since the Inutaisho's death! Don't tell me that after all these years you coming running to the old friend of your deceased mate?"

The inu youkai behind him was silent. The Lady of the West, Mitsuki was quiet, her beautiful, yet expressionless cold face, was passive as she looked over at the saru youkai.

The saru youkai looked lazy and bored, but anyone looking at him would be amazed.

The youkai was sitting crossed leg… six foot off the ground. His left foot was the only thing balancing him to the silver staff that was amazingly also balancing under the saru youkai's weight that was keeping him off the ground.

Of course, anyone else would have been amazed, but the Lady of the West showed no expression.

"Momiji-sama… After all these years, you are still you're foolish self." Her voice was monotone.

Momiji sighed and didn't seem uncomfortable at all at his position. "You are here to speak about the young koinu." Momiji chuckled lazily. "Sesshomaru has grown up into a fine youkai… He may now be stronger than Inutaisho…" Momiji felt a tug in his chest at mentioning his old friend…

Mitsuki's amber eyes flashed. "Or maybe Sesshomaru has just reached at an equal amount of power with his father."

Momiji shrugged. He lolled his head to her direction. "What are you really here for?"

"I have heard from my court that you have been entertaining my son for the past several years… Also that he has brought along his ningen ward… Is that true?"

Momiji slowly stood up, his left leg doing all the work. The saru youkai wore a pleasantly looking dark red hakama. A black obi tied around his waist, besides that, he looked nothing like the Lord of the East except for the Eastern crest sewed onto the back of his hakama… If Mitsuki did not know better, she would have thought him to be a lazy peasant youkai.

The saru youkai was attractive, darkly handsome, with his human like figure and features… Light golden hair ran all around his body. His golden tail, swung back and forth with lazy movements.

The mussed golden-brown hair on his head gives him a dazed look that made him looked like he just got out of bed. Light golden hair ran all the way down into his shirt and appeared again on the top of his hands. His chest was bare, except for the few mass of red hair around his neck, but it was separate from the hair on his head, making it look like he had normal ningen hair.

At first glance, he looked like an overgrown monkey with long golden brown hair reaching his back, but with one sly grin or lazy smile, any woman, ningen or youkai would fall for him. His face had a rugged look, like a lazy tiger. His facial features were human, attractive, rough and hinting at a dark side to the lazy calm looking youkai.

Momiji slowly jumped down and held his staff in his left arm and leaned into it as he turned to look at his friend's mate. A lazy grin playing at his lips. Anyone who looked at him would have thought him goofing off with the Lady of the West… Except at that moment his hazel eyes were alert.

"What matters is it yours who my guests are?"

She blinked. "So he did bring her here… What is my son's relationship with that ningen?" She had once asked the same question to the small green youkai that had been very annoying when her son had been traveling in the underworld. His answer had satisfied her… Until now.

Momiji arched an eyebrow, but his eyes were watchful. "What would you say if I told you that the young koinu may have finally found someone to…?" A sly smile appeared on his lips. "Love?"

Mitsuki's stoic pose fell, her eyes closing. "Please tell me that my son has not fallen in love with her…"

Momiji's smile fell as he studied her. "I see no problem of the koinu falling for her… She is good for him." Momiji slowly smiled. "I've always thought he was too cold hearted… But when I first met the little ningen ward of his, it was the first time I've ever seen Sesshomaru show any kind of compassion to anyone. He even talks more now because of her and it's good to see someone love him so much… As if he was the world to her…" He paused. "Tell me my lady, have you even seen your son for the past several years?"

When she did not answer him, Momiji grinned. "Well… I'll tell you about your son's changes then. I've watched Sesshomaru grow up since the day he was born, I am after all, the one who taught him all he knows now." Momiji slowly stood up straight. "Rin... She is what Sesshomaru has been looking for all these years… She is power within herself and to everyone who is lucky enough to be in her light. She is his strength… Sesshomaru is only as powerful as he is today because of her… You must agree with me too, that if it wasn't for her, Sesshomaru would not know how to use the true power of Tenseiga or even have Bakusaiga." Momiji sighed. "Of course… The stubborn and prideful little koinu just needs to figure that out and admit it before it's too late."

Mitsuki's eyes flashed. "Sesshomaru… I am afraid you are right… My son is stubborn and too proud… It will be his downfall…"

Momiji's hazel eyes flashed with curiosity. "Why is that?"

Mitsuki turned her eyes away from him and stared out into space. "The Western Courts and other lower lords are arguing about Sesshomaru's place as Lord of the West…"

"Oh?" Momiji arched an eyebrow. "Sesshomaru is the rightful heir and with his powers now, it can't be doubt that he'll be a good leader."

Mitsuki looked back at him. "Rumors are that he has taken his ningen ward as his mate… The courts have decided that if it is true, they will upsurge Sesshomaru's rightful place as Lord of the West and give it to my family…" She raised a hand to stop Momiji from speaking. "Unless… He takes a youkai mate and produces a full blood heir by the end of next winter."

Momiji stiffened. "And what do you have to say of this?"

Mitsuki looked him straight in the eye. "If you dare think I will let another woman suffer the same fate as I did… I will surely cut you down Momiji."

Momiji looked away from her and down at the ground. "Of course… What Inutaisho did to you and Sesshomaru was wrong."

"Taking a ningen mate, disgracing me and Sesshomaru was not the worst thing he did…" Mitsuki's amber eyes never left the Lord's face. "What's worst is what he did to his best friend and ally."

Momiji turned away. Inutaisho's betrayal had left a mark upon the three of them. His hand clenched around the silver staff. "Sesshomaru will oppose of this."

Mitsuki frowned when she noticed the change of subject, but let it slide. "My son… He indeed will _want_ oppose, but because of his pride, he will not."

Momiji whirled back to face her, a look of pain written across his face. "Sesshomaru… He will do no such thing." He looked up towards the sky. "As if he would do unto someone else what his chichiue did to his hahaue… Plus the koinu will never let weak beings order him around."

Mitsuki's closed her eyes again and shook her head. "You may have watched him grow up to the inu youkai he is today Momiji-sama… But I am his mother. Sesshomaru will go along with what the courts want, not because he agrees, but because he knows he cannot let a war start within his own lands during a war with the Northern lands. He will not allow himself to lose a war because of his own people. To him, it is a sign of weakness and you know how Sesshomaru is about weaknesses." She opened her eyes and Momiji wanted to look away when he saw the emotions in her eyes.

Emotions of a woman who was spurned by the one man she has ever loved, emotions of a mother knowing she can only watch as her only child travels on a path of regrets.

"Sesshomaru… He will do what the courts want, as long as it means peace within his lands. My son has always strayed and avoided the politics of the Western Lands, but he will no longer be able to avoid them…" Mitsuki walked towards Momiji. "Momiji…" His eyes flickered to her face when he noticed that she did not use the honorifics. "I cannot stop Sesshomaru from making the biggest mistake in his life… He will not listen to me, the mother whom at birth has forsaken him. He believed me cold and unloving… But _I am his mother_." She slowly fell to her knees in front of Momiji.

The Eastern Lord froze when he looked down at Mitsuki. Never would he imagine the day that the cold Lady of the West falling to her knees to anyone…

"Please Momiji… Save Sesshomaru from his own pride. You are the only one… You who raised him like a father when Inutaisho did not. As a pup, Sesshomaru had always looked up to you…"

Momiji was shaking, his eyes closed. "I cannot do what you ask." His voice was strained. "I know full well what Sesshomaru will do and you are right. That foolish koinu would let pride get in the way. I cannot save Sesshomaru from himself!"

Mitsuki looked up, her eyes expressionless. "You will let Sesshomaru mate with a youkai woman, a woman he does not want… You will let him sire an heir he will not want, an heir he will forsaken the way his own chichiue did to him! You stood back and let your best friend mate with a woman he did not want when you knew all along what will happen to me after Inutaisho got what he wanted… You would let another woman suffer the same fate as I and her future child suffer as Sesshomaru did…"

Momiji clenched his teeth, refusing to look at her. "I cannot interfere with the politics of the Western lands… What do you want me to do…? I can do nothing!"

"Sesshomaru will never believe that I care even a small amount for him… If I try and speak with him, he will only believe that I part of the upsurge and because of his stubbornness, he will only feel more dutiful to do what the courts want just to spite me back." She slowly got up. "Speak to him. He listens to you…"

When Momiji only looked away in regret, she turned her back on him. "I see that you refuse to stop him… The least you can do is find him and send him to me…" She slowly walked away, but as she neared the entrance, she stopped. "Momiji, you said yourself… That ningen… Rin… She is good for my son. What will happen to her when my son takes a youkai mate just to keep the peace within his own courts?"

Momiji shook his head and frowning. "Mitsuki… I can't do anything for you or him. Sesshomaru will not listen to me… The koinu thinks I am a monkey; a monkey, for Kami-sama's sake!"

Mitsuki was at the door and her head titled back a little towards him and with a silent unemotional voice she said her final words to him before leaving.

"You _are_ a monkey Momiji."

_**A Day later…**_

Kohaku was being tugged back and forth by his nieces and nephew as they all tried to talk at once, asking him questions about his adventures and where he's been.

The young demon slayer was smiling as he tried to listen to each of them.

A little Rokuro was sitting in his lap, sucking on a wooden horse, a reminder of Enzeru who had left not long ago…

Shippo looked back to Inuyasha and everyone else.

"What do ya mean you have nothing to tell us?!" Inuyasha growled as he sat crossed legged across from the kitsune.

Shippo sighed. He knew Inuyasha was going to be pissed off.

He turned to everyone else instead. He looked once at the silent and stoic Sesshomaru standing behind everyone else, right next to Rin as she sat down, her eyes on Shippo.

The box was in Sesshomaru's right hand and the daiyoukai had refused to give it to anyone else and Kagome had to sit Inuyasha six times before the hanyou would stop attacking Sesshomaru to see the jewel. Even Rin was curious, but she did not voice her questions as she simply forgot about the jewel and instead listened as everyone else questioned Shippo.

"The village knows nothing about the jewel… All they said was that Kirara looked like the nekomata that once followed the Mother Priestess around." Shippo quickly dodged when Inuyasha tried to pin his head. A loud smack was heard and next thing Shippo know, Inuyasha was sitting down again, rubbing his head with an angry Kagome looking down at him.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Go on Shippo."

"Well… They said they knew nothing of a jewel and when asked about the Mother Priestess, all they remembered was her name." Shippo rubbed his chin. "They said that she lived long, long ago… No one in the village or the nearby village knew anything about this Midorin. It's as if she never existed and the village her shrine was near, all they knew was that she had a nekomata that used to follow her around."

Miroku rubbed his own chin. "Are you sure the jewel belongs to Midorin?"

"Hai," Kohaku said as he turned to them, he was listening in. "Sesshomaru-sama said it himself."

He was quickly dragged back to the children.

Everyone turned to Sesshomaru. The daiyoukai was stoic, his face expressionless. His amber eyes were staring off into space, looking as if he was paying no heed to the conversation.

Rin slowly smiled and pulled on his sleeve. The daiyoukai looked down at her.

"Rin."

She bit her cheeks, trying to stop smiling. She was still surprise of his presence… Though thankful that he was still here.

"Sesshomaru-sama, where did you hear of this jewel?"

He looked only at her face, ignoring everyone else as they watched the two of them.

"I merely hear things when foolish people are not quiet." He looked up straight at Inuyasha, an accusing glint in his amber eyes.

Inuyasha made a move to get up. "What the hell are you implying-" He ducked his head when Kagome glared at him.

"You guys _are_ too loud." Kohaku said as he turned his attention back to the children.

Sango sighed. "We'll be quieter… But Sesshomaru, you must know something of this Midorin."

The group sighed when the daiyoukai simply stared at them. He turned his gaze away, back into ignoring them.

"Keh! Sesshomaru is no help! That bastard is just pulling our strings! We're gonna have to go see for ourselves!"

Miroku and Sango turned to him. Kagome sighed.

"Inuyasha, it's not like before, we can't go traveling like we used to!" Kagome said as she laid a hand on her stomach to remind Inuyasha.

Miroku nodded.

Inuyasha glowered. "Fine! Miroku will go with me!"

"He can't. I can't take care of the village and the children by myself!" Sango protested angrily at Inuyasha's ignorance.

Miroku slowly tried to calm down his wife.

Rin was looking thoughtful as she gazed at her lord also ignoring the group as they argued.

Sesshomaru felt a tug on his sleeve and Rin's gaze. Slowly, he looked down at her.

He felt something in his chest as he looked at Rin's smile.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" Her voice trailed off as her smile became brighter.

Something in her eyes made Sesshomaru uneasy. "Yes Rin?"

The soon to be mother tried not to giggle. "There is someone who can tell us about Midorin… He has after all, been alive for a long time and probably even knew her."

Sesshomaru's face never changed, but his eyes squinted at Rin with curiosity.

"Also, Rin has not seen him since three winters ago."

Slowly, recognition was written across his eyes, though his face was still stoic and expressionless. The daiyoukai's eyes stopped squinting and with a perfect and sharp voice, he said one word.

"No."

Rin sighed and crossed her arm across her stomach. Her eyes not wavering from his. "He knows everything."

Sesshomaru was silent as his amber eyes tried to made Rin's own eyes submit.

The group in front of them had stopped arguing and was watching the two of them.

"Who are you talking about Rin?" Kagome asked as she came up to them.

Rin's eyes never left Sesshomaru's as she said to Kagome. "There might be one person… One youkai who can tell us who Midorin is and more about this jewel."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed. A clear 'No' in his eyes.

Rin's chin came up in stubbornness. She will not back down.

"Who?!" Inuyasha asked with annoyance when Rin said no more.

"Mo-"

"No," Sesshomaru said quietly. His voice on the edge of anger.

Rin frowned. "Why not?"

When Sesshomaru did not answer, silence fell between the two of them as the others watched with growing impatience.

Inuyasha clenched his teeth. "For Kami-sama's sake, someone say something!"

"You should respect your elders Sesshomaru-sama" Rin said changeling.

Sesshomaru let out a quiet growl through his lips, so quiet that only Inuyasha heard.

The hanyou arched an eyebrow at his brother.

"Rin, are you talking about who I think you're talking about," Kohaku had left the children playing with themselves and handed Rokuro to Sango.

"You know Kohaku?" Sango asked as she received her son.

"I believe I do…" Kohaku turned to Rin who was still having a staring contest with her lord. "Are talking about-"

"Yes."

Kohaku let out a choked laugh. "Are you serious?"

Rin finally broke her gaze from Sesshomaru and turned to Kohaku.

"What do you and Sesshomaru-sama have against him?" She pouted.

Kohaku laughed. "Maybe because he's a monkey?"

Rin smiled and shook her head. "But he's wise."

Rin turned back to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-sama-"

"Will someone tell us what's going on??!!" Inuyasha snapped, a vein popping on his head. Even Kagome looked impatient. Miroku was silently smiling as he watched them.

"Oh, gomen nasai Inuyasha." Rin turned to him. "Rin thinks Momiji-sama can help us."

"Who?" Inuyasha frowned.

Sango looked up. "Momiji-sama? Why does his name sound familiar…"

Sesshomaru was silent as he watched Rin explain who Momiji-sama was.

"Momiji-sama is the Eastern Lord." She looked back at Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru does not like him much."

Sesshomaru gave her a look and Rin quickly fixed her words, smiling. "I mean, Sesshomaru disagrees that he can help."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Keh! Now we have to go find this Momiji!"

"It won't be that hard… Momiji is probably just at his estate to the east," Kohaku said. "I'll go get him."

"Do not bother yourself boy."

Everyone froze and turned to Sesshomaru who had spoken. The daiyoukai's was sniffing the air, his arms crossed. His amber eyes closed.

"The old ape is here."

Miroku blinked and Inuyasha scoffed.

"Saves us the trouble then."

Rin listened as the group began talking at once about Momiji and the jewel, but her eyes were on Sesshomaru.

When he opened his eyes, she saw a flash of concern in his eyes, but they disappeared as soon as they appeared.

Rin slowly touched his sleeve, a sign of comfort. Sesshomaru looked down at her hand.

"I know Sesshomaru-sama… I wonder why he is here too, my lord," She whispered quietly so that only he can hear.

Sesshomaru looked away, afraid Rin will see the feelings in his eyes.

_Always_ Rin, he thought. You always know.

He felt her hand fall into his, warmth from her hand spreading into his. Sesshomaru's hand did not move away, nor did he respond, but nether less, he let her hand hold his in comfort.

_**Not Far Away…**_

"Momiji-sama!"

The shrill high voice rang out through the forest.

Momiji ignored the voice, anger coursing through him, but anyone looking at him, would not have guessed it.

Instead a slow playful grin was played across his face as he lazily stroll the forest.

"My lord! MY LORD! You cannot just leave like this! Where are you going?" He didn't even turn back when he heard the sharp cry.

"Nowhere, somewhere, everywhere!" Momiji sang back when he heard the crash behind him.

The silver staff was being carried around on his neck, both his arms keeping it balanced.

A small little brown monkey swung right in front of him.

She wore a small white hakama, an angry expression on her face. "Lord Momiji! You know full well you can't always be wandering around as you like! You are a lord! Act like one!"

Momiji only smiled lazily and walked right pass her, his nose still following the scent.

"Ahh, cheer up my little Zuzu! Today is a good day to travel. What use is being a lord when you can't do what you wish?"

Hazuki groaned. She had hoped her lord would stop wandering around when a war was being fought, but… Give it to Momiji to act as if the world was something to enjoy even when his allies were fighting each other.

She glowered at him and quickly jumped onto the end of his staff, hanging onto it.

"Where are you going really?"

Momiji looked over at her and grinned. "I'm looking for the koinu. But since I taught him so well, he has hid his scent from me! Haha!"

Hazuki rolled her eyes. "You old ape… Can't even find a koinu's scent."

Momiji only laughed. "Ahh, but Sesshomaru has grown stronger the last decade. I actually caught the scent of the demon slayer boy that was with him three winters ago! I'll follow him instead and ask him where the koinu is."

Hazuki sighed, but said no more when her lord started to hum.

Why do I even bother? She asked herself as she scratched her head. She looked over at the Eastern Lord.

The Eastern Lord looked straight ahead, his façade falling as he glowered.

Mitsuki… Surprisingly you got to me, he said to himself as he caught scent of the demon slayer. A feeling of dread entered his heart… Afraid of the news he was going to be giving the koinu. He sighed slowly.

"Common, Zuzu!"

**TO BE CONINUED!!!**

**R&R**

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**A/N:I'll like to take note..... Almost a decade has passed since Sesshomaru has known Rin and haha, in less than a year of knowing her, he has become a better ... person? Demon? idk but yeah, so iomagine how much she can change him in a decade XD**

**I'm trying not to OOC Sesshomaru or any1 else that much, but lol, i realized that there will always be a bit of OOCing when u write Fanfics since we can't really know how these characters are really since after all, we didn't create these characters =) But I try!!**

**Vocab:**

Nekomata-Demons like Kirara.

Kitsune-Fox demons

Chichiue/Hahaue- Father/Mother

Gomen nasai- Sorry

Saru youkai- Demon Monkey!!!

Koinu-Pup/puppy


	12. Promise

**This Chapter is only 3,500 or so words long... Very short IMO. I was planning to write more for you all.. But.. When I finished with the last sentence of this chapter... I just couldn't write anymore. **

**Disclaimer... Inuyasha's not mine LOL...**

**BTW: I changed the Tittle to "This, I Promise"**

* * *

**Ch.12: Promise**

Miroku and Sango had left the group, dragging Kohaku with them as they all headed home to get super ready.

Sango turned back. "Will you be joining us for dinner?"

Rin smiled gently and shook her head. "No." She laughed. "If I didn't know any better, I believe you are trying to fatten me up with all this food." She rubbed her stomach and tried not to wince as the pups began to kick.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. "Yeah, we'll be right over."

Sango nodded and took hold of Kohaku's shoulder and pushed him ahead. The young demon slayer was against going, wanting to talk to Sesshomaru.

The Lord of the West was stoic and silent as usual as he ignored them. He heard a sigh from his left and turned his amber eyes to the source.

Sesshomaru watched as Rin struggle to get up and with quick reflexes, he had her in her arms, gently cradling her as he began to walk towards her hut.

Rin instantly blushes and hid her face into his chest and muffled into his clothes, "Arigato…"

"Keh!" Inuyasha sighed and turned to where Sesshomaru and Rin were going. "Where the hell do you think you're going Sesshomaru!? I want to see that jewel!"

Sesshomaru ignored him and walked on.

Inuyasha growled and got up to follow, but with one "Sit boy!" He was on the ground with a large thump.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru carried Rin away, her eyes full with concern.

"Inuyasha…" The hanyou sat back up, rubbing his head. "When is Sesshomaru leaving again...?"

Inuyasha was quiet as he too watched the daiyoukai and ningen leave. His amber eyes hard. "Who knows… That bastard shouldn't have even come back…"

Kagome looked down, both of them falling silent.

* * *

Sesshomaru carefully set Rin down on the futon of the cot and stood back, looking out the door.

Rin slowly sat up, her legs hanging over the edge as she watched her lord.

His silver white hair flowed majestically as his amber eyes, more golden than anything Rin knows, were expressionless as he gazed outside. She longed to trace his magenta marks on his face as she once did when she was young.

She turned her chocolate brown eyes outside too as she remember when the first time that Sesshomaru had let her touch his face.

_A nine year old Rin turned to her lord as he approached her. "My lord?"_

_It still surprised Sesshomaru that Rin could sense his presence, but the daiyoukai's stance and face was stoic as he walked towards his ward. What surprised him more was that Rin was not rushing to him, with his favorite smile on her face, greeting him… Instead his ward stoically stayed where she was._

_The old miko had told him that his ward has not been herself lately._

"_Rin." Even though his voice was monotone, Rin could hear the question behind her name. She refused to look into his eyes as she bowed._

_Sesshomaru arched a brow, but quickly went back to his usual stoic face. Rin has never bowed to him before… He could sense a strange feeling coming from her. It was mixed with sadness and a strong feeling of anger flashed through his eyes._

_He would find whoever has upset her and destroy him._

"_Lord." Rin said quietly as she turned away and looked back down to the herbs she had been crushing for Lady Kaede. He flinched inside as he noticed that she had not even said his name once._

_This time Sesshomaru slowly, very slowly, knelt down beside her._

_If Rin was surprised, she didn't show it as she looked straight down into her hands._

"_Rin…" Sesshomaru tried not to sigh as he kept his face natural._ (As in natural: Calm, cold, emotionless.)_ The daiyoukai slowly reached and took her chin in his hand. "Look at this Sesshomaru." He said quietly… A demand._

_Rin closed her eyes. She could not disobey her lord and slowly opening her eyes, she looked at him._

_Sesshomaru almost dropped her chin when he saw the accusation and sadness in her eyes. As if he was at fault._

_Sesshomaru scrunched his face in thought. He gently tightened his grip on her chin. _

"_Why do you look at me so Rin?" He said as calmly as he could._

_Rin's soft brown eyes looked straight into Sesshomaru's, he was unnerved by the emotions in her eyes… Feeling an over protectiveness at her sadness._

"_You did not come." She whispered quietly, so quietly that if he had not been a youkai, he would have not heard._

_Sesshomaru stiffened. Did not come? He asked himself. He studied her. "Explain to this Sesshomaru."_

_Rin gently touched the hand that was holding her chin and Sesshomaru let go when he felt her tug._

_She stood up and looked straight into his eyes. Rin only reached to Sesshomaru's head when he kneels._

_Sesshomaru was patient, waiting for the explanation. His amber eyes gentle as he gazed at his ward. Anyone looking at the menacing daiyoukai would not believe that those eyes, eyes of a killer, can ever hold such gentleness for anyone, least of all, a ningen child._

"_My lord… Rin waited for you." She kept a straight face, but her eyes were what Sesshomaru knew to be telling the true emotions inside of her. "You did not come."_

_He couldn't help but feel pride at her for being able to compose her emotions so well. He expected no less from her though… She was, after all, __**his**__ ward._

_Sesshomaru slowly comprehended her words and suddenly realized what she meant. Slowly, the daiyoukai's finger brushed a strand of hair from her face before falling back to his side. "This Sesshomaru was patrolling with Jaken… Did Rin not receive my gifts?" He had also warned her that he may not come visit next time._

_Rin's eyes slowly closed, locking Sesshomaru out from reading her emotions, he couldn't sense anything from her but the strange emotion reeking from her. Oddly enough, Sesshomaru felt that this emotion was very familiar to him… He just couldn't remember what it was._

"_Rin did not want gifts… Rin wanted..." The soft voice trailed off as she opened her eyes and Sesshomaru stiffened and even flinched, though barely noticeable, when he met her sadden accusing eyes._

_Sesshomaru was confused, though he kept his face stoic. His amber eyes trying to find clues of what she wanted… The reason why she was so upset. _

_He did not understand why she would not say what she wanted. He could give her anything. From jades to silver and the best handmade silkiest kimonos she will ever want. He would give her the moon if she asked._

_Instead of asking her, he patiently waited for her to continue. _

_Rin's shoulders sagged as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. Sesshomaru was not surprised, nor was he disgusted, instead, he slowly lifted a hand and laid it gently on her head._

_He smelled salt water and knew that tears were falling from her face, she was not crying. Only tears…_

"_Rin." He whispered quietly._

"_Rin don't want gifts… She doesn't need kimonos… She doesn't need pretty jades or combs…" She muffled into his neck. Her tears wetting his smooth pale skin, but he made no comment or complained. He did not even mind that this ningen human child was embracing him. "Rin is lonely, Sesshomaru-sama. Rin needs Sesshomaru-sama…" She finally confessed as she tightened her grip on him, wanting to never let go._

_The little girl has only been with Kaede for a year, but every moment of her day, she has missed her lord. Missed Ahun and Jaken. Missed waking up to her lord's comforting presence and falling asleep knowing he was there to watch over her… keeping her nightmares at bay._

_Ever since Sesshomaru had left her in Kaede's care, her nightmares… Nightmares of wolves stalking her, hurting her… ripping her… The horrible screeching cries of her okaasan and nii-samas filled her nights… _

_Rin shuddered and tightened her arms around his neck even more. _

_Sesshomaru finally understood now. The emotion he had been sensing from Rin was loneliness… An emotion he himself had grown up with… An emotion that had quickly disappeared the day he had been found by a ningen child, a child that has now been lonely because of him._

_He closed his eyes and slowly brought his other hand up to cradle her smaller figure into his arms. Rin shook as she felt her feet being lifted off from the ground._

_Sesshomaru did not know what to say or do for his ward. How could he? He has never ever wanted to comfort anyone nor cared to… He tried to remember the times he himself had been lonely as a pup… Tried to remember who and how they had comforted him._

"_Rin…" Sesshomaru slowly stood her up and gently removed her arms from around his neck and forced her to look straight into his eyes. She quickly wiped her tears away before looking at him. Her soft brown eyes were red, and Sesshomaru felt himself wanting to get rid of that pain he saw inside of her._

_He gently cupped her face. "Rin… This Sesshomaru promises… When you're lonesome, I'll instantly come to you."_

_Rin saw the promise in his amber eyes even as his face showed no emotion, and slowly she smiled. Sesshomaru's favorite smile, even if he will never admit it._

"_Promise?"_

"_Has this Sesshomaru ever lied to you?"_

_Slowly she shook her head._

_Slowly, Sesshomaru let his eyes smile, if not his lips. "This Sesshomaru would come to you. Rin will not be lonely no more… This I promise."_

_He did not fully comprehend what he was promising… He only cared that she is smiling again. The smile that shined through his loneliness. _

Rin slowly clasped her hands together and smiled as she looked back over to her lord. After that, he came whenever she was lonely. She didn't know how, but it did not matter… He always came… Slowly her smile fell and she looked down at her stomach, gently smoothing over the surface where the pups were again kicking.

Until now, she thought sadly.

Sesshomaru shifted his gaze to look at her, sensing a sudden change of emotions from her. She had just been very happy a minute ago… He was about to ask, but then he remembered what Inuyasha had told him about how ningen women go into mood swings and that he should not worry if he noticed how Rin's sudden change of emotions.

Sesshomaru closed his mouth, and only studied her. His eyes soften, even if his face was stoic and hard. He has been with her for almost a month now… He did not know when he will go back, but it will be soon. Too soon a voice said inside of his mind and Sesshomaru quickly ignored the voice.

It did not matter if he was to even leave today, he had just come to check on her. That is all. He did not care… Sesshomaru said. Even to his ears, he sounded like he was only trying to convince himself, but stubbornly, the daiyoukai shook his head and waved the thoughts away.

He straightened up suddenly, sniffing the air. His amber eyes flashed and he walked to the door. The scent of that monkey was around.

Rin looked up, about to rise when Sesshomaru looked back at her.

The gentle brown eyes met with the hard golden ones. Silence…

He felt an odd sense of guilt… When his eyes met hers, as if he was the cause of her sadness.

She felt an odd feeling of remorse as she looked into his eyes.

"You will stay here Rin." His voice ordered her.

Rin would have been angry at being ordered by him at that moment, but… A feeling of pain entered her chest. As she looked at him now, he was beauty and handsome beyond anything… So inhuman… From the magenta stripes of his cheek to the crescent moon on his forehead. The claws at his side were relaxed, but she knew he was tense from his eyes, his striking beautiful handsome face was smooth, ageless… Young. Calm and deadly. Bakusaiga and Tenseiga were strapped to his side, she studied his blue and yellow obi. Mokomoko was the same as ever, loosely hanging around his shoulder, like always.

She looked him up and down, studying him. Trying to keep this image of him in her mind… She trembled and slowly lifted herself up. She walked over to him and slowly, so ever slowly, reached for his hand. She couldn't get rid of the feeling that… If she let him go now, she won't see him again… For a long, long time. She still couldn't understand his feelings for their pups… His feelings for her.

Her hands were an inch from his, when he suddenly pulled away, his eyes now… Emotionless and unreadable even to her. She flinched from his gaze, the thumping of her heart hard against her chest…

"Rin." His voice was sharp and menacing.

Sesshomaru could not understand what he was feeling… He was a daiyoukai. The Lord of the West. He felt nothing. He had no emotions. None… So why… Did he feel that he cannot leave her now.

If you cannot even leave her now… How can you ever leave her like you will soon? The voice was speaking again inside of his head. Unless… You really do love her as you said.

No, Sesshomaru thought as he stood back and away from her, his hard amber eyes looking away. Love is weakness… To love a ningen will be the last of me…

He remembered his father's words now. He did not understand why of all time, he now recalls them, but he did.

_Do you have someone to protect?_

Do I?

Slowly, Sesshomaru looked once back to Rin's eyes. When he felt _his _own pain at seeing the pain inside of her, he couldn't stop the feel of anger at himself.

She was a ningen… She will die one day… He knew all the facts. He knew all he needed to know about her kind… But Rin… Rin has always been different… So different… But she will die one day…

_I want to be with Lord Sesshomaru forever!_

He trembled as he recalled her words… her childish words… Innocent beyond anything he has ever known. Humans… He remembered Jaken's words that were said to him after Inuyasha had taken Rin away.

_Humans do not have forever… Better to let her go now._

The daiyoukai quickly walked out of the hut.

Emotions… They were clouding his mind. Confusing him… Hurting him…

Hurting? The Lord of the West never gets hurts.

He growled out loud. He hated this weakness of feelings. He hated what she did to him. He hated how she made him feel. Most of all…

**He was afraid….**

Sesshomaru did not turn around when he smelled the first fall of tears from her face. He did not need to turn around to know that Rin was still standing there… Her hands still out, as if reaching for him.

The sun and moon… _They were never meant to be in one sky_… He felt as if he was choking. He wanted to scream. To hurt someone. He wanted to get rid of these feelings.

**He was afraid…**

He wanted to get rid of these emotions… They weakened him. They made the Lord of the West want to cower. They made him want to give everything up for her…

Emotions… They were what killed his father. His chichiue! He hated that foolish human, Inuyasha's mother! Because of her, his chichiue betrayed and disgrace the Western Lands… He hated all humans… He hated… Hated…

Sesshomaru clenched his fist and could not stop trembling.

**He was afraid….**

Sesshomaru let out a painful howl he could no longer contain. He hated everything about her! He hated this foolish emotion of love! He hated….

Sesshomaru bowed his head. For the first time in his life, Sesshomaru was consumed by the emotions that he hated so much… Emotions that he dared to never feel. Fear…

He hated….

Hated…

_**He was afraid….**_

Hated that she will one day be gone…

He was _**afraid**_ of losing her. _**Afraid**_ to love her. _**Afraid**_ to admit his fear. _**Afraid**_ of one day looking behind him and no longer seeing that smile that took away his loneliness.

He was **afraid** of that smile that made him feel emotions…

Slowly… Sesshomaru felt himself relaxed… Felt the sudden rush of emotions that were hitting him…

He was Sesshomaru… Lord of the West… The strongest daiyoukai in the land… He would not… Will not… Fall victim to these foolish ningen emotions… He will not fall the way his father did…

Emotions…

Feeling them proved _dangerous_… Just like now. Just like how they were making him _feel_ right now…

In the back of his mind… Sesshomaru felt himself fall. He had to let her go… For his sake… For her sake… For her humanity… For his immortality…

She deserves better than me… Her smile… Should go to someone who will not hurt her… Her smile belongs to a ningen… Someone who is capable of love… Someone who will not leave her as I will now.

Slowly Sesshomaru felt his redeemer come back. His stance and face went back to its stoic form.

He did not turn around... Could not… Will not.

"If you are wise… You will stay here." Rin flinched at his cold words. Never before has Sesshomaru ever spoken to her like this.

Words left his mind… He had to leave… Had to. These emotions… Emotions only felt around her… Will leave as he leaves her…

Slowly, he walked down the path, feeling as if something was breaking inside of him as he felt her tears fall to the ground. He could hear the beating of her heart… Even hear the heart beats of his hanyou pups...

He was not worried of her following… She will never disobey him… An image of a little ningen girl laughing appeared in his mind… The lullaby she sang as she followed him… The smile… Warmer than the sun, brighter than any light…

His eyes were shaded from view, he didn't understand what he was feeling… He did not understand that this emotion he was feeling was the breaking of the heart as he once again…

Listened… To her heartbeat…

Listened… As it faded… Farther… And farther away from him…

* * *

**?.....Review....?**

**Wow... The whole time I was writing this... I was thinking... Am I really gonna do this? I'm I really writing this?... Honestly... Sesshomaru's feelings are more mostly my feelings atm, so mybe I OOCed him this time too much? Idk.... I honestly truthfully don't know. This chapter hit a close spot to home for me... A little too close... Hmmm.... **

**Almost 2010 Peoples.... So.. Happy Early New Year...**


	13. Tamashii of Midorin

**Disclaimer: INUYASHA IS NOT MINE! NO GOING TO COURT PLEASE! Tho, Momiji, Hazuki, Iko, Byakku, Midorinand etc characters not from Original Inuyasha, are mine...**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

**Ch.13: Tamashii of Midorin**

The whole village seemed to flinch when a loud shriek echoed throughout the area, coming from the forest.

Inuyasha's ears cocked towards the shriek. Kagome looked up and looked around.

"What was that?" She asked as she tried to get up. Inuyasha sat her back down and looked over to where Miroku was coming from towards them. Sango following suit.

Kohaku was smiling widely as he ran to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"The monkey's here." The young demon slayer announced as he quickly stood next to Inuyasha. Dinner had not even been set out when the shriek was heard. There was a long moment of silence before another shriek like yell was heard. Then Kohaku sighed.

"I'll be right back!" Before anyone can say anything, Kohaku had disappeared into the forest where the shriek was coming from.

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow at him. "Who exactly is this Momiji?"

Sango crossed her arms as she stood next to Miroku. "I swear… I feel as if I know this 'Momiji' from somewhere…"

Miroku was looking over where the shriek had come from.

"We're going to find out."

As soon as the words came from his mouth, everyone's eyes were alert as a ball of brown and white fur jumped out from nowhere and landed right in front of them.

Inuyasha rubbed his eyes and stared at the small monkey standing in front of him.

It looked up at them and sighed. It was obviously a youkai from the way it stood up and its unusual intelligent green leaf eyes. Plus it was clearly wearing a white hakama.

Miroku stepped up. "You must be Momiji-sama… You really are a monkey."

The small monkey jumped at his words. "What!?"

Sango smiled down at the monkey. "It is a pleasure to finally meet the Eastern Lord."

The small monkey opened its mouth and before Hazuki can even speak, Inuyasha had picked up the small monkey by her white hakama.

"_You're_ the Eastern Lord?" Inuyasha suddenly laughed sourly. "I thought you'll be a bit bigger." He shook her and Hazuki shrieked in anger, grabbing at his claws. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and shook the monkey again. "Keh! Look here! I have no patience for someone who interrupted dinner! What was all that shrieking about anyways?"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said warningly as she glared at him.

The hanyou looked back at Kagome. "What! I'm hungry!" He turned back to the small monkey in his hands. "Lord or no lord! I'm bringing you to Sesshomaru and you can start talking there!"

Kagome clenched her teeth. "Sit boy!"

Without warning Inuyasha's head fell face first to the ground and the small monkey quickly jumped away from danger as soon as his grasp loosened.

"What the hell Kagome?!"

"Inuyasha! Sit!"

Thump!

Kagome turned to the small monkey and smiled at her. "I apologize for my husband's… Stupidity. He's just hungry." She laughed it away.

Hazuki gave them all an odd glare. "What! I am no-"

"Zuzu!!!" A deep laughing voice called out. The gang turned around to find Kohaku walking towards them with the… Most unusual looking man.

He flashed them all a grin, a silver staff being carried around his shoulders.

Hazuki quickly ran past Kagome and them and jumped right on top of Momiji's head.

"Momiji-sama! Where did you go!?"

Kagome blinked and hid her shock behind her hand, while Sango only blinked and tried not to laugh. Miroku blinked, looking back and forth between the small monkey and the… obviously the Eastern Lord.

Inuyasha stood up, rubbing his head and glared over at Momiji. "Wait! You're Momiji?!"

"That's LORD MOMIJI to you koinu!" Hazuki yelled at her torturer. She stuck her tongue out at him and quickly hid behind her lord when Inuyasha made a move as to grab her.

Kagome sighed. "Sit boy!"

Thump!!

Momiji studied the scene before him and with inhuman speed, surprising everyone; he was kneeling right next to Inuyasha, whose face was still planted to the ground.

"Interesting…" He smiled, his white teeth flashing, up at Kagome. Kagome blushed when she felt her heart began to beat irregularly.

Oh dear, she thought as she tried to hide her blush.

Miroku stepped up. "Lord Momiji, we-" He stopped when Momiji raised a hand to stop him.

The Eastern Lord looked up at Inuyasha as the hanyou stood up again, rubbing his head.

"What the hell Kagome!"

Inuyasha glared down at Momiji.

He arched an eyebrow at him, an amusing glint in his eyes. Inuyasha shifted uneasily.

"Sit boy." The saru youkai whispered.

Inuyasha physically flinched and ducked his head and when he heard laughing he quickly stood up and pulled out Tessaiga.

He pointed it at Momiji. "What the hell is your problem?!"

Momiji's eyes suddenly harden when he saw the sword. Hazuki stiffened when she felt him tensed up.

Oh no, she thought as she quickly went and hanged onto his shoulder.

Momiji slowly stood up, his hazel eyes slowly meeting Inuyasha's angry amber ones.

"What?" Inuyasha asked tensely. The saru youkai was already pissing him off by embarrassing him.

"Inuyasha…?" The voice seemed strained out from the youkai's lips. Momiji's face was hard and for the first time, his eyes held sadness in them.

Kohaku shifted uneasily. He had never seen Momiji like this before and one look at Hazuki, she was worried too.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at Momiji. "Yeah?"

The saru youkai studied Inuyasha a bit longer before suddenly turning around to everyone else. "I'm looking for Sesshomaru. Where is that koinu?"

A vein popped on Inuyasha's head as he put Tessaiga back into its sheath and cracked his knuckled. Annoyed at being ignored. "Why you…" He quickly pulled back when Kagome glared at him.

Suddenly Momiji's head snapped to his right, a bright smile breaking across his face. "Sesshomaru, my favorite koinu!"

Everyone turn to watch as they saw the daiyoukai walk their way.

Inuyasha's amber eyes flashed when they met the golden eyes… The hanyou shifted uneasily as his hand reached for Tessaiga when he saw something in Sesshomaru's eyes… As if the daiyoukai was in struggling against something. As soon as Inuyasha saw the emotion in his older half brother's eyes, it disappeared as Sesshomaru calmly looked away and stared at the Eastern Lord, a look of disinterest entering his eyes.

The daiyoukai's reaction at seeing his old master was completely the opposite of the old master.

To everyone's shock, the saru youkai threw himself at the inu daiyoukai. Momiji's arms were spread wide as if to hug him. Hazuki only sighed and shook her head before jumping off of his shoulders and sat on the ground and watched the scene, yawning as if she was used to this.

When Momiji's arms were about to reach Sesshomaru, the inu youkai simply side stepped the saru youkai and walked on even as they all heard the loud crash of Momiji landing on the ground, face first.

Sesshomaru's face was stoic, but held a cold amusement in them. Hazuki quickly bowed when she ran past Sesshomaru and was jumping up and down on top of Momiji, saying something about a foolish monkey.

Kohaku stifled his laughter as he saw Sango and Miroku's lips curved up into a smile. Kagome was giggling as Inuyasha looked annoyed at Sesshomaru.

Momiji quickly recovered and with inhuman speed, he was right behind Sesshomaru, his arm around the daiyoukai's shoulders. Everyone stiffened at Momiji for even daring to touch the daiyoukai.

Sesshomaru ignored him, his face still in its stoic mask as he turned to Inuyasha.

"This Sesshomaru is leaving," he said coldly as he looked away.

He looked down at the box in his hand and thought back to what had just happen… After walking out on her, the box has been pulsing…

_Thump…._

_Th-thump…_

It was calming him… He tried thinking about what happened at the hut with Rin, but he couldn't remember why he had been so… Sesshomaru mentally shook his head, and looked down at the box, keeping his face stoic.

A pair of honey brown eyes filled with more sadness than should be there haunted him and he fought off the feeling to rub his brow.

"Are you coming back Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked with caution. Her eyes tried to catch Sesshomaru, but she was getting the feeling that the cold daiyoukai was refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

Sesshomaru did not answer and even if he was going to, Momiji had tried to grab his head in a choke hold to only be punched in the stomach.

No one saw Sesshomaru's fist move, but sure enough, Momiji was on the ground, holding his stomach, his face in pain.

"You," Momiji sucked in a breath as he slowly tried to get up. Sesshomaru ignored the saru youkai, even though everyone saw the amused glint in his eyes. Hazuki was on the ground again, scolding her lord for being foolish.

Momiji coughed and held his stomach as he grinned up at Sesshomaru.

"Why, koinu, everyone will think you hate me if you keep acting like this!"

Sesshomaru's golden eyes only gazed up at the sky.

Momiji sighed and slowly used his staff to help him up. A serious expression on his face as he looked at Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru… Your hahaue has been asking for you."

Everyone saw the daiyoukai's shoulder stiffen. Sesshomaru finally looked at Momiji.

Momiji looked straight into his eyes. "It is an urgent matter... Best to see her before you go back to the battle field…" He stood up straightly. "Sesshomaru… Are the rumors true?"

Everyone looked back and forth between the two youkais. Something was coming, they just didn't know what.

Sango casted a worried glance to where her children were with Shippo.

Miroku followed her eyes and he touched her shoulder in comfort. When his hand travelled lower to a place it shouldn't be, Sango threw a venomous glare at him and he smiled _innocently_ as his hand travelled back to her shoulder.

"Well?"

Sesshomaru only gave him a blank stare. "Rumors?"

"That you have taken Rin as your mate."

Suddenly the air became tense. Inuyasha stepped in front of his mate, his hand tightening on Tessaiga.

When Sesshomaru looked away, Momiji caught the guilt in his eyes. The staff trembled in the saru youkai's hand as his other hand snatched Mokomoko. Hazel eyes clashed with golden ones. Momiji's grip tightened.

Kohaku's eyes widen at Momiji's boldness for once again touching Sesshomaru.

Hazuki stiffened when she saw Sesshomaru's glare, but she bravely and loyally stayed on her lord's shoulder.

Momiji's hazel eyes flashed. "Sesshomaru… How _could_ you?" Sesshomaru glared at him, his clawed hand reaching for the hand holding onto his Mokomoko. Momiji's hand shook as he felt the death grip on his wrist, but the ancient youkai did not even flinch from the contact. "What have you been thinking Sesshomaru…?! Did you complete the ritual!?"

Sesshomaru's hand loosens when he studied Momiji's face. The saru youkai was not angry, but… Afraid.

"She has always been mine…" He stated simply as if answering all the questions.

Momiji clenched his eyes shut.

_What will happen to her when my son takes a youkai mate just to keep the peace within his own courts?_ He shook his head remembering Mitsuki's words. Indeed, what will happen to the free spirited ningen girl…? Sesshomaru has only made matters worse by mating with her.

Sesshomaru felt the box pulse faster now… His own heart beating with it. Suddenly, a feeling entered his chest… He looked away guilty at Momiji, feeling as if he had let the saru youkai down. The box was getting warmer in his hand as memories of what was thought back at the hut came back to him…

Suddenly Sesshomaru's hand tightened on Momiji's wrist and if Momiji had not been a daiyoukai, the wrist would have been broken in half.

Momiji opened his eyes and watched in confusion as Sesshomaru clenched his eye shut and shook his head as if trying to shake something off.

It was then that he felt it… The pulse… His eyes looked down at the source.

"Is that… The Tamashii of Midorin?"

Everyone looked at Momiji when he said Midorin.

"So he does know," Sango whispered.

Miroku and Inuyasha wanted to ask Momiji, but with one look at the two daiyoukai, they knew to stay quiet.

Sesshomaru held the box loosely and handed it lightly towards Momiji.

"This Sesshomaru has done his part of the bargain…" His golden eyes locked with the hazel eyes.

Momiji slowly let go of Mokomoko and gently reached for the box. "Indeed you have gotten me Midorin's Tamashii…" He paused. His hazel eye studying the daiyoukai's reaction. "Sesshomaru… Did you know that this box rightfully belongs to Rin…?"

Everyone's snapped to attention when Momiji said this, even Sesshomaru.

"What do you mean…?" Miroku whispered when Sesshomaru had only remained silent and the monk can sense that everyone else wanted to know too.

Momiji was silent as he looked at Sesshomaru. "Do not tell me you have never noticed it; the ki inside off her."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, though he kept his face calm. "Ki…? Rin? She is a ningen…"

Momiji blinked in surprise. "She looks ningen… But she also has youkai blood in her."

Sesshomaru's eye brows furrowed, but instead of asking, he waited. Everyone else had stiffened at the information.

Rin has youkai blood…. A hanyou?????? Inuyasha was tempted to growl at the tension and silence in the air. His ears flicked in annoyance.

Momiji continued, sensing everyone's impatience. "Rin… She was named after Midorin…" This time, a look of surprise crossed Sesshomaru's eyes, but his face only slightly frowned. "You only met Midorin once; you didn't even know it was her… But she gave birth to twins… Two daughters. Rin is a descendent of Midorin, the last child of one of the daughters. The jewel you see in this box is only half of a whole… This half belongs to Rin for she is last of her line; the other half belongs to the other daughter of Midorin…" Momiji's hazel eyes flashed. "Have you never wondered Sesshomaru: Why a ningen orphan will be all by herself in a village, treated worse than any other orphans in her village…? Why she had no parents… Why she will not be afraid of a youkai like you, even tried to nurse you back…? _You_… A youkai… The monster of ningen dreams…"

Everyone's eyes widen as they listened. Rin has never once talked about how Sesshomaru and she met… Sesshomaru of course never cared to talk.

Sesshomaru's frown deepened, his eyes flashing with curiosity, but he kept his face stoic and uncaring.

Momiji watched him. "Midorin… She was known as the Mother Priestess to the humans… To us youkais, she was known as the strongest seer to have lived. Her prediction of the future has never failed to happen..." Momiji's eyes suddenly saddened. "It is said that a man must never fight his fate, or his fate will destroy him… Do you remember what Midorin showed you that day…? So long ago…"

Suddenly Sesshomaru stiffened and slowly took a step away from Momiji, as if he had flinched. The daiyoukai's face was frowning deeply now, his eyes wary.

"She was a ningen miko…" He whispered menacingly.

"Yet her predictions have always come true… She predicted that your father, the great Inu No Taisho will fall because of his heart and he did… Centuries before Izayoi was even born."

Inuyasha's ear flicked once again. His mother… He felt Kagome's hand squeeze his arm in comfort.

"No one can change their fate Sesshomaru..."

Sesshomaru's hand clenched even as his face returned back to its stoic feature.

"You may have surpassed your father, but no one can fight fate. Not even you, Sesshomaru…" Momiji whispered as he watched Sesshomaru's eyes. "I know what she told you…"

Everyone watched as Sesshomaru flinched, shocked.

"You are afraid."

Sesshomaru casted a glare at Momiji. "This Sesshomaru fears nothing."

"Except emotions… Except love." Momiji whispered.

Sesshomaru's hands clenched even tighter when he saw the pity in Momiji's eyes.

"Sesshomaru," Momiji whispered as he walked straight up to the daiyoukai. They were a few feet apart. "Do you have someone to love?"

_Do you have someone to protect…?_

Sesshomaru felt his hand trembled and looked down at in as if it had betrayed him. His golden eyes were clouded, his face emotionless, but Momiji watched his hands tremble.

**Love? Protect? **

The daiyoukai growled quietly, but it made Inuyasha shivered with fear as the hanyou edged closer to his mate.

Momiji slowly continued, watching the inu daiyoukai's hands. "There is nothing wrong with loving someone… Loving a ningen…" The last words were whispered quietly. So quiet that Kagome, Sango and Miroku and Kohaku had hard time hearing it.

Sesshomaru's hand stopped trembling. Nothing wrong…. Nothing wrong….? The daiyoukai looked up into Momiji's eyes and the saru youkai mentally flinched back.

"Chichiue died a pitiful death because of these so call ningen emotions…" Sesshomaru whispered. His face was hard, his eyes cold. "Even you foolishly loved, but in the end, betrayed by _him_." Sesshomaru's eyes were ruthless as he said these words.

Momiji flinched now. Hazuki's eyes grew wide. How dare he remind Momiji-sama! She thought as her hands clutch Momiji's hair.

"Sesshomaru… You understand how it is to be betrayed…" Momiji warned. His hand tightened around his staff.

Sesshomaru looked away from him and towards the sky, his golden eyes glazed over as if he was remembering something from long ago. "Hanyous… They are pitiful creatures; never meant to exist." The words were emotionless as if the daiyoukai was just repeating something he had heard long ago.

Inuyasha growled in anger, his whole body shaking. "Why you son of a bitch…"

But it was not Inuyasha who caught everyone's attention; instead it was the loud gasp coming from behind Sesshomaru. Everyone's eyes widen when they saw the person behind him.

Sesshomaru's eyes harden when the flowery sweet scent reached his nose, the aura of sadness seeping into him like poison from behind him. He dared not to turn around.

Momiji's eyes widen as he swallowed down a lump in his throat.

Yes… Indeed I was betrayed Momiji, Sesshomaru thought silently to himself as he remembered what had happen that day, the day when he was still a pup and had always dotingly followed Momiji… Believing the saru youkai's words…

I will _not_ lose her the way he lost her, he thought finally. Images of flowers… A pair of innocent brown eyes appeared in his mind… No, he thought, I will not lose her like they have…

The decision has been decided.

If Momiji had not been so shock, he would have seen the sadness and fear inside of Sesshomaru's eyes… The only one besides Rin to ever understand the daiyoukai…

"This Sesshomaru loves no one…" He whispered quietly. Momiji stiffened as Kohaku's eyes grew wide with shock. Inuyasha pulled out his sword. Tessaiga seemed to put off an aura of anger like his wielder. Sesshomaru felt Tenseiga pulse in response, as if it too was angered at his wielder for saying such words.

Sesshomaru's eyes harden and his face emotionless now. For the first time, trying hard to keep his mask up even as he felt the one behind him fall. Stopped the protective urge inside of him to turn around and help her…

"I have done what you have asked… Now I will leave the Easter Lands…" Sesshomaru said coldly and turned around, his eyes looking straight ahead as he walked right past her…

He felt it. Her hand… Reaching for his… The forsaken fast beating of her heart filled his ears, the sorrow leaked into him, burning him like no poison has ever.

His eyes harden as he felt the urge to let her hold his hand as she has done not long before… To see that same golden earth brown eyes shine up at him in understanding…

This Sesshomaru will not lose you… Will not let you be lost like the others… He said to himself… He wanted to say those words to her… Wanted… Needed to… But before he foolishly made that mistake, he turned into a ball of light in front of everyone and disappeared…

Momiji was stock still as Inuyasha screamed in frustration and smashed the tree next to them into pieces.

"Damn you! You fucking heartless bastard!"

Miroku's eyes were sad as he watched Rin. Kohaku had turned his back on everyone, shaking his head in denial.

Rin was on her knees, her outstretched hand fallen limply on the ground, her heard beating fast as she tried to calm her breathing and not cry. Kagome and Sango flocked around her, their hands comforting, but already. they knew that the young girl was no longer caring of what happens now…

* * *

Momiji was silent as he watched the fire. Everyone was settled, sitting around the fire inside of Sango and Miroku's big hut.

The children were off, sleeping over at an elderly grandmother who has come to love the young children.

Shippo was sitting next to Rin, his hands on her shoulder. Sango was with her husband, holding his hand while Inuyasha was handing Kagome a cup of water.

"Here," He said forcefully, but his hands were gentle as he handed the cup to her.

Kagome smiled at him before sipping at the cup and studying Momiji over the cup. Inuyasha huffed and sat down next to the door, Tessaiga resting against his chest between his arms, which has been stuffed inside his sleeves as he looked away from everyone.

Hazuki was resting on Rin's stomach, her hands touching the spot where the pups were kicking.

"How are you Zuzu?" Rin asked quietly, a forced but true smile on her face as she looked at friend. Zuzu was the only youkai who had ever accepted her at first sight… Besides Momiji and Sesshomaru and Ahun. Even Jaken took a while to accept her.

"I can feel them!" Hazuki said excitedly as she smiled up at Rin. "They are due soon?"

Rin swallowed down her pain and nodded. "Yes… Very soon…"

Momiji looked up when he heard her words, his eyes sad. "Rin… Gomen nasai…"

Rin shook her head and she faked a smile. "He was going to leave anyways…"

Hazuki climbed over to Rin and hugged her neck. "That fucking bastard of a koinu!"

Rin stared at Hazuki. She has never heard the small monkey use such language.

Kohaku tried to bring some mirth into the sad room. "I think you've been spending too much time with Inuyasha Hazuki."

Hazuki pouted as Rin and Shippo along with everyone else laugh silently.

"Keh!" Inuyasha huffed annoyingly.

Hazuki pointed an accusing finger at Inuyasha. "As if! That dumb mutt is too stupid to ever be able to influence someone like me!"

Inuyasha's eyes flashed. "Why you little…"

Hazuki squealed and jumped onto Momiji as Inuyasha reached for her. Inuyasha suddenly yelped when Momiji used his staff to hit Inuyasha's head.

"Hazuki, stop taunting Inuyasha. Inuyasha, stop teaching Hazuki bad words." Momiji said quietly as he tried to smile. His hazel eyes studied Inuyasha.

Inuyasha glowered and glared at Hazuki. The small saru youkai stuck her tongue out and hid behind Momiji.

Inuyasha grumbled and sat back down to his past position. He stared at the box in Momiji's hands. "You gonna explain this Midorin Tamashii now?"

Momiji blinked and felt everyone's sudden attention on him. He looked down at the box… Even now, he felt the pulse.

"Midorin…" He slowly handed the box towards Rin. The young girl looked at him, her eyes sad, but also curious. "This box rightfully belongs to you… The second to last descendent of Midorin."

* * *

Flash Back…

"_This is Sesshomaru," the daiyoukai said proudly, though to the ears of his son, he did not hear the proud emotions behind his chichiue's words, instead, the small youkai pup stood still and silent as his intelligent golden eyes studied the boy, cub, in front of him._

_Inutaisho was smiling warmly at the daiyoukai and cub in front of him. Byakku, Lord of the Northern Lands, shook hands with Inutaisho as he looked back at his own son, his tan yellow brown stripped eyes amused. _

"_This is Iko," The tora daiyoukai patted his son's shoulders. Iko stiffened as he tried to not move away. The cub was silent, his face unreadable._

_His black hair was short, shaved. Sesshomaru looked at the black stripes, similar to his own magenta stripes, except in different places on the cub's face. _

_Sesshomaru's golden eyes watched the boy's shoulders stiffen, but made no comment as he stood still. Brown eyes met the golden ones, but Sesshomaru looked away quickly and looked up to his father._

"_Chichiue," Sesshomaru whispered. Inutaisho looked down at his son, his eyes warm, but his face was emotionless. _

"_Sesshomaru, you may show young Iko around the estate. This is the third time you two have met, but Iko-kun has never seen the estate." Inutaisho said as he let a smile pass his lips._

_Sesshomaru did not see his father's smile, instead he was studying the tora cub in front of him._

_Inutaisho turned away with Byakku, his attention focusing now on the tora daiyoukai's words._

_Iko was silent as he watched the phantom inu youkai pup in front of him. He looked at the rich silk white kimono with red honeycomb and flower designs at the collar and sleeves, a blue and yellow obi tied around his waist. His hakama was gathered at the ankles, causing a ballooning effect while he wore flat pointed ankle-high boots._

_Iko looked at his own silk black and dark blue kimono and his own black hakama and boots. A white obi tied around his waist. His light bronze skin was vastly different from the pale white skin of the pup in front of him._

_They're clothes were the same status, but even Iko could feel the royalty and noble aura from the young pup._

_Iko was only about 5'3, while Sesshomaru was maybe at 5'0._

_Sesshomaru walked forward and bowed his head to Iko. _

_Iko suddenly smile warily, sharp feline teeth flashed. "The western lands are not so different from the northern lands… Although Lord Inutaisho has many more lands than Lord Bya- I mean, my chichiue…"_

_Sesshomaru's eyes flashed. _

_Iko smiled as if to hide his discomfort. "Does the western castle have an armory?"_

_Sesshomaru nodded and turned around, he turned his head slightly._

_Iko quickly followed suit. "You are Sesshomaru-san? You do not speak much do you?"_

_Sesshomaru only nodded in reply. Iko only relaxed a little as he walked next to the young inu youkai prince._

"_Does Lord Inutaisho teach Sesshomaru-san the art of battle?"_

_Sesshomaru did speak at first… "Momiji-sama is my sensei."_

_Iko's eyes widen a little. "Momiji-sama, the Eastern Lord? He teaches you?"_

_Sesshomaru nodded slowly. "Hai."_

"_What does he teach you?" Iko was trying to figure out the silent inu pup… He couldn't help but feel a feeling of calmness around him._

_Sesshomaru was silent for a long time, causing Iko to feel as if he had asked something he shouldn't have. "To master doukasou with my youki…"_

_Iko's eyes sharpen. "Youki… He has been trying to teach you to control doukasou with your youki… That must mean Sesshomaru-san has already mastered his youki!" Iko stared at Sesshomaru's pale hands, as if poison was going to be shooting out from the pup's claws that instance. _

_He was truly impressed. It usually takes a youkai born into noble families like Sesshomaru almost fifty to almost a hundred years to master their youki… But from what he has heard Sesshomaru is the same age as himself, meaning the inu youkai is only at least ten years…_

_Sesshomaru said nothing as he led him on. Iko asked no more question afterwards, following from behind now as he too, became silent._

_Sesshomaru suddenly stopped, causing Iko to collide with him from behind. Centuries from then, Sesshomaru would have simply stayed still like a wall, but it was not centuries from then._

_Sesshomaru tumbled forward and Iko along with him._

"_Aw! Gomen nasai Sesshomaru-san!" Iko quickly got up and hesitantly reached a hand down to help Sesshomaru up._

_Sesshomaru's face was calm, his golden eyes studied the hand before him. Suddenly an amused smile crossed the inu pup's face. "No one has ever dared to fall on this Sesshomaru before…"_

_Iko was about to pull back his hand when a pale clawed hand clutched his. Iko slowly helped Sesshomaru up._

_Sesshomaru looked away from Iko and up. Iko was shaking as he tried to dust the dust off of Sesshomaru. Instead the pup waved the cub's hands away._

"_The sakura blooms are falling." His voice was silent as he watched the blush pink petals fall, the wind carrying them towards the two young youkai._

_Both youkais were silent now, the sweet sakura smell filling their nose as they felt the teasing of petals brush across their faces and hands. The gentle wind caressing their faces._

_**Fifty Years Later from Flash Back…**_

_Sesshomaru reached a clawed hand out and caught the sakura petal with his finger, bringing back to his palm and smoothing his finger over it. Strands of white hair were trying to be carried by the wind as the golden eyes studied the fragile petal in his palm._

"_Such a girl Sesh!" _

_Sesshomaru ignored the voice and stepped back as soon as he felt the rushing movement of silk._

_Iko landed on his feet and stood up straight, rubbing his hair. If anyone can call the shaved head of black hair, hair._

"_Aw, how did you know I was up there?" Iko sighed and walked towards Sesshomaru._

"_You're noisy." Came the calm reply._

"_Hmph and you're too silent."_

_Both youkais had grown taller the past fifty years… Iko was at least 6'12 and Sesshomaru 5'10._

_Sesshomaru looked up at Iko and smirked. "This Sesshomaru refuses." He turned around and walked away._

_Iko quickly followed him. "I have said nothing!"_

_Sesshomaru stopped at the river and watched as the petal fell from his palm and watched as it was swept away by the flow of the stream. His golden eyes following it even as it disappeared._

"_This Sesshomaru will not listen to anymore ideas Iko."_

_Iko sighed and rubbed his head. "Aw, common Sesh! Stop being such a goody good! You're a prince, but so am I. We deserve to have fun."_

_Sesshomaru slowly turned and looked at him. "You told me that before. This Sesshomaru do not find going to a youkai brothel fun."_

_Iko laughed, shaking his head. "I didn't say anything about fun, I said I'll take you somewhere __**funny**__ and I almost died of laughter. You are truly entertaining Sesshomaru."_

_Sesshomaru scowl, but quickly concealed it. "Is it true that you and Ino are receiving a brother?"_

_Iko's face fell. "Hai…" He looked away. "Lord Byakku will finally be having the son he has always wanted…"_

_Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "You are strong, the best with the sword and can beat any youkai in the Northern Courts… You are a good heir."_

_Iko turned away. "Heirs are supposed to be…" He stopped and suddenly faced Sesshomaru again. "Haha, who cares? Anyways let's go see what Momiji-sama is going to be teaching you today! I'll race you there, pup!"_

_Before Sesshomaru could stop him, Iko was gone. Sesshomaru stood still, he turned his head towards the river. _

**To be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: Okie... Don't be confused on the flash back. I think I need to explain more about Sesshomaru's history with Iko and Momiji and etc. SOOO, please please please! Be patient. I hope that as the story goes on, the flash backs will be useful for you guys... =) I'm a confusing person when I write haha**

**A/N: I'll be revising this chapter later on... So if you see sumin wrong, tell me =) Didn't have time to revise. Just wanted it out here for you guys as soon as I can, took me at least three hours to write this chap along with the whole week of me not updating.... Long time.**

**Also like to say sorry for not updating for a long time, this chapter is over 5k words and up to 5400 words...**

**Vocab:**

Tamashii- Soul

doukasou-Poison claws

Youki-A type of youkai energy you can say... Like... idk... U get the meaning. It's the name for youkai power.


	14. Truths and Births

**Disclaimer: INUYASHA IS NOT MINE!!!! **

**Ch.14**

_{Continuation from ending of last Flashback…}_

"_You know," Iko stated as he watched Momiji throw another guard down onto the ground. "Momiji-sama acts and looks like a monkey, but I would never mess with him."_

_Sesshomaru nodded slowly as his golden eyes watch as Momiji handled his staff with elegance and grace. Already five of the eight guards have fallen in less than a single minute. Momiji wore simply loose clothing, his hair loose as he lazily began to twirl his staff around him._

_Sesshomaru watched as Momiji parried and block the remaining three guards by himself. Momiji parried the guard to his left and quickly swung low with his staff knocking the one to his right to the ground and had also been able to parry the other two guards in a split second. Both guards were caught off guard with the saru youkai's speed and the one to Momiji's left's sword flew right out of his hand and before he could even comprehend what had happen, he felt a hard blow to his stomach. The remaining guard looked at all his fallen comrades and with a menacing growl, charged at Momiji. Momiji's eyes flashed. He slowly brought his staff back to his side and waited as the guard came closer and waited another second as the sword came towards his head before slowly, his hand came up and grasp the blade, stopping the swinging steel in midair. The guard's eyes widen and he tried to pry back his sword, but could not do so and watched in defeat as Momiji simply smile at him, genuinely, and snap the blade in half with his forefingers. _

"_I will have the blade repaired," he said as he helped one of the fallen guards up. He stood up, his stance relaxed._

_Sesshomaru's golden eyes flashed at the slump of Momiji's shoulders. _

_Sesshomaru flicked his hand and the guards knew full well to back away as Sesshomaru's green whip caught hold of Momiji's staff in a deadly grip. The green poisoning oozed down the staff._

_Momiji did not even flinch as he met Sesshomaru's eyes, his eyes laughing. _

"_Attacking when your opponent if not even ready?" He arched a brow and with movements quicker than even the eyes of a youkai can see; Momiji had the green whip wrapped more firmly onto his staff, causing Sesshomaru to stagger forward._

"_It is not honorable to fight someone with their backs to you, Sesshomaru. Remember that well Western Prince. If you have no honor for your opponent, you have no honor for yourself."_

_Sesshomaru let out a low growl as he tried to pull his whip back, trying to get back control, but with no success as Momiji held onto the whip with his other hand. The saru youkai was not affected by the poison as he smiled._

"_Sesshomaru, how many times have I told you to never let your opponent get control of your weapon?" Momiji tugged the whip, but the force and strength behind the small tug caused Sesshomaru to scoot towards Momiji. _

_Quickly, his face stoic and calm, Sesshomaru pulled out his sword and made the move to cut it when Momiji snapped._

"_Do not cut it! Do you not sense my ki?!" For once the saru youkai's voice held an angry edge. Sesshomaru lost his façade and blink in surprise at being talked to by Momiji in such a strict matter. _

"_Your ki is binding my ki…" Sesshomaru said quietly. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the ki flow between his and Momiji, something he had not seen before. "Cutting the ki bond result in losing control of my ki…"_

_Momiji nodded sharply. "Yes! Be aware of your opponents ki at all times!" Momiji suddenly swung out with the end of his staff and with quick reflexes, Sesshomaru parried the blow. When he felt the ki bond break, with inhuman speed, Sesshomaru pulled back his whip._

_The sound of clashing metal rang through the training ground as everyone watched in awe. Iko was smirking as he watched._

"_Sesh! Don't go getting distracted by the sakuras again!" Iko's voice joked as everyone else tried to conceal their smiles._

_If anyone else had talked of the event three days ago, they'll surely lose their heads for offending the Western Prince, but Iko was another matter… Sesshomaru had challenged Momiji three days ago, and the match would have ended in the Prince's favor, if the wind had not blown a certain scent of sakura towards the training grounds and to everyone's surprise, Sesshomaru had been distracted by the scent and had lost the duel._

_Sesshomaru growled out loud in annoyance and Iko had to duck down when the deadly green whip flew his way._

"_Hey! You're fighting the old monkey!" Iko yelled out as he tried not to laugh._

_Sesshomaru's eyes narrow in annoyance. He turned to concentrate on Momiji, but not before feeling the gentle blow of the steel staff on his head. Sesshomaru blinked back in surprise, too surprise to be annoyed._

_Momiji grinned as he laughed at Sesshomaru's expression. "Never turn your attention away from battle koinu!" Momiji tapped Sesshomaru's head once more. "You have been defeated yet again with your distractions!"_

_Sesshomaru growled in annoyance and flicked the staff away from his head. The guards around them slowly bowed their heads to Sesshomaru before leaving the grounds._

_Momiji was smiling at Sesshomaru. "You're chichiue and hahaue are going to the banquet being held by Lord Byakku. Inutaisho has informed me that you are to attend also."_

_Sesshomaru's face went back to its stoic and calm façade. Iko came over and crossed his arms._

"_Lord Byakku is holding a banquet…?" Iko whispered._

_Momiji looked over at the young tora cub. "You have not been informed?"_

_Iko looked away. "No. The matters of the Northern Lands are none of my affairs."_

_Momiji's eyes soften. "Iko… Maybe it is time for you to go home and visit your chichiue." He reached out and patted the tora cub's shoulder._

_Iko stiffened at the touch, but slowly relaxed. He looked over at Sesshomaru and met his best friend's intelligent gaze._

_Sesshomaru's face was stoic, and anyone looking at the Western Prince will think the inu youkai koinu was heartless towards his own friend, but Iko saw the curiosity along with concern in the depths of the golden eyes._

_Iko smiled broadly and slapped Sesshomaru in the back. "Haha… Well, I guess I'll be traveling north with you then, huh, Sesh?" He threw back his head and laughed._

_Momiji watched the two friends, his eyes studying them both closely._

_Sesshomaru looked away from his friend. "This Sesshomaru refuses."_

_Momiji blinked and turned to Sesshomaru, as did Iko. "You must go. You're the heir to the Western Lands… You must welcome the birth of the Northern Heir." Even as he said this, Momiji threw a conscious look towards Iko. _

_Sesshomaru looked back at the two of them, his face disinterested. "Iko is the Northern Heir." The statement was just that, a statement. Sesshomaru's gaze held authority there, as if daring anyone to oppose._

_Momiji swallowed. He looked towards Iko, his eyes holding a hidden message. Iko quickly looked away from Momiji's too knowing eyes._

"_I have already said this once Sesh. I do not want the title as heir…" __**I cannot be the Northern heir…**__ Iko thought inside as he looked away guiltily from his friend._

_Sesshomaru looked back and forth between his sensei and friend. "This Sesshomaru has spoken, so it is so."_

_Momiji suddenly smiled as he tried to look cheerful. "Sesshomaru, you're the Western heir, not the ruler of the land." He slowly brought his staff up and tapped Sesshomaru's head. The inu youkai growled and swatted the staff away. "Stop acting all high and mighty, you cocky koinu." _

_Iko laughed as he looked back up and slung his arms around Sesshomaru's shoulder. "The old monkey's got a point. You don't rule anything yet, koinu." Sesshomaru growled at both of them and threw Iko's arm off and stalked away, a deadly annoyed aura around him._

_A nearby gardener threw himself to the ground as Sesshomaru pass, feeling the dangerous vibe that his young master was giving off. The gardener heard all that have been said and knew that Sesshomaru hated being taunted and teased by others, even if it was Momiji and Iko._

_Momiji and Iko laughed as they quickly followed the Western Prince, their apologizes and teasing continued, but even with the annoyed and stoic expression on the Western prince's face, everyone saw the relax and content glint in his eyes and stance; reminding everyone that the Western Prince did, indeed, have a heart._

* * *

Momiji rubbed his chin and looked at everyone around him. Inuyasha stayed by the door, the small children of Miroku and Sango fast asleep now. Hazuki sat perched on his shoulder as she played with his hair. Everyone sat around the fire now, comfortable, ready to listen to Momiji about Midorin. Inuyasha looked out the door, holding tightly onto Tesseiga. Momiji studied everyone around the room, before starting.

"Midorin… You heard what I've said before," He sighed. "The Tamashii of Midorin rightfully blongs to Rin. Well this half is at least... To be exact, she is Rin's grandmother."

Rin blinked. "Gr-grandmother?!"

Momiji nodded. "Rin, try to remember as best as you can about your okaa-san." When Rin only gave him a blank and confused look, he smiled gently at her. "Try and remember… Wasn't there something odd about her?"

Rin's hand covered her stomach, trying to ease the nausea and constant kicking of her pups… She looked down at her hands as she felt everyone's hard and curious gaze on her.

Her time before Sesshomaru… It was hazy… She grasp her kimono as she willed the nightmares at bay.

"Rin only remember her okaa-san in her dreams," She whispered quietly. Nightmares of that day came back to haunt her. She felt her hands begin to tremble, the pups kicking softening as if they felt their mother's distress and fear… Her nightmares of fire and _blood_… The feeling of fear ate at her. She closed her eyes.

Momiji's eyes soften when he noticed her trembling hands.

Slowly, he reached out and laid a hand on her head in comfort. "Do not remember then… I will tell you."

Rin's eyes snapped open and she met Momiji's soft eyes. "Momiji-sama… You know okaa-san…?" Her voice was quiet.

The room grew quiet. No one, not even Inuyasha, dared to make a sound. The crackling of the flames was the only sound, combined with the soft breathing as everyone waited, their ears straining towards Momiji.

Hazuki was still and patiently waiting for her lord to speak.

Momiji's eyes never left Rin.

"Your okaa-san… I was there when she was born. I was… Close to Midorin." His eyes lost concentration with Rin as if he was remembering something. "As was Inutaisho…" Inuyasha stiffened and leaned in closer with the name of the father he had never known. "Midorin, she was one of the most fascinating ningen I have ever known," Momiji suddenly looked back at Rin, as if noticing her for the first time. "Midorin was famous for her compassion for youkais… Even when a youkai tried to kill her, she would not fight back. Instead she would only defend herself. It is interesting to watch a youkai battle with a miko when all she does is defending, but never once attacking." Momiji slowly smiled. "She was beautiful, Midorin. One of the few beautiful ningens I know. You have her smile… A smile that also belonged to your mother." His smile fell. "What I tell you now, must never be repeated… It is a secret that Midorin has entrusted me with, a secret that would cause the disruption of everything we have known, along with our very existence…"

He looked into each and everyone's eyes, while also creating a barrier around the hut and making sure no other was in hearing distance. When it was all clear to Momiji and after double checking three times, he relaxed and looked straight into Rin's eyes. The room was silent as they all watched Momiji, the air tense, sizzling with secrecy.

"Your okaa-san was a hanyou Rin." Everyone stiffened, Rin's hand fell limp.

"A hanyou?" She whispered, her brown eyes widening.

Momiji nodded. "Of course, by birth she is a hanyou, but to many who have seen your okaa-san, they would believe she was a full blooded youkai." He slowly put a hand over her stomach. "Midorin mated with a daiyoukai… Her two daughters looked every bit youkai. Their blood could have been mistaken as full blooded also…"

He looked up at her. "Midorin mated with the Lord of the Underworld, a daiyoukai that neither lives nor belongs to our world… Only those closest Midorin, would know the true father of her twins and that before he left for the Underworld, he had given her two heirlooms for his daughters… Shikagetsu and Seitentsu, two weapons forged from the very depth of the underworld... But only those with the blood of the Underworld Lord are capable of controlling and wielding their powers." Momiji paused and breathed. "Shikagetsu and Seitentsu were split between the two daughters, but your okaa-san, Rin, gave Seitentsu to her sister when she married your father. After travelling the land for at least a century, your okaa-san found a ningen she wanted to be with and knew that Seitentsu would only cause trouble. Although, I have never understood her reasoning, indeed the two weapons gave off too much power at first; both of Midorin's daughters were repeatedly attacked by demons wanting to control that power… Midorin had then created Meidou Zangetsuha in order to create a path to the Underworld and had asked for the creation of two sheaths that could hide the swords' demonic aura. Ever since then, the two swords' fame and reputation died as the youkais who searched for them died… Of course, this is where Inutaisho steps in."

Momiji glanced up and met Inuyasha's eyes. "Midorin had given Meidou Zangetsuha to Shishinki, a youkai who she herself had raised when he was orphaned, but when she heard that he had begun using the technique for his own uses, your father, Inuyasha, had stepped in and asked for the permission to bring it back and if possible, also take Meidou Zangetsuha into Tessaiga. Midorin had agreed as long as Inutaisho did not kill Shishinki, after all, he was like a son to her, but she had also told him that Meidou Zangetsuha would not work for him, but Inutaisho, the cocky baka he was, had argued that he would master the move... As you already probably know, Inutaisho defeated Shishinki, letting him live as was asked even if he did ruin the youkai's face, but like Midorin said, the great Inu no Taisho could not master the move and she had told him to split Tessaiga in two. Inutaisho had done what she said and when bringing the new created sword to her, she had asked him to name the new weapon Tenseiga and bestowed upon the sword, the ability to let a dying soul live, a chance to escape death… An ability that was given to her by her own mate." Momiji looked back at Rin. He suddenly smiled. "As I said before, Midorin was greatly known as a seer… Midorin had told Inutaisho his fate; that he will fall because of his heart… And later before her death, had asked him to not give Tessaiga to his oldest son, but to his youngest and that Tenseiga should be given to his oldest. Inutaisho at that moment had only one son and," Momiji suddenly laughed softly, his eyes unreadable. "The old dog had only wanted only one child during that time, so hearing he would have another son had shocked him, what he didn't know then was that his youngest would be a hanyou…" He quieted for a while before looking back up. "Rin, your mother… Tell me what you can remember from that time…"

Rin shifted uneasily, her mind in a whirl from everything she had just heard, but she focused on Momiji's question. "I remember... The village was poor and that we lived far from the village, which is why only my home was destroyed during the bandit attack… The villagers had never liked us..."

Momiji crossed his arms and his eyes narrowing. "Bandit attack… Do you hear what you are saying, Rin? I do not doubt your words, but think carefully of how bandits work… A village as poor as yours will have nothing for them… Your home was the only one destroyed, your family was the only one slaughtered… Think Rin, is that reasonable?"

Slowly, Rin's face fell as the truth dawned on her. "You do not mean…"

Momiji's eyes soften. "Rin, your family was assassinated… I do not understand who did it or how they could kill someone as powerful as your mother… I lost contact with your okaa-san years before she married your otou-san, she and her sister had gone into hiding when they found out of the death of Midoriku and the appearance of the Shikon Jewel. The last time I saw them both, they had split apart their mother's Tamashii and each held the other half, both separating so that the jewel would never have the chance to become one whole again."

"Why?" Rin asked quietly. "What did Midoriku and the Shikon jewel have to do with my family?"

Momiji blinked in surprise. "Why? Why, of course, Midoriku was the twin of Midorin." When he saw everyone's look of surprise, Momiji rubbed his chin. "I must explain so much?" He sighed. "To go into the details of Midorin and Midoriku is something that will take days to explain. You all know of how Midoriku ended and how the Shikon Jewel came to be, but for the Tamashii of Midorin, it was a different story. Midorin knew how and when she will die, before her death; she had her soul transfused into a jewel to contain all of her power. The jewel," Momiji motioned towards the box in front of Rin. "If whole, will grant any wish, but only if the wish is made by someone pure hearted and if the wish was pure…. Greatest of all though, it will show you anything you want, rather it is past or future… It can even take you to and from the past as long as you have a gate."

Kagome stiffened as did everyone else did. "A gate… Like a well?" She whispered.

Momiji turned to Kagome, an eyebrow arching. "Yes… That was actually how Midorin had liked to use her powers of seer, by looking down a well, which I have always found strange but never question a woman's method… It is a die cost to do so!" He crossed a hand over his heart and sighed, and then he turned back to Kagome, his face serious. "Now, explain to me how you know this Kagome?

Kagome looked down at the box. "Because… I had used the Shikon Jewel to travel through the well not far from here… In truth, I am not from this time, but some time far from this era."

Momiji shifted; a look of interest on his face. "Something felt odd about you. You feel like Lady Kikyo. Are you by any chance her reincarnation from the future?"

Kagome nodded slowly. "You knew Kikyo?" Her eyes darted to Inuyasha and met his amber gaze.

"I have never met her myself… But I am the one who had made sure Kikyo was chosen to protect the Shikon Jewel."

Kagome turned sharply to Momiji. "Why Kikyo…?"

Momiji sat back. "Because… Midorin had predicted her sister's end… And had asked me to find someone with a pure heart and strong purification powers that will not easily be lead astray to protect her sister's soul… Thus I did so. Kikyo was the best candidate."

Inuyasha looked towards Momiji. "Did you ever think that Kikyo never wanted to be the protector?" He sounded angry and annoyed, but that was typical Inuyasha, except everyone heard the grief beneath his voice for the first woman he had ever cared for. Kagome ignored the grief she could hear in her mate's voice for his first lover as she looked down.

Momiji looked once at Inuyasha, but quickly looked away. "I only did as I was told by Midorin… She gave me a choice between five mikos and when I chose Kikyo, Midorin was content at my choice… She had already known who was a good candidate, but wanted to test me… I do not know why she herself was satisfied with Kikyo, but who knows what goes on in Midorin's mind. She saw all and everything, yet knowing that she must never interfere, but done so anyway with the help of me and many others… Even know, I think the reason we are all here was because of her leading…"

Everyone shifted uneasily. To think that maybe someone who had died long ago was still now having an effect on their lives was… Disturbing. They did not even know the person.

Momiji suddenly looked back up at Inuyasha. "That day I chose Kikyo… She told me that she wished she could change my future, a future that was undeserving of the likes of me…" Hazuki shifted when she saw the sad lines on her lord's face, knowing exactly what he was thinking about.

Lord Momiji, she thought sadly as she patted his head in comfort.

Inuyasha met the hazel eyes. He saw the sadness in the cheerful face as the saru youkai tried to smile.

"I am content though with my future… Something that being around Midorin had rubbed off me. She was someone who knew her future, the pains, the joys… Yet never once tried to avoid it." Momiji looked away "Midorin was one of the greatest ningen to have ever lived. I am honored to have met both of her last descendents… And to also be alive now to see the birth of her great grandchildren." As he said this he looked up at Rin and smiled.

Rin suddenly reached out and touched his arm. "Both of her last descendents? You said before that Rin is the second to last of her descendent… Who is this other Momiji-sama spoke of?"

Momiji was silent as he looked down at her hand on his arm. "It is… Best that you do not know of this 'other', Rin."

Rin tried not to grasp his arm as she tried to remain calm. To think she might just have one last remaining relative made her heart beat faster with hope. She loved everyone who had taken care of her, but she missed having a blood kin… Even with the birth of her pups, she still wanted to know who this person was.

"Rin begs Momiji-sama. Rin wishes to know who this 'other' is… The last blood kin to Rin." She forced herself to be calm, something she had grown up doing by copying her lord.

Momiji shook his head sadly. "In your current condition, it will only pain you to know who this blood kin was Rin…" He looked up at her with worried eyes. "He is the one who now wields Shikagetsu and Seitentsu, but is using the two blades of the Underworld for bad… I have no say in how to use the two blades of the Underworld, but what I know, is something that will be told to you one day, but not today…"

Rin pulled away and kept her head down. Her heart was still pounding, but now as she thought about it, she did not understand why. "Mo-"

She suddenly stopped in mid sentence as she clenched her eyes shut and was now holding onto her stomach.

Momiji jerked up as did everyone else.

"Rin!" The name was said around the room as everyone tried to near the young girl who was now trembling.

Kagome was the first to notice the puddle of water beneath Rin.

"Oh Kami-sama…" She quickly grabbed Sango, her hands squeezing as she panicked. "Rin's water broke! She is having the pups!"

Sango gasped. Everyone heard Kagome shout the words and for a brief moment, all was dead silent and suddenly…

_Chaos broke loose._

Kohaku and Shippo were running around a circle around Rin as they tried to reach her while Inuyasha was arguing with anyone who bothered to hear about how stupid they were to forget that Rin was pregnant and due anytime now, then there was Miroku who was kneeling next to Rin, trying to comfort her as he had done for Sango so many times before. His words trying to soothe the grimacing young woman as she felt contractions, wondering why she was feeling them so fast.

Kagome was up and yelling at Sango to get as many clothe and towels she could find and was also trying to order Shippo and Kohaku to go get hot water and start boiling water. Everyone did not hear her as they all tried to surround Rin and help her; the young girl was now breathing hard and was trying to get away from all the surrounding people.

Hazuki was jumping up and down all over the room, the small monkey making high squeaks and arguing at Inuyasha. Both of them arguing like cats and dogs about who was the stupid one to be so careless with Rin, while Shippo and Kohaku had stopped running and were cursing at themselves and saying how Sesshomaru was going to skin them alive if something happened to Rin and the pups.

Momiji sighed and slowly stood up, studying the panicking people around him.

He raised a hand in the air and with a stern serious voice full of authority, he said calmly, "STOP!!"

It was as if time stopped. _Everyone_ froze. Even Rin as she grimaced in pain. All eyes fell onto the golden saru youkai who slowly and lazily reached into his kimono and everyone watched in astonishment and shock as he pulled out a pipe and stiffened when all he did was lit the pipe and started smoking it. The smell of stale fresh smoke wafted into the room

"Now you may panic," Momiji said calmly as he puffed out an O like smoke in the air, waving a hand through the air.

Inuyasha and Hazuki was now on him, Hazuki jumping onto her lord's shoulder and pulling at his hair and Inuyasha yelling loudly at how he could smoke a pipe at such a time while Hazuki was yelling at him for doing such a thing at such a bad time.

Kagome slowly breathed in and out and suddenly, everyone froze when they felt the killer angry vibe Kagome was giving off. Miroku slowly grabbed Shippo and Kohaku by the back of their clothes.

"We'll be boiling water..." Miroku was out of the room with Shippo and Kohaku before anyone else can blink, the monk disappearing faster than he has before to get away from a peeved off Kagome. Sango swallowed hard and was kneeling next to Rin now as she smoothed back the young woman's hair from her sweaty face.

"The contractions are coming faster than usual Kagome," Sango said, her voice full of concern as she looked up at Kagome.

Kagome looked down at her friend with concern. "Inuyasha, I need you to move Rin onto the futon," She motioned towards the futon before searching for towels. Inuyasha quickly snatched her arms and stopped her from moving.

"Inuyasha!"

"You can't be doing this Kagome! Not in your condition!" He said angrily, a wave of concern coming over his face.

Kagome relaxed in his arms. "Inuyasha, Rin needs me."

Inuyasha stubbornly shook his head, but knew he couldn't stop his mate. "I'll carry Rin to the futon; you stay with her and comfort her while Sango gets the materials! Besides that you better not being lifting anything!" Before she could argue, he had easily lifted Rin in his arms, gently though and slowly carried the young woman onto the futon and set her down even more gently. Slowly and hesitantly, he patted her head, smiling as sincerely as he can.

"Ah… You'll be alright," He mumbled, then got out of the way when Kagome passed him to comfort Rin.

He stepped back and watched as Kagome smoothed over Rin's hair from her face and watched in amazement as she muttered words of comfort to the young girl who was trying to not cry out in pain as another wave of contraction hit her.

Rin breathed out slowly, feeling as if she couldn't get enough air as the immense pain hit her. This isn't right, she thought panicky, it's happening to fast!

"Ka-Kagome," She gasped out, as she tried to breathe and control her actions and tried not to grasp Kagome's hands. "Something's wrong…!"

Kagome looked down worriedly at Rin, she knew something was wrong. Contractions shouldn't be happening yet and not this painful, she knew though that Rin will not complain about the pain, being around Sesshomaru and all, but she knew Rin was in immense pain from the grimacing she saw and how white Rin's face was becoming.

"Shh… It's okay, everything will fine." _I hope,_ she finished in her mind as she heard Sango appear next to her.

Rin, Sango thought as she knelt down besides her and listened as Shippo and Kohaku walked into the hut with buckets of hot steaming water in their arms.

Kagome and Sango shared a worried glance when both saw Rin try to conceal her gasp in pain. The young woman's knuckles turning a pale white as she grasped at the futon underneath her.

This was going to be a long birth…

* * *

**Planning on Rewriting this Chap or at least revising... REVIEW?!! O,o**


	15. Deceived

**DISCLAIMER: HAHAHAHAHA. Inuyasha is not mine. But Midorin, Iko and etc are! No money making for me from this story. =P**

**

* * *

**

Ch.15

Sesshomaru paused and ignored the servant next to him as he suddenly felt a strong urge to walk out of the Western Palace in the clouds that he had let his mother continue living in even as he took hold as the Western Lord. His golden eyes flashed as he fought the urge to run back to Rin… Something he had been fighting with since he had teleported out.

"M-my lord?" The servant questioned as she bowed her head, sensing the strange aura around her lord.

Sesshomaru ignored the weak pig youkai behind him as he closed his eyes. Something was wrong… The urge to go back to his mate was strong, but he forced himself to stay still.

He had to see his hahaue first. The inu youkai who birthed him never requests an audience with him. _Never.._. And as the Western Lord, he could not refuse any request of the Western land's Lady Mother.

He stilled his emotions or at least tried to, and slowly began walking forward again and ignored the pig youkai who scurried after him.

He stood still in front of the door and waited as the servant in front of him knock on the door.

"Lord Sesshomaru, of the Western Lands, has arrived!" And with a strong push, she opened the heavy large doors. It swung open and the servant quickly bowed her head and kept her head low as she quickly walked out.

Sesshomaru was left standing the door way of his own palace and watched as his hahaue walked towards him. A cold and stoic smile on her beautiful inhuman face.

Mother and son were very similar in looks and at that moment, son was the most emotionless.

"You have requested to meet this Sesshomaru," he said with a stern voice to remind her who was now the ruler of the Western Lands… The Western Palace.

Mitsuki watched her son's stance and expression and knew right away from his eyes that something was wrong with her son, but she made sure to keep her expression the same, her smile cold and stoic as she waved her hand in the air and suddenly two chairs appeared out of nowhere with a small table.

"Sit my son," she said as she sat down gracefully. "This one had not seen you in many years…"

She watched as Sesshomaru slowly walked forward and smiled in amusement as he sat down in front of her.

Sesshomaru looked calm and emotionless, but Mitsuki knew better… But could not ask why today… She had something to inform her son, something he will very much hate.

"Why have you requested to see this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru sat still and silent, his left arm rested on top of the table, limp and relaxed, but Mitsuki noted that his right hand was alert and edged towards Bakusaiga and Tenseiga.

"My son, it seems that your left arm has grown back… This one is most impress with your power which has even surpass that of the great Inu no Taisho." She stated quietly as she waved her hand and a cup of tea was now being poured in midair. Only one cup though as she knew that Sesshomaru was not fond of any type of ningen refreshment and even though she did not need it, she still liked to perform the ningen act at times. "Your hahaue has requested an audience with you because of your neglected courts." She continued as she sipped from her cup.

Sesshomaru made no move in emotion, but his right hand suddenly relaxed, as if making the decision that it was okay now. "What have they to say to this Sesshomaru…?"

Mitsuki set her tea down gently and looked up into the eyes of her son… Golden like his father's…

"Sesshomaru…" She started slowly, observing his reaction. "As the Lord of the Western Lands, it is your duty to produce an heir. It is by the request of the courts; that you are to be mated by the end of next winter and with an heir. A _full blooded heir_," She added quietly. She watched as Sesshomaru's façade broke a little as his golden eyes narrow at her.

An heir… Full blooded, meaning he must mate with another youkai. One of which will be chosen for him, one from nobility. A youkai…

Sesshomaru quickly threw away the idea. He could not… Betray Rin like that. He did not understand why he could not though even as he saw the logic of mating with a full blooded youkai with a good title, someone who is able to give him a good heir… But he knew that he could not do so. Not to Rin…

It's the least I owe her, he tried to convince himself that was the reason why of refusing the idea.

Sesshomaru showed his refusal by remaining silent and his facade staying the same, a clear no in his eyes.

Mitsuki arched an eyebrow in surprise. "You refuse? Sesshomaru, it is not as simple as that… They are your courts. To refuse them is to anger them…"

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed at the hint. To refuse his courts means to disrupt his own people, the very same people fighting the war with him…

"With the Northern War being battled, is it wise to cause such a disruption among your own courts?" Mitsuki said quietly as she saw the glint in her son's eyes, knowing that he understood the situation now.

Sesshomaru's right hand flexed. He will not be cornered. "And if this Sesshomaru refuse to fight?"

Mitsuki blinked in surprise. This was not going where she had expected. She had assumed Sesshomaru would have been stubborn and accepted for the sake of the Western Land… She doesn't know rather Sesshomaru rebelling was good or bad. She eyed him thoughtfully.

"This one finds it hard to believe that you, Sesshomaru, would pull away from the war because of a simple request as getting a mate…" She said quietly and as calmly as she could. She smiled stoically at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru shifted slightly to face his mother his golden eyes serious and calm. "This Sesshomaru would not be forced." Slowly he stood up. "This Sesshomaru has spoken as so and so it shall be done." He spoke it calmly, but firmly as if that was that.

Mitsuki felt herself smile in amusement and even lost her façade. "Sesshomaru, do you honestly believe simply ordering the courts to back down will work?"

Sesshomaru's face was unfazed. "The Western Courts serves this Sesshomaru; This Sesshomaru does not serve them…"

Mitsuki looked down at his left hand. "You may be the Western Lord and have surpassed your chichiue, but being the Western Lord and having the respect as the Western Lord are two different things…"

Sesshomaru studied his mother, not being able to deny her words. When he did not speak, she looked back up and met his eyes.

"It has already been decided…" She said quietly as she stood up too, the table and chairs disappearing as she did so. "The courts have chosen Lady Fuyumi, daughter of General Osamu and Lady Umeka, daughter of Lady Yatsumi, to be eligible mates… You must be mated and have an heir by the end of next winter as was requested of the courts..."

When Sesshomaru heard the names of his chosen potential mates, he stiffened, his eyes narrowing. Slowly, she walked towards her son till she was standing right in front of him.

Mother and son studied each other. Sesshomaru's right hand was clasping Bakusaiga's hilt, while his left hand remained relax.

Silence grew between them as they both tried to understand what the other was thinking.

Sesshomaru felt unease at hearing of Lady Umeka and Lady Fuyumi… He knew both of them... He fought the urge to growl. The courts have chosen two of Rin's playmates or as Rin will call them, _friends_. His left hand tensed at the term… What a foolish ningen term, he thought.

It was a bad idea to have let Rin befriend the two young inu youkais, he realized now. General Osamu and Lady Yatsumi were two nobles who never left him alone after hearing his part in defeating the filth, Naraku and his return to the Western Land. During that time, he had wanted Rin to fit into the Western Land and since both of the nobles kept coming around showing off their daughters, he had taken the opportunity of letting Rin play with Umeka and Fuyumi… A decision he now wished to take back, but even as he thought this, he knew he could not. Rin did not have many youkai friends during that time that were consider the same age as her and Fuyumi and Umeka had made his ward happy. Both inu youkai girls were older than Rin, but had enjoyed Rin's company even at a young age.

As he thought this, images of a younger cheerful Rin appeared in his mind. Her musical laughter echoed in his ear, sounding so real he fought the urge to turn around and see if she was truly there. The memory of Rin running around with the fiery bright red hair Lady Fuyumi and the calm light green hair Umeka, made him feel content... Almost forgetting that Lady Fuyumi and Lady Umeka were now to be considered his new mates…

Mitsuki was the first to turn away, her eyes guilty as she saw the emotions in his eyes, emotions that were only possible because of one ningen... In truth, if it was her choice of choosing her son's mate, she would have chosen the ningen ward of his, even though she would never admit it to anyone. After all, the ningen from she has seen with her own eyes and heard from Momiji, is the only one that could possibly control her son's stubbornness and uncontrolled anger of his when he was not careful with himself.

She forced back the urge to sigh in annoyance. She did not like Lady Yatsumi or General Osamu. Both were greedy youkais and would care not for the Western Land nor her son or their own daughters…

Lady Umeka and Lady Fuyumi were vastly different from their parents though from Mitsuki's surprise, after meeting them during the last new moon. Lady Fuyumi was a beautiful phantom inu youkai, her bright red hair showing off her fiery nature while Lady Umeka was a delicate beauty for the inu youkais; her manners were calm and silent as she had greeted the Lady Mother of the Western Lands. Both girls were exact opposite, but she felt a strong bond between the two and when she had told them of their parents and the court's decision of both of them being potential mates to Sesshomaru, Mitsuki had been expecting smug reactions, but instead, had been surprise at Fuyumi's outburst… And how Umeka had gently calmed the phantom inu youkai down and had asked Mitsuki to restate what she had just said. Both women were outraged, Fuyumi's rage was clearly written upon her face even as she tried to show respect Lady Mitsuki, while Umeka had been calm, but sad…

_Why though? _

Mitsuki thought carefully her next question.

"Sesshomaru… This one wishes to know if you are acquainted with lady Umeka and Lady Fuyumi…" She stated softly as she turned back to her son.

Sesshomaru was disturbed by the question, but had relaxed his manor and put back on the stoic façade as his mother turned to face him again.

Mitsuki met the unreadable golden eyes of her son.

"Rin…" He said quietly, hating the way his heart jumped at the mere mention of her name… Slowly, he felt himself relax. His Rin… _His_… Slowly, he mentally shook himself to remember where and why he was here. He looked away from his mother. "Rin is acquainted with Lady Umeka and Lady Fuyumi."

"Lady Umeka and Lady Fuyumi are acquainted with the ningen of yours?" Mitsuki asked quietly, suddenly realizing why her son was so unease when he had heard the two inu youkai women's name.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes turned sharply back to his mother, turning a blood demonic red. Mitsuki slowly waved her hand in the air, as if to wave away his anger at her. Her face was calm.

"Forgive this one, my son. Her name is Rin," She watched with interest as his eyes relaxed, turning back to its beautiful golden color. "That explains Lady Umeka and Lady Fuyumi's reaction."

Sesshomaru's eyes studied her in curiosity, his eyes asking her even as his face remained the same and disinterested.

Mitsuki felt her lips lift its corners, as if smiling. "Lady Fuyumi is a strong hearted inu youkai, fiery as her red hair while Lady Umeka is a pure hearted youkai as calm as a sleeping forest… They were angered at hearing of their future duties to their land though." Mitsuki chuckled lightly. In Sesshomaru's ears, he heard his mother's mocking chuckle. "This one was surprised. You are a strong phantom inu youkai. A daiyoukai, the strongest in the land, son to the great Inu no Taisho… A great mate to any youkai."

Mitsuki sighed. "Sesshomaru, you are requested to visiting rights and will be obligated to do so."

Sesshomaru's eyes masked itself. "Hahaue…" His voice was calm, the golden eyes flashed. "This Sesshomaru has agreed to nothing. To visit Lady Umeka and Lady Fuyumi is not possible; this Sesshomaru has an obligation to return to battle soon." He turned around, walking slowly towards the door. "Hahaue may remind this Sesshomaru's courts that there is a war. To be distracted as so by such matters is not acceptable." Then he stopped by the door. "If they wish for this Sesshomaru to chose a mate…" He paused. Something stopping him from saying the rest.

Mitsuki watched her son's body stiffened, waiting for him to finish his sentence, but noticing that he was fighting with himself…

Like Father like Son, she thought sadly to herself. She remembered a time when Inutaisho had also stood that way, his back to her, his shoulders trying not to shake, as if he was arguing with himself, fighting. Father and Son were alike in many ways…

"Sesshomaru… Do not be like your chichiue…" Do not make the wrong decision and live unhappily with someone you do not love, she finished in her mind; unable to speak those words out loud to her son, unable to warn him of making the same mistake as Inutaisho did when he had been forced to mate with her…

Sesshomaru's head casted down, feeling like a pup again with his mother in the same room with him… Do not be like chichiue... Sesshomaru fought off the urge to growl.

He remembered days as a pup, barely able to even hold a sword then, when he had watched his chichiue walk away from him and hahaue, leaving once again. Days when he was old enough to hold a sword and had watched as his chichiue walk pass him as if he did not even exist… Days when his chichiue began to come home with the scent of that ningen on him…

Sesshomaru would not be like his chichiue… He will not lose his immortality to a ningen and would not let Rin lose her humanity for him. Something tightened in his chest as he remembered Midorin's words, his fate…A fate that has haunted him ever since the day that a certain ningen child has not run from him in fear, a smile that was predicted to melt his cold heart... A fate that made him into what he was today.

'_This, I promise you'_ were Midorin's last words to him. Words he wished to be rid of. He curse Midorin. Curse her and his own cruel fate.

He would not be like his chichiue… He will not lose his immortality to protect her humanity, and will never let her humanity be lost because of his immortality… He clenched his fists.

"This Sesshomaru will choose his mate. When war is over, the new Lady of the West will be chosen..."

Mitsuki stiffened. This was not what she wanted him to say. She opened her mouth to warn him, to call him back as a mother should call back her son when she knows he is making a grave mistake… But she was _not_ a ningen. Slowly Mitsuki fell back; her reaching hand falling back to her side. She watched her son's figure. The stiff shoulders trembling and knew that this side of Sesshomaru was a side no one was ever meant to see, the side of the Western Lord struggling with himself.

She could not stop him, could not warn him… They were youkais, beings that did not depend on anyone. As a youkai mother, she could only do one thing for her son; a daiyoukai who has never depended upon his parents or anyone else for anything, certainly, not love or compassion...

"Lord Sesshomaru… As you have commanded, it will be done…" She accepted it. That is all she can do. To try and stop Sesshomaru, will be an act based on emotions and will be looked down on upon by the Western Lord…

Sesshomaru heard his mother's acceptance, heard the soft deep inu youkai whine of yielding to him; an acceptance that she, even as his own mother, could not change his mind.

Sesshomaru forced himself to relax. It was done, just like that… No more needed to be said, no more could be done… Sesshomaru cared not that he was inside, he wanted out of the palace, of these walls and of the feeling that he _wrong_… Without further hesitation, the Lord of the West, teleported out, turning into a blue ball of light. Midorin's words haunting him as he left the palace among the clouds…

He was making the right decision… For himself, for his land… But most all, for Rin and… Sesshomaru clenched his fists. _The pups…_

* * *

_Sesshomaru stood still, waiting. The wind blew his way, and as he sniffed the air, he suddenly turned around. Even with the sound of rushing water, the roar of the waterfall was nothing compared to his heighten senses. The smell of fresh water filled his nose as did the familiar smell of a certain youkai that shouldn't be here…_

"_Iko!" Sesshomaru said sharply as he looked up the tree at the sleeping form of the tora youkai. _

_Iko groaned. "Give me a moment…" He tucked himself more comfortably into the tree, going back to his slumber, ignoring the Western Prince._

_Iko slept on a tree branch, right next to the big fall, a place where the two of them had discovered five years ago and was their favorite place to relax. The fall was at least fifty feet tall, the rocks and cliff jagged and sharp. The steam from the bottom rose and surrounded the area with a misty fog, but where Sesshomaru and Iko were, was the only real clearing from the fog that was right next to the fall, giving them a full view of the river at the bottom and the rest of the area._

_Sesshomaru turned his back to Iko and slowly picked up a hand sized stone. With ease, he threw it behind him and held back a smirk when he heard a loud crash._

_Iko swore under his breath as he stood up, growling. "Sesh! I said give me a moment!" He glowered and glared at Sesshomaru, but the inu youkai only ignored him._

"_We have company," said the stoic youkai as he turned his back on Iko._

_Iko sighed and stretched his limps. He was taking an afternoon nap, having just come back from his visit to the south. "Who?"_

_Sesshomaru only remained silent, making Iko annoyed. _

"_Don't start talking all at once, Sesh," He said sarcastically as he stood next to Sesshomaru. Suddenly, he smelled the scent too and stiffened._

"_Iso! What are you doing here?" Iko said angrily, glaring at the bushes in front of them._

_A bush in front of them shook and a small youkai, very similar to Iko, jumped out and glared up at Iko. Both brothers glared at each other. Iso was only at least twenty years old and had not grown to his full height yet, but he was as tall as Iko now. (FYI: it's been 20 years since last FB.)_

"_I am allowed here. You aren't!" Iso shot at him. _

_Iko stiffened and shot a glance at Sesshomaru before looking back at Iso. "Alright… I'm leaving."_

_Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Iko, stay. Iso-san, leave."_

_Iso's eyes widen and Iko stepped away from Sesshomaru. "Nah, I'm leaving Sesh." He turned to go, but froze when Iso spoke._

"_Why would the Western Prince want something like __**him**__ than the Northern Prince for company!?" Iso asked angrily as he stepped forward. _

_Sesshomaru turned his golden eyes to Iso. Iso did not understand that speaking in such a formal way to the Western heir was an insult, even if Iso was the Northern heir. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed when Iso took a step forward, a clear sign of challenging the Western heir._

_Iko walked back to Sesshomaru and rested a hand on his friend's shoulder. _

"_Iso's just a cub. Let it go," he turned to Iso. "Iso, leave!"_

_Iso stood his ground as he growled. "Sesshomaru-sama, you hate creatures like Hidekazu!"_

_Sesshomaru's eyes flashed with anger at being reminded of the low creature. Hidekazu was a hanyou… He was, to Sesshomaru's disgust, his uncle. A hanyou conceived by Sesshomaru's grandfather, his hahaue's father, with a lowly ningen slave. Hidekazu was an ugly creature and Sesshomaru had only seen him once, that was during Hidekazu's execution, a punishment for killing Sesshomaru's ojii-san. His claws clenched. He had greatly admired his ojii-san… And for him to have been killed by his own hanyou son… Sesshomaru growled. He hated Hidekazu, but hanyous themselves…_

_Iko stiffened; he took a step toward Iso, fear in his eyes. "Iso… Do not…" _

_Sesshomaru studied his friend, sensing fear from him. "Iko…?"_

_Iko swallowed hard. Iso smirked. "He does not know Iko?" Suddenly, Iso began laughing._

_Sesshomaru remained calm, his face stoic. "What do this Sesshomaru not know?"_

_Iko shook his head fiercely. He knew how much Sesshomaru hates hanyous… Even when they first met, the way Sesshomaru talked about hanyous were always with disgust and when Hidekazu had killed the person Sesshomaru's ojii-san, Sesshomaru's hatred for hanyous grew… _

"_It is nothing…" Iko lied. _

_Sesshomaru's eyes narrow, his fist clenching. He smelled the lie from Iko. Anger erupted in him. _

"_Iko do not lie to this Sesshomaru…" Sesshomaru whispered and Iko flinched when he heard the accusation behind his words. _

_Never once has Iko ever lied to him, something that everyone did enough to Sesshomaru._

_Iso had stopped laughing and was now looking back and forth between the two of them. "Iko had been deceiving to you all along Sesshomaru-sama…" Sesshomaru stiffened. Iso was not lying… _

_Iko trembled. "Iso! Stop… Please…" Slowly, the tora youkai went onto his knees in front of his brother. "Please, do not do this…"_

_Sesshomaru stepped forward and clutched Iko's right arm. "Iko…?" He let go of his friend's arm when Iko only shook his head, casting his face downwards._

_Iso looked away from Iko. "Pathetic… You should not kneel, Iko. Do not beg… You've deceived Sesshomaru-sama for too long. Hanyous…" Iso looked straight into Sesshomaru's eyes. "Hanyous are pitiful creatures; never meant to exist."_

_Sesshomaru stiffened when he heard so. _

_Iko growled and clenched his fist. "They are creature born as half breeds, between two beings that are never meant to share the same world. Why do you think youkais use ningens and throw them away…? Sesshomaru-sama, you must have heard tales of hanyous… How they are creatures of misery and should not have ever been born… Do you not agree?"_

_Sesshomaru did not admit it out loud, but he agreed. Images of his ojii-san's slaughtered body came to mind, Hidekazu standing over the corpse. Hidekazu should have never been born…_

_Iko was trembling now, whispering words of denial over and over._

_Sesshomaru looked down at his friend, a feeling of pain entering him. "Iko, stand." Sesshomaru reached down to help his friend up, but as his hand reached Iko's shoulders, Iso said the last words, Sesshomaru had ever thought possible._

"_Why do you help that hanyou, Sesshomaru-sama?" Iso said smugly, and smirked even more when he saw how Iko flinched._

_Sesshomaru froze, his whole body went cold. His golden eyes searched Iso's eyes, searching for any hint that he was lying… He was not._

_Sesshomaru slowly pulled away and stepped back from Iko. He looked down at his friend. Iko was shaking._

"_Is this true…?" Sesshomaru said as calmly as he could, but the three of them could hear the betrayal in his words. His golden eyes hard._

_Iko nodded his head as he slowly stood up and faced Sesshomaru, his face twisted in pain. "Sesh… I meant to tell you at first… I did not mean to deceive you!" He reached a hand out towards Sesshomaru, the hand trembling. "I thought you knew… Of the hanyou son of Byakku, the disgrace to the Northern Lands… When I realized you did not know, I was afraid… You hated hanyous… I," Iko took a step forward. Pleading. "I did want to lose anyone else."_

_Sesshomaru was shaking. He did not hear what Iko said last, the word deceived still in his ears as he stared at Iko. Iko has been deceiving him for all these decades. They have known each other for almost a century now and Sesshomaru had never even hinted that the friend he had known since ten was such a disgraceful creature…_

"_You deceived me…" Sesshomaru whispered. Iko flinched when Sesshomaru did not speak in third person, knowing that Sesshomaru was deeply hurt… _

_Sesshomaru's face had lost his façade, his eyes were hard. Accusing… The betrayal written across his face as Sesshomaru stepped away from Iko._

"_Sesshomaru!" Iko cried. He swallowed down a sob. This could not be happening, he said. __**Not again**__… "Forgive me… I did not mean to deceive you… Sesshomaru!"_

_The Western Prince stepped away from Iko. "Do not say this Sesshomaru's name…" Slowly Sesshomaru backed away. "I do not hate hanyous… Do not take this Sesshomaru for being a fool!" He growled and threw a glare at Iso. _

_He did not hate hanyous like Iso and other youkais did… Being raised by Momiji, he did not hate hanyous. He believed them to be a disgrace, but Momiji had taught him to not hate what he does not understand… _

"_You deceived me Iko…" __**You did not trust me**__; he ended the thought in his mind. His eyes hardening. Iko flinched from the pain and betrayal he heard in Sesshomaru's voice. _

_Trust, friendship… All ningen ideals. Such foolish ideals… He was a fool to have not realized that Iko was a hanyou… To be made a fool out of by Iko in front of Iso, the Northern Heir… He shook his head in disgust. He was a fool to believe in trust and friendship. _

_He could not be around either one of them anymore… He turned his back on Iko._

_Iko grabbed for Sesshomaru's arm, but only caught air as Sesshomaru stepped away from Iko's hand._

_Sesshomaru let out a deadly growl. Chills shivered down Iko and Iso's spines as both backed away from Sesshomaru, sensing the raging aura around the Western Prince. Anger and pain mixed into the growl. _

"_Sesh… Please…" Iko did not know what to say. He knew how prideful and distrusting Sesshomaru was… Sesshomaru had grown up with only Iko and Momiji as his most trusted companions in a world where cruelty and lies and fear lived in every inch of their lives... The two of them had depended on each other, trusting the other one more than any youkai can dare to trust another…_

_Momiji had warned Iko and urged him to tell Sesshomaru the truth, saying it was better for Sesshomaru to find out from Iko than anyone else… Fear had kept him from telling the truth though. Fear and now Iko realized, distrust in Sesshomaru…_

_To have deceived Sesshomaru for all these years had killed him, but he was afraid… He did not want to lose anyone anymore, but now… He watched as Sesshomaru walked away… Away from him... _

_Something clenched in his heart and Iko fell to his knees._

* * *

**AWW, Sooo sorry for not updating for a long time... These two Chap were a bit rushed u can say. I haven't have time, this week is Finals at School and stressing to do all my Essays and projects done on time and haha, it takes me hours and days to write these things! lol, but thank you to All of you who review, and put this story on Fav and Alerts! 3**

I am thinking of rewriting these two chapters. PLEASE review and tell me what u think and what i need to fix! I rushed through and just wanted to post it up for you all to read.

P.S. I hope I did not confuse anyone!

-Gaoch


	16. Blood Kin

**Okay, this chap..... Hmmm, I started writing this chap again after reading Ravyn Skye's story "Beautiful: An Adventure in parenthood" **

.net/s/5510530/1/Beautiful_An_Adventure_in_Parenthood

**sooo anytime, look it up and read it and thank her for inspiring me to keep writing LOL cuz I just wasn't sure on how to write at all and I'm not much of a writier that gets into a uhh labor part cuz Well, Hmmm, I know nothing on that stuff except for the basics.... SOO plz tell me what u think or not cuz I am a slow updater...**

* * *

Something was terribly wrong...  
Kagome bit down on her lips as she smoothed a hand over Rin's sweaty face. Sango pulled away from Rin and stood up slowly, her head turning away to hide her fear.

Rin's breathing was harsh as she tried not to cry.

The room was suffocating, mixed with sweat, tears and blood mixed with the steam from hot water...

Inuyasha's nose wrinkled at the smell of sweat and blood coming from the hut as he sat still and quiet. His ears twitching at the small whimpers and cries coming from inside of the hut. His eyes trailed over to Momiji, who was standing not far from him.

The Eastern Lord was pacing, his hands fumbling inside of his sleeves. His eyes down, hard and thoughtful as if he was thinking.

Inuyasha remained quiet as he watched the saru youkai pace around. He clenched his teeth when he heard Rin's cries grow louder. Momiji stopped pacing and finally threw his hands up.

"By Kami-sama's sake!" He walked towards the hut, Inuyasha quickly stood up and followed Momiji inside, forcing his hand to stay by his side when the smell got worse.

Kagome looked up, her sad eyes widening when Momiji came in and forced Sango to the side. The demon hunter cried out in surprise and tried to pull Momiji back when she saw him reach down as if to pick Rin up.

Rin's eyes opened blindly, trying to figure out what was going on. Inuyasha quickly pulled Momiji away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" He yelled as Momiji threw Inuyasha's hands off and turned around to face him. Momiji's hazel eyes were hard.

"Inuyasha... Have you lost so much of your youkai heritage that you cannot even smell it!" He breathed out angrily and turned back and slowly, gently, moved Kagome aside and knelt down beside Rin and scooped her up with the same gentleness. "Use your senses and understand why Kagome and Sango will not be of help to Rin..." With those words he passed a shock Kagome and angry Sango.

Inuyasha stiffened and clenched his hand as he followed Momiji out.  
"What the hell is that suppose to mean!?" He fumed out as he watched Momiji shifted Rin in his arms.

Momiji ignored him and slowly rested a hand over Rin's head. "Shh..." He smoothed her hair back and moved his hand down to her stomach. "Inuyasha, she needs the help of an inu youkai. Someone who knows the way of inu pup birth..."

Inuyasha stiffened. "Wha..." Inuyasha trailed off as he finally realized what Momiji was saying. "That's not possible, she is a ningen..."

Momiji only shook his head and whispered quietly to Rin.

Inuyasha cried out in anger when Momiji turned into a white ball and as Tessaiga was pulled out, the white ball was already moving across the sky.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha sheathed his sword and growled. Kagome walked out and watched the white ball float away.  
"Inuyasha! Where is he taking Rin!?" She cried out as she stumbled forward. Inuyasha caught her, his face grim, teeth clenched.

"I don't know what the hell that bastard is thinking-" Inuyasha clenched his teeth and sniffed the air, looking for the smallest hint he can think of where Momiji had gone.

He growled in annoyance when he found no trace and was about to punch the tree in front of him when words trailed back to his mind.

Someone who knows the way of inu pup birth....

Moments pass before his ears flickered as if registering something. The amber eyes widen in shock.

Kagome watched as he husband's shoulders stiffened. Sango ran out of the hut, her eyes worried as she froze by the door.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Why did Momiji-sama take Rin..." She trailed off as she watched in surprise as Inuyasha suddenly began running into the woods.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled after him. The hanyou quickly came to a stop and looked back at Kagome as if not quite understanding who she was.

"Kagome... He's going to get her killed if he turns to _her_..." Before Kagome or Sango can ask who 'her' was, Inuyasha had disappeared.

Kagome made a sound and moved towards where Inuyasha had disappeared, but Sango quickly grabbed her. The woman made a movement of struggling against her friend until she stopped and shook her head, tears falling.

"Rin... What will she do if she loses the babies..." Kagome chocked off at the end between sobs.

"Kagome..." Sango said quietly as she too, watched after where Inuyasha had left.

* * *

Momiji concentrated all of his ki onto the small woman in his arms as he flew across the sky, his destination several more miles away. His arms holding her closely and gently. The small whimpers and cries flew from her mouth as she clutched her stomach.

Sesshomaru... Momiji said silently in his head. He let his presence be known by throwing his scent into the air, even as he felt the wariness of doing so. A youkai's scent was their identity, something born with them, it told of their lineage and their power, their abilities and their history...

His nose wrinkled at Rin's scent... Usually her scent was flowery, a mix of fresh dancing herbs and the smell of sakuras mixed with spring air. Her scent was that of Midorin... The miko had the scent of flowers just like Rin, but inside of spring, the miko had smelled like the fresh autumn rain. Right now, Rin still had her scent of flowers and spring, but a strong mix with Sesshomaru's scent of grass, wet from fresh morning rain and the strange mix of sakura and moonlight. He blinked. Moonlight?

Before he could think more into the strange idea that moonlight had a smell, he felt the cool marble touch his feet and quickly he stepped forward, remembering why he was here. His eyes fell down to the woman in his arms and the feeling of helplessness entered him as he watched her clenched teeth.

She had to help Rin...

He felt her presence before he even saw her. Slowly, Momiji's hazel eyes met a pair of curious amber eyes, which quickly turned to shock and surprise when they saw the small, pregnant, ningen in his arms,

"Please... You must help her..." Momiji slowly stepped forward, his voice aching. "_Please _Mitsuki."

For the first time ever, Sesshomaru's mother felt her breathe leave her in shock as she stared at the ningen. The scent of sakura and spring radiated from her and Sesshomaru's mother blinked in shock when the strong scent of her son reached her nose.

Slowly, she hid her shock and stepped aside, her hand waved through the air and three youkai servants appeared behind her. She composed herself and turned back to Momiji.

"Quickly, bring her to the bed," She indicated into her bed chamber. Momiji was surprise, Mitsuki was offering her room for a ningen... Slowly he walked forward.

"Does Sesshomaru know," Mitsuki whispered quietly as she leaned over Rin, who was on her bed. The servants had disappeared.  
Momiji stepped back and looked down at Mitsuki who was now brushing away a strand of hair from Rin's face.  
Rin's eyes opened as she stared up at Mitsuki. The deep earth brown eyes stared unseeingly at her surroundings before quickly squeezing shut again in pain. In the back of her mind, the part of her that kept refusing to cry or scream out in pain as she wants to, panicked at the missing presence of Kagome and Sango. She whimpered quietly as she reached out blindly, clasping the mattress beneath her.

Mitsuki slowly stood up and looked over at Momiji, her eyes held mixed emotions in them.

Momiji saw her expression and looked away.

"Even this one can smell it... How is this possible?"

"Her lineage. She is akin to Midorin... I'm surprise you're taking this so lightly... I'll even be tempted to say you may feel something for her."

Mitsuki looked back at the ningen girl on her bed. Momiji was right... What was she doing... This was a ningen... She should depose of the poor girl, obviously in pain because of her son's doing...

She shook her head slowly and looked back at Momiji.

"If what you say is true, they are indeed full bloods, even with the... blood of a ningen within them, they are and will be the heirs of the Western Land."

Momiji stared at her. "Is that why you are helping her? Least of all, letting her use your chamber."

Mitsuki's eyes flashed. She had hoped Momiji had not noticed the act... In inu culture, it was the mid wife's room that was used for the labor, and it is traditional that the mid wife is the mother of the pups' father. By even allowing Rin into her chamber, Mitsuki was accepting her, a ningen, as akin...

Mitsuki was about to reply when both dai youkais stiffened. Rin had finally cried out in pain, her breathing hard now.

Mitsuki threw a glare at Momiji, surprising Momiji at the play of emotions. After all, Sesshomaru did not learn his stoic manners from his father.

She went back to Rin and began to take all covers off of her bed. "This one has not the time to argue with you, leave now or help."

Momiji tried not to smile, but he did as he slowly lifted Rin so Mitsuki can get the covers from under her. "This is the first time I've ever seen you show any emotions for a ningen..."

Mitsuki's hands froze. "Maybe this one is just tired of being who she once was..."

Momiji's eyes met hers. "Are you doing this for him? Or maybe just for your grandchildren...? It can't possibly be for her..."

Mitsuki was about to reply when the door opened and servants came in with bowls of steaming water and towels. She put her stoic mask back on and quickly stepped away.

She took towels and began to rest them under Rin and around her waist.

Momiji stepped back and was almost out the door, when he heard a soft reply.

"I do this for all of them..."

Momiji stood still as he looked out the window, his ears fixed on the door of the room. The soft whimpers and cries from Rin echoed hauntingly through the walls of the Western Palace in the Clouds.

He flinched when Rin's cries grew even worse and felt his heart stopped beating when the air was filled with a high piercing crying of an inu pup...

Slowly he walked to the door and stood in front of it, his hands stuffed into his sleeves to keep it from trembling. Suddenly the saru dai youkai stiffened.

The air around him was silent... Even with the second high pitch sound of another inu pup filled the air, he felt something was wrong. He slowly looked over his shoulder, his hazel eyes hard.

"What do you want?" The Eastern Lord's face was masked, his hands clenching inside of his sleeve.

Behind him, the moon casted long shadows into the hall.... They seem to stretch forward, as if reaching for the door.

Momiji growled deep in his throat and with a wave of his hand, the shadows shrank back as if afraid.

"You..." Momiji whispered quietly as he turned around to face the shadows. Slowly, he watched as the shadows strayed from light and morphed into a human figure.

Momiji's eyes harden when he met the dark sapphire eyes... Eyes he had not seen for almost a decade now, and a long decade it has been...

The figure stepped out from the shadows, a dark cloak clung to his body, but two sheaths stuck out from the right side of the figure. A dark hood covered his features, exposing his mouth only and the glow of his intense eyes.

"If it isn't the pet of General Iko..." Momiji relaxed his hands.

"And it's the dog of the great Inu Taisho..." The figure laughed humorlessly. "Or should I say monkey?"

Momiji held his tongue as he tensed. The pierce high crying of inu pups filled the air, the smell of blood and sweat reeking from under the door and flowed to Momiji's nose.

"Hmm..." The figure began to walk around Momiji, pacing between the saru youkai and the windows. Momiji's eyes followed the shadow, the dark sapphire eyes glowing in the dark like dark moons. "Where is he?"

"Who?" Momiji bit out as he held himself back, his hands itching to reach out and throw away the shadow...

"Sesshomaru of course..." The man slowly, stepped forward to the light, at the same time lifting his hood. His dark hair spilling out, an innocent playful smile playing on his lips, but his sapphire eyes hard.

Momiji clenched his teeth. "Why does it matter to you..."

The ningen chuckled and stepped towards the door, moonlight casting a strange light into his eyes.

"Of course, it is not like he will accept hanyou children..." He turned slightly to Momiji, his eyes sad now. "I come here in peace... After all, blood calls to blood." His eyes flicked to the door. "I wish to see them... But that will be asking for too much, will it not?"

Momiji tried to read his emotions, but knew it'll be useless. Enzeru was known as the Northern Shadow for a reason.... The only ningen to be able to cover his scent and hide his emotions from dai youkais.

He listened as the cries from behind him quieted, knowing that the pups were feeding. He felt footsteps come towards the door. Momiji glanced back at Enzeru, his hand suddenly reaching out, "I do not know why you are here nor do I understand what you are doing with Mefisuto... But it is not too late to turn back, Enzeru.."

Momiji's hands clenched when his hand met air. He quickly whirled around, teeth clenching. "Enzeru!" The Eastern Lord's voice boomed through the hallway at nothing, but the haunting shadows of the moon...

The doors opened and servants walked out, eyes casted down as they bowed and curtsied past the Eastern Lord. Momiji growled out loud. Mitsuki appeared at the door, her face calm and stoic, but her eyes curious and worried.

"Momiji-sama?" She said quietly as she quickly closed the door behind her, setting barriers around the room.

Momiji quickly rescanned the hallway and the shadows. His hand fell back to his side as he turned to Mitsuki.

"It went well?" He asked slowly as he made the move to step around her to enter the room.

Mitsuki blocked his way, her amber eyes watching him closely, her face back to its stoic mask.

"It went as well as it could go... For a ningen... With the help of this one, her internal wounds will heal by tomorrow. She will be very tired, will need sleep for a day... or week."

Momiji's head snapped back. "A week?! What about the pups?"

Mitsuki's eyes flashed. "As a inu youkai mother now, she will wake to her pups needs... It will be wise for everyone to stay away. New born inu youkais have sensitive smell and will need to learn the scent of their parents... Any other scent will only confuse them."

Momiji stiffened. "Sesshomaru...?" He swallowed down a lump as he thought of the koinu...

Mitsuki was tempted to sigh, but held herself straight. Of course she thought of Sesshomaru... The pups were identical to her son's own true form when he had just been born, except one of the pups was black.

"How long will the pups take?" Momiji whispered quietly.

Mitsuki snapped out of her thoughts and looked back at Momiji. "A week... On the 8th day, the Naming will take place."

Momiji stiffened. "But..." He stopped himself and shook his head. "It is traditional that the father names the pups... And if not the father, the grandfather..." His teeth clinched. "Or the closest male kin..." _Enzeru... _Glowing sapphire eyes appeared in his mind.

Mitsuki nodded slowly. She looked beyond Momiji. " We will have to find a male kin."

"No," Momiji snapped.

Mitsuki turned her head to him, her amber eyes flashing. "Tradition cannot be broken... My son will not be able to make it to the Naming. The closest male kin will do."

Momiji shook his head. "Mitsuki, it is not a good idea..."

Mitsuki's lips curled up in a humorless smile. "Not a good idea? This one would think that you, of all people, would be glad to see the son of that _ningen_."

Momiji clenched his teeth. "Mitsuki, it would be wise of you to not speak so lowly of the kin of the next Western heirs... She was a hanyou, not a ningen!"

Mitsuki suddenly blinked, her eyes narrowing. "Hanyou!?" She said sharply. "Do not jest with this one Momiji-sama. All knew that Taisho had fallen for a hime of the Eastern Lands."

Momiji suddenly froze, his eyes snapping to Mitsuki's. Confusion written across his face.

"Wha- Taisho!?" He quickly caught himself and cleared his throat. "Wait! You speak of Inuyasha?!"

Mitsuki's eyes narrowed even more, the amber color flashing. "The closest male kin to the pups is Inuyasha... The half-brother of Sesshomaru... What is the meaning of this Momiji-sama? Who else will it be?"

Momiji cleared his throat some more and quickly yawned. "No one... Well, since Rin is fine and the pups are well, I will be heading back now. Hazuki must be looking for me."

Momiji made a run for it, but quickly stopped and turned around. Mitsuki arched a delicate brow at him.

" I believe Rin is safest in your hands and trust that you will not harm your own blood... I will be back before the Naming, attending with me will be Inuyasha and his mate along other companions." Momiji hesitated for a moment longer, before quickly leaving Mitsuki standing alone in the hall.

The inu dai youkai felt a grin play upon her lips.

_You are hiding something, Momiji_, she thought to herself as she created another barrier around the room._ And this one is determined to find out what._

* * *

**OKAY I KNOW I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN A LONG LOOOOOOOOOOOONNNGGGG TIME!! **

**Forgive me please. I've just been VERY busy with a bunch of stuff with school and family and relationships... *sigh* Oh the drama Plus my computer broke down.... Stupid virus and I lost all of my documents for this story and just didn't have the time to rewrite this chapter. Then I started feeling really bad and just wanted to get over this chapter. The next time I update will not be soon... BUT YAY spring break is near, meaning I'll probaly have time to write and hopefully update sooner than what I've done so far..... **


	17. Black and White

Okay.. I AM TRULY sorry for not updating at all!!!!! . My computer died again.. *sigh* So so so sorry! But here a new chapy and it's LONG haha IMO it is at least =P

Disclaimer: Inuyasha........ Is.......... Not............ Mine........ O........ Wait....... Maybe it is....... **_HAHAHA, Joking =P It's not mine, and will never be mine... Unless I become filthy rich and buy it! tho never gonna happen =1_**

Reviews Replies: (I actually do private messaging and etc, but if I can't, I'll post it on here =P)

**eidothea:** Thanks for reviewing! anndd lol, I'm gonna make them a handful =P Boys... *sigh* Rin is gonna wish she had girls =) and I included Sessh in this chap, but will include his reaction next chap! Sorry for the long wait .

**jimmytaylor15**: Thank you for ur patience and i know it was short! I'm sorry for that and that's why I made this chap longer =) Thank you for revieiwng! 3 3

**mysticalphoenix-avalon**: Anddd, No Midorin doesn't know... YET lol and sorry if that confused you, I'll reedit that chap to make it more clear that she doesn't know. And reason why she doesn't ask right away if becuase Rin was in labor and she didn't want anything bad to happen so really, there wasn't any time to chat and ask Qs =) and Sessh's reaction will be in next Chapter and I'm planning on the Naming on Chapter after the next.. lol, if that makes sense and plz be patient! I'm sorry.. I'm a person who likes to write long and detailed stuff. Tell me if I write too much and not 'soon' enough! Thanks for reviewing!

**New Fan**: Thanks for revieiwng! idk what else to say lol sorry and also sorry for long wait!

**_I'm confused right now and I'm being rushed so if I didn't reply back, sorry! hope you guys all enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"Why are you here...?" Momiji asked quietly, pain intertwined into his voice, making the question come out strained. The Eastern Lord remained sitting, his head down and his hands clenching and unclenching as if he couldn't understand what he was suppose to feel.

"Momiji-kun...."

The sun was setting, it's light passing through the windows, shining on the dai youkai standing in the open balcony doors wide.

The Inu no Taisho stood still, his face with a sense of guilt as he looked at his ally... His most trusted friend.

Slowly, the inu dai youkai walked forward and stopped in front of the fireplace, his hands at his side. Sounga's hilt reflected off of the sun's last remaining rays.

His golden eyes watched the Eastern lord. "Momiji-kun... I have a last request old friend."

Momiji' head shifted to the side, his hands clasped together now. He remained silent, his head turned away from the Western lord.

The Western lord's shoulders sagged, his golden eyes flashed with a fierce determination. "I do not have much time left... Ryukotsusei is on the move as I speak..." Slowly, the Inu no Taisho knelt on one knee in front of Momiji. "Momiji, listen to me..."

Momiji stiffened when Inutaisho knelt in front of him, his hazel eyes finally looking up into the golden ones.

"We have known one another for more than four millennia... I know you love her," Taisho winced when he saw a flash of pain cross Momiji's eyes.

The Eastern Lord looked away again. His hands turning white. His eyes on the brim of turning red with pain.

"If you came here to mock me, Taisho-sama, I advise you to leave." Slowly Momiji stood to leave, his body trembling.

"If you truly love her, you will protect her!" Inu no Taisho said quietly as he held himself back. His golden eyes guilty now.

Momiji froze. His hazel eyes shutting close as he clenched his fists.

"This will be my last request to you. Not as the Inu no Taisho, not as the Western Lord, but as you're friend... Momiji, please." The Western Lord bowed his head and went down on his remaining knee. "Momiji... I'm-"

Momiji turned around and threw a glare at the Inu no Taisho, his eyes fully red as his whole body trembled with anger, his eyes flashing with pain.

"Do not! You have no right to request anything from me!" It came out as a roar. Momiji's body began to glow, a dangerous looking gold aura surrounded him."You have thrown away our friendship the day you shamed me! All along, you knew!" Momiji shut his mouth and fell to his knees as he covered his face.

The saru dai youkai's body was trembling without control, as he covered his screams, his body growing bigger by the minute; the golden aura surrounded him blazing like the sun.

The Inu no Taisho stood up as if to help, but Momiji threw his hands away and quickly flew outside and in a flash, the Western lord watched helplessly as Momiji turned into his true form.

The golden fur glowed orange in the sun's golden orange rays as it set. The saru dai youkai stood up to his full height, standing up to 46 feet high as he grabbed his head. His mouth clenched, the huge fangs and sharp teeth gnashing together in pain.

The Inutaisho came out of the balcony. Momiji's red eyes glared at him and suddenly his giant golden furred hand reached out to hit the Inu no Taisho.

"Momiji...." The Western lord said quietly before quickly teleporting away, the giant hand missing him by seconds.

Momiji smashed the balcony when he hit air and his red eyes turning even more red as they watched the flash of grey sphere move away. In anger, the giant saru dai youkai smashed the ground, pounding . When he finally calmed down and looked down at his hands, the saru dai youkai fell to his knees, the ground shaking as he landed. In deep growls and grunts of anger, Momiji let out a soft deep grumbling whine of pain. He shook his head, clenching at it as if it'll stop the pain... The memories... The frustrations and betrayal...

Momiji lifted his head, his golden fur turning gold with the sun as it finally set, casting shadows among the land. His red eyes clasped closed as he let out a earth shaking roar that shook all of the Eastern lands...

Inutaisho's hands clenched as he felt the ground shake... His heart clenching at the gut retching pain he felt in Momiji's cry.

* * *

**Black and White**

A lone figure stood on top of the hill overlooking the fields of the Western Lands. Moonlight casted down onto his red clothes in the dark, his silver hair reflecting off of the moonlight. Inuyasha stood still and watchful as he tried to scent out Momiji. A faint trail caught his nose and he made movement to follow the new lead, but instead he quickly pulled back into the trees when a shiver of warning went down his spine.

Amber eyes scanned the sky as his nose sniffed the air. The scent of the saru dai youkai was faint, but there. The instinct to follow the scent was forced down as he tried to look for what had sent warnings down his spine. His eyes caught something as it fell from the sky.

Inuyasha shifted his body away from view, but kept his eyes on the falling figure and watched without surprise as it landed onto the field below him. Amazingly it was still night, even after the quick journey from the Eastern lands all the way to the Western lands. The night air was silent, making Inuyasha more cautious at his surroundings.

What the hell, Inuyasha thought as he watched the figure stand up. With his sharp eyes and nose, Inuyasha stiffened at the familiar smell. First time meeting the guy, Inuyasha had always thought it weird that the ningen had no smell, but after spending months together, Inuyasha had gotten used to the strange odorless scent of Enzeru. It can't be, he thought to himself before noticing the two sword sheaths at the figure's right side.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. What the hell is he doing here? What's more important, he fell from the sky. Inuyasha moved his head up, but kept his eyes on Enzeru even as he sniffed the air and surely enough, Momiji's scent was trailing upwards…

The Western Palace in the Clouds…

Inuyasha's eyes sharpen as he watched Enzeru begin to walk away, his figure as dark as the shadows.

Inuyasha hesitated, his brows furrowing.

Go to Rin and make sure Sesshomaru's mom doesn't kill her… Or follow Enzeru and find out what the hell he is up to…

Inuyasha sighed. Momiji would not allow Rin to die… Something from the way the Eastern Lord has been acting around Rin tells him that Rin will be okay with the saru youkai. He cast one quick glance up at the sky. Muttering his apologize under his breath, Inuyasha slowly stalked after Enzeru's disappearing shadow.

* * *

Jaken paced outside of his lord's tent. Casting his eyes here and there, hands stuffed inside of his sleeves.

Sesshomaru had just gotten back from wherever he has been gone for the last month and Jaken had never seen his lord so mad, except for when Rin was involved.

Jaken stopped pacing.

"RIN!" Then suddenly realizing what he just shouted out, Jaken lowered his voice. "Of course…"

Jaken sighed. Of course, it'll be Rin. Lord Sesshomaru must have gone to see Rin… Jaken's eyes narrowed as he looked at the tent.

Sesshomaru stood still as he looked at nothing. His body was tensed as the instinct to rush back to where he had just left. Something was wrong… He just couldn't figure out what.

Sesshomaru rarely ever get premonitions… Only when it came to Rin…

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as something dawned on him.

_Rin_…

Suddenly, without warning, Sesshomaru was out of the tent, carelessly knocking over Jaken who was at that time was right in front of the tent's flap.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried out as he quickly stood himself up. The small youkai's eyes were wide as he watched after Sesshomaru's disappearing figure. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru ignored him, as usual, and kept walking.

Jaken made the move to rush forward and follow his lord, but right then Tsukiko appeared in a flash in front of Sesshomaru.

The inu dai youkai stopped short as he studied the younger inu youkai female in front of him, his golden eyes annoyed, while his face remained stoic.

Tsukiko held her ground even when she saw her lord's annoyance and knew she could be easily killed for blocking his way, but instead, she stood even taller and bowed her head slightly.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" She began, her head bowed in submission to him. "As your third in command, I will have to inform you of your overdue absence... With Lord Hiroto absent, we cannot afford to have you missing too. Reports of the northern armies moving towards our second battalion in the north have just been received. Already three battles have ensured without your guidance…" Her voice was bitter at the end.

Sesshomaru felt his hands clench even as he kept his face calm at hearing about their lost.

The instinct to go back to her side was getting stronger… He rethought back to what had happened before he had left her and cursed his foolish emotions for getting in the way.

_This I promise you Sesshomaru..._

Sesshomaru's features darkened as the words heard so many centuries ago came back to him... _Midorin_...

Tsukiko backed down, her hand tightening around her weapon at his cold look.

Throwing away the fragments of memory of Midorin from his mind, Sesshomaru contained his growl. He should not have left… Even he could sense that the… pups were about to arrive. Before he could even think more into the idea of being a father to hanyous-

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken squawked out nervously when he noticed his lord's claws clenching.

Sesshomaru finally looked to Jaken.

"Jaken..."

The small youkai jumped at Sesshomaru's sharp voice.

"You will return to the Western Palace." Sesshomaru turned back to Tsukiko. "Inform Yuzuru that the army is to be moving north."

Tsukiko nodded quickly; already her voice was giving off commands to get ready to move and for anyone to find Yuzuru.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken cried as he tripped himself in his haste. "Return to the Western Palace? Wh-why!?"

Sesshomaru threw him a look and Jaken shut is mouth.

"Jaken…" Sesshomaru stopped himself and looked away. "Find Rin." The dai youkai left him with those words.

"Rin?! Wha-Sesshomaru-sama!!" Jaken's flustered high pitch voice ranged throughout the camp.

Sesshomaru walked away, his eyes masked, his face calm to anyone observing him, but as he walked towards Yuzuru, the instinct to run to his mate was raging inside of him.

Once again… Forgive this Sesshomaru, Rin… He thought to himself before he closed himself off to any emotions.

In a world where war and blood is all anyone knows, youkai or human, emotions are useless…

* * *

_Somewhere in the Eastern Lands...._

"What do you mean he's _gone_!?"

Kagome flinched as did Sango. Miroku coughed as Kohaku and Hazuki looked away from him. Shippo was standing in the back, trying to stay out of it as best as he could.

"Inuyasha… Left last night to follow yo-"

"And you let him?!" Momiji seethed as he tried to calm himself. Something about this was not feeling right… Enzeru's sudden appearance and now Inuyasha's disappearance.

Kagome braved herself. "We were hoping that he found yo-"

"Well, he certainly didn't!" Momiji paced back and forth, his hand holding the box with Midorin's Tamashii. "I have a horrible feeling about this… Kami-sama's sake!"

Hazuki pulled herself up. "Momiji! Don't go yelling at Kagome! Have you forgotten the state she is in?"

Momiji looked back at Kagome and indeed he now remembers that Kagome herself was pregnant. He let out a growl. How did this happen… He had not been expecting Inuyasha to follow him…

"Kami, he's just like _her_…" He muttered angrily as he kept pacing, the pulsing from the jewel beginning to annoy him. "Except with that stupid Taisho's stubbornness…" He let out a sigh and stopped pacing.

Kohaku shifted uneasily as he watched Momiji. Miroku let out a sigh of relief, sensing that Momiji's tantrum was now over.

"Rin has given birth to twins." Momiji finally said after a pregnant silence.

Everyone jumped at the news.

"Twins!" Shippo exclaimed, a huge smile on his face.

"Thank Kami-sama!" Sango muttered as relief spread throughout her body. She leaned against Miroku who was smiling.

"The question now is, rather it's boy or girl? Or both?" The monk asked as he peered at Momiji.

The Eastern Lord opened and closed his mouth.

Sheepishly, he admitted, "Actually I didn't ask."

Everyone groaned.

"Only you would forget to ask if the babies were boys or girls, Momiji." Kohaku complained.

"How does anyone forget that kind of information?!" Sango exclaimed as she shook her head. Miroku was surpassing a smirk.

Hazuki rolled her eyes.

Kagome stared at everyone, her eyes wide. "Um, hello?!"

Everyone turn to her, hearing her irritation.

"Kagome?" Sango asked cautiously as she watched her friend struggle to stand.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out as she slowly stood up. She threw a glare at Momiji. "Inuyasha left to find you last night and you haven't seen him! Isn't anyone worried about where he is?!" She was breathing hard now.

Sango quickly went to comfort her friend. Kohaku rubbed his neck as he and Shippo shared a glance.

"I believe Inuyasha can take care of himself, Kagome." Miroku said to try and calm her.

Shippo nodded. "Kagome, don't worry! Inuyasha may be thick headed, but I think he's smart enough to take care of himself."

Kohaku turned to Momiji. "Where do you think he went?"

Momiji stared at everyone, his mind in thought. "What were his exact words before he left…?"

Kagome looked over at him. "He said something about… _Her_. That if you brought Rin to _her_, she'll kill Rin."

Momiji's gaze snapped onto Kagome, his eyes hard. "If what you say is true… Inuyasha must have meant Mitsuki."

"Who?" Sango questioned.

"Sesshomaru's mother-"

"Wait! Whoa, you brought Rin to Sesshomaru's mother? If Sesshomaru hates humans, wouldn't his mother hate them even more?" Shippo shouted as he gaped at Momiji as if the Eastern Lord had two heads.

Momiji sighed. "Well, obviously, Rin isn't dead or else I wouldn't be here! Plus Rin would have lost her life along with her pups if I had not taken her to Mitsuki!"

Shippo closed his mouth and shifted uncomfortably. "Still," he muttered. "What if she had not been willing to help Rin…?"

Momiji sighed. "She did help Rin and that's all we need to know."

Hazuki suddenly popped up. "Are you here about the Naming?!"

Momiji suddenly snapped his head up. "That's right!" He stepped back and bowed to everyone. "As the Eastern Lord, I hereby invite you all: Monk Miroku and his spouse Sango along with her brother Kohaku and the kitsune Shippo to the Naming of the Western Heirs." He turned to Kagome. "And to the guest of honors, Lady Kagome and Lord Inu-" Momiji suddenly stopped dead. "Damn it! Inuyasha's missing!!!"

Everyone jumped at his shout.

Momiji pulled at his hair. "Oh crap, damn it all! Inuyasha IS MISSING!" He began pacing, his hands everywhere. "Damn it! This is... Damn it!"

Hazuki jumped onto his shoulders. "Calm down, Momiji-sama… Whatever it is we'll solve this…?"

Momiji shook his head, grabbing Hazuki off of his shoulders and setting her down.

"This cannot be fixed! As the closest male kin to the pups, Inuyasha is responsible for naming the pups! If Inuyasha is not here that means…" He stopped dead in his tracks. "Damn it… This cannot be happening… Oh Kami-sama, let this not be happening!"

"Wait, what?" Kagome reached out and grabbed Momiji. "You still haven't answered me! Where IS INUYASHA?"

Momiji winced at Kagome's words...

"And what do you mean 'closest male kin…'? Where is Sesshomaru?" Miroku suddenly asked as he appeared right behind Kagome, his face thoughtful.

Sango was standing up now as did everyone else. This was getting more out of control by the second. She walked over and slowly tried to pry Kagome's fingers from Momiji's hakama.

Momiji shook his head as he looked at Kagome. "I believe Inuyasha found the Western Palace…" He swallowed. Damn it, no wonder why when he was leaving the air had smelled familiar… "But… He left."

"Left…?" Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "What does that suppose to mean?"

Momiji swallowed down the lump in his throat. "I…"

How to tell them this... "Well, it was partially my fault for not noticing his smell in the air, but I had to deal with a surprised visitor-"

"Enzeru…."

Everyone snapped their heads to Miroku as Momiji gaped at him. The monk's face was hard, his eyes intense and knowing.

"Wha… How…" Momiji breathed out. "How did you… What _do_ you know?"

Miroku looked straight at Momiji. "Am I right?" Momiji slowly nodded. "I do not know in full details… but Enzeru… I believe he is involved in the war between the Western and Northern Lands… When bandaging him, I had noticed… A certain scar on his left shoulder blade. Three slashes… The middle longer than the other. Otherwise known as the mark of the Northern lands…" Miroku brought his hand up and rubbed his chin. "At first I threw away the idea of him being involved, maybe his recent wound has made me see it differently..."

Everyone else was gaping at him in shock while Shippo and Kohaku are left standing there confusion written across their face.

**Who's Enzeru?** Kohaku mouthed to Shippo.

Shippo made a face and shrugged his shoulders.

"… It was only when Sesshomaru came that the truth dawned upon me… I saw right away that Enzeru and Sesshomaru disliked each other, Sesshomaru may have just been jealous, but for sure there was hatred in Enzeru's eyes… I will also guess that you personally know Enzeru?"

Momiji snapped out of it and nodded. "Indeed…. I know him. He is known as the Northern Shadow… Hence, Shadow. Only those of higher class dai youkais like me have even heard of him… Much less known him…" Momiji looked away. "What you have said is true Miroku… It seems that your eyes are very observant monk."

"From being a pervert," Shippo muttered under his breath. The edge of Miroku's lips quivered up as he tried to hide his sly grin. Sango glowered at Miroku.

Momiji's face remained serious. "Enzeru came to… Visit Rin last night."

Everyone turned to him, their attentions back on topic.

"Why would he do that?" Kohaku asked as he edged closer.

Miroku rubbed his chin. "Enzeru _was_ strangely close to Rin…"

Sango crossed her arms. "Momiji-sama… What is Rin's connection to Enzeru?"

Momiji scowled. "I have not even told Rin... All I can tell you now is that there is a connection... A connection strong enough that if Mitsuki is to realize who exactly Rin is related to AND know who Rin's mother was, bet on it that you will meet Enzeru at the Naming."

Miroku's eyes narrowed. "So Enzeru is related to Rin through blood...?"

Momiji sighed and his hand clutched onto the box tighter. "Yes...."

Shippo's ears flicked as he studied the ground. "So... If this Enzeru guy is the other kin of Midorin... Does that mean he has the other half of the shard?"

Everyone stiffened at his meaning.

Momiji stiffly nodded. "He also knows where the other half is... If-Enzeru... If Enzeru indeed is the same boy I knew ten years before he would never use Rin to get the other half..."

Kagome's brow furrowed forward. "If?"

Momiji shook his head as he began pacing again. "It's been ten years... A lot of things have happened... By the time I realized what he has done, it was too late... Iko-" Momiji shook his head sadly. "Enzeru is in league with the Northern Lands and it's only because of Enzeru that Iko is in this war."

Momiji stopped pacing, his head hung low. "If Inuyasha is not found before the Naming... Enzeru would have to take his place... Meaning Iko would probably be there also... And the idea of having Iko in the same room with Sesshomaru's pups..."

Kagome slowly sat down. "Enzeru.... But, that can't be possible..."

Everyone jumped when they heard sobs from her.

"Kagome..." Sango went over to her.

Kagome shook her head and waved Sango's hands away as she covered her sobs with her hand. "He was such a nice man..."

Kohaku shared a look with Shippo. Shippo slowly nodded as a message passed between them. Kohaku turned to look at Momiji.

"If this Enzeru is going to post a problem to Rin or anyone here, me and Shippo will handle him."

"If this Enzeru is going to cause a problem to Rin or anyone here, me and Shippo will handle him."

Momiji shook his head. "I repeat, he's known as the Northern Shadow! There is a reason why he is marked AND known by dai youkais..." Momiji looked away. "I do not understand why Enzeru visited Rin... If he was there to cause harm, he would have done so... If Iko wanted Rin, Enzeru would have simply taken her..."

Miroku sighed in frustration. "First there is a war, then a mysterious jewel and descendents of the Lord of the Underworld and now the disappearance of Inuyasha and appearance of Enzeru... What else can go wrong!?"

Everyone remained silent at his outburst...

If only Miroku knew...

* * *

_Back to the Western Lands..._

Sesshomaru stiffened as a feeling of dread filled him... As if someone had just uttered the wrong words.

The air shifted directions, a sign of changing courses in fate. Sesshomaru did not like this... He pushed down his unsteadiness as his golden eyes watched the horizon.

Turning his gaze, Sesshomaru kept his face expressionless as he watched over his army... He couldn't help but feel pride. Even at so many loss, the Western Army's strength was still tremendous...

Already, the army was ready even at a few hours of word for preparation. Jaken had left mid day and should be reaching the Western Palace soon... The thought of upcoming news about Rin made Sesshomaru relax...

"Sesshomaru-taisho!"

Sesshomaru's head turned slightly to his right to acknowledge Yuzuru.

The old inu youkai knelt behind the Western Lord and bowed his head. "Lord, the army is ready for your command."

"Tsukiko-sama?"

"The arches and long ranged weaponries are also ready for your command, sir. It is estimated that if we leave now, our army will clash with the northern army a day before they can reach our battalion." Yuzuru said calmly, but quickly. He was itching for the fight after last time's lost... "Word has been sent to the battalion and will reach them when the battle begins and reinforcement will reach the battle before a forth night, sir."

Sesshomaru gave a sharp nod, excusing Yuzuru. The inu youkai slowly walked away, issuing orders for the army to move. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and turned his head west, his nose seeking for the scent of spring and flowers...

* * *

The Western Palace in the Clouds...

It was the soft whining that woke her up... As he senses awakened, Rin kept her eyes closed, the lids heavy as she listened to the low sound, trying to understand and remember where she was...

It was the soft smooth fur that jolted her senses. Slowly and slowly, Rin opened her eyes, wincing as she felt the weird and almost non-existent pain in her abdomen.

Suddenly remembering, Rin's hands flew to her stomach, but instead of meeting flesh, her hand met warm fur. Rin's eyes slowly focused on the majestic ceiling... The ceiling was covered with different color designs and in the middle, a giant huge map of different lands stared down at her.

Her eyes jolted down to where her hand was when the low whining got louder. She stifled a gasp of surprise as she looked down at two patch of white and black fur, except...

Memories came crashing back to her... Blood, pain, the strong smell of blood, sweat and tears... Momiji leaning over her, Kagome and Sango's cries and Inuyasha's cursing... The appearance of a lady that looked just like the woman who she met long ago that was said to be Sesshomaru's mother... The screaming... Blood.. and Finally...

Rin's stifled back a cry of relief as she looked down at her pups... Yes, _her_ pups. Slowly, she touched their furs and bit her lip to cut off a cry as the pups' heads turned towards her, as if they knew who she already was.

They were spitting images of Sesshomaru's true form... The two pups' whines grew louder and higher as they struggled forward towards the warmth from their mother's hands. Rin gently and slowly picked both of them up and with the care and gentleness that only a mother can have, brought them up to her chest and slowly, felt herself cooing over them and kissing their small heads.

Rin felt as tears run down her face, but she ignored them.

"Thank Kami-sama..." She whispered over and over into their soft fur, the relief of her pups living spreading through her.

Memories of Kagome and Sango's fear that she'll lose the pups came back to her and she felt more tears run down her face.

The whining was louder now and Rin saw the sucking motions that both pups made with their teeth less mouths and slowly she let out a soft laugh and chided herself for forgetting that like normal infants, youkai or ningen, they were probably very hungry.

She had seen Sango do it to Taka and Tamae... Slowly, she pulled down her kimono and copied the same position that she saw Sango doing, except she made sure the pups were comfortable. (I will not go into details... Haha. -Gaoch)

Once content that they were comfortable, Rin watched them, now studying each pup.

Indeed both pups were identical to Sesshomaru's true form. The black pup's fur was almost raven color, a silver crescent moon on his forehead like Sesshomaru. The other pup's fur was the same color as Sesshomaru and he had a red crescent moon on his forehead too, except Rin could see red jagged strips under his closed eyes while the other one had straight silver strips, very similar to Sesshomaru's, on his cheeks, except it's only one strip on each cheek instead of two.

Like their father, both pups had flame-like unruly fur around their legs and around their shoulders. The black one had it around his right, while the white had the unruly fur around his left shoulder.

Rin, without even looking, knew both of the pups were male... Call it mother's instinct or whatever, but she knew. Her eyes softened even more.

"Something tells me that you both being boys will be a handful," she paused and laughed softly as the image of Minaro came to mind. Her pups squirmed at her and she quickly held back her laughter and smiled sadly down at them... "What would Sesshomaru-sama say..." She closed her eyes and smiled even as tears fell...

* * *

**_A day after past Flashback..._**

Momiji looked up at his palace in loss, he was still kneeling. The Eastern lord's hazel eyes sad and unfocused as he looked up at nothing.

Hazuki slowly came towards him, her hesitation all over her face. She and everyone else in the Eastern lands had heard and felt his anger and pain... She stopped a few yards away from him, pulling at her sleeves in with uncertainty.

She looked up at the broken balcony and back to the stone and rubble on the ground. She had just received the news just now and had decided to rush over and tell her lord...

"How can he just kneel there for a whole day..." She whispered quietly to herself as she swallowed down a lump.

It was her voice that broke Momiji out of his trance. His hazel eyes snapped open as if they were closed and he turned to Hazuki.

"Zuzu..." He said quietly as he slowly stood up. His face sagged, his eyes wary as he stood.

Hazuki scrambled over and handed him new clothing and slowly backed away, her head bowed.

Momiji put on the new hakama and discarded his old one and looked down at her.

"Anou..." Hazuki started. She finally sighed. "Momiji-sama...Lord Taisho has been pronounced dead..."

Momiji froze, his hands stilling at tying his obi...

_This will be my last request to you..._

"No..." Momiji said quietly. "That... It's not possible...."

Hazuki looked sadly at her lord. "Momiji-sama..."

Momiji shook his head, his hands trembling. "Stupid Taisho..." Momiji said quietly. "You knew it didn't you..." Momiji clenched his teeth.

Hazuki slowly came over and knelt beside her lord as he softly cried into the ground...

* * *

**READ!**

**Okay... I have a problem... I can't firgure out names... for the pups... haha, soo.... Would it be too much to ask if any of you have any ideas??? I'll try and figure them out, I already have sum in mind, but I'm still looking... Tho _NO PROMISES _if you guys do give name ideas.... Thanks!!**

Hope you enjoyed it!!! and Please Review even if it's to yell at me for taking so long Xd and I'll try and update next chapter ASAP! No promises tho... *cry*

**Vocab**: Anou = Um


	18. Unveiled

**Okay... I know I have not updated in FOREVER! but I have reasons... School stuff and been busy with my life and computer keeps breaking down and no time to write . I am truly sorry and hope that I am forgiven. I am very tired atm because I spent all day running around playing sports and watching little evil babies Xd**

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR SESSHOMARU OR JAPAN OR ITs HISTORY! . Gomenasai!**_

**Reviews:**

**Eidothea**-Thank you for reiewing! always makes my day and makes me sad that I couldn't update or write! . and yes he will be coming back XD I am happy lol

**Sesshrin devoter**- Wow... You reviewed allot, some hurtful because I'm just sensitive that way . and others made me laugh and joyful =) and haha, you caught me. I am into Greek Mythology so if you see that in here, just keep that in mind =P and sorry if my writing is confusing, it's just how I write Xd and thanks a million for reading this story even... and Enzeru is not Rin's twin brother, but one of her older twin brothers meaning that she is not a twin of any1, she just had two older brothers who are twins... If that makes sense lol. Thank tho, serisouly... =) I can't answer all your reviews since they were so many... haha, so sorry! and for the long update .

**New Fan**-I am soooooooo sorry! I did not update soon... I hope you are able to forgive me. This chap is over 7,500 words up to 8,000 possibly, since it's giving me weird #s... and Sessh would be naming his pups of course XD so he will see them and Hmm... I think Sesh would be getting along with his mom from now on... Or at least won't try and kill eah other like him and Inuyasha =P

**jimmytaylor15**-lol, I hope you were joking because I haven't updated in a LONG time... =P Tho maybe hunting me down will actually help me write more/faster Xd and thank you! I try my best to write and always love to hear that people are enjoying my writing. =) Thank you for you patience!

* * *

Flashback...

"I heard that Ryukotsusei was continuing Byakku's plan..."

**....**

**"Inutaisho was killed by a human?"**

**....**

_"Over such a foolish matter... First disgracing the Eastern and Western land, now dying for a mere ningen and hanyou!"_

**....**

**"Hmph, the First has always been known for his just and compassion... It is of no surprise he died this way..."**

**....**

_**"You dare call him a weak! He had just sealed Ryukotsusei! Yes, Ryukotsusei! I- Yes, he was the Second, the legendary dragon Lord of the Northern Clouds! He's the SECOND! One of the High Seven! What? Inu no Taisho is gone? Oh dear, with the First dead killing the Third and sealing the Second, only the Fourth and Fifth now live..."**_

**....**

_"The First? Dead? By human hands? IMPOSSIBLE!"_

**....**

**"What? Are you sure you heard right?"**

**....**

_"Momiji? What about the Fifth? You heard what?"_

**....**

**"That's right... **_**He loved**_** her..."**

**....**

_**"Hah, the High Seven has all betrayed each other. The circumstance with the Third's death was truly surprising since everyone knew of Byakku's and Inutaisho's alliance... But I have always trusted the First's words!"**_

_Momiji growled softly in his throat as he closed his eyes, his hand rubbing his brow as he closed himself off to the noise._

_The youkai court in the Palace of Traveling Clouds was noisy with rumors and gossip... It was the second day of the legendary Inu no Taisho's death, the Youkai court is still in shock._

_Hazuki sat still on her lord's shoulders, her eyes studying him._

_"What will you do now Momiji-sama?"_

_Momiji sighed and dropped his hand and turned his head towards the open windows, looking out at the endless clouds..._

_"... I must find her..."_

_Hazuki froze and shifted on his shoulders._

_"But-"_

_"But what Zuzu?" Momiji whispered as he slowly reached for the window's side frame. "Taisho's last request was to protect her... Even though Taisho had wronged me, I still respect him as a brother..." Momiji paused and looked over at Hazuki. "Zuzu... You must stay here and calm down the rumors. Give my regards to the Fourth, after all, with the Second sealed and the First dead, we are the last of the Seven... Send regards to Mitsuki also...."_

_Hazuki slowly nodded and jumped down. "Do not worry Zuzu, I will find her." He smiled sadly down at her and jumped onto the window ceil._

_When Momiji jumped out, Hazuki's eyes clouded over and quickly, she climbed on to the window ceil too and watched his disappearing figure. _

_"That is what I'm afraid of my lord..."_

* * *

Jaken slowly stepped down from the war steed and stood as tall and proud as he could. Steadily he began walking up the stone steps of the Western Palace.

He watched the guards at the corner of his eyes, his hand stuffed into his sleeves.

He stopped short as a guard, wearing a golden helmet instead of silver like the others, stepped in front of him.

The youkai had silver green eyes; a long red youkai mark ran across his left cheek.

"State your business!"

Jaken clenched his hands. "I am the most loyal servant Jaken of the great lord Sesshomaru, here to deliver news."

The guard quickly stuttered backwards as he heard Sesshomaru's name and Jaken's. He had heard of Sesshomaru's right hand man, the carrier of the Staff of Two-Heads. He eyed the staff in Jaken's hand and quickly bowed.

"Forgive this low one, Jaken-sama." He quickly stepped aside, signaling to another guard. The guard quickly came over and took his place as the head guard walked after Jaken. "I am the head guard of security for the Western Palace, Kenji... Do you bring news of the war Jaken-sama?"

Jaken nodded. "Yes, yes! I am here to talk to the Lady Mitsuki though... And to find-" Jaken hesitated as he eyes Kenji. "The ningen ward of our lord."

Kenji froze and Jaken stopped when he saw the look on Kenji's face.

"What!"

Kenji quickly caught up to Jaken and leaned down, making sure the other guards standing by weren't listening.

"If you must know Jaken-sama," Kenji began. "The Mistress has taken in Rin-chan as a guest..."

Jaken jumped. "What? She had?"

Kenji nodded. "You must speak with the Mistress herself to get more details."

Jaken quickly walked up the steps. "Well, take me to her then! We do not have much time!"

Kenji jumped at his order and quickly lead the way.

* * *

_Pain..._

That was all Inuyasha remembered before darkness took over...

Images filled his mind, flashing in and out, blurry yet so clear... Inuyasha felt his body fall even as he felt the pull of the shadows... Shadows?

A flash of light blinded him, knocking him unconscious even as he felt the cold hard floor.

His heart was pounding against his chest as he shook his head, his hand reaching for his head.

Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut, teeth clenching.

Shaking his head, the hanyou slowly stood from where he laid, his eyes alert as he studied the unfamiliar surroundings. Everything felt like a dream... A hazy foggy dream...

"What the hell..."

He was standing in the middle of a dense thick forest with an open clearing right ahead of him. Slowly, Inuyasha sniffed the air... Nothing. This disturbed Inuyasha a lot, since he was used to having a very good sense of smell of everything.

Last he remembered, he was following Enzeru when all of a sudden -Inuyasha shivered- something had begun pulling at him and before he could fully understand what was happening, he felt as the shadows surrounding him began to engulf him as if to swallow him whole. He had pulled out Tessaiga-

Inuyasha's eyes widen and quickly he reached for Tessaiga and felt a quick wave of fear at the missing sword.

"Crap..." He muttered under his breath as he looked around him, his annoyed calm breaking at the missing sword.

It was then that he heard the crackling...

_Fire..._

Inuyasha's nose caught the smell of smoke in the air in the scentless forest, his amber eyes flashing with alert. Even without Tessaiga, he could take care of himself.

Even so, he felt something pull him towards the smell of smoke.

As Inuyasha followed the scent towards the clearing, it was then that the pull became stronger and suddenly everything was moving with lightning speed and next thing he knew, he was standing in front of a burning hut...

A sudden urge to cry overcame him; emotions unknown to him came to him... The hanyou stood stock still as he watched helplessly at the burning hut.

Something pulled at him to turn around and he did just that and met a pitiful sight...

Hung to the tree was the body of a man, so scarred that his face was unrecognizable now… His clothes were ripped, soaked with blood even as his arms and legs were covered with the vile fluid. This Inuyasha smelled…

The hanyou covered his nose, turning his eyes away from the sight to only meet the sight of another body, this time; the body was so unrecognizable that Inuyasha couldn't even tell if it was male or female… Intestines laid out, the body's hands and feet tied to poles on the ground… He could see scrolls in a circle around the body… Youkai purification…

A shiver of dread ran down Inuyasha's spine. He stepped back from the two bodies and saw another body, smaller… A boy.

Inuyasha's hand was shaking. He looked down accusingly at it as if it wasn't his.

What is this? He thought as he looked back to the bloody scene. He had seen worse, after all, he had fought Naraku… He was a hanyou for Kami-sama's sake... Why is he scared?

Confused at where he was and why he was there, Inuyasha fought back the strange emotions and quickly looked around.

Everything still looked foggy and dream like… All he could smell was blood and smoke and could only hear the crackling of flames licking at bamboo and straw…

Inuyasha shook his head. What the hell is going on…?

Everything stopped suddenly… The crackling died… The stench of blood and smoke disappeared…

Inuyasha froze when he heard the crying… It was like none other he had ever heard before… It was a mewling sound, like someone in deep pain while crying soundless sobs deep from the heart…

He quickly followed the sound and froze with shock as he turned the corner of the burning house.

His claws flexed.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

A flash silver of light… And nothing. Inuyasha's shock screamed across his face as he realized that his claws had went right through the man…

The man that was standing above a small boy around the age of nine or ten. The boy's mewling cries were mere gasps as he tried to crawl away from the man above him… His legs bleeding. There were rips across his bloodied body.

The man's eyes were soulless… A gray black color gazing down at him emotionlessly. His face was covered with a dark mask, only his eyes exposed. Everything else he wore was black, dripping with blood. Cuts were all over his body, a small kitchen knife laid bloodied on the ground.

"Stop it!" Inuyasha screamed as he reached for the man, but again, Inuyasha's claws went right through him as if he was a ghost…

Helplessly Inuyasha kept trying to rip apart the man in front of him, the boys cries dying as he slowly crawled with one arm away.

The man kicked the boy across the stomach and caused him to fly onto his back, his cries piercing Inuyasha's ears.

Inuyasha screamed even louder, helpless…

"You put up a good fight... A half-breed for a mother… A traitor for a father… You disgrace me… Die." The man's voice was emotionless as he said this down to the boy, his sword high in the air, tangling at a dangerous angle towards the boy's heart.

The boy gasped for breathe as he looked away towards the forest, his hand edging forward as if trying to reach for something…

It was then that Inuyasha heard the boy's voice…

"_Imouto_…"

Inuyasha's hand clenched at his side as he too stare off to where the boy was looking at…

These emotions… They weren't his at all, Inuyasha realized… This memory of dream… Wasn't his… They belonged to the boy… To _him_…

Inuyasha looked back down at the boy and suddenly, recognition came to him.

The boy's dark sapphire eyes held a strong will in them even at such a young age… His face was now emotionless, hiding all pain as he turned his face away from his family's killer.

"Enzeru…" Inuyasha whispered quietly, no longer afraid…

This was Enzeru's past… His nightmares… His hidden shadows…

Suddenly, out of nowhere a knife flew from the forest and the man was quick at deflecting the dagger from his neck as he stepped away from the boy, dodging yet another dagger.

His soulless eyes scanned the area, his sword swinging in circles as he stepped away from the boy, furthering their distance as more daggers flew from all around them.

The man easily dodged them even as Inuyasha stood still and watching, the daggers passing right through him…

Inuyasha suddenly felt his eyes fogging up… Everything was dimming even as he felt himself begin to fade back to his living body.

_No_, he thought.

Inuyasha looked back down at the younger Enzeru and as he feared the small boy was now growing unconscious by the minute and before Inuyasha could even turn back to the man, darkness took over again.

With a gasp, Inuyasha awoken. Quickly Inuyasha reached for Tessaiga and sure enough, the sword was still there.

Inuyasha felt the pulse from the sword and slowly let his hand fall down to his side to help himself sit up, his ears catching the sound of running water and the sounds of night insects.

Quickly, his amber eyes scanned his surroundings and a strange alertness overcame him as he finally found the person he was looking for.

Enzeru's dark cape was laid aside on a rock, his kimono sleeves rolled up as he slowly cupped the stream's crystal clear water into the huge leaf.

Inuyasha slowly sat up, feeling a stabbing pain in his head.

Enzeru's head turned slightly as he heard Inuyasha's groan.

"You are awake, Inuyasha."

The hanyou studied the ningen… Wariness filled his mind even with the pain.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked quietly, his hand resting on top of Tessaiga.

This man… This man he thought he had known for the last several months… The man that had fought alongside him, laughed and joked with his mate and friend's children, teased him, made Rin smile and laugh… This man who Inuyasha had thought friend was a stranger…

"Who are you really… Why were you at the Western Palace… What was that!" Inuyasha was fuming now, confusion and shock gone replaced by anger and bitterness, feeling like he had just been deceived.

Enzeru slowly stood up, his hand holding the leaf carefully and walked towards Inuyasha.

Kneeling, Enzeru's sapphire eyes met Inuyasha's. "Drink first… If I had known that it was you following me, I would not have let the shadows done what they did… It was too late when I realized who you were…"

Inuyasha stared at the leaf and hesitantly took the leaf and drank the water, feeling the pain lessen in his head immediately.

Enzeru watched as Inuyasha threw the leaf away and the hanyou's amber eyes looked back at him, the bitterness almost gone, but the look of betrayal was still there.

Enzeru sat back, bringing his knees underneath him, his head bowed.

"What has Momiji told you?"

Inuyasha stiffened. "You know him," he asked sharply.

Enzeru nodded, his eyes casted down. "I know all four daiyoukai lords of Japan… It was only recently that I have met Sesshomaru." Enzeru looked sideways, his hand reached to his side and smoothed over the top handle on his two swords."It was foolish of you to follow me Inuyasha. What surprises me most is that you were able to track me."

Inuyasha snorted. "Keh! You're scent is odorless, but it has that strange smell to it that I've become used to..."

Enzeru's eyes flashed. "You are a fool... There is a reason why people will hide their scent, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha grew angry. He had just spent moments ago living a real nightmare and there Enzeru knelt, looking calm, as if it wasn't _**his**_ nightmare.

"You still haven't answered me!"

Enzeru looked away. "To be truthful, I do not know who I am either..." Inuyasha glared at him with disbelief. Enzeru ignored it and looked up. "I told you once... That I am looking for something..." Enzeru looked back at Inuyasha, his sapphire eyes masked. "I do not know what I am looking for... What you just saw... I no longer know if it is a nightmare or reality... Something inside of that place though," Enzeru waved around them, indicating the shadows. "Somewhere inside of the shadows of my forgotten past... It holds the truth of what I'm looking for or who I was... I believe that past was once a reality for me."

The ningen shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. "You saw them... The bodies..." Enzeru paused, his breathing slow. "I remember nothing of my past before meeting my nee-chan and... Iko."

Inuyasha stiffened. "Iko? As in the general of the North?"

Enzeru looked away. "Hai... Iko-taisho of the Northern lands."

Inuyasha's eyes harden as the truth dawned on him. "So all that time... That you spent with us... It was all for this damn war!" The hanyou quickly stood up, pulling Tessaiga out.

The sword grew in size and pulsed with its master's anger.

Enzeru looked steadily at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I may have lied about my purpose, but I am your friend... Please-"

Inuyasha's jaw clenched. "You're a fucking traitor is what you are! You were working with them all along!"

Without another word, Inuyasha swung forward.

Enzeru's eyes closed, his right hand smoothing over the top handle of his swords and in slow motion, Inuyasha's amber eyes widening, Enzeru's hand slowly rested on top of the top hilt.

Suddenly Inuyasha was thrown backward, but landed on his feet.

Tessaiga pulsed within his hands, the wind blowing from the south. Silent leafs swayed with the southern wind.

Inuyasha growled and quickly put Tessaiga in front of him in defensive, his amber eyes studying the strange new sword in Enzeru's left hand.

"Inuyasha... Let me explain."

"Keh, what is there to explain! You were working with the Northern Lands all this time... It explains why you appeared so suddenly when Rin had returned." Inuyasha circled around Enzeru. Fighting experience had taught him to never jump at an enemy with a unknown weapon. "What is that sword? The last I saw you fight, it was not with that sword or the other one."

Tessaiga was giving him warning signals... With the fang's ability to steal and take any demonic power from its wielder's opponent, Inuyasha had felt the strange demonic power inside of Enzeru's sword.

Enzeru said nothing. "My swords... They are twin blades, forged together from the same essence... If I am correct, then Momiji had already told you the tale behind my swords history..."

Momiji? Inuyasha thought as he flexed his hand so he could clutch tighter at Tessaiga. "What are you talking about?"

Enzeru's sapphire eyes closed as he slowly smoothed his right hand over his blade and Inuyasha watched with curiosity and even awe as he watched the smooth silver steel blade began to turn black, fading into smoke as Enzeru's hand trailed away.

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably, not sure to fight or watch. Tessaiga was pulsing with urgency.

"Enzeru..."

"These swords... Nee-chan told me that they rightfully belong to me as they did to her... As they will to Rin and her sons... After all," Enzeru opened his eyes and Inuyasha felt a shiver run down his spine at Enzeru's glowing light blue eyes, no longer a dark sapphire. "Midorin was our grandmother."

Inuyasha froze, his hold on Tessaiga loosened. He already knew that Rin was related to Midorin, but... "Shikagetsu and Seitentsu... You're Rin's cousin."

Enzeru looked at Inuyasha, an unknown look in his eyes. "Hmm... The one I hold now is Seitentsu... One of its many abilities is memory dreaming."

Tessaiga pulsed with alertness now, pulling at Inuyasha. Inuyasha made a move as if to back away... But he couldn't move. Inuyasha quickly looked around him and sure enough, shadows clutched at his clothes as if they had a form. Their long hand shadow like figures pulling at him like snakes, biting into his clothes...

"What the hell!" Inuyasha tried to move, but he couldn't. He looked back up at Enzeru. "Let me go you bastard and fight like a man!"

Enzeru's light blue eyes looked at Inuyasha with intensity. "Fight? You do not understand Inuyasha... I am not going to fight you... If you refuse to listen to me, then I will only have to show you..."

"Wha-"

Inuyasha suddenly felt the same feeling and pain as before. He lost his hold on Tessaiga and heard from far away as the sword turned back to a regular katana and fall to the ground somewhere near him... Or was it further?

Pain ran across his head and throwing one more glare at Enzeru, Inuyasha felt the darkness overtake him again even as he felt his body land on the ground once more.

This time, Inuyasha woke up with a start, his claws out at ready, but he slowly let down his guard as he realized his dreamy hazy surrounding... As if in a dream.

_Memory dreaming..._

Inuyasha cursed under his breath, angry at Enzeru and at his own stupidity for letting down his guard.

Cautiously Inuyasha stood up and looked around, his body tensed with alertness. Who knew what Enzeru will do...

Inuyasha cursed. "Damn spy..."

Suddenly, something began pulling Inuyasha. He finally took a look around him and realized he was standing in the middle of a field, a nearby lake right next to the eastern side and mountains surrounding the area... He was in a valley.

He watched the river that led down to the lake, it snaked down from one of the mountains and disappeared into the dense forest to come back out into the lake.

He felt the pull towards the north and Inuyasha turned around, his eyes narrowing when he saw the over sized hut... It was a lot like Rin's except bigger and the material it was made of was trees and bamboo, much more expensive looking.

Slowly, Inuyasha walked forward and stopped at the edge of the open door flap, he looked up, wondering why the door was at least seven feet tall.

He looked inside, his eyes flashing.

The whole hut was filled with wooden sculptures... Wood shavings surrounded a round table that held small miniatures carved out of wood. One of the most striking sculpture was that of a dragon that reached to Inuyasha's head, its body laid down with its head held high, the whiskers on its face was sculpted and shaped so well, it looked like it was waving... The brown eyes, dark with an intensity of power, very realistic glint in them.

His eyes fell away when he heard something move against fabric.

A young Enzeru laid on the bed mattress, his small body bandaged and clean.

Standing in front of him was a woman, her dark hair falling over her shoulders, her pink kimono was made of leather, but he noticed that her obi was of silk.

"Emi."

Inuyasha froze as he turned around and felt a strange sensation in his stomach and down his spine as a large man, standing to at six feet tall walked in... Right through Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shivered and shook his body like a wet dog before looking at the man who had entered.

The man wore a dark blue kimono and grey hakama and a white obi tied around his waist.

It was his youkai marks that caught Inuyasha's attention though. The amber eyes traveled at the dark lines at the man's side arms and the one right behind his neck.

_Nee-chan and Iko..._

This is Iko?

Inuyasha walked in further.

"How's the kodora?" Iko's voice was rough and deep, almost like a growl.

Emi turned around, her brown eyes smiling at him as he reached her.

She slowly reached for his hand and he let her take his hands, even though he kept his face serious.

His eyebrows came together between his eyes, giving him a mean and angry look, his brown eyes emotionless as he looked at the ningen boy sleeping on the guest mattress.

"He's still sleeping... Though I think he should be awake any time now."

Iko nodded curtly and slowly brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "You should rest..."

Inuyasha heard the way Iko's voice softened even as his face didn't.

Emi smiled at him and reached up, patting his cheeks lightly. "I will as soon as my dear cousin awakens..."

Cousin? Inuyasha thought.

Iko grunted and let go of her hand and crossed his arms. "We were too late... From the mark on the man's arm, he was sent from the Northern clans..."

Emi nodded sadly as she looked down at Enzeru. "What does the North want with me though...?" She smoothed a hand over Enzeru's hair. "His wounds will heal... Although there will be scars..." She turned back to Iko and bit her lips. "But Iko, he seems to have lost his memories."

Iko's brown eyes flashed, his frown deepening. "Amnesia? It must have been from the blow to his head..."

Emi nodded. "Seitentsu was only able to get a few clips of memory... Iko, their daughter is still alive."

Iko stiffened. "What do you mean...?"

"In one of his memories Seitentsu was able to pull out, it showed him calling out for his imouto-chan... We have to go back!"

Iko shook his head. "Emi... Do not do this to yourself. We already checked the village and all nearby villages for any signs for her... She can't be alive."

Emi shook her head and looked back at Enzeru. "We have to keep looking..." Tears fell from her eyes. "Those assassins were looking for me Iko... They wanted me and because I-I couldn't get there fast enough they... Oh Kami," She covered her face.

Iko slowly pulled her into his arms, his brown eyes softening, his face relaxing.

Inuyasha tensed. He now realized that Enzeru did indeed call out for his younger sister... Suddenly, his eyes widened.

_Rin... Family was assassinated... _Momiji's words came back to him.

Oh, Kami-sama... Inuyasha's eyes widen as he stared at Enzeru... Rin always spoke of her memories of her two older twin brothers... Rin had always voiced her distaste of humans and that she much prefered youkais or hanyous...

Rin is the missing sister... Enzeru is Rin's-

"He's awake."

Iko's sharp voice cut through his thoughts as he dumbly looked over at Enzeru and sure enough, the small boy's eyes were opening, confusion written across them.

"Hey..." Emi slowly knelt down beside him, her hands gently rubbing his head. "You're finally awake."

Small sapphire eyes stared up at her, confusion written all over him. "Wh-who are you...?" His eyes wandered over to Iko. "Who..." He squeezed his eyes shut as pain racked his small weak body...

Inuyasha felt raw sadness hit him. Enzeru looked no older than five... As if strength and will had left his small nine year old body.

"Do you know who you are...?" Emi's voice was soft and gentle, its tone soothing the small confused boy as he tried hard to remember who he was.

"I..." Enzeru's eyes shut close as he tried to remember, the pain fading as he stayed still. "I... My name...." The small boy tried not to tremble, pain throbbing on his leg and back.

Sapphire eyes opened to meet two pair of brown eyes, one hard and distant, while the other gentle and soothing...

One pair belonged to a man who the small boy will one day love as a brother, a hanyou who had and will lose everything to the race that had abodned him...

The other pair of brown eyes belonged to a woman he will one day love as a sister, a young one quarter youkai ningen who will teach him everything there is to know of life and who will lose her life protecting him.

But the small lost orphaned boy knew not of this future that he was being guided towards... He did not even know his name... Only small words, something that sounded very familiar to him.

Inuyasha watched as Enzeru struggled to remember...

"Zeru..." The small boy finally whispered, saying the only thing he could possibily remember, the only thing he can speak as his voice grew hoarse.

Emi's eyes brightened a little. "Zeru?" She laughed silently as she reached down and laid a gentle hand over his throat and immediately, the pain disappeared.

The small boy looked up at her with amazement. Iko slowly stepped forward, his rough voice soft as he said his next words.

"Zeru? What kind of name is that... Kodora, you fight like a tiger... A small tiger at that... We shall call you Enzeru..."

Enzeru looked behind Emi at Iko, his sapphire eyes widening.

"Emi," Iko nodded at his mate, "Has looked out for you all this time... You may call me Iko and as soon as you're ready, I'll teach you how to defend yourself the right way kodora..." Slowly Iko reached for a bowl at the head of the bed and Emi moved aside, her eyes shining at Iko's openness to the small boy.

Iko grunted a little, hiding his softness for the small lost boy... "You remind me a lot of when I was younger... Lost and confused of who I was..." Slowly, he helped lift Enzeru's head and lifted the bowl of water to the cracked lips. "Drink slowly, now..."

Inuyasha watched with amazement as the hanyou's face softened, his face no longer stern and hard.

"We'll both look for who you are... Deal?"

Enzeru watched both of them... Strangers to him... But he was a stranger to himself... Slowly, the small boy nodded.

Iko smiled for once, his white teeth flashing. "Alright kodora... Start getting your strength up then..."

Emi sighed and shook her head. "Enzeru, if I were you, I'll be afraid... Iko can be a slave driver."

Iko growled. "I'm afraid it's the other way around Emi."

Emi stuck her tongue at him and turned back to Enzeru. For the first time, Enzeru felt himself smile at the playfulness and softness Iko, the big stoic hanyou, showed towards Emi...

Suddenly, Inuyasha froze as his surroundings began to change. All the sculptures turned to dust, the surroundings slowly fading away into shadows and Inuyasha watched with agitation as Iko, Emi and Enzeru's face suddenly disappeared, the light and joy suddenly disappearing.

Inuyasha looked around, his ears flicking as he tried to understand what was going on. Everything was covered in shadows, grey smoke surrounding him…

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha stiffened as he tried to locate Enzeru's voice.

Suddenly, a huge shadow stepped in front of him and slowly, the shadows fell away to reveal Enzeru's figure.

"Inuyasha, as soon as you wake up, you must leave."

Inuyasha took a step forward, but Enzeru suddenly seemed even further.

"What? What the hell is going on?" The hanyou caught the fear leaking out of the ningen's voice. "You have not explained to me about anything! What happened…? Why are you working with the Northern lands if they were the ones who assassinated your family? Tell me!"

Enzeru shook his head, his eyes shutting. "It was a mistake… I didn't mean to- I thought they would tell me who I was… Where my-" Enzeru opened his eyes. His voice chocked. "They tricked me… Please, Inuyasha. As soon as you can, you must warn Sesshomaru! Warn Momiji! Mefisuto is planning to finish what his brother didn't! Sesshomaru must protect Rin and his sons. Mefisuto had figured out who she really is!"

Inuyasha tried to walk forward, but with each step, Enzeru seemed to disappear more and more.

"Enzeru!"

The young man shook his head, sapphire eyes full of guilt.

"Promise me you will protect Rin if Sesshomaru does not…! If only I had known… If only I had know who she was, those small moments with her would have been spent better… Please, Inuyasha, ask Sesshomaru to let Iko live. Iko did not want part of this war nor any part of the Northern lands! Believe me!"

"Damn it Enzeru!" Inuyasha yelled. "What kind of explanation is that! Who the hell is Mefisuto!"

Panic ran across Enzeru's, his head looking behind him as if waiting for something. "There is not more time Inuyasha. When you awake, run to the Western Palace and warn them!"

Inuyasha made the move as if to run towards Enzeru, but suddenly, all the shadows began to swirl around in like a twister and next thing Inuyasha knew, he was awake, the forest around him quiet, his back on soft hard earth.

The hanyou's hand tightened around Tessaiga's hilt as he quickly stood up and scanned his surroundings. Enzeru was gone, his cloak disappeared also and his scent and prescence gone with the wind.

Inuyasha was about to shout Enzeru's name when his ears flattened against his head.

The forest… Was too quiet. The hanyou's amber eyes scanned the area around him alertly.

Inuyasha shook his head and remembered Enzeru's command.

Before he could think even more, Inuyasha suddenly ran into the forest, Enzeru's words echoing inside of his head.

If Inuyasha had only moved faster, if only he had not waited for those few seconds, he could have disappeared into the night unseen… If only.

* * *

The northern lands held an eerie silence as the carved palace of the Tiger clan stood over the vast dense bamboo forest.

Iso's golden eyes glazed over the room, his hands patting his full stomach. The Northern Palace was empty except for few servants and the lord and Iso.

A swish of air came into the room as a door opened.

"Ah, Iso. Once again you are lazing around when your brother is off playing hero."

The youkai's eyes changed, the features hardening as his hands fell from his belly. Iso stood up straight, his eyes turning to the tora youkai walking towards him.

The Northern Lord smiled down at his nephew, his white silk robe hanging around his shoulders while his silk light blue and yellow silk kimono and hakama moved with ease with his twenty feet built body. Muscles flexed with each step and movement underneath the clothes.

"Oji... Since you are here and not with the army, I can assume the battle was lost?"

Mefisuto growled, the sound shaking the whole palace. "That ningen had mislead us... That dog was not suppose to be with them!"

Iso nodded, his golden eyes looking uninterested. "Of course blame that pet of Iko's... What is his punishment?"

Mefisuto grinned, white sharp feline teeth flashing, golden brown eyes flashing. "I had already sent the Elite Guard after him... In truth, that pathetic ningen has run out of uses." Mefisuto laughed, the sound erupting from deep within his abdomen. "Iko had already sworn loyalty to me in blood oath. It is getting boring to threaten Iko with that ningen's pathetic life... I will never understand why your brother will care so for a ningen..." Then Mefisuto smirked. "But of course, how could we forget that Iko himself is a hanyou."

Iso said nothing as he nodded mindlessly to what his uncle said. "Are you sure it is wise to punish the ningen without Iko's consent...?"

Mefisuto laughed again his strange deep laugh. "That ningen belongs to me. It was I that he swore loyalty to... And because of him, Iko is now in my control... And because Iko is under my control, you and your sister will never escape."

Iso stiffened, his sharp eyes flashing with alert. "Whatever do you mean... Ino and me are forever in your debt."

Mefisuto laughed, his large hand suddenly encircling Iso's neck. The air sizzled with danger as Mefisuto wrapped his hand around Iso's throat.

"I am not a fool, Iso... I know how you and Ino despises me." The hand gripped tighter. Iso's hand tried to pry the hand loose, but failed.

Iso's face turned a deathly pale as he heard Mefisuto's next words. "You think I would let you and Ino leave if I win the Western lands?" Mefisuto's hand suddenly loosened and Iso fell onto his knees gasping. "I am not looking to win anything Iso... I am not a fool. If you do not want to be separated from Ino, I advise you to be a good little tora you are and stay by my side... After all, you must always keep your enemies close. That is something your father had failed at."

Iso growled, his eyes glowing red as he looked up at his uncle. "Damn you Mefisuto!"

The Northern lord smiled down at his nephew. "I am already damned Iso... Now, return to the battle field and make sure that this war goes on... I _might _even consider letting you and Ino go."

Iso lowered his head and nodded slowly, clawed hands clenching as his whole body trembled with anger.

Mefisuto smiled and patted Iso's head. "Now isn't that easy? With all three of you fighting, I believe this war may end the way I want it to." His eyes glinted with triumph. "Although from what I've heard, the war is to be held off..." Mefisuto laughed and rubbed Iso's bald head with fake affection. "We'll do as the Court of Seven say... For now."

* * *

Momiji landed gently onto the ground, his feet shifting on the soft earth. Hazel eyes scanned the battalion even as the owner waited with patience for a certain dai youkai lord.

Momiji sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. Already, it has been five days since the birth of the Western heirs and yes, Mitsuki had claimed the two pups as so, although Momiji knew that during the Naming to take place in another three days, the youkai court was sure to argue.

What are you think Mitsuki, Momiji thought. The fact that she even dared to acknowledge hanyous has blood kin was bad, but to pronounce them heirs?

Momiji shook his head. Either she was planning to get Sesshomaru kicked out as the Western Lord and have Rin and the pups killed... Or she was thinking her strange way of thinking once again.

Momiji clasped his hands behind his back and rocked on his heels.

It was then that he caught the scent he was looking for. Momiji looked up and sure enough, Sesshomaru landed a few yards in front of him.

"Sesshomaru..." Momiji stressed his name. They had parted badly and Momiji could see the mask that Sesshomaru wore.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes studied his old master. "What news could the East bring... Important enough to ask for the Western Lord?"

Momiji stopped himself from rocking and cleared his throat. So Sesshomaru had not heard...

"Well, Sesshomaru... I believe I would have to inform you first that you are a fool." Momiji quickly continued when he saw Sesshomaru's eyes flashed. "Let me finish koinu! Now, listen here. You are stubborn, idiotic and too cold for your own good. If you are offended, I say it is your right to want to challenge me, but it is good for you once and a while to hear these things..." Momiji breathed out heavily.

He had wanted to avoid this conversation. Midorin had warned him about it long ago and had said that if he was to tell Sesshomaru the truth, the future will be forever changed... Momiji squeezed his hand... But it was also Midorin that said he would know if it was right to tell Sesshomaru and Momiji felt it, deep within himself, that Sesshomaru had to know this and that he will use the information well.

"Midorin had always spoken in riddles, especially when she looked upon a person's future..."

Sesshomaru stiffened. This was not going the way he had anticipated. "What does that miko have anything to do with this?"

Momiji nodded to himself even as he tried to relax. "Sesshomaru... I am not blind nor deaf. Midorin personally told me what she saw for your future and knowing you, Sesshomaru, you had misinterpreted it... Midorin told you your future not as a curse, but as a warning."

"Warning? Against what?" Sesshomaru's face remained emotionless even as his voice grew silent. "This Sesshomaru fears nothing."

Momiji's face tightened. "Then why did you leave Rin?"

At the sound of Rin's name, Sesshomaru's mask waver, bringing hope to Momiji, but too quickly, the mask returned.

"A ningen holds no place in the world of youkais... You should fully know that."

Momiji stiffened at his meaning. "You are avoiding my question koinu..."

"I am not the one avoiding," Sesshomaru stated back. His voice was what made Momiji finally understand what he was talking about.

Momiji clenched his fist, his arms falling to his side. "Is that what this is about?" Momiji's body trembled. "You truly are afraid Sesshomaru. Speak what you will, but you are afraid! Midorin clearly stated that if you let yourself fall prey to the emotions all mortals find to be most foolish, you will lose the one thing you protect and treasure most. Why can you not see this?"

Sesshomaru looked straight at Momiji. "Afraid?..." Sesshomaru paused. "This Sesshomaru will never let Rin perish the way you let _her_ perish..."

Momiji stiffened... The truth finally dawning.

"The most foolish emotion felt by ningen is what they call 'love'." Sesshomaru suddenly began to walk forward, his every step closing in their distance. "You let her die Momiji because she did not love you, but chichiue... When you look at that hanyou, do you see her at all in him?"

Momiji trembled as he backed away from Sesshomaru. "Do not bring Izayoi and Taisho into this conversation... You understand full well that I did not let her die!"

Sesshomaru only remained silent, his golden eyes searching.

"This is it, isn't it?" Momiji began. Sesshomaru stopped short at the change in Momiji's voice. Hazel eyes looked away from Sesshomaru. "The thing that the great Lord Sesshomaru fears most, is losing the ningen woman he loves, in the same way that the great Inu no Taisho and Eastern lord lost Izayoi..." Momiji shook his head, tears falling.

Sesshomaru stiffened...

"Sesshomaru, you are a fool... The most foolish emotions known to mortals, not ningens, is that of pride and pain... I lost Izayoi not because of love, but because of my pride as the Eastern lord and the pain I kept inside of me when she chose Taisho over me. Your chichiue, did not lose or die pitifully for Izayoi! He died a hero Sesshomaru... When you die on a battle field for your pride and honor, you die as a warrior, but when you die on empty grounds where your name will forever be scorn for love, you die as a hero." Momiji shook his head.

"Damn you Sesshomaru. If you let Rin go... If you let go of this chance at being the father of two sons, two heirs that will make you proud, you will lose everything Sesshomaru."

It was then, those words, that broke Sesshomaru's mask. Sesshomaru's body, relaxed and calm one second ago, was now stiff and opposite of calm. The Western Lord's face was shocked for once.

Momiji saw Sesshomaru's face. "You heard right. Rin gave birth five nights ago. Twins... Your mother had proclaimed them as the Western heirs and will be holding the Naming three suns from now." Momiji slowly shook his head. "If you hold onto your pain and your pride Sesshomaru, you will become the very thing you hate... Weak."

Momiji turned to go.

"Momiji!"

Both of them were surprised at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice.

"Rin... The-" Sesshomaru swallowed even as he tried to put back on his mask and act emotionless. "Are Rin and the pups well?"

Momiji was silent for a while, causing Sesshomaru to become agitated.

"The birth was hard. If it was not for your hahaue, Rin would have surely lost her life and the pups... So I believe you have someone to thank, Sesshomaru... It is of an agreement, that your war with the Northern lands will hold until after the Naming. All five lands have agreed to this and even the court although they know not that Rin is a ningen... If you or Mefisuto disagree, as part of the Court of Seven, you and Mefisuto will be labeled traitors and there will be a bigger war in our hands. The first out coming of the Southern Heir would also be part of the Western Naming, thus why your foolish war is to be held off. I give this warning to you Sesshomaru, if you accept not your own pups, do not show your face at this event."

Momiji hoped though that Sesshomaru will see sense and come... Without the Western Lord there, the outcome could become nasty. Plus, Inuyasha is still missing and they needed someone!

Momiji felt as Sesshomaru backed away and without further notice, Momiji teleported out.

Sesshomaru stood still, his mask back on even as he clenched his hands... His mind still in shock.

Shock... Him? Sesshomaru is never shocked... Except why is it then, Sesshomaru couldn't fully grasp the idea of being a father... To hanyous.

The image of pups looking like Inuyasha entered his head and Sesshomaru quickly shook his head. The idea of two Inuyasha running around was... Vastly disturbing, but something dawned upon Sesshomaru then.

Heirs... Golden eyes suddenly sharpened. His hahaue has pronounced them heirs to the West? How is that possible... And more enough, for it to be so important that the Court of Seven would step in and even 'ask' the war to be held off.

Sesshomaru knew he had to go, this was going to end really bad... Anger rose in him. If he knew correctly, the youkai court would kill Rin when they realize that she was a ningen...

_Rin..._

Sesshomaru's eyes closed. He had hoped the war would drive off this feeling, these... Emotions... But they had only become worse for the past several nights and days... He couldn't help but feel pride though as he began to walk back to camp...

_His_ Rin had given him twins. A ningen for giving birth to one half blood youkai could kill her, but two...

It was then that Sesshomaru stopped short... Was it true what Momiji said about Midorin though...  
This, I promise you.

Words from the old miko entered his head. He had been young when he had heard that prophecy... That foresight... Even though Sesshomaru wanted to feel angry and even hatred for the old seer and Momiji, Sesshomaru could not summon up the feelings.

There was too much to be done in the next three days. He will rethink this over... The Western Naming was taking place in another three days.

Three days...

To be Continued...

* * *

**Okay, thanks for reading and plz Review! I OOCed Sessh in this because well, I just had to. How do you keep him the same? I'm not sure how to make Sessh 'appear' when he hears about his pups so he isn't 'ooc'**

Explanations:

**High Seven**: Basically just Seven really strong dai youkais who rule seven parts of the land. They go in order, like Inutaisho is called the First and etc. The High Seven are like the founding leaders of each land. I have always been confused upon Feaudal Japan and etc, so I decided to make up this whole time area where Youkais ruled the land and then it somehow and slowly became today Japan ruled by 'ningens'.

**Court of Seven**: If you read beginning, you learn that they say only the Fourth and Fifth now lives, well, someone has to rule the land even if the High Seven dies, so the Court of Seven is the main group leader. They never do anything because they feel that as youkais, they are better and that lesser youkais and humans can fend for themselves unless it comes to matter they 'think' is important.

**Youkai Court**: If you know anything about England and etc, they had this thing call the 'ton' and the Youkai court is a lot like that. Look up what the 'ton was and you'll understand.

**The Seven Lands of Japan during this time**:

Western Lands, Eastern Lands, Northern Lands, Southern Lands, Cloud Province, Water Province, and the Isles. (Cloud Province is where the youkai court is usaully held or is - Palace of Traveling Clouds)

**_If any questions: Feel free to ask! ~ If any confusion: Feel free to ask!_**

**_XD_**


	19. Redemption

**19 - Redemption **

Enzeru winced as the whip landed on his back, the sound echoing in the cave. His whole body was shaking, his hands tightened into fist as the whip lashed out again, his lips sealed tight against the pain. The young man's face was pale, his lips ashen as he took the beating and bloodless. He was naked except for a few scraps of clothing wrapped around his legs.

Already there were fifteen slashes, the blood oozing down his already scarred and broken back. Chains tied from the top of the cave shackled him onto his knees on the hard dirt floor, the splatter of blood pooling onto the soil.

The taro youkai pulled the whip back, his eyes emotionless as he stepped aside. His silver armor glinted in the light of the torch. He was big, weighing up to at least 400 pounds and standing to at least seven feet tall. The silver chain armor covered only part of his big torso, leaving his huge muscular orange bronze arms bare. Being part of the Northern land's Elite Guard, he wore a gold arm band on his left arm, the mark of the Northern land inscribed into the metal.

He pulled the whip back to hit the ningen once more, but stopped as he tightened his hand on the handle. He quickly looked behind him. The others were no longer here. They were chasing after the hanyou that Enzeru had been talking to.

He quickly set down the whip and walked forward, his hand reaching into the pouch hanging by his side and slowly took out a gourd of water. Casting one more glance toward the cave entrance, Ichiru knelt beside Enzeru and slowly opened his shackles.

Enzeru flinched when he felt the cold metal leave his wrists. His eyes slowly opened to meet the emotionless ones of Ichiru.

"You've done it this time kodora." Ichiru slowly helped Enzeru sit back; making sure his wounded back didn't touch the wall. Ichiru's hand opened the gourd top and he slowly tipped some water to Enzeru's lips. The young man drank with wild thirst, his eyes wincing at the pain on his back.

Ichiru pulled the gourd back as Enzeru suddenly coughed from swallowing the water too fast.

"You must leave this place. Mefisuto-sama seeks your death. He has no use of you now that Iko has finally pledged his allegiance to him."

Ichiru stood up and suddenly took one of the shackles and slammed it into his own face, blood seeping from the wound. Enzeru's mouth clenched as he watched as the big taro youkai fall backwards.

Ichiru shook his head, the blood freely flowing down his head where the metal hit him. He quickly smashed both shackles. They now looked like they were smashed apart by whoever was wearing them, instead of being opened by key.

"I owe Iko-taisho and you my life." Ichiru winced as he smeared his blood onto the wall and slowly came over to Enzeru and took some blood from his back and smeared them along the ground. Enzeru made no sound as he watched with wide eyes at what Ichiru was doing.

"Take the gourd and run from this place. You must save that hanyou that was with you, the others have gone after him." Ichiru quickly ran to the other end of the cave and took the two swords from the cloth and handed them to Enzeru, his golden eyes emotionless even as he bowed his head to Enzeru. "Forgive me for what I did, but I found no other way to let the others leave you with me." He slowly reached back into his pouch and took out a giant wrapped up leaf. "You must eat this, it is healing medicine made from herbs from one of the healers in the palace. Mefisuto-sama does not like it when one of his personal guards is unable to fight, this will heal your wounds in a day or two, but there will be scars." Ichiru warned as he slowly helped Enzeru up. Reaching back into his pouch, Ichiru took out a dagger, the hilt made in jade. "Forgive me once more. This will hurt." Enzeru didn't understand what was happening before it was too late.

Ichiru began to carve off the skin. Enzeru let out a scream of pure pain as he tried to push Ichiru away, but the youkai held still, his arms catching Enzeru's struggle even as he sliced the skin off, exposing a thick red pink patch of raw skin. Enzeru's screams filled the night in agony as Ichiru looked away with guilt.

Taking the green leaf, Ichiru quickly used the medicine and began rubbing it along Enzeru's back on the open wound, blood pouring all over the cave wall. The blood flow quickly ceased as the medicine covered the wound and the pain gone. Enzeru went limp from exhaustion, his body shaking from fever now.

"Enzeru-san!" Ichiru shook the man. "You cannot stop now, we must get away." Ichiru quickly looked down at the skin he had carved off of Enzeru. The mark of the Northern land stared back up at him. He quickly stuffed the bloody skin into his pouch and stuffed some medicine into Enzeru's mouth. "You will come to understand what I have done, but we must leave."

Ichiru now realized how weak the ningen was. He will not be able to save the hanyou alone, or if at all. Ichiru clenched his fist as he helped Enzeru onto the entrance, his eyes hard. He knew what will happen to him if Mefisuto found out what he has done…but he owed Iko more than he was loyal to that monster.

"You must not die now, ningen, I have yet paid off my debt." Iko hefted him up and looked back at the cave and stifled his groan of distress at the smell of death and blood before quickly heading out, following the scent of the hanyou and his brethrens, but he stiffened as he paused short. "It seems that we will be having company Enzeru-san."

The man doesn't reply. He has already fainted form the loss of blood and pain. Ichiru grunted and trudged forward toward the scents.

Inuyasha struggled forward, his feet staggering even as he used Tessaiga to steady him. He was afraid for Enzeru, but when the youkais bearing the Northern Mark on their golden chain mail armor had appeared, he knew he was in trouble. Already he was running in circles, being hunted down by the five youkais who refused to show their faces even as they had ambushed him three times before, each time hiding from the shadows.

Whoever they were, were trained and were definitely assassins.

Inuyasha stiffened as he blocked an arrow with Tessaiga and quickly parried a blow from his back, knocking his attacker off balance. Inuyasha caught the scent and watched from the corner of his eyes as the flash of armor disappeared behind the forest trees once again. He quickly jumped back up, his ears flicking as he circled the area. Their scents were everywhere, confusing him as to their position and already he could feel the tension building and once again blocked six more arrows that were shot at him from all direction.

"Get the fuck out! I don't have time for these games," he shouts as he caught and broke two arrows from midair. Tessaiga pulsed from his hand as he scoffed and put the sword out again in front of him, his feet circling the ground keeping his body moving at all direction. "Damn, I guess I'm going to have to bring you out…_Wind Scar_!"

The blast shook the forest and Inuyasha watched with agitation as the whole forest in front of him was torn apart and he watched as two shadows shot out from the area and quickly jumped forward and slashed at the one to his left, feeling as his opponent's sword met his.

Tessaiga pulsed once more at the demonic aura from the sword and Inuyasha quickly swiped at his opponent's face with a sudden surge of power, catching the youkai off guard at the hanyou's strength and he fell as Inuyasha's claws caught his throat. The guard fell covering his throat with his hand as blood bubbled from his mouth, but the victory was short lived as Inuyasha quickly parried a blow from his right from the other guard and dodged three more arrows.

The fallen guard grasped for breath as his comrade, wearing a hooded cape and golden chain armor, began to attack Inuyasha blow to blow, forcing Inuyasha back.

"Finally decided to come out and play, huh?" Inuyasha grunted and faked right then swung left, nicking the shoulder of the youkai, drawing a small cut on the cape as the youkai dodged and backed away, his sword drawn up as he circled Inuyasha, his golden eyes shimmering from beneath his hood.

Inuyasha's ears flicked and he quickly caught the arrow that had wheezed towards his head and snapped it in half, his eyes never leaving the youkai in front of him. "Keh, stop with pathetic tricks and show yourself you cowards!"

The youkai in front of him suddenly lunged forward and Inuyasha quickly parried as he quickly dodged another arrow. The two of them began to dance, dodging each others' blows as Inuyasha parried and caught and broke arrows that had begun to fire at him at a steady and fast pace. The youkai in front of him faked right then left, his eyes never leaving Inuyasha as the hanyou grunted and deflected each arrow and each attack.

Tessaiga pulsed within his hands, the sword fighting with a steady beat as Inuyasha finally made contact with his opponent's torso, the blood splattering across the ground, painting the green grass crimson. As the youkai fell back, the cry of pain echoing off of the forest, an arrow wheezed by and was caught by Inuyasha, but then three more arrows were shot out and as Inuyasha cut two in mid air, the third one landed on its mark hitting Inuyasha fully in the upper left shoulder, the impact staggering as Inuyasha quickly steadied himself with Tessaiga. The sword convulsed as it felt the hit on its master.

"Damn," he whispered as he broke off the arrow, leaving the point inside as he knew what would happen if he took out the whole arrow, especially during a fight. He parried off more arrows as he watched the youkai grab at his bleeding chest and slowly stood up again, his other hand holding up his sword at an angle as if he was preparing for another round.

The arrows stopped as Inuyasha three away the other piece of the broken arrow and he raised Tessaiga in the air, the point towards the youkai. "You gonna tell your friends to stop or do have I kill you first?"

There were sudden grunts and cries as two bodies, wearing the same armor suddenly was thrown out into the open, their lifeless eyes staring up into the sky with shock and anger as theirs bows were thrown out after them. Then another body flew out from the forest from the other direction, causing both Inuyasha and the guard to turn to the body as it landed onto the cold ground, the blood seeping from his faced down body, his back and body scarred by claws and it looked like an animal had ravaged him.

The youkai in front of Inuyasha snarled in anger as he saw his fallen comrades. Inuyasha tensed up as he felt the sudden energy in the air, but relaxed as he smelled the familiar scent.

"Momiji," Inuyasha yelled out as he looked around.

The Eastern Lord jumped down from the sky and landed next to the fallen bodies, his hazel expressionless eyes taking in the armor and the blood. "Sorry, but I only killed two of these fellows."

"Forgive me for the unclean sight of his body," a gruff and deep voice growled from within the trees.

The youkai in front of Inuyasha stiffened as he turned to the voice. "You killed Naoto-nii-san!" There was a clear betrayal and anger laced with his deep voice. His eyes glowed red with anger as he clenched his claws and dropped his sword. "What have you done!"

"My allegiance is owed to someone other than Mefisuto, Jun-nii-san," Ichiru whispered as he stepped out into the open and Inuyasha along with Momiji stiffened at the limp body of Enzeru in the taro youkai's arms.

"Do not call me brother. I share nothing with a traitor," the youkai snarled menacingly as he stared at Enzeru. "That ningen is alive."

Ichiru looked straight at him, their golden eyes meeting. He said nothing and only closed his eyes as he looked away. Inuyasha looked between with confusion as he kept Tessaiga pointing towards Jun.

"What the hell is going on here? What's wrong Enzeru?"

His question falls empty in the air as the three youkai continue to stare at each other, the tension rising. Then Jun suddenly pulled up his sword and rushed towards Ichiru with rage in his eyes, but Momiji raised his head and looked over at Jun then slowly he flicked his hand and Jun cried out in pain, falling onto his side as more blood splattered itself from his suddenly decapitated leg. The sword fell uselessly onto the ground.

"Did Mefisuto never teach you that emotions should never enter battle," Momiji whispered detachedly as he walked towards Jun and for once, his face was serious and sad as he looked on to the fallen youkai.

Ichiru snapped his head back towards Jun, his face emotionless even as his eyes tightened and his claws clenched together. He turned his eyes to the eastern lord. "Momiji-sama."

Momiji stood over Jun as the youkai howled with pain and rage and clawed towards Ichiru, practically crawling. "Curse you Ichiru…curse you."

Momiji pinned Jun down with his staff, pushing the cold steel into Jun's chest. "Why did Mefisuto send you?"

Jun spat blood onto the ground and grinned maliciously at Momiji with mockery. "The Lord of the Northern lands had decided that the use of his pet holds a stale promise compared to his hold on Iko-taisho. The ningen has run out of his uses. Why do you care Eastern Lord, for a ningen or a hanyou, especially the hanyou son of that ningen? Why, I hear rumors about your precious love for that ningen hime and how when she—"

Momiji's face clenched tight and in a flash, Jun was silent, the death blow so quick that he couldn't even make out a final cry as the steel staff stabbed into his torso and punctured his heart. The youkai died with his eyes wide open, the harsh and cruel lines of his mouth enacted as a look of raw horror lived in his lifeless eyes.

"Jun," Ichiru whispered without emotion as he looked away from his once brothers of the Elite Guard of the Northern land.

Momiji clenched his fist and pulled out his staff and turned to Ichiru and Inuyasha, his eyes strayed towards the arrow head inside of Inuyasha. "Was that arrow poisoned Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sheathed Tessaiga and scoffed, his eyes closing cockily. "No, I would have felt—"

Suddenly the hanyou pitched forward with pain, his hand grasping onto the arrow as he grunted out in pain, his teeth clenched as he cursed under breath.

Momiji's eyes tightened as he rushed to Inuyasha's side and the hanyou let the dai youkai helped him up. Momiji turned to Ichiru, his eyes unreadable. "We must take them somewhere safe. I can already feel Enzeru's life fading and the poison is already spreading inside of Inuyasha."

Ichiru's face contorted as he nodded and quickly followed Momiji as the dai youkai began to run in the direction of the Western Palace.

Behind them, the lifeless bodies of the Elite guard was hidden beneath shadows the moon became hidden by passing clouds, the night air suddenly very quiet as the forest once again, consumed the dark.

_The next morning at the Western Palace_

Jaken paced the room, his hands fidgeting inside of his sleeves as he threw glances at Mitsuki. The sun streamed into lights through the window, the room cool and comfortable even as if the people inside of it were not.

Lady Mitsuki looked calm as she sat in the chair clothes in gold silk and soft leather while Kenji stood still and tall as he kept his eyes on Jaken. The small youkai was trembling with worry.

"Are you sure this plan will work?" He asked for the sixteenth time.

Mitsuki arched a delicate eyebrow at him. "Worry not little youkai."

Kenji stood still, his arms at his side as he watched Jaken walk back and forth. The youkai threw warning glances at Jaken, but the smaller youkai took no heed of the warning.

"How do you know for sure that Sesshomaru-sama will even come? What if he doesn't make it? What if Rin gets killed? What if-"

"Do you doubt this one?" Mitsuki's voice held an annoyed tone even as her face remained calm. Her eyes scanned over the youkai.

Jaken threw his hands up. "You may have saved Rin, but that doesn't mean you won't kill her in the end!"

Kenji felt the urge to cough, but stopped himself even as he shook his head and instead casted his eyes downwards.

Mitsuki slowly stood up from her chair and held back the urge to growl at the foolish youkai.

"This plan will work. This one will never let anything happen to the ningen. As mother of the Western Heirs, she is not to be touched by any that means her harm. Rest assures that this one will keep her safe."

Jaken mumbled something under his breath, but nodded, his hands fidgeting.

The door flew open, causing all three of them to look at who had entered without knocking.

A petite slender orange hair inu youkai fell to the floor, her legs folding beneath her.

"My lady, Rin-chan is missing!"

Everyone stiffened.

"Kana-san," Kenji began as he walked forward and quickly grabbed her by the arm pits, pulling her up. "What do you mean Rin-san is missing? Were you not at your post?"

Kana bit her lips, bowing her head to Mitsuki. "My lady, I had left my post when her supper had been late, but upon my return, Rin-chan's door was opened, her scent nowhere to be found!"

Mitsuki quickly hid her concern and instead kept her calm emotionless face on. "Is this all you came to tell me? Barging into my personal quarters?"

Fear flashed across the poor servant's face. Kana covered her face with her hair, her hands tightening into fist on her clothes. "Please, my lady. The pups are gone too and the Fourth has arrived moments ago, but she too has gone missing."

With this news, Mitsuki let her face changed, her lips tightening. "The Fourth? Lady Hinata had finally ventured out of her under water palace." This is good...and very bad, she thought as she turned away to look out the window.

"Kana, you will find Lady Hinata and show her to the guest quarters. Kenji and Jaken, you are to find Rin and my grandsons."

Jaken was already out the door before the orders were even said, muttering something about a foolish ningen child and Sesshomaru's wrath as he went out. Kenji had led Kana out and closed the door behind him, knowing that when the Lady Mitsuki spoke with such a voice, you had better leave.

When the door snapped shut behind them, Mitsuki's face fell. She folded her hands in front of her.

_What is going on?_

She herself had heard that this was going to be one of the biggest events in the youkai court since the last Winter Banquet held by Ryukotsusei ten centuries ago. Everyone from the court and all seven lands were coming, _if _Sesshomaru and Mefisuto held off their foolish war. Even the heir of the Southern lord is having her first coming out during this Naming.

Mitsuki rubbed her wrist as she closed her eyes. The youkai court had been silent for the last centuries ever since the fall of Seven. Taisho's death and Ryukotsusei concealment had shocked the whole land, causing the youkai court to pull back when the Fifth had suddenly left without a trace. Momiji, the Fifth, had been rumored to have actually crossed the sea and to have been traveling to the lands across the ocean.

The Fourth, Lady Hinata, had simply disappeared into her under water palace, never to be heard of again until now. With the last members of the High Seven uncaring of the outside world, the youkai court had also begun ignoring the land. Even Mitsuki herself had ignored the deaths and crimes that began to rise within the decades of the lack of dai youkai rule.

For the last few centuries since Taisho's death, the dai youkais of the land had pulled back and with their disappearance, the lesser youkais of the land had begun havoc among the ningens. The death rate of ningens rose rapidly, and soon, so did youkais. For the next centuries, wars and fights broke out between youkais and the newly formed mikos, monks and demon slayers. Mitsuki and the rest of the youkai court had stayed hidden in their palaces in the clouds, underground or underwater. Even when the appearance of Naraku had threatened the land along with the appearance of the Shikon Jewel, the youkai court had stayed out.

Mitsuki opened her eyes. Of course, she had maybe gotten into it herself since she did after all help Sesshomaru learn the secret of Tenseiga.

She heard stories from servants that had ventured out of the palace about ningen daimyos that had begun taking over the land and how those foolish ningens, with their constant fighting, had forgotten who it was that had united the land thousands of years ago.

Kana, a loyal youkai she is, had come back with the story that ningens called the land Feudal Japan because of the many feuds erupting.

Mitsuki scoffed. Ningens. How foolish and ungrateful beings they are. Though she had to admit that the dai youkais and higher youkais had been lacking of their control over the land. She grimaced. Her son for instance, ever since Taisho's death, had disappeared himself into the land, travelling from here to there or so she heard.

She shook her head. Momiji came back ten years ago, showing his face to the land again. It was the most popular rumor going around. The Eastern Lord was back and about and sure enough, when she had visited him those long months ago, he was there. Changed, but there...

Now with Hinata's appearance, Mitsuki knew something was up. The Fourth and Fifth showing up within decades of each other was something no dai youkai can ignore.

Mitsuki quickly opened the door and began her way to the guest chambers. Plus Momiji had been hiding something about this Rin from her. The biggest question is, what did Momiji mean, akin to Midorin? The powerful ningen seer had died long ago, unmarried and without children…_right?_

She could easily have gone to ask him, being that he was in the guest quarters, though his presence along with his companions, the half-brother hanyou of Sesshomaru, a taro youkai of the North, and a ningen, were hidden and already healers were treating the ningen and the hanyou. She grimaced at the remainder of Momiji's sudden appearance last night as he had entered her private chambers holding an unconscious and groaning Inuyasha and the taro youkai with blood and bruises on his face along with the almost dead ningen in the youkai's arms.

Already she knew something was happening, but patient she must be.

After all, if her plan played out right, the truth will be heard. Mitsuki smiled to herself as she made her way gracefully down the sun lit hall of the Western Palace.

Rin sat still, her eyes smiling as she watched one of her sons chase after a silver-winged butterfly. The poor creature tried to escape, but every time it got higher, the white fur inu pup will catch it in its mouth and let it go again when the pup was sure it'll struggle to fly back up. She watched with concern though, feeling empathy for the butterfly and its inability to escape from the clutches of the still very small, but smart pup.

Her eyes quickly looked up to watch the black pup. He had decided to relax above his brother on the stone garden, his raven black fur seeming to glow with the sun's light. His ears lay back on his head, his mouth closed, while his too serious golden eyes observed his brother. She worried about him a little, but she was beginning to realize which side both pups took after.

The black pup suddenly looked up at her, its golden eyes suddenly softening and Rin smiled at him as he suddenly shot up and ran over to her, nuzzling into her as he climbed onto her lap. The white one had stopped with his hunt and had decided to join his brother, both of them trying to tackle down Rin.

Rin laughed, the musical sound soft, but it spread throughout the garden, making everything seem more lively and light. The silver butterfly had made its escaped as soon as it saw its opening.

The soft laughter of the new mother flowed through the garden along with the soft growls of the new born pups.

Even as Rin began playing with her sons, she kept her senses alert. She heard every shift of the wind as it slid beneath plants and the ground, the sound of birds came from all direction, but she kept in tune where each bird was. The servants would have probably already figured out she was gone and the alert of her and the pups' disappearance was probably already out.

Rin laughed as she sat up and watched as her sons rolled around and nipped at each other, the two wrestled. She had just wanted a few moments with her sons out in the open air, especially after the week of being held inside of the room.

Rin's mind quickly turned to her sons as soon as both of them began growling at something. She sensed it too, the wind suddenly shifting and she could hear the sound of silk cloth sliding against the stone pavement of the garden.

Rin's eyes stayed on her sons as she tried to soothe them even as her body tensed up, ready for action.

"It has been ages since I've been to the Western Palace," a soft and musical voice said. The feminine voice sounded from the right and Rin turned to the voice, even as she held her sons tight to her. "I have forgotten how beautiful the Western Garden can be in this season."

The dai youkai walked towards them, but her green blue eyes observed the flowers around them, one hand trailed behind her to touch the petals. Rin's eyes relaxed as she realized who this dai youkai could be, the lesson of Youkai History came back to her. Jaken's lectures were useful after all.

The dai youkai had her hair tied into three long braids that reached her lower back, the grey silver hair majestic. Her face was long and strong, her nose lean and slighted to the left and she had low cheek bones, but her eyes were the most elegant of her features. The color a sea blue with hews of green. She walked-no flowed-around the garden towards them as if she was gliding over water. If one did not know who she really was, it was her clothes and the jewels hanging in her hair and fingers that gave her off. She wore several aquamarine and a strange light green stone rings on her fingers with specs of sapphire and silver diamonds in her hair and her clothes made from the best silk, the color of the sea, blue and green.

"_Lady Hinata_," Rin whispered as she quickly let go of her sons and bowed her head. Disbelief filled her mind.

As a child growing up with Lord Sesshomaru and hearing Jaken's lecture of the High Seven, it was Lady Hinata that enthralled Rin the most, but Jaken has repeatedly told her that Rin can't even dream of ever seeing the Great Fourth in her short human life.

Hinata finally turned her eyes to Rin and widened. She had sensed a ningen, but had not been surprised, but at one look at the young ningen woman, recognition crossed her face, but was replaced with confusion.

"Ningen, you look like someone I once knew. Tell me, who do you come from?"

Rin shifted uncomfortably as she stood up. Momiji's words that her parentage must be kept a secret came back to her and she swallowed down the truth as she turned to the Fourth.

"I was orphaned many years ago. I do not know of whom I come from."

Hinata's face fell a little at the disappointing reply, but she quickly hid it as she looked down at the pups, her eyes narrowing. "Those pups have the symbol of the West. Are they the new heirs that this Naming is for?"

Rin hid her confusion. Naming? As in the ceremony to name dai youkai children? Her eyes widen though when she heard 'heirs', but instead she decided to answer as truthfully as she could without letting out her lack of knowledge.

"They are Lord Sesshomaru's sons, yes…"

Lady Hinata nodded slowly, a small smile suddenly appearing at her lips. "That I know now. They are the spitting image of the Lord of the West. Dare I even say, they look like Taisho." A real smile crossed her face as she looked at them. "They must make their father proud. After all, it has been ages since new life have been born of the West."

Rin nodded as she smiled down at her sons. Both pups were looking back at Hinata, their golden eyes observing their mother's reaction to this new person, the first person they've met besides their mother.

The black pup pawed at his nose, the smell of the sea came off strongly from this new woman, but it was pleasant after a while so he stopped and instead turned to look at her. The white pup had only hid his nose into Rin's clothes as he hid behind her.

Lady Hinata came closer, her eyes traveled back up to Rin. "And may I ask why a ningen would be watching over the heirs? Where is their mother?"

Rin stiffened as she licked her lips to keep them from drying. There was no way of avoiding the truth. She put herself in front of her sons, her body relaxed, but if need be, she would fight.

"Lady Hinata, I am their mother."

Silence build between them, even the birds and wind died, the flowers seeming to hold their breath as all life waited.

Lady Hinata didn't even blink as she observed Rin, her eyes unreadable as she looked back and forth between Rin and the pups. Her smile had disappeared with the life of the garden as her head tilted to the right. "Are you by any chance, the ningen child that Sesshomaru had taken in?"

Rin nodded slowly, unable to find her voice.

Hinata nodded slowly as she looked at the pups. Tension filled the silence as Hinata simply studied the Western heirs.

Suddenly her smile came back and it was as if the moment of suspense had not even happened. Birds were suddenly filling the air with chatter and the wind was blowing around the garden in gentle breezes and even the flowers seem to breathe again.

"Amazing!" She stepped closer and knelt down in front of the pups, even as Rin stood in front of them, shock on her face. "They look like true dai youkai, but are in truth hanyous." She looked up at Rin with a too observant look. "Are you sure you don't know who you come from child?"

Rin nodded quickly, too quickly…

Hinata hid her displeasure at being lied to, but if what she thought was true, then it will be acceptable and instead she turned her eyes to the pups. "I heard that Sesshomaru-san is still at war, does he know of this?"

Rin didn't even know how to reply. She had spent one whole week trapped inside of a room and it had taken her three days to unwind the barrier that someone had put around the room. She had heard of no news, nor of anything of Sesshomaru.

Before Rin could answer, the black pup had stepped forward and was looking up at Hinata. Rin held back her fear and watched as Hinata smiled at her son and reached a hand forward to stroke his head. The white pup seeing how brave his brother was decided to come forward too and Rin watched in shock as both of her sons licked Hinata.

The Fourth was smiling as she played with them, the two pups vying for this new person's attention. "This was how Sesshomaru was when he was a pup. The koinu was playful if not too trusting."

Her voice trailed off as sadness crossed her face, but it was quickly gone and instead she laughed, the sound filled the air with joy. "I find it disturbing that I do not know your name ningen."

Rin swallowed down her fear and replied. "They call me Rin, Lady Hinata."

The Fourth looked up, her eyes curious. "How is it that you know of me, child?"

"Jaken-sama has always told me of the High Seven. I was to describe each of you correctly to him every night as a child."

Lady Hinata grinned. "Jaken-sama? Hmm, the second in command to Sesshomaru-san does have his benefits." She stood up and both she and Rin watched as the pups began to go back to their own worlds.

The black pup jumped the white one and Rin watched with worry as the white one struggled under the dominance of the black one, but relaxed as he overthrew his brother.

Hinata watched both with keen interest, her eyes soft. "Truly, one could not tell that they are hanyous. It explains why they were named heirs, although," She turned to Rin. "What has Mitsuki-sama told of your status of the west?"

"She is to be the new Mother of the West," A familiar feminine voice said. "After all, she is the mother of my grandsons."

Rin fell to a low bow as she kept her head down. Mitsuki walked towards the two, her eyes on Hinata. Six maids followed her. Three wore the Western Crest and the other wore the Sea Crest.

"Hinata-sama," the three youkai maidens cried as they spotted their mistress.

"Hmm," Hinata turned to the pups, both of whom had stepped back to their mother. "Mitsuki-sama, may I congratulate for the grandsons you have received?"

"You may." Mitsuki stopped short, the six maids stopping behind her, all eyes on Rin and the pups as the two ladies watched each other. Rin's eyes had widened with shock at Mitsuki's voice. "They will make fine lords one day."

"Indeed," Hinata whispered as she smiled Rin. "I have also been given the pleasure of meeting them first and the new Western Mother."

Mitsuki finally turned to Rin, her eyes unreadable. "Rin-san, why have you left your room?"

The unspoken question of how Rin had even broken the seal that Mitsuki herself had surrounded the room with was not asked, but Rin could feel the question.

Rin slowly stood up, her shoulders straight and her gaze steady. "Forgive me if I had caused any offense, but I felt that my sons had deserved some fresh air after several days."

Mitsuki nodded as she turned her head to one of the maids. "Please escort the Lady Rin to her chambers. She is to be dressed for the upcoming Naming tonight."

"Tonight," Rin asked in surprise.

Mitsuki turned to her. "Do not worry everything has been taken care of."

Rin wasn't worried about that. She hasn't seen Sesshomaru, and she knew that the Naming were meant for the male relative.

"Is Sesshomaru-sama here?"

The silence that followed answered her question. Mitsuki and Hinata avoided her eyes, as the maids looked away. The pups growled at the emotions they felt within their mother.

Hiding her emotions, Rin walked to the maids. "Let us prepare then."

Mitsuki held back a sigh as she thought of her son and watched with keen interest as her grandsons passed her, her eyes holding a sudden light in them as she smiled, but she kept her eyes unreadable, the porcelain smile on her lips.

"Damn cowards," Inuyasha muttered as he stretched, wincing at the pain in his left shoulder.

He turned to Momiji who was sitting in the corner, his head looking over at Enzeru who was still resting, the ningen heavily bandaged, his whole face covered except for the eyes and both. Ichiru had left some time ago, sneaking out with the help of Momiji to find Iko and report to him.

Momiji had reluctantly let him go, having been unsure of rather or not he could trust the youkai, but Ichiru had assured him by doing the most barbaric act…he had cut off the skin that held his mark with a jade knife. Momiji had examined the knife over and over before finally giving it back to Ichiru and letting the youkai go.

Inuyasha grunted and sat up from the bed, his eyes taking in the majestic room with eerie eyes. "Where am I?"

"The Western Palace," he replied as he smiled over to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's head snapped to Momiji. "The Western Palace…my father's home."

Momiji nodded as he stood up. "It was built by the original dai youkai royal family which had belonged to Lady Mitsuki's family. Your father was not the original heir to the Western Lands. It was not even called the Western Lands. After reuniting the lands with the rest of the High Seven, we had split up the land and negotiated with the original royal families. Lady Mitsuki's family had ruled this particular area, a small piece of land that had been under her family's control. When her family had refused to comply, Inutaisho, in order to stop another war, agreed to mate with her in order to become the ruler of this land."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed even as he listened closely to the history. "Why are you telling me the history? Who said anything about a history lesson you old ape?"

Momiji chuckled as he came to stand next to the bed as Inuyasha threw his feet over the side and sat up taking his neatly folded hakama and haori.

"Because, I believe it is time to tell you what you must be already wondering." Inuyasha stiffened at the sudden change in Momiji's tone, but hanyou refused to turn towards him and instead, pretended to be busy with his haori. "When I came to be the eastern lord, the dai youkai royalty had died in the war to reunite the land. In their absence, I placed a ningen feudal lord and his family to rule. I watched over them for many centuries. I…I was close to this family for their ancestors were the ones who had raised me when I was born. I was born along Inutaisho and many of the High Seven, not of royalty, but as bastard children of the dai youkais of the lands, born in the dirt and coldness of the earth."

Inuyasha turned sharply at this, his eyes widening.

"Hard to believe isn't it? The great Inutaisho was born a bastard in the slums of Japan. Rin once told me that you reminded her of Sesshomaru, that instead of hiding your emotions with stoic masks and silence, you hid them with anger and annoyance and out bursts. Your father hid his emotions behind laughter and jokes. He was a great warrior, a man feared by his enemies, but to the ones he could call friend, he was a dai youkai with the ability to laugh. Growing up the way we did, we had no meaning for silence and stoic behavior like Sesshomaru and Lady Mitsuki who grew up in the courts. On the contrary, it was the other way around for us, the seven of us…ultimately, we were broken. Ningen should never have power, for it corrupts them, but power also corrupts us. In the end, youkais are not so different from ningens. We all must be born in order to die and die we must do." He paused and looked at Inuyasha more closely. "I have never fooled myself otherwise like the other dai youkais such as Sesshomaru and the High Court. Youkais are not so different from ningens. We all know what it means to hate, to love, to live, and one day, to die. Ningens are animals in ways that youkais are ningens. What differs youkais from dai youkais is that we are more ningen thus more compassionate, more dangerous, more powerful, and much more vulnerable to ningen emotions…emotions such as rage, indifference, hate…love."

"What are you trying to say," Inuyasha asked quietly as he stared intently at Momiji, unsure of what happening.

Momiji blinked and looked away out the window. His face had a sad smile on it as he stared unseeingly out at the clouds. "Sesshomaru along with many dai youkais will ignore the reality that one day youkais will fall and in the end, we will become the very beings we have deemed weak. Inutaisho knew this. He understood the fate of youkais. It was because of this, that he did not fight his feelings for Izayoi even knowing that she was my betrothed and that he was married, already with an heir."

Inuyasha froze, his eyes widening as his mouth opened and closed before he shut it and look of frustration crossed his face. "My mother…she is the ningen they speak of."

Momiji smiled sadly as he looked back at Inuyasha. "Hai. She was my betrothed. She was born from the royal family and I love her greatly. I had planned on giving her everything, but the day she chose Taisho over me, was the day I finally understood the ningen emotion of a broken heart." He paused and his smile disappeared, although the emotion of sweet sadness did not leave his face. "She was happy with him in their short span together, the life of a may fly. In my anger, in my pain, I turned away from her and I let her be taken away by Takemaru. I…I had always known of Takemaru's love for your mother, but the man had respected me enough to let her be with_ me_, but upon hearing the affair between your father and Izayoi along with your upcoming birth, he had done what he thought to be right. " He looked away and hung his head. "When I found out about Taisho's death, I had looked for Izayoi as your father's last request for me. I had found her aimlessly wandering the forest, your cries were attracting youkais from all over. Without a word, I took her and you back to her father's palace and without a word, I had left. The last time I saw Izayoi, she was grieving the death of the father of her child. The last image of Izayoi is that of her tears. I never saw her again or you. I had left right after, I couldn't bare seeing Izayoi or hearing about you…" Momiji looked back, his eyes worn, his face haggard. "I am so sorry Inuyasha. When I heard of Izayoi's death, so undeserving of her, I had tried to return back to Japan, but I am ashamed to say that I did not want to return. I should have come back if it was just to watch over you as I should have, being that you were the son of the woman I love and the man that had been my friend." Momiji ran a hand through his hair. "Now though, seeing your life, your mate, I realize that it is better this way, is it not? Rin speaks highly of you and even Sesshomaru respects you to a point where he will at least accept you as his father's son." He sighed and looked back at Inuyasha. "I believe you would have a lot to explain. Kagome had been very worried about you."

"Ka-kagome?" Inuyasha stuttered as he suddenly just realized about his soon to be expecting mate. He hesitated as he looked at Momiji then at the door. "Why did you tell me this?"

Momiji blinked then he sighed softly, almost sadly. "I feel partial in the blame why you never knew your father and the death of your mother. If I had acted, your father would have never fought alone, if I had acted, Izayoi would have never died. You would have known your father and your mother."

Inuyasha stared at him a moment longer, his stern face unreadable before he slowly looked away, his eyes suddenly sad even as his stern face remained. "My mother...she talked about you before she died." Momiji stiffened, his head lifting towards Inuyasha. "I remember now why your name is so familiar. She told me…that she did not blame you for anything and-and that she was sorry."

Momiji looked away, opening and closing his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but instead he only clasped his hands together and whispered, "Thank you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's hands clenched as he nodded. "I'm—I don't know if you would have made any difference, but…I will not change anything that has happened from my mother's death to today."

Momiji nodded as he stood up. "Kagome and the others will be arriving soon." He paused and looked at Enzeru. "Did Enzeru tell you anything?"

Inuyasha blinked and turned to Enzeru as he took Tessaiga from the table next to the bed. "Uh, yea he did. Something about Mefisuto continuing his brother's plan or somethi-Hey!"

Momiji had stiffened as Inuyasha mentioned the name of Mefisuto, but at the other words, he had suddenly rushed towards the door, but at Inuyasha's outburst, he turned towards him, his face suddenly blank and unreadable.

"Inuyasha, watch Enzeru. When Kagome and the others have reached the palace, I will send them here." He vanished out the door before Inuyasha could say anything more.

As Momiji stepped out and closed the door behind him, a small figure suddenly jumped onto his shoulders, clinging onto his neck to sit better.

"What's the hurry?"

"Zuzu, has Lady Hinata arrived?" Momiji rushed the words out of his lips as the frown appeared on his face, his face narrowing.

"She has just arrived to her guest chambers," the smaller saru youkai replied as she clung harder to his neck. "What happened? Why are you in such a rush?"

"Zuzu, it seems that there is more to this war than just land," Momiji answered gravaily. "We must inform Mitsuki and Hinata about Mefisuto at once."

Zuzu only clung as the Eastern lord began to run, her fingers tightening on the clothes as she quickly looked back at the door that held the hanyou and ningen. She had a bad feeling about this.

Sesshomaru wrapped the white silk cloth around the small small gently as he looked up towards the sky, cloudless as the color began to turn pink as the sun fall behind the land.

"Sesshomaru," Totosai began as he wiped his hands clean before grabbing his wooden staff. "This dagger was very tricky to make. Who will be the one to receive it? A youkai will have no use of a dagger that only works for a ningen."

Sesshomaru sniffed the air and looked out towards the forest from the mouth of the cave. He ignored the old youkai as he stepped out.

Totosai sighed and quickly motioned for Momo, his ox, as he exited his cave entrance that led to his volcano forge. "Sesshomaru, what will you name this sword?"

Sesshomaru turned his head upwards again as he slipped the wrapped box into his sleeves. "Rin shall name it."

Totosai grinned. "Aww, so you will be attending the Naming then?"

Sesshomaru nodded curtly before disappearing into a ball of light, leaving behind the old youkai. Totosai chuckled as he stepped back down into the cave and began walking back to the forge. He turned to Momo slightly. "What would the great Inu no Taisho say if he were alive to see his oldest son now? Like father like son, eh?" He chuckled once more. "But I can see why. Rin-chan has grown up to be a beauty, neh?"

His face suddenly got serious. "Although giving someone who is not blood a weapon forged from your own body is serious matter. Can it be that the rumors are true? Sesshomaru has taken Rin-chan as his mate? Neh, why am I not surprised," he chided as he walked away. Momo only blinked at his master, following right behind him.

Sesshomaru stopped slightly landing on top of a large tree, his hands taking out the wrapped up box. His claws gently smoothed the silk.

_Rin._ His golden eyes narrowed as his lips turned slightly down at the sides. Already, he was unsure of what he would do at the Naming. He was unsure and even afraid of the pups. A part of him…a part of her.

Momiji had not said anymore on the pups, only reassuring Sesshomaru that they were fine along with the newly made mother. Mother. Sesshomaru mused over this new title for Rin. His young ward, his…mate, as a mother. Would that make him a father?

His eyes closed at the thought. Father. _Chichiue._

He could imagine Rin, the gentleness of her hands, the warmth of her smile and laughter as a mother. Already he has seen her with the monk's children and the village children. He had heard that as a child, she had helped the old miko, Kaede before her death, birth children and take care of them.

He as a father though? Sesshomaru slipped the box back into his sleeves as he stared at his clawed hands, the perfect inhuman porcelain white skin looking back at him. His hands were to kill, not hold a child. He could not laugh, laughter was only a ningen emotion and for lowly youkais. He did not know what it meant to be a father, the example that had been set upon him is not the one he wanted for his own heirs. Inutaisho had only left the trace of a ghost of his presence, a mere skeleton. Sesshomaru did not truly know how to receive this news.

What he did know though, was that he did not want anything harming them. Not Rin, not the pups. They were his and what was his was not to be harm. He closed his eyes and quickly began to head towards the Western palace. The sun was already setting, the dark orange poured over the pink as the sun fell from the sky.

_Miles away at the Western Palace_

Kagome waddled towards the door down the Western Palace, her hands clenched with trepidation as Sango walked steadily and calmly beside her, the former demon slayer was dressed in a spring flowered kimono, the soft pink and white colors matching well with her light skin, her hair free and flowing.

Behind them Kohaku followed closely from behind with Miroku who was wearing his best robes, his staff in his right hand. Kohaku was dressed formerly in a gofuku, the colors a deep blue and darker blue. His hair was tied up, his sickle forged by Totosai hanging by his side as he walked.

Kagome opened the door that the servant led them to, the youkai disappearing right away around the corner.

The young woman rushed in and without even stopping as she spotted the red haori, flung her arms around Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha, having already smelt them, welcomed Kagome's hug, embracing her back firecly, taking in her scent and the pup's scent.

"Kagome," he whispered into her hair, uncaring that Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku had entered the room, the door shutting close behind them.

Kagome pulled back and wiped her sudden tears as she smacked Inuyasha on the head. "Hey!"

"Baka!" Kagome started as she wiped more tears. "Why did you leave like that? Did you know how worry I am! Wh-what if something had happened to you?"

Inuyasha's annoyed face softened as hung his arms to his side, his voice was oddly soft as he said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Stupid Inuyasha," Kagome mumbled as she wiped her eyes and looked away then spotting Enzeru, her hands flew up to her mouth, her eyes widening. "En-enzeru?"

Inuyasha nodded curtly as he turned his body towards Enzeru. "Yea. He uh, hit some trouble."

Miroku quickly moved forward and took Enzeru's pulse, his face hardening. "He's almost dead. His pulse is too slow."

Kohaku stood back as Sango went forward and hovered over Enzeru, the man's ashen face and white lips were death like, the only thing that reassured them that he was alive was the unsteady rise and fall of his chest. The ningen was shirtless, his body heavily bandaged, his face covered except for his lips and part of his left cheek.

"What happened," Sango asked as she looked down at the man who she had come to call friend, even after finding out the truth about who he really was. "Why is he here of all places? If he not part of the Northern army?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "It seems that he no longer is part of them. His mark…it was cut off."

Miroku turned his head sharply to Inuyasha as he stood up. "Cut off? You cannot simply cut off the mark Inuyasha."

Inuyasha scoffed and crossed his arms. "How the hell am I suppose to know? The old ape and the youkai guard that saved Enzeru had talked about the mark being cut off and then the youkai had shown Momiji a dagger, I think. A dagger made of some type of jade."

"Jade?" Miroku mused as he rubbed his jaw. Kohaku's eyes widen as he took a step forward.

"Jade you said?"

They all turned to the young man. Inuyasha nodded as he looked back at Enzeru. "Yea. They were arguing about something being legit."

Kohaku pondered this information as he turned around. "The mark given to any ningen or youkai can be cut off, severing the allegiance if the skin that held the mark was cut by a blade mixed from melted jade and the blood of the master. If what you say is true, then this youkai might have freed Enzeru-san from whoever marked him."

Inuyasha blinked as did everyone else except for Miroku, the monk only stiffened as he turned back to Enzeru.

"If that is true, then Enzeru's life will now be in his hands and his will to live. The severing of a blood oath is no easy even with the blade. He will be in this state for the amount of time it will take for him to heal from the blood oath."

Kohaku nodded slowly as he shook his head. "He may not live."

Sango and Kagome stiffen as they turned back to Enzeru. Inuyasha's face hardened as he turned to Enzeru as he remembered the last words that Enzeru said to him. "He'll live. He has to. He won't let his only sister be left to a man he cannot trust."

Kagome whipped around, her hand steadying onto her stomach as the pup suddenly began to kick. "Sister?"

"Yes," Inuyasha said as his eyes narrowed. "I think…I think Enzeru is Rin's older brother."

Miroku stiffened as Kagome's mouth opened slightly, Kohaku turning sharply to Inuyasha in shock and confusion as Sango looked back and forth between Inuyasha and Enzeru, her eyes calculating.

"That'll mean that he is the other kind of Midorin," Sango began as he turned slowly to the two swords that were lain to the side of Enzeru. "And that will mean he is wielder of Shikagetsu and Seitentsu."

"And he that he has the other half of the Tamashii of Midorin," finished Kohaku as he recollected himself, turning slowly to Enzeru, his face suddenly pale.

The blood fell from Kagome face as the truth fell on her, her hand clenching onto the cloth as the pup kicked even harder at the sudden distress from his mother.

Inuyasha rushed forward to grab Kagome's shoulders as she suddenly stumbled, but she only shook her head. "That'll mean that Enzeru had tried to kill Rin, his own sister. What will Rin say?"

Rin, everyone thought as they looked at the unconscious man, their thoughts turning to the new mother.

"Damn," Inuyasha said as he looked away. Kagome buried her head into his shoulder.

Miroku looked away and straightened. "We cannot let this news distract us at what is at hand."

Sango turned to her husband and nodded slowly as she breathed out. "Miroku is right. There is a Naming we must go to."

"Naming?" Inuyasha asked as he turned to them.

"Hai, Rin has had her pups and tonight they are holding the Naming of the Western Heirs," Kagome whispered as she stepped away from Inuyasha and looked up into his amber eyes. Inuyasha's eyes widen.

"That's what the old ape was talking about? Wait, Rin and the pups are well?"

Miroku rushed to the door and stuck his head out before looking back in. "Momiji said to get Inuyasha and meet him at his guest chambers. We shall go. Will Enzeru be okay by himself?"

Inuyasha nodded as he looked back and forth between them all. "What the hell do you mean that they're being named heirs? They're hanyous!"

Kagome pulled at Inuyasha. "We don't know either Inuyasha, this is why we must meet with Momiji first."

Sango quickly followed Miroku as the monk slipped out, followed closely by Kohaku. Kagome pulled Inuyasha along with her, but the two of them took a quick glance back before slipping out of the room.

Enzeru's eyes opened slightly as he heard the door closed, the sound echoing within the room as he winced at the pain from his body. He closed his eyes again as he listened to the sudden deafening silence. A silent prayer of redemption on his lips even as the world fell away, darkness falling over him.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _**Inuyasha...plz, I do not want to owe you, I just want to write this story about you. I am not makin money, just letting my imagination run wild.**_

**Author's Note:** _I know it's been well over another year since I've updated a new chapter, but I promise that it is being written and actually it's more than a chapter. When it is done, which is not far away from this time, it will happen. U can all hunt me down, although I'm not sure what that'll do __


	20. The Naming

**I AM STILL ALIVE**

* * *

**Ch. 20:** The Naming

Momiji silently slipped into the room, his eyes brightening at the sight as his nose took in the healthy scent of mother and pups. The day had fallen. Guests from all over the land were arriving to welcome the new life of the West. He had already talked with Hinata and Mitsuki and the plan had already been formed and now Inuyasha and the others were just hiding back, waiting for their signal. Kagome had been the only one to follow him since everyone had agreed that she'll be safer closer to the Eastern Lord, although Inuyasha had to be talked and beaten into agreement after an hour of arguing with Miroku and Sango.

Kagome's eyes began to tear as she saw the sight before her. Her lips trembled as she walked pass Momiji and quietly let out a sob, her voice quivering, "Rin."

Rin had heard them come in, sensing Momiji, but at hearing Kagome's voice, she looked up with shock and joy as the woman's familiar face came to view.

"Kagome," Rin exclaimed as she stood up from where she had been sitting with her sons, the two pups having been running and tumbling around with their mother.

The two pups shook their heads and the black one wiped at his nose as the new scent of the ningen came to him. The white one cocked his head in curiosity as he too wiped his nose. The woman smelled familiar. Rin walked forward and both women embraced, one crying as the other one tried to hold in her tears.

"Oh, Rin," Kagome said as more tears fell. "I was so worried. So, so worried."

Rin gently squeezed Kagome as she rubbed the woman's back. "Kagome, all these tears are not good for the pup."

"Pup," Kagome squealed as she suddenly stepped back and peered around Rin to look down at the two pups that were slowly making their way towards her, sniffing the air. "Oh, Rin, they're beautiful."

Rin smiled brightly as she looked down at her sons and knelt down, taking both of them and hugging them to her and surprisingly, the two snuggled into their mother, taking in her comforting scent.

"They are truly the sons of their father," Momiji said as he reluctantly intervened in the two women's reunion. "I see that the two koinus are well and how are you Rin?"

Rin smiled at Momiji, her earth brown eyes content. "I am well, Momiji-sama." Suddenly, her eyes became masked. "Will Sesshomaru-sama be coming?"

Momiji looked into her eyes, his face unreadable. Kagome looked away as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Momiji replied softly, "I do not know Rin."

Rin nodded as she straightened, her sons lolling around her as they started a game of tag. "Where is Hazuki-sama?"

"Zuzu is reuniting with the Lady Hinata," Momiji said quickly as he folded his hands together. "Shall we head down? Lady Mitsuki and they are all waiting for you. Kana-chan—" the maid appeared her eyes bright if not wary as she bowed to Rin. "—will be leading you. I will head to my place as the eastern lord before Zuzu gets angry and throws another tantrum about my irresponsibility." He seems to sigh at the end as he looked at Rin.

Rin looked away, her hand tightening even as she smiled. She sighed and looked down at her sons. She turned to Kana and nodded.

Let's face the drama.

...

Mitsuki sat down as she watched the courts all settle in. She noticed that Mefisuto was missing along with Sesshomaru, but Western guards crowded the room along with servants as they served sake along with various meats, raw and cooked.

She turned to where Momiji sat with the miko, Kagone. The miko was dressed in an elegant red and white kimono, befitting of her occupation. She turned her head slightly towards the roof and then turned back to watch the dai youkais around her.

The lords and ladies of Japan sat on the second balcony of the ceremonial room along with personal guards. Following the cardinal directions, Mitsuki sat on the west side, the chair next to her missing as her son has not arrived yet. If he even comes, she thought softly to herself as she tsked at her son.

To the east surrounded by seven guards, Momiji and Kagome sat overlooking the youkais below them settle into their seats. Noble dai youkais sat on the further outside and the lower rank you were, the closer you sat to the center of the room, which was bare except for three golden pedestal.

The podiums were for the heirs as they are to be looked upon and acknowledged into the dai youkai court. Two of the podiums held the crescent moon, symbolizing the West while the last one held the mark of the South, a full moon and at the center, a lotus.

Mitsuki turned and nodded her head in acknowledgement of Lord Hiroto and his wife, Amaya, sat to the south. In Hiroto's arms was a small golden fur inu pup, their daughter who was to also have her Naming today.

Mitsuki then turned to the seat beside her, which held Lady Hinata. Hinata turned to Mitsuki and then back to the lady of the Clouds, Wazuko.

"We shall keep our eyes open tonight," Hinata whispered as she slowly sipped at the cup of sake in her hand.

Mitsuki nodded as she turned her gaze to the seat next to Hiroto to the south west. Lord Masahi of the Isles and his wife were in a deep conversation as he tilted his burly bearded head towards her. The lion youkai grumbled at something his wife said before sipping at the sake.

Mitsuki saw as Hiroto signaled for her attention. He nodded and smiled as he looked back down at his daughter. Her Naming will come after the Western heirs.

Mitsuki turned and beckoned Kenji forward. The youkai came quickly and bowed. "Begin the ceremony, my son is not coming."

Kenji stiffened as he turned his head up, "But what of the closest male kin?"

Mitsuki shrugged. "Change of plans. Inuyasha," she paused slightly, holding his gaze steadily, "could _not_ make it. We will do this without any male kin. I will be fine."

Hinata watched as Wazuka's head titled a little towards Mitsuki as the words of the hanyou's absence. Kenji nodded slowly, understanding, before quickly disappearing.

Mitsuki stood up, raising her hand and immeditaly, the room silenced even though all she had to do was stand.

The lower youkais and dai youkais bowed their head and looked up at her as she started the ceremony.

"As we all know, the war between the West and the North has kept my son away from this Naming." She turned her eyes slightly towards the nobles. "As the nobles of my court, you have been pleading for a heir. Tonight, not only will you receive your heir, but you will receive two."

This caused some shock as the Western nobles looked at each other. General Osamu, who had come back from the war to watch this ceremony, grumbled in his seat to his wife. Lady Yatsumi fumed silently under her breadth as she stared at Mitsuki. Their daughters, Fuyumi and Umeka, smiled at the realization that they were relieved from the obligation of marrying Sesshomaru.

"May I present to you," Mitsuki turned one elegant hand towards the entrance flap to the west, "the sons of Sesshomaru and my grandsons, the new life of the West."

Slowly all youkais rose to their feet and watched as Kana came out along with another maid. Both maids carried red silk pillows and on them, the heirs. Kana carried the white pup as the other maid carried the black one. The two pups were silent as they watched and smelled their surroundings.

The white one was more excited than the black one as he dared to walk around, Kana fighting a smile even as she fought to keep him on the pillow. The black one could care less as he sat still and observed everything around him, ignoring the maid that held him and his brother.

The sudden whispers filled the air as the two maids walked down the path created for them and laid the pillows on the podium. The white pup stopped moving around and instead laid down his head, unsure of his surroundings even as his brother kept his same pose, the golden gaze of the pup never straying from the youkais around him.

"And now," Mitsuki said as Kana returned to the entrance to walk Rin. "I present to you, the new mother of the West."

Everyone perked up. They heard rumors of Sesshomaru taking a human mate, but then again, he wouldn't dare make her the new mother of the west and the pups looked full youkai, being born in their youkai form.

When Kana walked out with Rin, all the youkais didn't take notice as they waited to see who followed after. It was not unusaly to have a human sacrifice at Naming ceremonies. However, they waited and waited; their eyes on the entrance even as Rin and Kana reached the podiums.

General Osamu turned irritably to Mitsuki. "Where is our new Mother of the West, Mitsuki-dono?"

Mitsuki raised an elegant eye brow at her as Hinata smiled beside her. "Why, general, she is standing right next to the maid."

His eyes widening with shock, a few gasps echoing in thw room as all youkais turned their eyes to the human woman.

Rin, having excepted this, met their gasps and stares. She was calm, within her blue kimono, was her katana. Kana gave her a friendly and encouraging smile before bowing and walking backwards to her spot.

"No," Lady Yatsumi shrieked. "A human!?"

"Ningen, as the lady of the west?"

"What?!"

"The pups are hanyous?"

Suddenly voices rose as youkais began to argue over the idea of having hanyou as heirs of the West. The Western guards shifted, alert as they watched the court closely for any sign of violence towards the new Mother of the West.

Mitsuki waved her hand at the guards surrounding her, as did Hinata. The fourth turned to the guards surrounding them. "Go down to the first level and keep the calm. They will need time to accept this."

As the guards bowed and followed the orders, they disappeared, leaving the two ladies alone as they watched the disorder from above.

So far, no youkai has shown any sign of violence, only arguing.

"Ah," a sudden voice said from behind Mitsuki and Hinata. Mitsuki stiffened as she recognized the voice as Hinata simply pour herself another cup of sake. "So, it is true. Sesshomaru has mated a ningen."

Hinata's maids turned sharply to the new comer, but Hinata shook her head. "Leave us."

The maids hesistated, but then slowly complied as they too filed out. Hiroto had noticed the new scent and turned in surprise as he saw Mefisuto walk up to the two ladies. Masahi noticed the same and ignored the Northern lord. Wazuka's eyes gleamed as she smiled at the appearance of her old ally.

"Nice of you to join us," Mitsuki said as she stood up. She turned to face him, but then stopped as she felt the cold metallic blade on her neck.

Mitsuki's eyes widened in shock as she stared in disbelief at Mefisuto. Her voice was cold. "What are you doing Mefisuto?"

"No honorifics, my lady Mitsuki-sama," Mefisuto asked as he clucked his teeth and shook his head as if scolding a young child.

His white sharp fangs flashed as he grinned, turning to Hinata who had also grown still as a spear suddenly pierced her back, blood spreading across the spot even.

Slowly, she put down the cup of sake in her hand and turned cold eyes on Mefisuto.

Mefisuto only grinned as he reached and took the cup she had set down. "And what of you Hinata-sama, have you forgotten how to address me also?"

Hinata said nothing as she saw the guards baring the northern seal appear at all the doors, blocking the entrances. She looked at the corner of her eye and saw also that Momiji and Hiroto were looking over at the sudden disturbance that had shut the angry youkais up, their eyes widening.

Masahi had stiffened and stood up from his seat as he smelled Hinata's blood, the lord of the Isles hid his anger as he stared at Mefisuto in disbelief. Wazuka, the lady of the Clouds, lazily whirled the cup in her hand as she looked up at her former ally of the north, curiosity in her eyes.

The arguing youkais suddenly stopped as they sensed the arrival of the guards of the North and the sudden smell of Hinata's blood in the air. Silence suddenly ensured in the hall, Rin stiffening as she snapped her head towards Hinata and Mitsuki's seats. Her eyes hardened as she slowly pulled out the hidden katana from her side.

Hiroto stood up from his seat and stared coldly at Mefisuto even as he signaled his guards to surround his wife and daughter. "What do you think you are _doing_ Mefisuto-sama?"

Mefisuto grinned over at Hiroto. "Do not worry Hiroto-sama, you and your family will be spared, after all, you knew not the disgrace of the West."

Momiji stayed sitting even as his hands clenched the arms of his chair, Zuzu jumping onto his shoulder. Kagome had stiffened, her whole body trembling as she forced herself to remain sitting on her chair to the left of Momiji, her eyes looking up at the ceiling before looking at Rin and the pups in the middle. Slowly, she turned to Momiji with fear.

Momiji was rigid as he felt his guards closed their ranks around him. However, he waved his hand and they moved away from him, looking as calm as their lord, but confusion filled their eyes. Momiji clarified the confusion.

"Protect the lady Rin," he whispered as he continued to stare at Mefisuto, his eyes hardening by the second.

The guards did not even question the command as they marched towards the center to where Rin was, but suddenly, Northern guards disguised as servants pulled out their swords and surrounded the group and Momiji watched as his guards were slaughtered right in front of him, his face tightening even more. The ones who survived fought as best as they could, blocking the Northern guards from their master.

"Ah, of course you would try to protect the ningen and her bastard hanyous, Momiji-sama," Mefisuto slurred as he suddenly sipped from his sake cup and grinned over at Momiji and insultingly took the empty seat next to Mitsuki, the seat belonging to the lord of the west. "After all, you are famous for your love of ningens and hanyous."

"Mefisuto, think wisely of what you are doing. You will not get away with this," Mitsuki whispered as she looked calmly and coldly over at Mefisuto.

"Away with what," Mefisuto mocked as he tipped his head towards Mitsuki. He waved his hand and looked behind him as Iso and Ino suddenly walked forward and stood obediently and calmly behind the throne. "Iso, Ino, is he coming?"

"Hai," Ino answered as Iso nodded stiffly next to her, his head casted down as his sister kept her eyes straight ahead.

Mefisuto nodded and smirked before he turned back to Mitsuki. "I'm doing exactly what every youkai should be doing. What kind of ignominy is this? Calling us all here, just to welcome the birth of hanyous and the coronation of a ningen? Did you think I will simply stand by and let our race be so derided, Mitsuki-sama?"

Mefisuto rubbed his chin as if in deep thought before a grin suddenly replaced his cold lips, his eyes suddenly bright in a type of cruel light as he sat up straighter and pointed down at Rin. Momiji felt his heart go cold and Mitsuki and Hinata froze as Mefisuto's next words filled the hall.

"Whoever kills the ningen will become the ruler of the North," he suddenly laughed out loud, the sound booming. "I will give the one who brings me her heart and the heads of those hanyous, the legacy of my brother."

Everyone grew suddenly silent as they stared in shock at the proposal of the Northern lord. The youkais who had been calling for the blood of the ningen 'whore' suddenly grinning and rubbing their hands as they nodded and began to shout out their agreement. The youkais who had asked for the mercy of her life were suddenly unsure. This would be beneficial for all and it will stop the blood bath occurring between the North and West, a war that will spread to the other lands if not stopped now. The future of their land rested upon the life of a mere ningen and hanyous. Suddenly they too were asking for her blood.

Guards of the north rushed forward on all side, joined by other guards from the Isles and a couple of noble youkais. The Western guards threw up arms and began to attack the northern and cloud guards that tried to reach the lady Rin.

The remaining Eastern and Water guards also followed suit of the West and soon noble youkais were scrambling out of the way as battle erupted in the hall, jumping and running to the second floor or out. The South and Isles guards remained indifferent as they formed ranks around their lords and ladies, unsure of what to do.

Hiroto stood frozen as chaos broke out, he and Momiji along with the youkais who had run to the safety of the second floor watched the ensuring battle between the lands. Masahi looked hesitantly and angrily at the battle.

The lords and ladies of the lands sat on their throne frozen at the impossible happening right in the courts of the West. The only ones unfazed by the event were Wazuka and Mefisuto as he sipped on more sake, his eyes gleaming.

Rin pulled out her katana as she cut down six guards that had charged towards her and amputated three more youkais who had jumped forward in hopes of killing her and the pups.

Her shout of pain echoed in the hall as an arrow whizzed by her, nicking her shoulder enough to draw blood before the northern soldier was slain by Kenji, the loyal head guard wiping the blood from his face as he glanced over at Rin before parrying a youkai charging at him.

Momiji quickly rose and snapped out of his daze, Zuzu jumping down and attacking a guard who ran past them towards Rin, the small youkai agile and fast, a mere blur as she snapped his neck than another's.

At Rin's scream and the smell of her blood, Inuyasha and the others emerged from above, having had enough of the youkai's taunts, their weapons open and at hand.

Screams echoed in the vast hall, but were soon replaced by the piercing sound of steel clashing against steel. The air was filled with demon blood.

Hiroto clenched his fist and punched a guard who ran past him and yelled at his own guards to hold rank around his family and for the available ones to assist and protect the Lady Rin.

The Southern Guards heeded their lord's call and those who were free, charged forward and began attacking youkais and guards of the two lands that have blatantly attacked the Lady Rin.

Hiroto looked back once at Amaya, their eyes meeting before he turned away and pulled out his sword, slashing off the legs of a youkai who had tried to jump to the middle.

Masahi quickly yelled out orders to his people and guards to protect the Lady Rin and try to reach Lady Mitsuki and Lady Hinata. The Isles guards quickly joined with the Western, Eastern, and Water guards in attacking the Cloud and Northern guards and other nobles who had decided to get the fame of the North.

The Water Province youkais and guards fought hard as they tried to reach their lady, their anger at Mefisuto's betrayal in their eyes as they cut down their enemies or were cut down themselves.

Wazuka quickly ordered her guards and people to try and kill the ningen even as she quietly sat back down and sipped on the tea.

Sango and Miroku fought back to back as guards poured out towards them, the youkais armed and prepared as they all fought the slayer and monk. Kohaku and Shippo fought together, Kirara killing youkais that came from their back.

Inuyasha had not pulled out Tessaiga yet as he clawed and cut down youkais after youkais, blood splattering onto his face and clothes even as he let out a war cry as he threw a guard into six other guards and cut down another to his right and kicked one behind him.

The six of them circled and fought around Rin as the young mother suddenly snatched her sons from the podium that now looked like a sacrificial stand, defending herself even as she slipped the pups into the safety of her folds, blocking and parrying as her hand became free and the pups, sensing the blood and screaming, growled as they snuggled into the safety of their mother's warmth.

Blood splattered onto Rin's clothes as she twisted and turned, one hand covering the bulging spot on her chest with her pups even as her other hand never stopped moving, slicing and parrying the guards and youkais.

Momiji quickly reflected and fought off the guards that had suddenly lunged for Kagome. Inuyasha had sensed the danger to his mate and with a yell had pulled out Tenseiga, but before he could do anything, a dark figure had emerged and rushed out from behind Mefisuto and smashed right into Inuyasha from behind. There was a flash of dark steel.

Even as Inuyasha dodged this, Tohaikai and Tessaiga clashed, the demonic energy exploding, sending all those around them flying into the air. Iko grunted as he held steady, trying to force the other hanyou back. Inuyasha's teeth clenched, his fangs piercing his lips and even drawing blood as he held his own, feeling Tessaiga react to the demonic energy of Tohaikai.

The others quickly stopped their fighting to hold their ground, covering their faces from the collision. Even Mefisuto had to cover his face as some youkais were thrown away from the blast. Mitsuki and Hinata used their sleeves to block the dust and debris as the Southern guards threw themselves and tightened their ranks to protect the Lady and heir of the South. Hiroto had run to his wife and daughter to cover them both when the blast happened. Masahi growled and closed his eyes as his wife ducked behind him, her claws clenching his cloth. Wazuka simply turned her head away.

Momiji raised one arm to block the debris and made a grab for Kagome, but felt as something sliced at his hand, the blood pouring from the wound as he snatched his hand back and tried to see through the dust at who had just dared raise a sword against the lord of the East. He froze at what he saw and felt as the blood was drained from his face even as seconds later, his face twisted itself into rage as he angrily growled out loud, loud enough to force everyone to look back at him. What Inuyasha saw made him hesitate for just one second, but one second was enough and Iko took the slight hesitance of the hanyou and forced him down, breaking Inuyasha's hold. Inuyasha felt the sudden burning pain as Tohaikai bit into Inuyasha's shoulder even as the hanyou glared fiercely, but fearfully up at his mate, Tessaiga pulsing with the rapid beat of his heart.

He cried out her name with terror and rage. The walls shook with his scream, the glass shimmering.

Hiroto, Masahi, and Momiji raised their hands in the air to still their guards as they all stared in shock and hesitance, their eyes never leaving the miko and the two youkais in front of her.

Kagome whimpered as she stilled her body, feeling Iso's inhumanly large frame towering behind her, his hands twisting her arm painfully. Iso and Ino looked straight ahead, indifferent to the ningen as they held still to their swords. Iso held a blade to Kagome's neck as Ino knelt in front of Kagome, a small, but dangerous dagger oozing with demon poison on her abdomen, the tip dangerously almost cutting skin.

Inuyasha growled as he tried to force Iko off of him, but the other hanyou only pressed down harder. He growled quietly and softly to Inuyasha, "Do not. Make a move and this will be last time you see your mate and pup."

Inuyasha ceased his struggling as he calmed down his inner youkai who was fighting to break free, the anger coiling and boiling inside of him at the sight of his mate and pup in danger, the fear that emitted from her. _Kagome._

"No," Rin screamed out mournfully as she trembled and cut down the guards and youkais that kept coming for her, the pups suddenly whining softly from inside her folds. Rin's hand reached up to soothingly comfort them even as she cut down another guard and dodged an arrow.

Kohaku yelled out and made a move forward to help her, but was kicked down by seven guards as they forced his sickle from him and smashed his head onto the ground. Sango and Miroku had stopped, their hands falling limp to their side as they came together. Shippo and Kirara moved towards the fallen Kohaku as the seven guards dispersed and let them reach their friend.

Mefisuto suddenly let out a booming laugh and waved his hand at the guards and youkais that had stalked towards Rin. They looked back and forth between Mefisuto and Rin before pulling back aversely. Rin was left alone once again in the middle, her body trembling with weariness and pain as she winced at the cuts made on her body.

"I suggest that no one try and help the young mother, or else you may just lose the miko," Mefisuto whispered. He suddenly looked up and his grin grew even wider. "Ah, and just in time. Welcome Sesshomaru-sama."

Rin stiffened, her eyes growing wide as she looked up. Sesshomaru suddenly fell from above, gracefully landing on the first floor, facing Mefisuto and his mother along with the Fifth on the balcony.

Youkais and guards edged away from him, sensing the sudden dark aura surrounding the lord. Momiji and the rest of the lords and ladies and the nobles watched with anticipation as the lord of the West simply stare up indifferently at the northern lord who had crashed the Naming of his…heirs.

"I hope you are not mad at the destruction of your hall," Mefisuto continued calmly as he stared down at Sesshomaru, sitting on the throne that belonged to the very youkai that stared up at him so coldly. "As you can see, I've made a very good proposal for all youkais here."

He looked over at Rin and Kagome then to Iko and Inuyasha before turning back to Sesshomaru. Silence passed as Mefisuto seemed to stand there as if thinking very deeply, before an ugly grin appeared on his lips.

"I've decided to change the proposal since no one here can defeat your whore. You have trained her well, Sesshomaru-sama, but can the student defeat the master?"

Mefisuto stood up and leaned against the railing as he stared down at Sesshomaru, his eyes taunting and challenging.

"_Kill her Sesshomaru_ and I shall bow down to you. She is just a ningen, you can even keep the hanyous as keep sakes," Mefisuto whispered as he opened his hands wide, as if he was giving Sesshomaru the greatest gift in the world. "This is what you wanted is it not? The northern land will be yours and I will kneel before you and give you Tohaikai as my right as Iko's master. I will hand over to you, what your father has always wanted, what _you_ have always wanted, the land of the north and the sword of oblivion, all for the death of that ningen."

Everyone stopped breathing, youkais staring at Mefisuto as if he had lost his mind. Mitsuki and Hinata stared openly and coldly at Mefisuto. Momiji clenched his hands together as he choked back a sound.

Minutes of silence passed. Sesshomaru blinked at Mefisuto as a calculating look crossed his face, his arms hanging by his side. He looked regal with his ivory pearl skin and silver hair. He looked fierce and invincible as he stood calmly and almost uninterestingly, stared up at Mefisuto.

Rin felt her heart began to beat faster and faster, as if it would rip itself from her and run if it could. The pups were silent as they felt the fear and trembling of their mother.

_No_, she thought. _Sesshomaru wouldn't. He would never—_

Her heart trembled and skipped a beat as Sesshomaru suddenly bowed his head slightly in acknowledgment of Mefisuto's words and slowly turned towards Rin.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha =/= Mine = me without any $$

**Author's Note**: _I have the next chapter (Ch. 21: Sesshomaru) already written and will have it posted exactly one week from today AKA, next Thursday, unless of course, there is enough reviews for me to feel that I have a horde of people wanting to just read the next chapter. I am currently working on the chapter after the chapter next (Ch. 22: Rin), so hope you enjoy this one!_

_- Note: I have been updating chapters and revising them. Got up to chapter 10 and did randomly ch. 19. You'll notice the difference between revised chapters and non-revised chapters. _

**_I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! It's been another year since I've posted, but...yea...I just... =( I am a horrible author._**


	21. Sesshomaru

**21- Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru met Rin's eyes with his indifferent and suddenly unreadable golden gaze, the eyes like layers of gold glass encompassing a spark of light.

Inuyasha stared in horror. Sesshomaru flexed his fingers and the green whip, oozing with demon poison, appeared at his hand.

_No, no, NO!_ Inuyasha stared helplessly and in horror. He heard the silent angry and helpless cry of Sango's protest. He was about to fight Iko off, his instincts to protect those he loved unbearable, but then heard Kagome's cry of pain as Iso pulled her arm harder. The blade cut into her skin, but not bringing blood.

This forced Inuyasha to bite back his own protests, his own screams. _Damn you Sesshomaru, DAMN YOU!_

Miroku grabbed Sango and wrapped his arms around his wife, as he squeezed his eyes shut in pain, catching her sobs with his shoulders. He bowed his head helplessly.

_Rin_, he thought. _I am so sorry._

He had children to think of. The faces of Rokuro, Tamae, Taka and Minaro appeared behind closed lids and a silent tear fell from his eyes. His children needed their mother and father and Kagome would die along with the unborn pup and that will _destroy _Inuyasha.

Kohaku stared in disbelief and shock at Sesshomaru, a dai youkai who he had followed and trusted in for so long.

Shippo froze as he fell onto his knees, his claws curling and clenching so tightly that he drew blood as he bowed his head. Kirara growled and grumbled as she went over and licked Kohaku's blood.

Hiroto and Masahi stared at Sesshomaru, trying to understand what was going through the young, but powerful lord's mind. They were unsure of what to think of the situation.

"No! Sesshomaru," Mitsuki cried out before being silenced by the blade on her throat.

Sesshomaru ignored his mother, ignored his half breed brother and ignored everyone in the room. His eyes never strayed from the young woman in front of him.

Momiji fought down the screams of protest. His eyes took in the blade on Kagome's neck and the dagger at her stomach. His body trembled with anger and helplessness.

Zuzu curled up into a ball as she felt Momiji's overwhelming emotions. Kagome bit back the distressed cry as she saw the shock and vulnerability on Rin's face as Sesshomaru turned on her. She fought down her screams and curses as she stared in shock at Sesshomaru, her brother in law.

"Rin," Sesshomaru whispered as he walked towards her.

He was very aware of the eyes of the youkais around him, aware of the looks from his brother, Momiji, the monk, the slayers, the kitsune, his mother, but most of all, Rin.

Shock and pain was written over her face, but it was quickly replaced with a sudden fierce determination. Her hand wrapped around her chest protectively and he could hear the heart beats of the hanyou pups within her folds.

He ignored the useless ningen katana in her other hand. He ignored the growls, the squeals, the hisses, but most of all, he ignored the glares, the looks of shame and anger.

This was his land, his palace. This was his family and no one will touch them…except him.

To the eyes of everyone, Sesshomaru was emotionless. He was in their eyes, the dai youkai rumors spoke of; cold, calculated, emotionless, indifferent, but most of all, _cruel_.

Momiji glared over at Mefisuto, the Northern Lord smirking in triumph. The Fifth fought the urge to rip off Mefisuto's head and kill all the guards that held their blade against Inuyasha and the others. He looked over at Inuyasha, his eyes solemn. He had not meant for this to happen.

Inuyasha fought back his screams. His whole body trembled with anger and disbelief as he watched Sesshomaru's hand touched the hilt of Bakusaiga.

Kohaku was still on the ground, his whole body heavy and weak as blood trailed down his face, his eyes blinking slowly at the scene before him.

"No," the demon slayer whispered as he tried to raise himself up, even as he weakly failed. "No! Se-sesshomaru-sama! Please, my lord!"

He gasped as a guard kicked him in the side, flipping him over.

Sesshomaru seemed unfazed by Kohaku's words, barely even looking at the demon slayer. Rin clenched her fists as she continued to look at everyone else, ignoring the emotionless golden eyes of the one walking towards her now and instead focused on those around him.

The glares, the shining of red, green, yellow, white…the glowing eyes of youkais as they watched from afar, yet she could feel their consuming urge to kill her and her sons. Their unbearable inhuman emotions pressed down on her as she tightened her hand around the useless katana in her hand.

Words echoed hauntingly in her mind. The words of those who had raised and loved her.

She had grown up being told over and over again that she was weak, that she may be stronger than regular ningens, but she would never surpass a dai youkai. Jaken had told her this, Inuyasha, Momiji, Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Kaede, Kagome, Shippo and…Sesshomaru.

_Sesshomaru._

She fought back the sob that welled up her throat: the pain, the betrayal, the grief. Everything she had ever been, he has given her.

Even the pups that she so desperately was trying to save now, were his and given by him. Her life was given by him, saved by him, kept by him.

She has always been his and only his. There has never been a doubt in her mind that he was her world. From the innocence as a child following her lord, to the human ward training under the older miko, to the young woman who followed him, to the lover he held at night. She has always been his: to take or to break.

She refused to let the tears fall, refused to look at him as he edged closer to her, refused to give him the satisfaction of letting him see her tears. Even after all this, she kept his words close to her. _Never show your enemy fear._

He glided with towards her with perfection. From the flawless ivory of his skin, to the youkai marks on his face, to every single silver pearl strand of hair, he was perfect. He was immortal and compared to him, she has always been weaker, smaller and _so human, so imperfect._

She did not tremble, did not back down. Instead, clenched the katana in her hand tighter and tucked her pups more into her. She was glad that they were not ningen babes, but the hanyou pups of the great Sesshomaru. Even now, they felt the tension in their mother and stayed calm for her.

The two pups listened closely to their mother's heartbeat. The rapid tattoo and the calm and fear mixed and fought around her, but already they sensed another being, one that has been calling out to them since he had landed.

His scent came closer to them, but still they forced themselves to be calm. For even as the call of their sire called out to them, the fear of their mother held them with her.

Rin refused to look at him, her eyes never leaving the youkais surrounding them. Her hair covered her eyes from his view, the folds of her kimono covering the pups, their pups—_his_ pups—from view.

For once, Sesshomaru did not know what to expect from this small ningen in front of him. He slowly pulled out Bakusaiga, the sword glimmering in the light.

Time, for once, was all Sesshomaru asked for, a little more time.

"Rin," Sesshomaru whispered again, this time, an unknown emotion elapsing within his voice, the emotionless and monotonic tone broken, "Look at me."

Rin fought the command, the urge to listen to him from years of blind faith, years of foolish love. The pups began to struggle against her, suddenly whining loudly. Their sudden urge to get closer to the voice of their sire was strong.

Rin clutched her chest tighter, trying to still the pups even as she brought the katana in front of her and shifted her feet apart. She stared at Bakusaiga and at the green whip.

She would have never thought that those very weapons, weapons that have always protected her, will turn against her. She could feel the golden gaze on her.

She had loved him so much, has always loved him. He has been her world since she had woken from the nightmares of fire, blood, and wolves, of pain and despair. He had been her hero, her savior, her lord, her lover, and most of all…her family.

Sesshomaru watched as a single drop of crystal travel down the smooth and silky skin and watched as it dropped from her chin. He raised his eyes back up and watched her. Something clenched within his chest at the pain he saw. The determination was still there, in her stance, in her eyes, but it was her pain, the betrayal and loneliness, that ate him. An ache grew from within him, an unbearable ache as he continued to walk towards her.

"Rin," he whispered softly, almost tenderly and Rin felt herself tumble into his eyes, into his voice, the voice that has always soothed her and protected her.

Mefisuto yawned and crossed his arms.

"Sesshomaru," he said the name as if talking to a child, the impatience within his voice, "you should hurry this up."

Sesshomaru ignored the dai youkai and instead continued walking towards Rin, his face suddenly soft.

Rin hesitated as she saw his eyes change, saw his face change. She felt her lips trembled as Sesshomaru suddenly came within striking distance from her, but then again, he had always been able to kill her from any distance.

She hesitantly loosened her grip on the katana and on her pups as she looked up at him, his face suddenly tender and gentle, the look on his face was one she has never seen. Not in the midst of passion or the after math of it, not when they were reunited every time he left for patrol.

_Never._

"Sesshomaru-sama," she finally whispered, his name slipping through her lips, the sound falling from her tongue with an ache, as if his name brought her both pleasure and pain.

With that one name, Sesshomaru knew what his decision had to be, should have been and should always be.

Maybe, he never had a choice to begin with when it came to this small woman in front of him, even when she had just been a small child he had carelessly saved. He had never had a choice when it came to Rin.

Sesshomaru let Bakusaiga go, the sword stabbing deep into the cold floor, standing still and triumphant. Sesshomaru moved forward and stood in front of Rin, the whip gone from his hands. He gently reached for the katana in Rin's hand and threw it aside. The sound of metal hitting the floor echoed hollowly in the room.

The pups fought against their mother's hold and finally poked out their heads and stared up with identical golden eyes to their sire, their father. Sesshomaru caught the gaze of his sons and he stared steadily at them, his gaze firm and calm.

He reached one clawed hand out and touched the white one, then the black one, his eyes unreadable. Rin held her breathe, waiting to see what he will do even as she fought the fear and trusted him.

Sesshomaru was silent as he pulled his hand away and looked back up at Rin then back to the white pup, his golden eyes suddenly calm. "Akihiko—" Rin's breathe stuttered as she blinked back tears.

Sesshomaru looked at the black pup, his eyes still very calm even as the room full of youkais stared at him with disbelief. "—and Akuouji."

He paused as he watched her reaction, breathing in her scent along with their pups before slowly continuing.

"I, Sesshomaru as the first born of my chichiue and as lord of the West, seal this Naming of the Western Heirs as my father and grandfather has done before me. I seal this Naming in the names of my sons; Akihiko, the bright prince, and Akuouji, the dark prince."

Rin trembled as she stared up at him, her eyes glistening. She reached a hand out to him.

Sesshomaru looked away from Akihiko and Akuouji and without another word, pulled Rin closer and leaned his head down, the silver white strands covering his face along with hers. He rested his lips on her hair, his hand moving up to cover the pups protectively as the other hand encircled his mate.

Rin trembled within his embrace, her hand coming up to reach his chest and clenching the cloth there. Her other hand rested on top of his, their pups licking their intertwined hands.

Rin buried her head within his chest, her breathing growing steady as she tried to match their heart beats together. She trembled as she realized what he had just done, the decision he had just made.

Mefisuto's grin fell from his lips, the grin turning into a hideous and angry scowl. "I should have known." He sat back down, his eyes glowering. "Sesshomaru, it seems that you have failed. I guess, now the life of the miko and the disgrace she carries within her should be the forfeit of your failure."

"No!" Inuyasha screamed, finally letting out all that he was holding in and before Iko could do anything, Inuyasha threw him off, the hanyou's eyes suddenly blood red, his whole body shaking as the demonic aura surrounded him. The demonic markings appeared onto his face, slipping within him like poison as he seethed out between sharp fangs.

Sesshomaru softly said one name into the air, so softly that only Rin heard him.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru commanded silently even as raised his eyes up to meet Mefisuto's over confident ones.

Suddenly, there was a sudden cracking sound followed by a loud crash. Sesshomaru quickly enfolded his family and felt as the debris harmlessly fell onto his back and onto the ground.

Ino and Iso jerked and looked up in surprise, but screamed as arrows hit Ino's hand, the dagger flying out of her hand and another arrow hitting Iso right in the neck, causing the youkai's hand to grow limp as he fell onto his knees, his arms now paralyzed as he screamed in pain.

The dagger and sword fell uselessly onto the ground and Momiji and Zuzu flew forward. Zuzu grasped Ino's neck and attempted to choke her to only scramble around her shoulder and head trying to get away from the grasping claws.

Momiji smashed into Iso and both fell, wrestling on the floor even as Momiji punched the dai youkai in the face. Kagome fell onto the floor, her hands encircling her stomach as she let out a deep and raspy breath that merged with a choked sob.

Sango and Miroku quickly moved forward. Miroku moved forward to protect Sango from the guards trying to stop them to only watch as more arrows flew from the ceiling to hit the guards. He looked up and saw Tsukiko bowed her head in acknowledgement as she shot another volley of arrows at youkais charging at them.

Suddenly Jaken flew down riding on Ah and Un, looking fiercely confident and proud as fire breathed out from the staff of two-heads. "Keya! This is for Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin you heathens!"

For once in his youkai life, Jaken looked mighty and glorious as he fell from the sky with the dragon youkais. The two heads breathed out blue lightening and ember flames from their mouths, destroying guards and youkais who had dared to attack their mistress.

The Western guards cheered as soldiers of the West joined in the fight pouring down. Kenji grinned as he looked over at his lord and lady before rushing towards Mitsuki and Hinata, killing all who was in his way.

Sango quickly slammed Hiraikotsu into a youkai before falling onto her knees in front of Kagome. She quickly gathered the woman in her arms as she raised her head and yelled out for her husband, "Miroku!"

"Here I am dear heart," Miroku said between clenched teeth as he whacked and shoved youkais. Using scrolls, he quickly purified some and attacked others. "This has certainly gotten out of hand."

Iko clenched Tohaikai and stood up. He grabbed hold of a guard that charged at him and threw him against another guard rushing towards him. Using his sheath he slammed it into a guard to his left then easily parryed and dodged arrows flying at him from above.

Inuyasha tried to regain control even as he used his youkai power to cut down and slash at all guards coming for him. He repeated Kagome's name in his mind over and over again to try and regain control.

He looked over at his mate and his eyes quickly turned back to normal ambers as he watched Miroku and Sango protect her.

Kagome looked up as she sensed Inuyasha's gaze, his name escaping her lips as she watched him dodged an axe that swung down on him.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome tried to rise, but Sango kept her down, the slayer running a soothing hand over Kagome's back.

"Inuyasha is fine Kagome. We have to get you out of here."

"No," Momiji growled as he came back to them, his hand bleeding still as new cuts have appeared all over his body. He quickly knocked out a youkai from behind him without looking with his staff. "If Mefisuto was able to bring all his guards into the Western Palace without Mitsuki knowing, it must mean he has inside help and I don't want to have Kagome or any of you out of my sight."

He quickly jumped back into battle as he heard Zuzu cried out. The pain in her voice shattered his resolve, his eyes hardening as he ruthlessly stabbed Ino in the heart just she had stabbed Hazuki in the chest.

The taro dai youkai blindly grasped at the hilt of the metal staff from her heart, shock on her face as Momiji pulled the staff out and turned his anguished gaze to Zuzu. Ino fell onto her knees as she tried to gasp for her breath.

Zuzu caught and held onto the folds of his haori tightly as she climbed weakly onto Momiji's shoulder, her head resting on his shoulder. "Mo-momiji-sama?"

"Zuzu," Momiji whispered as he dodged an arrow or two and blocked four before snapping the neck of a youkai. "Quit being so lazy and help me out." He added the lightness at the end even as he felt her hand loosen on his clothes. "Zuzu, come on. This is nothing. We've been through more than this."

Zuzu nodded even as she caught an arrow in midair and threw it back, shaking her head as she smiled. "H-hai."

Momiji watched her even as he caught an arrow and snapped it in half, feeling her grip suddenly loosen.

Momiji felt his heart constrict as Zuzu suddenly fell from his back. His hand quickly snatched her falling form even as he blocked two guards, "Hazuki!"

Zuzu nodded weakly as she looked up at Momiji, her eyes closing and opening as if she was trying to clear her vision. The poison was already burning away at her.

"It's okay, I-I'll be f…fine. You…have…to…to-to reach Lady Mitsuki and…Hinata…"

Momiji held the smaller youkai in his hand as he cradled her against his chest. "I know you'll be fine. You always are, but I'm not leaving you here on the floor."

Hazuki smiled weakly at him, her eyes staring unseeingly up at him. "You n-never listen to me."

"Nope and I won't ever. You take away the fun in everything," Momiji whispered as he looked up, his eyes suddenly glassy as he stared blankly at the battle before him.

Already, the Northern guards and the Cloud guards were falling back. The youkais who had tried to attack had already fallen back and were just watching the battle.

Hiroto was making his way to the middle, his mighty axe ripping away at any youkai that tried to get in his way.

Masahi was also making his way to Sesshomaru, his whip catching and ripping off any limps or heads.

Wazuka remained seating, her eyes watching him. Momiji turned away from the gaze of the Cloud Province Lady, his anger boiling. Momiji turned back to the small youkai in his hands, his eyes softening, as something suddenly wet slipped from his face.

"I believe the battle is almost over," he whispered as he gently went onto his knees. When he noticed the lack of concentration in her eyes, the sudden weakening of her spirit, he panicked. "You cannot leave me, not because of this. Not because of Mefisuto."

Hazuki blinked up at him, her eyes suddenly teary. "Wh-who said I was leaving you? You'll…die…without me. I-I'm the reason the reason…the reason wh-why you're still here." She seemed to pause, trying to breathe, "I've always…taken..care…o-of you…since the beginning. I took care of the east when…you…were g-gone." Suddenly she trembled. "I tried…tried to take care of Izayoi a-and…that…koinu…"

"I know," Momiji whispered as he closed his eyes, wetness coating his eyes as he felt his cheeks become wet. "I know."

Hazuki shook her head weakly even as she whispered, "You…you've never should have…tr-trusted me with her…I…" Suddenly she sobbed, her breath heaving as she closed her eyes. "I h-hated her."

Momiji listened to what he already knew. He drew Hazuki closer to him as he began to rock the little dai youkai. He knew, he knew all of that.

Hazuki had grown up with him, in the slums, in the rain, in the dirt, in the glory of the old days when the High Seven had been formed. No one knew this, but she would have been the eighth.

If she had not been so loyal to him, if she had not loved him so, she could have been a lady herself and she could have ruled on her own.

If it wasn't because of him, she wouldn't have stayed in this form, a form undeserving of her true dai youkai form.

Only he and Inutaisho has ever seen Hazuki's humanoid form, a form that Hazuki refused to use because it brought back a past that she never wanted again.

A past where Momiji had been the mere animal and he had been her follower, a past where she had loved him so much that she given up the power of a dai youkai to give him the power to become stronger.

As he continued to hold her, the small monkey's body transformed, but he continued to hold the body as if it hadn't changed.

Hazuki's furry youkai body slowly gradually transformed to be replaced by smooth tan skinned until only short brown spiky hair was left on top of her head, falling over her heart shaped face, her humanoid form petite and small, almost matching that of her true form.

The white hakama and haori transformed with her, filling her small human frame loosely even as she blinked her strange intelligent leaf green eyes up at Momiji, tears appearing at the corner of her eyes.

It has been over a thousand years since he has seen that form and he knew that this was it.

Momiji fought back a sob as he stared down at his master and best friend, a dai youkai woman who had given everything to him and he had given nothing back.

"I hated her…for…what…she did…but…I cannot…blame her. I loved y-," Hazuki was crying now as she said the words, unable to say more of what she really wanted.

_She had spent too long, dug the hole too deep, buried and broken her heart too many times, to say the three words that she wanted._ Three words that destroyed or created worlds.

Her body shook as her eyes began to cloud, her petite fingers loosening on Momiji's hair. "I'm…so…sorry…Momiji…"

Momiji shook his head in denial, his eyes frantically searching Zuzu's. Kagome and Sango turned away from the scene. Miroku bowed his head and said a few prayer, pulling prayer beads out.

Zuzu suddenly went limp, her small hand falling from the grasp of Momiji's hair. Momiji felt as if something inside of him died then. He squeezed his eyes shut and rocked the small lifeless body in his arms, the woman that had given it life gone.

He cradled her head, but when she still didn't respond, he buried his head into the spiky tuff of hair as he gently cried her name over and over again, as if chanting it will bring her back.

Sobs broke from within his chest, a well of emotions breaking free. The demon inside of him bellowed out mournfully.

The cries and sobs of the Eastern Lord broke through the battle, all youkais catching the scent of his tears.

Hinata froze as she felt Hazuki's life left her. Her eyes quickly found the Fifth and she clenched her fists.

It truly was just the two of them now. Her eyes closed as she held back the grief. She will mourn Hazuki when the time comes, but for now, she opened her eyes and stared at Mefisuto's stricken face.

Mefisuto's face twisted into an ugly anger. His plan was going to ruins before his eyes,

Hinata looked back at the guard that held the spear to her back and when he took his eyes off of her to look at the battle, she quickly whirled around, the hidden dagger in her sleeves coming out and she watched emotionlessly as his hand was slashed off from his body and then his head.

She quickly took the spear in the lifeless guard's hand and stabbed the youkai holding Mitsuki and turned to Mefisuto, but froze at the sudden grin on his face.

"It seems like the little Hazuki is gone and the Fifth is grieving over her death," Mefisuto clucked his teeth. Iko suddenly smashed right through the first floor and landed gracefully next to Mefisuto, debris and dust on his clothes, but he ignored it as he pointed Tohaikai to Hinata and Mitsuki.

"Hello, nephew," Mefisuto said as he nodded to Iko then turned to Hinata and Mitsuki, "these two no longer have uses for me. Dispose of them."

Iko nodded indifferently as he raised his sword. Masahi and Hiroto screamed in protest as they realized what was happening on the second floor.

The nobles watched helplessly as Mefisuto ordered the death of two of the strongest ladies in the land.

The Water guards and youkai protested, their cries rising to the heavens as they all ran towards their lady, to protect her and the Lady Mother of the West.

Kenji froze as he stared at Iko, his feet turning towards them even as he knew that he would not reach in time.

Sesshomaru raised his head as he heard Mefisuto's words, his eyes turning cold as he looked at his mother and the Fifth. His arms tightened around Rin and the pups.

Rin stared up at Sesshomaru, having not heard Mefisuto's words.

He looked down at her, his eyes taking her in before he suddenly disappeared, leaving Rin alone on the floor as Masahi and Hiroto reached her.

Sesshomaru suddenly appeared right in front of Hinata and Mitsuki, Bakusaiga out and they all felt as Tohaikai and Bakusaiga clashed, the two swords demonic energy resonating each other. Mefisuto grinned even more as Sesshomaru appeared.

"Sesshomaru-sama," he nodded his head, "how surprisingly of you to come to the protection of your mother. Traitors seem to run in your blood and now your own children have become that very betrayal to your heritage."

Iko's eyes flashed as he stepped back as soon as Sesshomaru did. The two stared at each other, their eyes emotionless and indifferent.

Mefisuto suddenly turned around and looked back at the ruined battle. "I shall return Sesshomaru, for your heart and that ningen whore of yours and I will force you both to watch as I skin those half-breeds and hang their skin as triumph over the West. This is far from over."

Before anyone could do anything, Mefisuto was gone and Sesshomaru's eyes had sharpened. He was about to follow, but then Iko slammed Tohaikai against Bakusaiga, distracting the Western Lord.

"Find him!" Hiroto and Masahi yelled at the same time as they ordered guards to scatter. The youkais quickly began to disperse, creating even more chaos.

Hinata and Mitsuki had already been reached by the western and water guards, but as the guards moved forward to help the western lord, Mitsuki stopped them.

"Let my son handle this," she whispered.

Hinata accepted the healing of a guard as she was fawned over by her maids as they cooed and muttered curses at Mefisuto, trying to see if she was alright.

Sesshomaru pushed Iko down, forcing the hanyou to fall into the hole he had created, but as they landed on the floor, Iko held steady as Bakusaiga was pushed down on him.

"Have you fallen so low that you will aid the escape of that coward," Sesshomaru whispered as he flicked Iko away from him, the hanyou staggering as he was thrown off.

Iko's only response was a cry of anger as he rushed towards Sesshomaru, Tohaikai shimmering red with anger. Bakusaiga weakened at the sudden surge of demonic power, Sesshomaru taking a few steps back. Iko roared as he used his free had to swipe at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru dodged the claws, barely in time, as he pushed Iko forward and forced them both away from the others.

Rin's muted cry echoed in Sesshomaru's ears, his eyes quickly turning to her. Masahi and Hiroto noticed Sesshomaru's sudden distraction and quickly ushered Rin away, Hiroto taking the young woman's shoulders and bringing her past the fighting towards Inuyasha. Masahi attacked all that got in the way.

Turning his attention back to Iko, Sesshomaru flicked Bakusaiga, the blade cutting into Iko's fingers and Tohaikai fell from its master's hand. He cried out in pain and fell to his knees.

Sesshomaru looked calmly at Iko as the hanyou lifted himself up, his eyes shifting from Tohaikai to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stepped forward and kicked the sword away from Iko. The next words he said were soft, almost humbling. "That ningen…the woman, would not have wanted this."

Iko trembled as he flared his fangs at Sesshomaru._"The dead cannot want for anything."_

Sesshomaru looked at Iko, a strange glint in his eyes. He remembered the ningen corpses of the underworld, the way they strived towards Tessaiga, reaching for it, the life in it. _"Even the dead can want Iko."_

Iko growled as he suddenly lunged for Tohaikai, but Sesshomaru was faster as he grabbed the neck of Iko, the hanyou pushing the hands away with sudden strength as he tackled Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru slammed Iko away from him as he smashed the hanyou into the wall. Iko quickly stood back up, swiping his claws at Sesshomaru.

It caught the western lord on the chest, ripping the silk clothes, but missed the ivory skin by mere inches and Sesshomaru's whip came out, latching onto the neck of Iko.

Iko growled and grabbed at the whip even as it tightened around his neck, his claws growing even as his demon marks grew, his eyes turning a sudden bright golden red.

"What do you know of death Sesshomaru," Iko growled, his voice no longer belonging to him, the sound like chalk against glass as he hissed and seethed. "You know no compassion, Tessaiga wasted upon you. You could have saved her! All I asked for was her life!"

Sesshomaru watched emotionlessly as Iko ripped the whip away from him, the poison already seeping into the hanyou's system. The youki inside of Iko prevented the pain from reaching his nerves.

Iko growled once more and launched himself at Sesshomaru. The claws this time, tasted the blood of the Western Lord.

* * *

Akihiko: Bright Prince (Aki-kun) - From Sessrin_lover

Akuouji: Dark prince (Aku-san) - From Me

Disclaimer: Inuyasha =/= mine.

Author's Note: Updated and alive stil! Thank you for the reviews and I promise I won't disappear again! I updated sooner than I said because from the few reviews I had, I couldn't help but say, what the heck and update. This is for the reviewers so plz don't die or hunt me down _


	22. Rin

_**22 – Rin**_

Rin clenched her fist as she saw the blood on Iko's claws. Hiroto let her go as he and Masahi reentered battle. Inuyasha came from behind her and grabbed her, his eyes firm and fierce as he looked away from Sesshomaru and Iko to Rin.

"Rin, we have to go."

Rin was about to refuse, wanting to help Sesshomaru, but Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't know what the hell is happening, but Iko is defenseless yet he continues to fight and Sesshomaru continues to _allow _him to."

Rin trembled, her body shaken, as she looked back at Sesshomaru. Indeed, as Iko clawed and swiped at Sesshomaru, his anger rising, all Sesshomaru did was parried and dodged the hanyou, his face masked and unreadable.

Akihiko and Akuouji whined softly as they poked their heads out, scenting the familiar scent of a kin. Their golden eyes observed Inuyasha.

Inuyasha blinked as his nephews looked at him, his heart stuttering as he looked at the pups. He grasped Rin's arm. "Think about the pups, Rin. They've been through enough and need you."

Rin snapped out of her thoughts as she looked down at her babies, her eyes softening as she took one last glance at their father.

"Chichiue will be fine," she whispered to them as she tucked them in tighter.

Inuyasha said nothing as he grimaced at the mention of Sesshomaru being a gather, muttering something about a hypocrite. He forced his way out of the rubles and walked towards Kagome and the others, Rin following.

…

Sesshomaru caught Iko's hand, his eyes taking in the haggard and tired face of Iko, the anger fading slowly as tears began to fall from the hanyou's eyes. Iko sagged onto the floor, Sesshomaru's hand still holding his wrist.

"Damn you, Sesshomaru, damn you," Iko sobbed as he felt Sesshomaru let go of his wrist, his hand falling to his side uselessly.

Sesshomaru turned away, his eyes casted upwards slightly as he turned his head sideways to look at Iko from the corner of his eyes. He could feel the presence of his guards surrounding them, the gaze of Rin, Inuyasha, and everyone else on them.

He looked over at Rin, his eyes meeting hers. She looked at him, her eyes bright, with an emotion he could only guess as love. She did not smile, but already he knew he had some apologizing to do, but before he apologized to her…

"_I am sorry_."

Iko looked up, his eyes back to the normal soft brown, his demon marks back to normal as he stared in shock at Sesshomaru. "What?"

Sesshomaru turned away, his eyes looking straight ahead at Rin. "If I had known what I know now, I would not have left that woman…your mate…die."

As he continued to look at Rin, Sesshomaru could not help, but let the strange emotions enter his heart. Emotions that he had never felt. Never cared for. Even as a pup, these emotions had never mattered to him.

Regret and guilt.

Sesshomaru watched as Rin turned away, her gaze and concentration turning to Inuyasha's mate, the miko crying as she hugged Rin and the pups, his sons. It was then as he watched Rin's smile and the pups, that he realized that he was a father. _He_ had created life, two small precious ones, when all he has ever known was how to take a life. Death and destruction were the only things he had ever left in his trail…until Rin.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. _Nothing_ was worth the life of Rin. A lesson he had learned from when he had realized that Tessaiga could not bring her back to him.

He remembered the emotions then that had erupted within him. Anger at the useless power in his hand, helplessness at not being able to save her, but most of all despair that he had lost her for a power that was useless to him without her.

He had hidden his emotions that day, from Jaken, from Kohaku, and from his mother. He had hidden them from himself. Emotions were useless. It would not have brought back Rin. Even then though, he could not hide the relief of seeing her breathing once more as she reopened her eyes. He could not have hidden the joy as she looked at him, the life in her eyes.

It was then, that he finally understood.

He remembered the memory of Iko's mate, the ningen with brown cinnamon eyes. He still remembered the anguish in Iko's face as the hanyou begged Sesshomaru to bring her back to him with Tessaiga, to save her life.

He remembered the indifference. He remembered the disgust. These were the only emotions that he had allowed to enter his heart as he had stared down at Iko's crying face and the lifeless woman in his arms.

Iko did not need the ningen, she was weak, useless. He was better off without her and he, Sesshomaru, had simply left Iko begging on the ground, the corpse of his mate in his arms as he cried out to Sesshomaru.

He had not begged, not cried for Rin. He had accepted her death, accepted it as it has always been her destiny, but she had been given back to him when he had not uttered a sound against her death.

But Iko…

Iko had not been given back his mate. It is only now, as he reopened his eyes and looked at Rin and his pups, that he finally understood.

"I am sorry," Sesshomaru said once more, "that I did not save her."

Iko shook his head, his eyes shutting close. "It's not enough...that will not bring her back. Nothing will."

"No, but she would have not wanted this either, nii-sama," a hoarse voice said as he limped forward with the help of Kohaku and Shippo.

Iko lifted his head up at the familiar voice, his eyes opening wide. Sesshomaru turned away and left them alone. He turned to find the other lords waiting for him.

While Sesshomaru and Iko fought, Kohaku and Shippo had gone back to check up on the ningen to find that Enzeru had wanted to go stop Iko.

As Sesshomaru walked away, he could still hear the conversation between them.

"Enzeru," Iko began.

"No," Enzeru pushed away from Kohaku and Shippo, slowly falling onto his knees, his whole body newly bandaged, his face covered. "This is enough nii-sama. It is over. No more, please. No more." Tears fell from his eyes as he looked at Iko. The hanyou stared at him in shock. Enzeru shook his head and closed his eyes. "I loved her too, she was my nee-san. _I loved her too_."

Iko slowly walked forward and knelt down beside the young man. "Fool, you're barely walking." He muttered roughly as he clenched his eyes shut and slowly helped him stand up.

Sesshomaru turned his concentration to the men in front of him. Hiroto and Masahi studied him. Momiji was nowhere to be found. Wazuka had been captured, the Southern guards trapping her as she struggled in front of the lords.

"Unhand me, you cannot do this," she screeched at Hiroto.

The Southern lord didn't even look at her. "We must make decisions upon what to do with the land of the North and the Cloud Province."

Wazuka screamed even more, but she was silenced as an Isle guard came up and slapped her.

Masahi ignored her too as he looked at Sesshomaru. "We've decided that the North should go to the West as that was the war was about."

"And the Cloud Province will become part of the Isles," Hiroto finished for him. "Wazuka will be executed in three days forth for her treason and aid of the Mefisuto."

Sesshomaru turned to the Southern Lord. "What does the south get from this?"

Hiroto straightened slightly as he smiled slowly. "You have two sons, I have one daughter. Today was to be a welcoming ceremony for both our heirs. My daughter, Himeka, did not get her coming out, but we will do this when she is older and are ready to announce the union."

Sesshomaru said nothing at first, his eyes studying Hiroto. "An alliance between the south and the west?"

"We will become one land as our fathers have wanted. The First and the Seventh will be happy at this union, Sesshomaru-sama."

Lord Nagataka, the Seventh and Hiroto's father, had died decades after Sesshomaru's father, leaving his only son to take care of the south. Indeed, Inutaisho and Nagataka had wanted to combine the two lands except that Lady Mitsuki's family had refused at the alliance, wanting the west all by itself. Now though...times were changing. Today was proof of that. By accepting hanyous as heirs of the West, they have accepted hanyous into the dai youkai legacy.

"I have two sons," Sesshomaru began.

"The first born of the two, as it is always the first born that is the heir," Hiroto replied easily.

Sesshomaru was silent afterwards. Masahi looked between the two as he turned to Sesshomaru also.

"May I also contribute to this also," he looked around and spotted his wife, his eyes watching her silently with gentleness before turning back to Sesshomaru and Hiroto. "Izumi is expecting. I do not know yet if it be son or daughter, but if it is a daughter, I will also call for an alliance between our lands. My mother, the Sixth, had also wanted the union with the First. Of course, your second born will be the one to seal this alliance."

Lady Yurina, the Sixth, had given birth to three children. Masahi had been the oldest and only son. His sisters had married well into nobility. Lady Yurina had died soon after the death of her husband, Lord Junichiru.

Sesshomaru studied both of them slowly before nodding slightly.

Hiroto smiled as did Masahi even as the older dai youkai hid his smile. Hiroto looked over at his wife and daughter. "I find that these alliances between our lands will fare well for us. As ningens grow stronger, we must combine to protect the legacy of the Seven. We will announce this union in due time when the children are older."

Sesshomaru nodded once again. "Then let us seal this in words today. We will meet again. I thank you, Lord Masahi and Lord Hiroto. You have aided my mate in a time of need."

Masahi looked at him serisouly. "We have seen the changes in you Sesshomaru. I did not seek to help you in this war only because I had kept my men close at hand to watch over the Cloud Province and Wazuka's move. I apologize."

Sesshomaru accepted his apology with a nod.

Hiroto looked at Wakuza then back again. "There are damages to both the West and the North to repair. Rest for tonight and we will meet again on the morrow."

With those words he left, ordering his guards to drag Wakuza with him. The lady of the Clouds did not protest as she knew this was over for her. Masahi nodded also as he left towards his wife. This left Sesshomaru as he looked for Rin. She had disappeared along with Inuyasha and his mate. The monk and the demon slayer were both helping Iko stand as Kohaku and the kitsune helped Enzeru. The young man has passed out from his wounds, Iko limping from his sudden lack of strength.

"So you did make it after all, Sesshomaru," a sudden voice called from behind him.

Sesshomaru turned as his mother walked gracefully up from behind, her hand hidden beneath the sleeves of her kimono. She took in his ripped attire. "So the hanyou touched you after all? You have lost your touch, my son."

"Why did you do this?"

She blinked, her eyes watching him carefully. "Did what?"

Sesshomaru's lips turned at the sides, his eyes studying her. "You put Rin and my sons in danger-"

"They would have been well protected. I did not think that—"

"Mefisuto attacked my mate and my pups, hahaue," Sesshomaru cut through as he growled softly at her. "This Sesshomaru finds it hard to believe that they were well protected."

"Are you growling at your mother Sesshomaru? Shame on you," she said as she laughed softly.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed, the golden orbs shimmering. He watched her with hooded eyes, his frown still evident while her smile never faltered.

Softly, Mitsuki said, "I knew you would come. Nothing could happen to that ningen and my grandsons with you here."

Sesshomaru blinked at this. His lips slowly uncurled as he turned his eyes away from her. "You put too much faith in this one, hahaue."

In truth, Sesshomaru did not think he would have made it in time. He didn't think that the surprise attack of Jaken and his army would work. He had only hoped that time will be on their side. His relief and anger at Mefisuto's invasion along with the attack on his family had left him unsure of how to act. His only thought was how to stall Mefisuto. His army had fallen behind him as he rushed to the castle and Sesshomaru did not want to destroy his castle or the people in it just to get Mefisuto. The surprise attack was the least harmful to his mother's family home.

"Ah, but Sesshomaru, you are the one who can raise the dead from life and the one who has just gotten away from naming hanyous as your heirs. This one finds that my faith in you is not misplaced."

Sesshomaru's eyes turned back to his mother, identical golden gazes met. He nodded briefly before turning to look for Rin. As he moved away, his mother's hand suddenly reached out for his sleeve.

Sesshomaru stiffened at being touched. Mitsuki's hand fell away quickly as she saw his hardened expression. She breathed out slowly, her hands slipping back into her sleeves, her expression matching Sesshomaru's serious one.

"Sesshomaru," she began softly, "I must inform you...the birthing of your sons was not an easy one."

Sesshomaru shifted his full attention to her then, his eyes narrowing slightly. "How did Rin fare?"

Mitsuki watched him closely now as she whispered, "I will not advise on anymore heirs."

Sesshomaru's eyes sharpened. "Was it that difficult?"

Mitsuki's lips suddenly turned at the sides into a frown. "She would have died, Sesshomaru. It was only my experience and healing properties that saved her that night. This one finds it hard to believe how neglectful you have been to your mate. Ningens are such fragile beings yet you let your little ningen suffer so."

Sesshomaru's hands tightened, the claws almost drawing blood as he met her accusing eyes. He looked away when Mitsuki refused to back down. His body shifted slightly towards the entrance.

"This Sesshomaru have many things to say to Rin, hahaue."

"Indeed you do, my son," Mitsuki replied back as he lips uncurled at the sides. Thinking carefully, she said her next words with care, "This is my only warning to you: another child will weaken her. Even this one had difficulty in keeping her with us."

Sesshomaru turned fully away from her then, his hands falling to his side. He did not know what to say. To hear about another one of Rin's near death experience shook him, but he refused to show the emotions. Instead, he remembered something Momiji had told him. He clenched and unclenched his jaw, unsure of how to phrase the words in his mind before he simply came up with two ningen words.

"…thank you."

Mitsuki's eyebrows lifted in surprise. Even though she had heard him with her youkai hearing, she could not help but suddenly smile as she asked, "Did this one hear you say something, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru fought the growl as he repeated himself once again, knowing full well that his mother had heard him.

"_Thank you_." He shifted slightly, almost as if he, the great Sesshomaru, was uncomfortable. His next words were soft. "You protected Rin when I could not."

Mitsuki bowed her head then. "What else is a mother here for?"

Sesshomaru made no reply to that as he walked away, finally leaving her.

It was then that Hinata chose to come up from behind her, her maids following closely behind her. She had an amused smile in her eyes as she asked surprisingly, "Did I just hear the infamous cold Western Lord thank you?"

Mitsuki sighed, her hand waving the air in exasperation as she mockingly rolled her eyes. "Did you see him, not even being able to say it to me and showing me his back then just walking away like that? What an ungrateful son, I have, Lady Hinata."

Hinata watched as Mitsuki ranted on about a cold son, but all the while, the smile never left Mitsuki's eyes.

…

Rin followed Inuyasha as he carried both of her sons into her room that has been hers since the birth. Kagome watched her mate, his eyes unreadable as he held his nephews in his arms. She followed them in with Momiji stopping outside of the door.

Rin turned back to Momiji, the Eastern Lord's eyes were glazed over, Hazuki still in his arms. There was a melancholy air that surrounded the three hanyous, one saru dai youkai and two ningens. When Rin had exited the ceremonial room, Inuyasha has insisted in taking his nephews so Kagome could mend Rin's wounds as Momiji led them to Rin's room.

Momiji's ears flickered at the sudden growls from the pups. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed down at his nephews. Akihiko was struggling, his body trembling as he tried to break from Inuyasha's grasp. Kagome paused behind him, her eyes watching them. Akuouji was also trembling, but he didn't struggle as much as his brother. Both of them were growling softly, almost as if in pain.

Panic crossed Rin's face as she stepped forward to take them from Inuyasha, but Momiji's words stopped her.

"They are turning," he whispered quietly, the first words he had uttered since the battle. His eyes blinked to focus the pups before they broke again into a gloomy unseeing glaze. He turned back to the body in his arms, tightening his hold.

"T-turning," Kagome asked as she stepped aside to let Rin see her pups.

Inuyasha held Akihiko as he handed Akuouji to Rin. Rin took her son in her arm gently, trying to sooth him as the black pup snuggled into her, his body suddenly shaking uncontrollably. Inuyasha held Akihiko gently, his eyes soft as the white pup started shaking also, his nose digging into Inuyasha's chest for comfort.

"Inu youkai pups are born in their true forms. However, the pups will turn into their dai youkai form after seven to fifteen days after birth," Momiji continued emotionlessly as he continued walking.

"Mo-momiji-sama," Rin cried out as she stepped forward. The Eastern Lord did not stop, uncaring of everything around him as he disappeared around the corner.

"What do we do," Kagome asked as the pup's growling increased.

Inuyasha looked after Momiji before turning to Rin. "I don't know. I know nothing about inu pups."

Rin reached for Akihiko, the white pup mewling softly now as his growls seized. Inuyasha awkwardly handed over the pup to Rin, his hands gently and hesitant. He stepped back as Rin held both pups in her arms now, their shaking had stopped and their growls turning into mewls. Kagome stepped forward to help the young mother when suddenly the two pups began to change.

The raven colored fur on Akuouji began to disappear, his limps suddenly shifting, the hind legs becoming straighter and his paws suddenly turning into claws and fingers. The same happened to Akihiko, the white pup's silver hair disappearing. The fur retraced itself back from the two pups, their legs and arms changing along with their face structure.

Inuyasha watched in amazement at the transformation. He has already seen this type of transformation, having fought Sesshomaru in his true form. However to see it on an infant was another story.

Slowly, the fur declined and soon only tuffs of soft hair could be seen on the two suddenly ningen infant forms. They were smaller in their dai youkai form than in their true form. Their skins were soft and bare, a pearly color similar to their father. Their fingers held claws, much like Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's. Their mewling had turned silent.

Akihiko growled softly as he opened his eyes, blinking up at his mother with golden orbs. There was a scar like slash on his forward, the color distinguishly red. The same mark was on Akuouji's forehead also, although it was less distinguishable as the color was more of a silver white. Rin knew though what it was: the crescent moon, the mark of their legacy.

Akuouji's eyes opened more slowly than his brothers, his ears flickering as he took in the sounds of his mother's and brother's breathing. Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat as Akuouji's golden eyes met his.

Both pups, even though in their helpless dai youkai infant forms, watched the adults around them with keen observations and understanding.

Kagome quickly went forward, helping Rin cover the two suddenly naked babies.

"Well," Kagome began, but trailed off as she suddenly felt the change in the air. She turned around slowly and flinched as she met Sesshomaru's cold gaze.

Inuyasha, having smelt his brother already, only stared at the pups and Rin. Rin was oblivious to Sesshomaru, her eyes only on her pups as she fixed her kimono to fit the two inside of her folds.

She cooed at them as they both stared at her, their eyes light with adoration for their mother. Akihiko cooed back at his mother, his right claw grasping the strands of her hair as Akuouji simply snuggled into her warmth.

Rin smiled down at them. "You two seize to surprise me every day, huh?" She kissed them softly, suddenly in her own world forgetting Inuyasha and Kagome and the arrival of her mate. "Okaa-sa didn't mean to scare you in there. Everything is alright now though. Chichiue will take care of everything."

Sesshomaru's eyes left Kagome at hearing himself be referred to as "chichiue". He moved forward. As he saw his brother move, Inuyasha reached forward, taking Kagome's hand and pulling her away from Rin. He stared at his brother, their eyes meeting briefly before Inuyasha clenched his jaw and turned away. He pulled Kagome back and shook his head, warning her when she opened her mouth to notify Rin of the dai youkai's presence. Reluctantly, Kagome followed Inuyasha out of the room, leaving the two alone with their sons.

When the two left, Sesshomaru stopped a few feet from Rin. For once in his long life, he didn't know what to do next. He was unsure of where to begin. His mother's revelation of what happened during Rin's labor still unnerved him enough for him to feel his hands trembling slightly.

When did this happen, he found himself asking. When did Rin suddenly become a being that can make this Sesshomaru tremble at the mere mention of her mortality?

He observed her closer, his eyes and nose taking everything about her in. Her strong flowery scent along with his own, the smell of moonlight over water, fresh and sweet. Her silk kimono was ripped and covered in stains of blood, hers and that of other youkais. He fought off the emerging growl at smelling her blood and at the sudden fact that someone had hurt her.

He continued to observe her in silence, the only sound in the room were that of mother and pups as they cooed and awed at each other. Sesshomaru took solace in this image before him.

At last…he felt as peace. He felt his shoulders relaxed, his hands uncurling from this fists. Only Rin could make him put his guard down such as this. Only her…

Suddenly, the woman of his thoughts turned, her voice calling out for the miko even as her eyes slowly followed her words. Before she turned her saw him, Sesshomaru saw that one of her fingers was in Akihiko's strong grip as she used the other hand to hold both of their sons to her chest. Her eyes were shining as she turned to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru met her warm brown eyes, his golden gaze softening. The joy flickered though as she realized that it was Sesshomaru, not Kagome and Inuyasha with her. He fought off the distaste and guilt at being the one who made that joy waiver. Suddenly, Rin blushed, the crimson color flushing her milky skin.

She quickly bowed her head as she whispered, "S-Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at her sudden stutter and formality. He slightly bowed his head in return as he whispered her name softly.

Rin's eyes looked away from him as Akihiko and Akuouji suddenly struggled, their eyes turning as one towards the deep silken voice of their sire.

Sesshomaru met the gaze of his sons, his eyes gleaming with an unknown emotion as Rin studied him before realizing what she was doing. Quickly, she lowered her gaze again.

She did not understand the sudden shyness she felt around him, then again, she had never once dreamed that he would have done what he did…she was his mate now. The Lady of the West, his wife in the eyes of the dai youkai. She…

"Why do you look away from this Sesshomaru?"

Rin's body stiffened as she heard the sudden annoyance in his voice. She turned her eyes up and swallowed down her gasp as she realized how close he was. Sesshomaru had crossed the distance between them in a short matter of seconds, his face still expressionless even as his eyes spoke of his sudden distaste.

"The Lady of the West should fear no one," slowly, Sesshomaru reached forward and lifted her head, his hand lingering on her cheek, "Not even this Sesshomaru."

Rin blinked up at him, her eyes focusing on him. "I have never feared you Sesshomaru-sama. Not even today."

Sesshomaru smirked then, surprising Rin. "I have trained you well. Not even the nobles could take you or our pups."

Rin nodded as his hand fell away and his gaze fell down to their sons. The smirk fell from his face, the expressionless mask reappearing as he studied his sons' new state.

"They've turned already," he stated as he turned his eyes back to Rin, "Put them down."

Rin's eyes widened at the request as she stuttered out, "A-anou?"

Sesshomaru's lashed framed his eyes, slowly lowering his eyes as he reached forward and took both pups in his hand from within Rin's folds.

Rin's hand trembled as she fought off the urge to grab his hand. She had to trust him…

Sesshomaru paused slightly as he felt both of his sons in his hands. He felt their small heartbeat to his very core, their small breathing humanoid forms squirming in his claws, claws that he carefully carried them. He moved away from Rin then and lowered them down on top of the comfortable and silken futon. Rin watched them closely as Sesshomaru knelt down besides the two babes. Both of them stared up at him, their identical golden gazes lingering on each other. Sesshomaru's clawed hand reached down and slowly moved the blanket to cover them as he noticed their sudden yawning and sleepy eyes. As his hand moved over them, he gently touched each of the infants' tuff of hair, his eyes hidden by his long silver strands.

Rin watched the moment with amazement, her heart fluttering. Sesshomaru was so gentle with them. Akihiko yawned once more, his little claws grasping at Sesshomaru's caressing fingers before his hand relaxed as he fell asleep.

Akuouji stared up at his father, his eyes turning sleepy as he caught a strand of his father's hair. He brought it up to his mouth and gnawed on it before he too fell asleep next to his brother. The strand of hair slipped from his tiny claws when Sesshomaru stood up.

Slowly, he turned back to Rin, a soft expression in his eyes even as he maintained his mask. He moved away from his sons then and walked towards her, his hand slipping into his sleeve as he grabbed something from within them.

Rin watched with patience, her eyes softening. She turned her head upwards to get a clear look at him as he stood before her. Sesshomaru's eyes watched her carefully as he took the white box from within his sleeves. Rin's eyes creased in confusion at the box in his hand, but no words were passed from her lips as she waited for him.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes studied her expression as he removed the silk from the box and opened the lid and slowly took out the dagger from within. The hilt was made from a type of red crystal. The cross guard held the golden shape of the crescent moon. The blade itself was transparent, almost white, forged from the fang of the very dai youkai in front of her.

Sesshomaru dropped the box, uncaring as it hit the floor, and took Rin's open hand and slipped the dagger into her fingers and clasped them tightly around the hilt. Rin's eyes widened in shock as realization crossed her face, her mouth opening slightly as she smoothed a finger over the blade.

Suddenly, at the touch of her fingers, the dagger enlarged, growing to the size of a sword, the hilt unchanging even as the blade extended itself, curving slightly at the end, very much like Tessaiga.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Rin whispered as she looked up at him, "Is this…?"

"I had Totosai forge this for you as a wedding present," he said nonchalantly as he dropped his hand and stepped away from her. He turned back to the pups. "What will you name it?"

"N-name?"

When he turned back to her, Sesshomaru's lips curved up slightly in satisfaction, almost a smirk, as he saw the joy in her eyes at receiving the present. Although Rin didn't smile, her lips were slightly curved at the tips (Very similar to the dai youkai before her, although it wasn't a smirk). She kept her face as neutral as she could as she turned her eyes back to Sesshomaru.

"Sekaimuri," she stated as she retraced the blade and felt as the sword returned itself to a dagger, the blade's length shortening.

"Sekaimuri," Sesshomaru whispered the name back to her as he nodded approvingly.

Rin followed his gaze out to the setting sun, the day already falling. There was still so much to do, so many dead to burn and bury. So much...but when Rin turned back to Sesshomaru and saw that he was already watching her, she knew that all those things could wait for tomorrow.

Sesshomaru bowed his head then and there was a tensed silence. Rin shifted nervously at the sudden change in the air and his sudden solemn aura.

Sesshomaru did not where to begin. He turned his back to her then, unable to look at her anymore. He felt the emotions swirling within him.

Emotions?

He clenched and unclenched his fingers as he turned his eyes to his sons. This could not be done in front of them. He will not disturb his sons' peace. Slowly, he walked away and slid open the paper sliding door that connected Rin's room to his.

He was not surprised at the room's appearance. It was empty with only the luxurious futon laid upon the wooden bed. The four walled paper room was eerily empty, its size making it look even emptier. Unlike the room Rin had been settled in to, it held no flowers or paintings. Not even a rug, nothing in it to make it tell the story of its owner.

This was how he had left it and this was how it had been kept. He had not been surprised that his mother had put Rin next to his old room, the room of his childhood and the years of dai youkai youth: emptiness and solitude.

Rin's eyes furrowed as she saw him slid the door. She had known that the room existed, but figured it was a guest room although it held nothing but a futon. Rin smoothed her hand over the dagger before setting it aside.

She followed him, casting one last look at their sons before sliding the door, leaving it ajar in case the pups awoke. She turned to him, unsure of why he was suddenly acting like this.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Rin said quietly as she tried to understand his sudden despondent, "arigatou gozimasu. Rin will take good care of Sekaimari."

She was thanking him? After all he's done? Sesshomaru turned back to her, his shoulders stiff even as he kept his face masked of any emotion.

"Do not thank me, Rin," he said quietly.

Her eyes furrowed in confusion as she moved closer to him. He looked at her solemnly then, his eyes coming together in sudden slight frustration.

"Rin," Sesshomaru began to only pause. He knew deep down, that what he had done was wrong. He shouldn't have left her then, shouldn't have uttered those words that had caused such emotions on her face. He had tasted it then, her tears and the breaking of her heart.

_**Hanyous…they are pitiful creatures; never meant to exist.**_

He clenched his claws tightly as he remembered the gasp, broken and heavy, that had followed those words that slipped from his lips. Words repeated from the wretched Iso.

_**Pitiful creatures…**_

The hanyous that slept in the other room were his sons, the mix of the ningen woman in front of him and his own blood. They were his heirs, one day to rule the youkais of Japan, their empire stretching even further than his will ever stretch. They will be the future for the Seven.

_**Never meant to exist…**_

He could still see Rin holding them in her arms, her melodic voice cooing at them as she laughed and smiled down at them, the glow of motherhood beautifully worn on her. He saw her hands softly soothing her belly as they kicked at their mother playfully and as she whispered words of love to them. He could feel them kick, their odd yet comforting thumbing on her warm skin, as they played from within her womb, already knowing the touch of their father.

_**This Sesshomaru loves no one**_

He closed his eyes when all he wanted was to howl at those words and take them back, to have not uttered them at all. He could still feel it, her pain. He could still taste them, her tears. The beast within his soul fought now as it did then to protect her from those words, protect her from all that would dare harm her.

_**He felt it—her hand reaching for his. The forsaken rapid beating of her heart filled his ears, the sorrow leaked into him, burning him like no poison has ever.**_

If only he had left her behind as a child, left her to live her life as a ningen. She would not have suffered so by his hands. All those times her life had been put in danger had been because of him: from Naraku's kidnapping to the time she died in the Underworld to Iko's threats and to the night she went into labor.

_**She would have died, Sesshomaru.**_

The image of the child Rin had been flashed before his eyes, his dai youkai memories remembering everything about that day.

_**Rin turned her head towards him, her small eyes suddenly serious. "Lord Sesshomaru?"**_

_**Sesshomaru turned to her, his eyes awaiting her with patience if not indifference.**_

_**Slowly, the child looked back down at the graves, her hands touching the soft flower petals. "When I die, will you remember me?"**_

_**Sesshomaru's eyes sharpened at her words, his hands clenching slightly as he studied her. **_

_**Turning away, Sesshomaru stated monotonically, but surely, "Don't talk such nonsense."**_

Nonsense, it was nonsense. Rin dying, Rin being forgotten. How could he forget her? He was a youkai, a demon—yes—but he had emotions, he held memories. He may be cold to his half-brother, cruel to Jaken and all other living beings, calculating in wars, manipulative in his affairs, and could even be evil to the core, but he was not _heartless_.

He cared for her. Even dai youkais can feel such emotions. Love though…what is love when ningens use the word so carelessly. Or maybe they do not. Ningens died so easily, they've been dying since the day they were born, time already warring away at them.

Time etched itself on their fragile bodies, turning them old and gray, and their skin turning to dust slowly, day by day. They have grown much from their primitive selves, traveled far and conquered much, but at the end, they still succumbed to death, to time. Even one day, his Rin will leave him.

He reached for her then, taking her hand in his. Rin watched him with concern, her voice calling out to him, saying his name with such worry and love that he almost felt sick with it.

What had he ever done to deserve such a gift, such a punishment, from the heavens?

She deserved a normal ningen life, living old with many grandchildren and dying next to her ningen mate. A ningen human who could have shown her love, tell her every night that she deserved the stars and the moon.

A ningen male who would not have deserted her, left her so close during the time that she was to bear their children. A ningen male who would not have brought danger after danger to her life, a ningen male who would have never said those words to her, never tore her heart the way he had.

He had done nothing for her.

He saved her yes, but only out of curiosity. He was no hero, no warrior of righteousness. He did not save the weak, he destroyed them. He did not care for those weaker than him, they were useless to him. He gave her a family, but she would have found one anyways with her purity and innocence.

He tightened his hold on her then and pulled her closer. Rin fought this, unsure of what was going on, but knowing that something was wrong with her lord.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what is wro—"

Sesshomaru silenced her as he lowered his head and captured her lips with a sudden growl, her eyes widening before slowly closing as she felt the sudden warmth of his body enclosing and consuming her. She felt his emotions then, the frustration and the grief.

Grief?

Sesshomaru poured into her, what he could not say. He deepened the kiss and wish he could consume her then, take her in and keep her there, safe and with him for eternity, never having to leave her side again. He was not a man of words, could not quote poetry and haikus to her and tell her he loved her. He could not do for her what she has done for him, love and cherish her. He would protect her, die for her if necessary, but love?

What is love?

He did not understand the ningen emotion: love…but maybe, maybe he's wrong. Maybe he does understand, does know. Maybe it's been here all along. Maybe—

His train of thought broke as Rin pulled away from him. He growled softly at her, his hands reaching for her again, but she shook her head.

Rin only reached forward, her fingers trembling slightly as she began to untie the strings of his armor. Her fingers brushed his neck and he breathed slowly as her touch left a trail of flames. He watched her and noticed that her lips were swollen from the kiss, her breathing still heavy.

Warmth spread through her body at touching his skin and she felt as her heart quickened. She looked up at him, their eyes meeting. His were suddenly alight with a golden flare. He remained unmoving, allowing her to continue even when all he wanted to do was close the distance between them.

Rin blinked and turned her eyes to his chest. Sesshomaru watched with predatory eyes as she slowly slid the spiked pauldron away. Her fingers skimmed across his chest when she slid it off, causing him to growl softly in his throat.

She ignored his reaction at her touch. It's been too long since they have touched each other in the ways that only lovers should. She blushed at her own thought, but quickly fought away the warmth that she knew would spread across her cheeks.

She slid off his cuirass next, Sesshomaru shifting slightly to help her remove the armor. His hands came up to stop hers as she took off the armor. She looked up at him in surprise even as he suddenly wrapped both of her wrists with his long slender fingers while removing the armor from her grasp with his other hand. He reached behind her and set it away as he loosened his hold on her wrist and she removed them from his fingers.

It was almost like a dance the two did as they watched each other silently. Sesshomaru then reached forward and began to remove her kimono. Rin's eyes widened in shock as she finally made a sound, the gasp breaking the silence between them.

"My lord," she began to only be silenced with a look.

"You will let this Sesshomaru remove this filth from you, Rin. I cannot stand the scent of blood," he said warningly, daring her to tell him no.

When she didn't reply he growled softly at her. She had nothing to fear, this was true…but she was still, in the end, his mate. Submitting to him was only natural.

Rin nodded slowly then, her eyes watching him. Ignoring her questioning look at his sudden behavior, he continued.

He untied the obi, his arms moving behind her. He pulled her closer to him until she could smell him, the sweet scent of moonlight over water. She closed her eyes as she felt his warm breath over her cheeks as he slid the obi away, the silken sash leaving her body suddenly vulnerable. He didn't move away as he lifted his hands to remove the kimono, unwrapping the clothing from her body. She fought down the shiver as he warm fingers trailed across her, the claws skimming her gently.

She wondered at why he was doing this. He has never undressed her so slowly before. Not like this, his breath skimming across her cheek and neck, his fingers almost caressing her skin, but barely even touching her, but all the while leaving trails of fire on her enough to cause her to shiver.

Sesshomaru felt her heart beat, the sound a beautiful melody to his ears. As he continued to undress her, his lips finally touching her neck, causing her to gasp as he gently nipped her, he realized it then.

This was it, right here, the woman in front of him.

He growled at his sudden revelation as he finally succeeded at undressing her. Her hands encircling him as she let out a soft whimper as he suddenly found the soft spot behind her neck.

Now, he understood.

She was laughter, she was happiness. She was the beauty that lied within all of ningens. She was the innocence of humanity, the truth that laid for their kind. She was all those things and in the end, she had chosen to follow him, to love him. Him, a creature of conquest, not love. A creature of destruction, never life. However, what he held in his arms was his answer. The small ningen woman in his arms, was the answer.

Sesshomaru pulled away from her then and laid her gently down on the futon, following her down as she looked up at him, her eyes a little glazed from passion, her lips letting out short breaths as she pulled him down to her. Sesshomaru could only comply and rested his head next to hers as she trailed her lips across his neck and kissed his shoulders and jaw. Her hands smoothed over his back, the fingers lightly kissing his back even as he encircled her into his warmth.

Sesshomaru finally understood.

He did not need to apologize to her; he did not need to say anything. That was love. It understood without being told or asked, it knew without needing to know. Love forgave and love never gave up.

Love was this woman in his arms. Rin was love.

* * *

**_!IMPORTANT!_**

**_Please Read A/N! U can skip review answers if u are NOT Anonymous_**

* * *

**Anonymous Reviewers**

y-icey: I was surprised at my fast update also, but that's prob cuz I alrdy had the chap and sorry for being late with this one by like 1 day xD and ur reviews always make my day so I will be looking forward to ur review on this one (Maybe O_O)

Pablo hirunata: Thank you xD I am glad that u are likin the story and hope that u'll follow me into my sequel.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, but I REALLY WISH SESSHOMARU WAS! Not that he can be owned or anything -.-_

A/N: It's only been 8 days, chill, I am still alive. Plz review and tell me what u think. I really dk how I did on this chapter, I feel like I made Sessh to OOC and went a little over board here -.-

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS - They make my day and encourage me to write faster so review

* * *

**Until next time**

_~Gaoch~_


	23. Ep: From Tomorrow and Onward

**Epilogue – From Tomorrow and Onward**

Tomorrow had begun.

The sun rose above the tree lines, creeping slowly into the sky. The dark atmosphere became crimson as the sun bled into it, turning night into dawn. Another day had come and gone. The air was filled with smoke, the burning of youkai bodies and the sound of moans filled the air with sorrow and grief.

The sun's light gleamed off of the golden rod left aside on the cliff. It was pierced into the earth, silently weeping as it felt the mourning of the dead around it. Momiji stood next to the rod and in his hands he held the remains of the daiyoukai that he had held so close to his heart.

He looked bleakly ahead.

Death after death, he has experienced. The death of the ningen he had loved, the death of his best friends, the death of his parents. He had always thought he could with stand death…that he can no longer feel the emptiness that death had always seem to leave within his heart. It was an inevitable thing, something he should feel nothing for now.

However, the numbness he felt as he turned those un-focusing and glimmering eyes to the urn in his hand proved that death had won. That death will always win. He had cried too many tears, his voice no longer able to utter any more sound, not of grief, not of rage…not of denial.

His face was now sketched with harsh lines of sorrow, his eyes almost crazed with grief. He had always believed, always hoped, no matter how selfish his wish was that he would always be the first to die. Not her, never her.

He did stir as the wind blew gently on his face, almost as if trying to comfort him. He did not stir even as he heard the soft footsteps behind him. He did not stir as the gentle hand touched his shoulder, the grip firm.

"Dawn is breaking," Hinata said softly, "the wind has come to collect the ashes of the dead."

Momiji did not move, did not even acknowledge that he had heard her. Instead, he stayed unmoving, his fingers clenching and unclenching the urn. He did not want to let her go. This was all he had left. He wanted to shake the urn, shake it until the woman of whom the ashes had come from returned to him. He wanted to scream and howl and forget. He wanted—

"It is time to let her go, Momiji-sama," she whispered as she let her hand fall from his side and slowly walked away. This was Momiji's, and Momiji's alone, duty to the dead daiyoukai.

Momiji felt the wind picked up. It ran along his clothes, his arms, his face. The touch was still so gentle, almost a caress, but it had an urgency to it. Momijishook, his body falling onto one knee as he slowly opened the urn. Momiji's lips trembled, his throat constricting tightly. His breathing became shallow, his heart almost stopping as he slowly, so slowly, turned the urn sideways.

When he saw the ashes begin to fall, the wind taking them, he panicked. His heart sped up, his breathing escapingfaster from his lips as his hands dropped the urn and he swiped at the ashes, frantic to get them back. He was not ready. He did not want to let her go, but they flowed through his hands like sand, the ashes suddenly warm as the wind took them from him.

Momiji's hands grasped blindly into the wind, his eyes blinking back tears, before he realized how futile it was. He blindly grasped the hilt of his golden rod and used it to hold him up, his knee digging into the earth even as he watched the ashes fly away from him.

"Farewell," Hinata whispered quietly into the wind as she watched the ashes fly, far, far away, "my dear friend."

Dawn had finally passed.

Twilight was now awakening.

…

"Why did you not bring her back, Sesshomaru-sama," Rin asked as she turned her head away from Momiji's form that still knelt by the side of the cliff.

He had been like this since dawn and already the sun was breaking fast to announce noon. In Rin's concern for the Eastern Lord, she had brought him supplements, food, and water. The Eastern Lord had not even acknowledged her, only staring ahead to the sun and the forest. When she continued talking to him, telling him of the rebuilding of the nations and of her sons along with Sesshomaru's new alliance with the other lands, Momiji had not made a sound. She had continued with her story until she finally ran out of things to say. She had left him, leaving behind the water and found Sesshomaru watching her from afar.

She now stood next to her mate, his arms by his side even as she took his right hand in hers and smoothed her fingers over his claws. Sesshomaru turned his eyes from Momiji to her as he felt her soft fingers.

His golden eyes were unreadable as he said, "Death had already touched her, Rin. Tenseiga can only save a life once."

Rin blinked in surprise at him, their eyes meeting. "When have you brought Hazuki-sama back from the underworld?"

Sesshomaru's eyes turned from hers to look back at Momiji, his next words suddenly quiet. "This Sesshomaru was not the one who brought her back."

Realization crossed her face as Rin turned to Momiji. Inu no Taisho, Rin thought quietly. She clasped his fingers tighter then and nodded. As she turned her eyes back to Momiji, taking in his grieving form, a sudden thought came to her. Her eyes creased in concern as she suddenly turned back to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama, promise me," she began softly. Sesshomaru's head turned to hers even as his eyes lingered on Momiji, "that when I am gone, you will not mourn me as Momiji-sama mourns for Hazuki-sama now."

Sesshomaru stiffened visibly as he turned his eyes fully to Rin, the golden orbs flashing. "Rin...do not speak of such things."

Rin looked down at their fingers, her fingers rubbing his claws carefully. "Then when shall we speak of this? When Rin is on her death bed or when Rin is no longer here to speak to Sesshomaru-sama of such things?"

Sesshomaru's jaws clenched, his eyes looking away from her. "This conversation will cease here."

Rin's eyes flashed then, her eyebrows furrowing together in agitation. "Sesshomaru-sama, you cannot run from this. Rin is only a ningen."

Sesshomaru's eyes turned back to her and Rin froze at the emotions in his eyes.

"This Sesshomaru runs from nothing, but when the time comes, we will speak together of such matters," he paused slightly at the anger and sadness that appeared in her eyes. Softly, he added, "This Sesshomaru does not want to speak of losing you yet, Rin." Slowly, he laid his head on hers, surprising her at his sudden display of affection. He wrapped her in an embrace, his warmth surrounding her. "Not yet, not now."

Rin heard in his voice, the sudden waiver of monotone. She nodded into his shoulders as she understood what he was trying to say. He did not want to think about her death, not when he had just got her back. They stayed that way, in each other's arms, for a long time, no one daring to interrupt them.

"Aishiteru, Sesshomaru-sama," Rin whispered quietly.

Sesshomaru did not respond to her, instead he placed his lips against her hair and took in her scent, wanting to capture this for eternity.

...

_A month later_

"INUYASHA!"

The hanyou growled deeply with concern as he paced back and forth in front of the hut. The air was filled with blood and sweat, along with the scent of Kagome's tears as she screamed from within the hut. Sesshomaru couldn't help but be amused at his half-brother's distress. Kagome had begun her labor ten hours ago when the sun was still asleep and the moon alive. Now the sun was high, the moon gone.

Sesshomaru turned his eyes to his sons as they played around in their crib, the crib that Enzeru had created for them. Already, the two pups were growing at a fast pace, able to crawl now. They had not been able to turn back to their true form yet, but that was to be expected. The pups looked like any ningen babes, except for the claws. Their golden eyes were another features that showed their true heritage. Sesshomaru did not learn how to return to his true form until he had reached the age of sixty in ningen years.

Akihiko was growling at Akuouji as the black haired baby crawled over him to reach for the side of the crib with chubby fingers. Tamae laughed as she moved Akuouji off of his brother, the two babies cooing at her. Taka held Rokuro by the arms as he peaked from the edge to look at the two babies. He had just started standing up, his little legs still a bit wobbly, but he had his parents' determination to stand.

Sesshomaru's eyes softened onto his sons as he walked over to them and reached a hand down and pulled their blanket to the bottom of the crib to give them room to tumble around.

Miroku walked back from chasing Minaro, his arms tightly holding onto his oldest son. The monk stopped though as Enzeru slowly walked out of his hut, the man slowly healing, but limping still. Sesshomaru turned his golden eyes to his brother-in-law, still remembering the reunion between the two siblings.

…

_Enzeru slowly sat up, wincing. Rin quickly went to his side, laying a hand on his shoulder to help him. Tears were already forming, but she held them at bay as she helped him up. Enzeru watched her through solemn eyes, the fear of rejection clearly playing across his face. _

_Sesshomaru watched from the shadows, his two sons in his arms, asleep. Everyone else had left the two siblings to their privacy. However, Rin had asked for Sesshomaru to stay, drawing comfort from his presence as she waited for Enzeru to wake up. Sesshomaru had waited with Rin for a whole day, waiting for the young ningen to awaken. The pups had awoken and Kagome had brought them to their parents. Rin had taken great joy in playing with her sons until they fell asleep. _

_Rin slowly rested Enzeru against the wall, keeping his wounds from harm. She reached to the side and grabbed the ladle of water, scooping some. She offered it to Enzeru, uncertainty in her eyes. Enzeru had watched her, his body still as she held the ladle up. Slowly, Enzeru accepted Rin's help, leaning his head forward as she held the edge of the ladle to his lips. He hungrily took in the water, his eyes never leaving hers. When he was done, Rin set the ladle aside and sat back down by his side. The silence between them continued, Sesshomaru closing his eyes in wait. _

_Rin slowly folded her hands on her lap. The tears in her eyes finally broke free. Enzeru watched as they fell from her eyes and felt as his own fell. He knew that she knew. He wanted to hold her, but he was not sure if it would be did not know what to say. She remembered so little about her young life, but she remembered him. Remembered __**them**__, her parents, and her twin brothers. Her twin brothers…_

"_S-senzeru," Rin finally let out, her breath leaving her. It came out as a question, but everyone in the room knew that it wasn't a question. _

_Enzeru's eyes watered even more, his mouth opening slightly to let out a cry as he slowly nodded. Rin laid her head down then, taking his unwrapped fingers and clenching them as she cried. She laid kisses on his palm, her mouth covering the bandages with sobs. As her tears fell on them, Enzeru's hand grasped at her fingers, trying to comfort her while fighting the pain. He cried, the sobs falling from his lips as he saw Rin's shoulders shaking. _

_Rin repeated his name, over and over again. She laid her cheekon top his hand, her eyes squeezing shut. This was really happening. She had thought that she lost him. Their parents may be gone and their brother, Benjero, Senzeru's twin, having left them also, but Rin couldn't believe that her brother was still here, after all these years. She glimpsed memories of love, of her brothers playing with her, annoying her, and teasing her. She remembered everything yet nothing, her memories being broken into shattered pieces because of her close meeting with death twice in her young life. She wished more than anything that she could remember everything, but what she still felt even to this day was love. Love for her brothers, for this brother that was still alive._

_The tears continued flowing and it was then that Sesshomaru left the two alone. He slipped quietly away, shaking his head at Iko who was waiting outside. The hanyou hesitated a little before nodding. As he waited outside of the room, Sesshomaru left with his sons, knowing that Rin will be okay._

…

Rin had refused to leave Enzeru's side since then, Sesshomaru being the only one who could force her to rest. Rin had nursed her brother back, Enzeru retelling stories of their childhood to Rin. Tears and laughter were shared between the two siblings in the past month.

Iko had finally introduced himself to Rin at Enzeru's beckoning, the hanyou having the decency to flush as he apologized to Rin for almost killing her. Rin had taken in his apologizes with laughter and thanked Iko for raising Enzeru. When Iko had left to hunt for Mefisuto, Enzeru had declined. Rin had pleaded with Enzeru to not leave her after just finding each other again. Enzeru, being a loving older brother that he was, gave in when Rin began tearing up. He had traveled with Sesshomaru and Rin to Kagome's birthing much to Sesshomaru's displeasure.

Sesshomaru and Enzeru were in a stand still. Enzeru never shied away from voicing his displeasure with the daiyoukai, claiming he was too unworthy of his sister and Sesshomaru still held a grudge at Enzeru for trying to kill his mate and pups. The two were always almost at sword point. Inuyasha even said it was worse between Enzeru and Sesshomaru than with himself and his brother (Inuyasha had cracked up, saying it was what the "bastard deserve. Having in-laws that hated him."). Rin was the only one who could keep the two in one room without biting each other's heads off.

Sesshomaru's eyes than glared at the said young man. Enzeru's eyes met his with a glare head on before the man limped out and began playing with his nephews. Sesshomaru may not be on good terms with Enzeru, but his sons sure loved their uncle. The two babies cooed and giggled as Enzeru tickled them, making Rokuro laugh also, the babies happiness spreading to the toddler. Tamae and Taka laughed, clinging onto Enzeru, questioning him about what he would make for them next. Even Minaro, having escaped from his father, was excitedly talking to Enzeru.

Miroku was smiling as he came to stand next to Sesshomaru, oddly enough no longer afraid of the daiyoukai. Inuyasha ignored everything, wincing when Kagome screamed again. He was sweating bullets as he stopped to glance over at the hut. He bit his claws, pulling at his ears.

Miroku grinned over at his friend, patting Inuyasha on the back. "Do not worry. Sango and Rin know what they are doing."

Inuyasha did not take comfort in the monk's words, instead almost dropping to his knees as Kagome screamed even louder. However, this time, the scream was followed with the high cry of a baby.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he suddenly ran to the hut. Enzeru had looked up from his talk with the children, his eyes smiling. Miroku continued grinning as he followed Inuyasha and Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk at his brother's stupidity as Inuyasha stumbled through the door, tripping in his haste.

…

Rin peaked into the hut, smiling as Kagome held out their daughter to Inuyasha. The hanyou was awestricken as he slowly took his daughter in his arms, slowly sitting down where Kagome patted. His eyes were soft, the smile on his face gentle and loving as he leaned over and kissed Kagome softly on the lips, whispering something to her, then peering back at his daughter.

Rin looked away and walked over to Sesshomaru, her smile wide. Sesshomaru took one look at his mate and sighed inwardly. That smile meant only one thing. Rin wanted something and knowing her (and him), she would get it.

"What is it," Sesshomaru asked quietly before Rin could ask first. He might as well have some dignity and begin first.

Rin looked down at her hands then at their sons. "Kagome named their daughter Kaiya."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at her, waiting for her to continue. Rin sighed softly, her fingers taking his into hers.

"Rin would like a daughter too."

Sesshomaru stiffened at her sudden wish, his mind reeling. He remembered his mother's words. "Rin, we spoke of this before—"

"And Rin believes that it would be better next time," Rin interrupted him, surprising the daiyoukai.

Sesshomaru's lips frowned slightly at her, his eyes peering sternly at her. "No."

Rin mimicked his face, her lips frowning at him, her responding eyes stern. "A daughter will do good for us, Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru sighed out loud then, knowing that Rin would not back down on this one. Instead, he turned to Enzeru. He knew that if anything, Enzeru would be an ally in this. "Ningen, come here."

Enzeru glowered at Sesshomaru, but the glower turned into a loving smile at Rin as he limped towards them. Rin let go of Sesshomaru's hands and quickly went to her brother's aid, helping him, their arms linking together.

Enzeru turned back to Sesshomaru, the face turning back to a glower. "What do you want, dog?"

Sesshomaru growled at his disrespect, but quickly replied before he could lose the ningen as an ally, "Rin wishes for a daughter."

Enzeru's eyes widen. Rin had confided in him about her futuristic problems with having another child. She had cried to him and he had comforted her. Enzeru turned stern eyes on Rin, his lips frowning.

"Absolutely not, Rin."

Rin did something that made Sesshomaru's eyebrows lift a little. She pouted at her brother, her eyes pleading. "But nii-sama, Rin knows it will be alright. Nii-sama and Sesshomaru-sama would never let anything happen."

Enzeru felt as his walls caved in at her pouting. He turned back to Sesshomaru, the daiyoukai glaring at him, daring him to change his mind and Enzeru turned back to his little sister, his eyes trying to regain their sternness. If Sesshomaru could reject his sister's wishes, so can he.

"Rin, Sesshomaru is your mate, your _husband_. If he deems that it is not safe, I must side with him."

Shit…did I just say that out loud, Enzeru thought before shaking off the thought and trying to keep up his sternness with Rin. Rin frowned at both of them, the pout gone and was replaced with stubborn eyes. She turned to her sons.

"Do you not like having a sister?"

Enzeru deadpanned at her question. "Of course, I do!"

"Akuouji and Akihiko needs a sister."

"I-I," Enzeru shot Sesshomaru pleading looks. "Rin, you know of the danger."

Sesshomaru breathed out, almost growling, at Enzeru's pleading glances and quickly took Rin by the arm, turning him to her. "If Rin truly desires another child, Sesshomaru will relent, but," Sesshomaru watched as Rin's eyes lightened up, "it will not be now or soon."

Rin's eyes fell. "When?"

Sesshomaru hesitated a little. He was hoping that it will never happen, that maybe watching Inuyasha and Kagome raise their daughter and Rin being busy raising their sons, she would forget her foolish wishing. "When the time is right."

Rin nodded slowly, her lips turning into a faint smile. She will be holding her mate to that promise. She sighed softly though, moving from Enzeru's side back to Sesshomaru's. Looking back at their children and the children of Miroku and Sango, brought happiness and concern. She turned those worried eyes to Sesshomaru, Enzeru limping forward until he stood in front of the two.

"What if we cannot find Mefisuto," Rin asked quietly.

Sesshomaru's golden gaze turned away from her and towards the children. He caught sight of his sons growling at each other, their features that of day and night. How typical, he thought. A son with black hair and a son with white, showing the two sides of their heritage: mortality and immortality.

"Iko-kun will find him" Enzeru said, trying to comfort her. He turned aside to look back at the children. "Momiji-sama is also looking. I find it hard that Mefisuto can escape from both of them."

Sesshomaru looked back at Rin, his eyes unreadable. "I will never allow anything to happen to you or our sons, Rin."

Rin watched Sesshomaru, as if to assess his words. She turned to Enzeru and her older brother only smile at her, no fear or concern in his eyes. She looked back at the children, knowing that time will take them far, they will grow old and become the next generation to travel, adventure, and grow. She sighed softly and turned away from the two most important men in her life.

"Rin will not worry then," she whispered quietly to the both of them before slipping into the hut to talk to Kagome.

Rin wouldn't worry, she was not lying to them. There was so much to do still, rebuilding the nations and finding ways to control lower youkais. She would not worry about Mefisuto until he forced the matter. There were other more troublesome things. She was unsure of what will happen in the future for all youkai to suddenly disappear. Kagome had stated her worry about it before, but Rin had paid no attention to it. A world without youkai? What a strange world indeed, but Rin knew that it was a world that will soon fall upon them. She thought to her children and her mate, to her own mortality and that of her brother's. She knew, deep down, that time was catching up to them and she wanted so much to be there by her sons' side, but something told her…that her time with them was limited. She paused at the entrance of the hut, turning back to Sesshomaru and her brother.

The two of them were at it again, Enzeru looking up at Sesshomaru with that mocking gaze and Sesshomaru looking like he was about to kill the ningen. Her fingers clenched at the door frame, her eyes turning solemn. Sesshomaru may not want to talk about her life or the ending of it, but Rin knew…that it would come. She looked back at her children and smiled sadly. There was one thing Rin took pleasure in. She knew that when she left Sesshomaru to join her family in the underworld, he would never be alone. Akihiko and Akuouji would never be alone either, having Iko and Inuyasha as uncles and Kaiya as a cousin. Even when Rin disappeared, even when Taka, Tamae, Rokuro, Minaro, Miroku, and Sango left this world, her sons will never alone. She blinked back tears though, her heart heavy. She shook her head of such thoughts and smiled instead. She still had today and tomorrow, she still had years with them still.

Sesshomaru may believe that immortality is the answer to her impending humanity, but in truth, Rin knew better. Escaping death twice was enough for her. She's lived a good life, serving her lord, and loving the people around her. When death came, Rin will gladly embrace it as a brother.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha is not mine, but I enjoy writing fanfictions about it. _

_**A/N**: I felt inclined and indebted to post an epilogue. Thank you for all who have stayed with me for the story and sorry to those of you who left. The reviews I have received, I hold dearly to my heart. Much gratitude. _

**_Note: The sequel is...on hold. I am unsure if I will do it or not. I am currently working on original stories at the moment. If any1 wishes to continue the sequel and take over for me, give me a message and I'll think about it. _**

**Until next time. **


End file.
